The Puppeteer's extra strings
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: VaynexOC. "He cannot be a good man as he has hurt too many others and he acknowledged this. But that does not automatically make him an evil man", a description by the daughter of a senator who became personally involved with House Solidor, and who chooses to remain on Vayne's side up to the very end
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:** As I began this story, I haven't actually played the game yet, although I believe that I soon will. However, I have read part of the script and watched many of the videos, and I was filled with a desire to write a story about Vayne, as he is a very complex and interesting character._

_My own take on Vayne is that he is a great victim of circumstance, and he might not have done what he did if he was not in such a family, as he would not need to. In addition, I believe that much of his actions are due to Larsa- his hope of creating a better world for his brother._

* * *

**Prologue**

Stories become different due to the person telling it, so it was possible that a story would become two different unrecognisable stories due to it being told by two different people. In the most extreme cases, the roles of the heroes and villains might even change.

This lesson was something that the young boy was constantly taught of. Very often, it would involve the father that he never knew. The father who died before his arrival into the world.

"Your father always did what he regarded as the right thing." His mother commented when she noticed the section of the book he was reading. "But what if his right is seen by others as being wrong?"

"I don't know enough about Father to judge, but if it is Mother, then I believe that there will be a good reason behind your action." He said logically.

"A good reason? But does a good reason mean that the act is a good deed? Will it be the right thing due to that alone?"

"I guess that would depend on the perspective of the people involved." He finally said, and he was rewarded by a smile.

"Exactly. But what if one person says that he is the doing the right, while nine others say that he is wrong? Would that one person be wrong then?"

"Maybe, but to that one person, he might still be right. Also, it is possible that this person was right, while the others are wrong. But then, I think the opposite might be true too. I think," He said triumphantly. "I will need more information before I can make a judgement. But until I have the necessary information, I should not say that anyone is right or wrong, but acknowledge that they can both be right or wrong."

"Very good. But you are his son, after all." She said affectionately as she embraced him. As always, she tucked his loose hair behind his ears. When younger, he simply thought that this was to let her see his face, since his hair tended to cover most of his face. "You are smart just like your father."

It was natural that a fatherless child would ask his mother about his father, and his mother never evaded the question. However, her answer was only brief facts instead of any wifely opinions.

His father was a soldier who died in that infamous war all these years ago, and his father was estranged from his surviving relatives at the time of his death.

"There is naturally more." She said without any hesitation. "But you will only hear the stories of the man he was when you are a man yourself."

Therefore, what he knew were what he collected from the sudden comments such as those.

"Mother, do I look like Father?" he asked. Now that he was, in his opinion, no longer a child, he began to realise that when his mother looked at him like that, she was seeing more then what he would see if he looked into a mirror.

"My precious child, saved from the shade of your hair, you seem to be an exact replica of your father."

"Did you know Father when he was my age?"

"I might have seen him once or twice, but I think he was a few years older when we first talked properly."

"Mother," he suddenly said, stopping her from turning away to resume her previous task. "Would the stories of Father that you would one day tell me be very different from the stories others might tell of him?"

He did not need to listen to her answer, because the sigh was probably a good enough clue.

"Unfortunately, yes. After all, few understood what he sought to do."

* * *

The young boy grew up with his mother in a small town. The size of the town was not so big that they were often interacting with stranger, yet it was not so small as to have the whole population knowing each other.

Later on, he would realise that it was the perfect place for one who wished to hide from their past. There, they would not be conspicuous at all.

They lived very carefully; as their source of income was the money his father left them. As a result, his mother would spend much time working out how they would spend their money, as well as how they would invest it.

"It is something that I picked up from your father. He was very good at investing."

They lived in a modest house with simple furnishing. His mother did almost everything herself and he would never have suspected that this was actually a novelty for her if she did not accidentally let it slip.

"But Mother, if you always had servants, then doesn't this mean that your own parents must be quite wealthy? Therefore, why wouldn't they help you?" was his reaction, to which she simply said: "They are both dead."

Some of his playmates and friends would wear clothes sewn by their mother or grandmother, but this seemed something that his mother could not learn properly. She did not want them to wear extravagant clothes, but she would explain her decision of not sewing by pointing out that she did not wish for them to wear ugly clothing.

A boy would naturally not notice the clothes his mother wear, but one day, he overheard a neighbour commenting that his mother was always wearing the few mourning dresses over and over.

"You are still fairly young, there is no need for you to spend your entire life in mourning." The neighbour was saying. "Even if you do not wish to remarry, there's no need for you to dress in mourning for the rest of your life."

"This is my own choice." His mother said, and she added the following when her son asked the same things. "I wish to mourn for him this way. I feel that he deserve to be mourn this way."

"Is it because you love him so much?" he asked, thinking of some of his older friends and acquaintances, who were starting to take an interest in girls.

"That is part of the reason." she said. "But I do not care for such things. The more important things are your lessons, which you should be focusing on. Your father would probably not care that I dress in mourning for him, but he would certainly never forgive me if I did not give you a good education. He was very smart, but he made good use of his intelligence by studying and learning all the time."

* * *

The kingdoms were all at peace and so was the town that he grew up in. His mother also remained loving and made sure that their life style continued to be comfortable by making a few sacrifices.

Therefore, he grew up very normally.

What happened was probably a part of normality too. Once he was of a certain age, he wanted to see more of the world instead of just continuing his happy but uneventful life in that little town.

"I probably should have expected this." his mother said. "But then, I continue to see you as a little boy even though when your father was at that age…actually, your father is a really bad example. Don't worry about what he was like at your age."

"But Mother, I wish to know about Father. After all," this was said with the certainty and optimism of a child that was on the threshold of leaving his childhood behind. "I am a man now."

"That, my precious child, is overconfidence that can almost be arrogance. That is always dangerous." Despite her tone being grave, there was a light smile of indulgence. "However, it might be necessary for me to tell you now. After all, it will be a long journey. There is not that much time."

"Mother, I would not be in any danger so you would still have time. Although," he quickly added. "I would like to know about Father now."

"It is not any danger that makes me afraid of time running out, although I am naturally worried about that. No, it is the fear that someone else might tell you the story of your father."

"Because it might be wrong? As they would regard Father as wrong?" he asked, recollecting the lessons from long ago. "But Mother, is it so likely that I will meet someone who knows Father?"

She answered by pulling the cords that held his hair up loose, so that his hair was framing his face.

"Your hair is light brown because it is my hair. However, that is all. If you go to the capital, my precious child, someone would most likely see your father in you. In addition…you are named after him. Carudas is his middle name."

Now that he thought about it, he has never heard of his mother using his father's full name, as she would always say 'your father'. Therefore, he always thought that the name they shared was their first name.

"I have never once lied to you in regard to your father. However, I have misled you on two things. The first is your name. As I said, Carudas is his middle name. Meligeni, however, is not his last name. It is my last name. To use his last name would be too risky, although you do have a right to his last name, as we were married."

He knew that he was a very important part of his life- where he would discover something that would be very important. As his mother once told him- there were events in life where you could not ignore once you made the decision of finding out about it.

Like the turning of a page, once you read the content of the book, it would be impossible to forget it and pretended that you never opened the book.

Did he wish to know the truth? It seemed that he would learn things that he might not wish to know.

"He was one who most regarded as being wrong." He recollected. "Yet he did what he regarded as being right. However, what he did could only be told when I'm a man. Mother…my father was not a good man, was he?"

"He cannot be a good man as he has hurt too many others and he acknowledged this. But that does not automatically make him an evil man." She said firmly. "But then, stories differ due to the teller. The rest of the world does not seem to understand his intention, so they simply see him as wrong and evil. No, I would not have his own son condemn him that way. You might not agree with him, but you will know the truth."

Despite his uncertainty, he nodded. After all, his mother loved his father so he would hear her version of his father's story first. He admitted that she would most likely be biased, but he did not believe that she would be unfair.

"Mother, tell me of Father." He announced.

"His name was…Vayne. Vayne Carudas Solidor."

* * *

_**Author's Note**: The part in the beginning is what I feel to be very central to this story and to Vayne's character. Even though Vayne probably was wrong (or at the very least he chooses to do what he wanted to do in a way that hurt many) he ultimately believes that he is doing the right thing. However, because many of the other simply regards him as wrong, that seem to be it._

_As for my OC, I'd like to point out that she is talking to her son, whom she loved, so she will naturally be behaving very nice and affectionate to him. This OC (whose name will be revealed in the next chapter) is not that a nice person, which I feel is natural, given that she will be someone who manage to stay beside Vayne and is, to a certain extent, accepted by him. However, this side would not be visible when she is with her son._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Final Fantasy_

* * *

**Chapter One**

In most families, two brothers getting on well would be seen as a good thing. However, was the norm a good thing if the family in question was not a normal family?

In the same way, the conversation of two young men would not be the idealistic words of youth who were trying to use their new found knowledge, but as possible threat to the stability of the kingdom. Instead of simply being dreams that would not come to anything, they were possible plans that must be monitored.

After all, the two young men were the oldest sons of the emperor of Archadia. Even though the senators like to point out that the emperor was one elected by the people, they had to remind others of that fact due to this being forgotten by the common people.

It was most likely that the eldest son would be the future emperor with the second brother being his right hand. Even if the second brother would become the emperor, the love and affection of the two brothers would merely mean that the other did not have official title. He would still be playing a very large part in the running of the kingdom.

The two brothers were very close and they did not let the age gap of two years have any affect. Nor were they affected by their future position: they've long decided that the one who did not become the emperor would aid the other.

They had another brother, thirteen years old to their twenty and eighteen. Perhaps it was the age gap, or perhaps it was just an inability of loving him, but he was kept at a distance from them.

Kept at a distance where they could still keep an eye on him.

They were smart to be careful of him, but not smart enough to correctly label him as a danger instead of a possible danger. They did not realise that they were not observing the boy, as they were the ones being observed.

The thirteen years old boy no longer looked at people. Instead, he observed.

"Lord Vayne is such a grim child." The servants would whisper. "So different from his brothers."

Tudur, the eldest, had a preference at smiling and bantering with anyone, especially women that had a more then average appearance. However, he managed to strike a balance at the latter as this was seen as a young man wanting to have some fun when he talks instead of being seriously alarming. Ewein, the younger, was more serious, but he would always smile when one did so for him.

Therefore, it was not hard for them to be popular with those who were not threatened by them.

However, Vayne knew that they were masks his elder brothers put on. Masks he himself might soon be wearing. After all, the people liked to pretend that the ones who were in charge were like them, even though this was simply not possible.

He would think of how to best present himself. However, he had some more time as he was still at an age where this could all just be attributed to him being a serious child. The books he would carry were also good tools.

The truth was that he was a fast reader who did so in solitude. When he was with others, the book was merely a tool. By being so absorbed in it, others tended to let down their guard, or it worked to explain why he was at a certain places.

Perhaps it helped with his brothers; they thought he was merely good at theories in the books without being able to apply it in real life.

* * *

From the edge of his vision, Vayne saw his brothers approaching. Even though he was certainly surprised at this novelty, he merely turned another page, as if that was the most important thing.

"Vayne, we've been sent to look for you!" Tudur said merrily as he grabbed the book. Even though this seemed like an elder brother teasing his younger brother in a friendly fashion, this was actually a test. After all, this was not a normal family.

"Brother, please return my book." Vayne said simply- a reaction was necessary, because to not do so would make the act too artificial.

"You will prefer reading instead of talking to your own brothers?" Tudur asked as he actually gave the book a slight toss.

"Of course not. I would not be reading when I talk to you, but I would like to be able to have it back."

The elder brothers exchange a quick look, obviously having made some sort of a decision, as the book was then given back. Vayne was sure that this was an indication of him not acting beyond their prediction.

"We are to dine with Senator Meligeni and his family." Tudur announced. "Therefore, go and prepare."

"Senator Meligeni?" Vayne repeated the name with a certain level of recognition and hesitation in the hope of baiting some information.

"One of the most prominent figures in the senate. Not as powerful as the chairman, but just a bit below." It was Ewein who answered. "He suddenly desires to dine with us. It is…too strange, given the recent events."

"Perhaps he merely wishes for reconciliation since Father and he had been arguing." Vayne said. Despite disliking saying such foolish things, he was certain that it'd be useful.

Tudur rolled his eyes and said the following before he could be stopped by Ewein.

"There's no such a thing as reconciliation. It is because he found a way to return what we did."

"A disagreement, nothing more." Ewein said sharply as he sent their elder brother a glare, before he quickly forced out a smile. "Shame on you, Tudor, our little brother managed to come up with the right answer instead of you."

Yet the slip of tongue was enough. Vayne was sure that whatever caused this was done by his two brothers.

* * *

The Senator was a rich man, although it probably was not a good idea to let this be shown in such an obvious way. After all, was he not a representative of the people?"

As to be expected, the senator sat at one end of the table, with the emperor at the other end. His eldest brother was at the left hand of the hostess while Ewein was at the left hand of the host. These two taking the next two important parts. The eldest daughter of Senator Meligeni was beside his eldest brother as well as being next to the other brother. The remaining daughter then sat between him and his other brother.

"My eldest daughter Annallina." The senator announced with no little pride. "And my second daughter Messallina."

It was probably not intentional, but the emotion in his voice did not remain consistent.

Annallina was beautiful, and that was probably the best way to describe her. However, she was clearly very fortunate as beauty was not her only asset. It did not take long for his two brothers to become deeply engaged in a conversation with her.

Vayne's neighbour was very different. It was not that Messallina was ugly, as she was not unpleasing to the eyes in anyway. However, she was plain and this was emphasised by her sister's beauty. Even her hair seemed to become a dull brown due to her sister's blond hair.

Nor did she seem exceptionally intelligent. She was able to participate and contribute to the conversation, but there was nothing outstanding to her words.

However, there was one interesting thing about her.

The way that she looked at the others…it was not dissimilar to his methods. At first, it seemed a coincidence that their gaze met, but her eyes told Vayne that this was merely the first time that he caught her, not the first time she looked at him.

She was clearly very observant and used it as a weapon.

Even though Vayne was a bit impatient at discovering the purpose of this whole façade, he was not one to be impatient. Therefore, he continued eating and observing the rest.

Senator Meligeni's wife was a good clue, as she kept on darting her gaze towards her eldest daughter, who was clearly in her most charming fashion.

Messallina, however, acted as if this was a normal enough dinner with the exception of them having a few extraordinary guests.

During one part of the main course, when the two fathers were talking of some law, Vayne and his neighbour were really left to themselves as the hostess was saying something to the more important sons of the emperor. Perhaps that was why Messallina to speak.

"Are you enjoying my father's hospitality, Lord Vayne?" this seemed an innocent enough question, but there was something rather ironic about her smile, although she quickly concealed it by taking a sip from her wine glass. Unlike her sister, there was a slight stain on the glass upon the contact of her lip.

"You speak as if there is some complaint I should be making." He replied back easily. "But how can this be when Senator Meligeni is showing such hospitality to us?"

"But you are not enjoying all of it. After all, you are sitting beside me instead of my charming sister." Her tone was not bitter, but merely matter of fact.

"Is this a hint?"

The answer, however, was a shrug of the shoulders with a: "Maybe I'm just bored. Maybe I'm just curious."

The rest of the meal was uneventful but the mood of the table was actually getting heavier as all knew that the purpose would be revealed soon. This was evident as the senator's wife was clearly getting very agitated. The younger daughter merely smiled, as if she was waiting for a new act to start. However, the eldest daughter seemed to be more like the mother.

But then, it was Annallina that was involved.

"This meal has been pleasant, but perhaps it is time for me to reveal the real reason of this invitation, although it is an honour to have such guests." The senator began. "You excellency, Lord Tudur, I will like to propose an alliance to strengthen the bond between House Solidor and the senate by offering my eldest daughter to be the wife of Lord Tudur."

Vayne was glad to see his eldest brother almost frowning, as it indicated that Tudor was not bewitched just due to a pleasant face. He also noticed that the bride in question did not seem very eager, although she quickly smiled at the groom again.

"Is this your decision, or is this senate's decision? You are not the only one with an eligible daughter or granddaughter. I would not wish to anger them due to you."

"It is a decision we all agree on." The senator said firmly before he smiled, but unlike the smile in the earlier part of the evening, this was a very cold one. "I can understand your hesitation, your Excellency. After all, this is no simple matter. However, the whole senate agree that regardless of who will be your daughter-in-law, she must be the daughter or a granddaughter of one of the senators. While I am sure that the silly rumours of our two lords secretly contacting Rozarria so that they can marry one of their princesses is just a foolish rumour, it has been growing out of hand."

"Rozarria has been at war with Archadia for so long, why and how would such a thing happen?" Gramis said in what seemed to be genuine surprise.

"Rumours whisper that this is done due to the two young lords wishing to offer some sort of a peace treaty between the two kingdoms in order to get the princess. A foolish rumour, but a dangerous one."

"A foolish rumour." Gramis echoed the word firmly. "My sons will never do such a thing."

"Yes, because it suggests that they are in a position to rule with autocracy." This was then accompanied by a pleasant laughter, but there was nothing pleasant about the man's gaze at all. "However, Chairman Gregoroth and I have been talking of solutions and we believe that this would be a good one."

"And it is for me to marry your daughter?" Tudur asked and even though he seemed perfectly composed, Vayne noticed how tightly his hands clenched together.

"Lord Tudur, there is no need to use such tone! We are not tyrants, you can naturally say no. However, is this not a very good solution? The rumours can be destroyed and our bond will be strengthened. In addition, you will get a very lovely bride."

Tudur forced a smile to appear although he probably felt the complete opposite. However, this was the price one had to pay when their scheme failed. But the smile was not completely false as he was aware that there could be much worse outcomes.

Later on, when Vayne was alone in the almost complete safety of his room, he began to think of the events that took place. He started by creating an illustration of what happened.

Turning to the chess set in his room, he began by removing the black Queen from her reign on the chessboard. Then, he placed the white Queen beside the black King.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** First of all: warning: my author's note contain spoilers._

_We never really know what happened with Vayne and his two brothers, but I have seen a lot of interpretation. Somehow, I just had the idea of having his two brothers being quite close. I thought that it could be an interesting interpretation, and just as Vayne and Larsa cared for one another, is it not possible that his elder brothers might have been close too. As for their name, they are Welsh names, since Vayne can be a Welsh name too._

_I hope that I showed the dysfunctional nature of the family: it is a family where people do not trust each other. Even though Vayne's brothers did not regard him as a threat, they do still regard him as someone that they should keep an eye on._

_With regard to the senators, I feel that so many seem to regard the senators as the victim, but I feel that they were actually the ones who had the upper hand. They managed to make the emperor order Vayne to kill his two brothers, and then made the emperor summon Vayne so they can get rid of him._

_Basically what happened was that Vayne's brothers were trying to rearrange a marriage between Tudur and a Princess of Rozarria. Their intention was actually good, they thought that this could halt the war and it would be useful in the future. However, the senate naturally does not like it so they decided to let Tudur marry one of the senators' daughters, which would also prevent him from repeating this again. This is also bad as this is the two of them acting as if they were princes._

_The OC in this story is actually Messallina, not Annallina. I am actually a bit worried at this being misinterpreted, because Annallina is describe as being beautiful and intelligent. However, my OC is actually Messallina- she is the plainer sister and not the so intelligent one. Therefore, that is why I mention how she has brown hair, because in the prologue, she mentions that her son has her hair instead of Vayne's hair._

_As for the OC's name, I admit that I did use the name Messalina. However, that is all. I merely like the sound of the name. she's nothing like the historical figure. Messallina is actually a variation of the name. It is actually a name that I quite like but I never had the chance of using it. However, I thought that I could use it in this story, as the characters don't need to have Japanese sounding names._


	3. Chapter 2

**Cha****pter Two**

The marriage would certainly be of great advantage to the Meligeni family. Even though the current head of the family had reached to a very prestigious and influential position in the senate, that was it. What they had was nothing compared to the glorious history of House Solidor.

" A matter of luck and chance." Gramis commented during the family dinner. This was not uncommon, but the conversations were often only touching the surface, as servants were not always loyal. Sending them away was a possible option, but this was then a declaration of them intending to do something secretive. "He is lucky that Chairman Gregoroth does not have an eligible daughter or granddaughter, and also trusts him enough to let him use his own daughter."

He did not say what the chance was out aloud- there was no need to humiliate his sons even more.

"There are worse outcomes." Ewein said- he was not soothing his brother's ego due to affection alone, but for the paranoia of this causing a friction between the two of them. After all, he would be spared of the punishment even though he was equally guilty. "Lady Annallina would not be a bad wife. Some would even envy Tudur."

"She would be a very helpful wife, but she could also be a very devoted daughter." Tudur pointed out.

"Then it will be necessary for us to give her a very warm welcome." Gramis said before he shifted his focus to the youngest son. "Vayne, what do you think of all this?"

"Yes, tell us what you think, Vayne." Tudur echoed. "After all, you are my little brother."

Vayne allowed some time to pass before he spoke, and this was not because he did not know what to say. Rather, it was the very opposite. There were too many possible answers. Which one would be the one that would keep him safe without being mocked?

"…if Senator Meligeni wishes for his daughter to marry into our family, so that he would have influence, might we not do the same thing? I agree with Father, we should make sure that we do what is good for us instead of just preventing what might happen from being bad."

"If she is happier in her new family…." Ewein smiled. "Then she would be more of an asset then a liability."

"It is easy for you to say so. I am the one who has to do all this." Tudur said moodily and Vayne suddenly thought that their reaction seemed to be the complete opposite of their normal behaviour. It was usually Tudur who was the one that was laughing.

"A good answer, if a bit boring." The emperor said and this seemed to be words that he accidentally said out aloud. "I wonder…yes, I do wonder."

However, he did not explain his words. Instead, he raised his glass.

"Perhaps we should toss to our future family member. There is little chance of you escaping, Tudur. After all, many members of the senate are fond of Annallina Meligeni. Even the one who are not would be happy to see you marrying one of the senator's daughters."

"Is this not a bit too obvious then?" Tudur pointed out.

"Then it is up to you, and perhaps with the aid of your brother, to be a good husband. Annallina can be useful." The emperor admitted. "Meligeni did make sure that both of his daughters are well educated."

"The result certainly seems different." Tudur muttered. "But since the result would be certain, since there would soon be a formal engagement…shouldn't Mother be informed?"

The tension of the room was already high, but this excluded the emperor, as he had the most amount of control. However, this one simple statement of fact was enough to rob him of his position.

"Of course. She will be told." Gramis said calmly, yet the mere fact that he reacted was enough, even if it was very brief. "Tomorrow…we will all dine together."

All his sons nodded even as they sighed mentally. To dine with their mother meant that they had to wear their mask even when they leave the court behind.

* * *

To Vayne, his mother had always been distant. As the youngest child, he had the least amount of knowledge. Regardless of how infrequent Gramis appeared as a father, he was almost always there as the emperor. However, any sight of the empress was rare, even for her own children.

He had no hazy recollection of a loving mother, although he doubts that such image existed in the first place. Therefore, she was merely trying to play act, instead of recreate. It was not that the second option was not bad, but he thought that the first act was much worse.

Luckily, she was usually away.

Unlike the emperor, the empress' attendance at the senate and numerous ceremonies were optional. After all, she was a consort who was meant to support the emperor. Therefore, the role that she needed to play could be rather flexible due to what the emperor felt.

However, the current empress was rather unusual due to her infrequent attendance at any of these ceremonies. She would only come out in the most important ones. Instead of playing a central part in her political arena where officials gathered for off duty moments, she would spend almost all of her times in her own quarter.

The truth was that she was not fit to be out in the open as she chooses to live in her own world. A fantasy world where she was merely an ordinary woman who has the benefit of the empress' luxuries.

"My handsome boys!" the empress immediately run to her three children, who all stood together with the smile that they spent ages practising so that it would be natural. "You've all grown so much! Was it only a few weeks since I last saw you?"

Sometimes Vayne would look at his brothers to see if they would show any indication that might contrast his conclusions. However, she seemed to have been distant with them as well.

Therefore, it was not a sudden event but a gradual step that caused this. Perhaps it was because everything was too much so that she decided to escape by pretending that nothing she didn't want to happen could exist.

Regardless of the cause, she was now like the blind and deaf. She would not know any danger as she refused to acknowledge it.

Vayne thought that his father must have quite some affection for his mother because why else would he tolerate and even indulge this folly?

To make sure that her fantasy of a happy family was lived out.

Vayne did not know how his mother deals with the fact that the family would only come together now and then, with a large gap between the time she sees any of her son. Did she really believe that they were all just so busy?

What they had to do here ought to be one of his easiest tasks, yet he never found himself completely at ease. It was not just that he was impatient at wasting his time, but there would be a simple desire of wanting to leave.

"Your father said that there is something important, what is it?" she was excited as she made it that the world she lived in only consisting good news.

"It is to do with Tudur." Gramis said and this then translated to: "And so he will be the one to tell you."

Was this a test? Or did even a man like his father get tired of pretending?

"…Mother, I will be married soon." Tudur announced. "She is the daughter of Senator Meligeni."

"Oh, my son is getting married! I have a daughter now!" this was whispered in wonder and she then put down her glass so that she could clasp her hands together. "I should have thought about this earlier as you are such a handsome man now. Ewein, will you be bringing a bride soon as well?"

"I think that will not be too soon. We should concentrate on Tudur's marriage first."

Throughout the rest of the meal, their mother chatted about the preparation of the wedding and what it would be like to have another woman in the family. She naturally asked about the bride, but the questions asked were all that which were very simple.

She never once asked about how the marriage came to be, or why she was not involved in any way.

"But I will get to meet her soon? A mother naturally wishes to meet her son's bride as soon as possible."

"That will be arranged." Her husband promised and was then rewarded by a kiss and embrace. Despite him turning very quickly so that his sons would not see his expression, Vayne still saw that there was tenderness in his father's eyes when he looked at their mother.

He was sure that his sister-in-law would be very different. After all, every information suggested that she was a very capable person.

Her own father certainly regarded her as so. One suited to be the empress instead of the suitable bearer of the title.

* * *

It was only natural that Tudur and Ewein would speak more frequently during dinner, as they were much older. However, the father and the oldest brother would now dominate the recent conversation.

"Your mother's 'condition' is not unknown to the senate." Gramis stated calmly, silencing Tudur's protest. "Therefore, it does not matter."

"The senate merely feel that mother wishes to be withdraw from court affairs, they do not know that she is…delusional."

Silence immediately followed, as both younger brothers knew that their brother went too far. Perhaps the speaker knew even before he finished the sentence as he muttered a soft oath after the end of his sentence.

"…do not push your luck, Tudur." Was what the emperor finally said, and even though he only placed the knife down lightly, it sounded as if he threw it due to the atmosphere of the room.

"But Father," Ewein began carefully, "It is dangerous because Annallina Meligeni might ask Mother questions that she should not answer."

"Your mother is not involved in politics. All know this. Nor," this was spelt out slowly, with his gaze boring hard into all three of them, "is there anything wrong with her. She merely chooses to not look at certain things."

But an empress could not do that, so this meant that there was something wrong with her, Vayne deducted inside his head.

"Do you wish to say something, Vayne?"

Vayne was rarely caught off guard but this was certainly enough to make him do so. In addition to what his father just said, due to the way that his father looked at him, it was as if the other actually read his mind.

"Nothing, Father." It seemed that he was caught off guard- a careless mistake that he must not repeat.

"I agree with Father, you must make her favour you more then her father." Ewein said. "Surely you are able to do it?"

"I should be able to. However…" Tudur frowned even more at this. "It is rather strange. I have no doubt that this is what Annallina had been taught- to grasp the chance of advancing her family. Yet she does not seem to immediately grab it. She is charming, but I can tell that there is hesitation on her part."

"Perhaps she does not wish to just have her life dictated. However…I doubt that she would give up everything."

Because they were all the same, Vayne thought. None of them were willing to give up their position and power, even though they were all too aware of the danger that they could easily face. Not the emperor and his family, nor the senate and their family.

All of them had a goal they wished to achieve and all of them believed that it could only be done due to them being in this very place.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** My take on the empress is probably quite radical, but somehow, I just had that idea. I have seen many who said that Lasar and Vayne are half brothers, which does make sense due to the age gap. However, I then felt that it was possible that they could be full-blooded father. In that case, it would be the typical case of having a child when you thought that you would not have any more children, and that child would easily become special._

_Perhaps it is because we do not know anything about the empress, I feel that it is possible that she might not have played any part. In addition, because I did not intend to have the empress play a large part, this was the idea that I then came up. She does not want to be involved in any of this._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jus as the announcement of the wedding had been very sudden, the crisis that appeared was equally surprising. If it wasn't for the fact that this was a political event of great impact on their family, and that he was surrounded by many others, Vayne was very tempted to laugh out aloud

It was simply too ironic. That the one who made it impossible was the very person who should have done all that she could to ensure that it would be possible.

Annallina Meligeni, the fiancée of Tudur Solidor, has run away. She ran away and married the son of an officer.

Right now, the senate were having a meeting and since Tudur was the groom without a bride, he was naturally there. Where Tudur was, Ewein would be. Vayne, however, was only there due to much work.

"Please forgive me, I did not know any of this. Had I known, I would never have dared to do such a thing. No, I would have severally disciplined her." Despite being the one to learn of the news first, Senator Meligeni clearly did not manage to use this time to come up with any acceptable excuses.

"Please believe us, the last thing that we would wish for is to embarrass Lord Gramis." The senator's wife sobbed out. "Please allow us to make up for it."

"How?" Gramis said coldly. "To offer a marriage only to withdraw it. Such a thing is no little insult."

"But we never knew what Annallina was up to!" the mother of the disappeared bride sobbed out and her scream almost made Vayne openly frown due to how sharp it was.

"That does not say much about your discipline, does it?" another senator said coldly and Vayne would later learn that he was one of Senator Meligeni's main rivals.

Gramis actually allowed the fighting to go on and so did the chairman. Perhaps there was a little secret enjoyment at seeing one's rival fight amidst themselves, or to take satisfaction in the fact that you were the one holding them together. Vayne was then quite curious at who would be, for the lack of a better word, the better person.

"Enough." Gregoroth said. "Are we children in the nursery? What happened is rather regrettable, but there is nothing one can do about it. We cannot reject a proper and legitimate marriage."

"I agree." Tudur said, careful to make sure that his tone was neutral. "It is regrettable but we can only accept it. However, I can promise that the relationship of House Solidor and the senate will continue to be well, as if the marriage had took place."

"But Lord Tudur, are you not speaking a bit too quickly? It is true that the alliance would not be what we had in mind, but this does not mean that it would be impossible." Gregorth said. "After all, doesn't Annallina Meligeni have a sister?"

"I can understand why he would like his daughter to marry my son, but the extent that you are helping him is truly aspiring, Chairman." Gramis said, knowing that many others echoed the sentiment.

"I have great hope in this marriage." Gregoroth said simply. "After all, I have worked with Meligeni for a very long time. I believe that this would be in the best interest for all involved."

The look exchanged between the chairman and the senator who was still risking disgrace, however, was rather interesting. The senator was grateful, yet he was still on his guard, while the chairman's expression was that of a clear warning.

Nothing was free, Vayne thought, the chairman expected to still be the one in charge even though it was not his daughter involved, therefore the price of his help was not cheap at all. However, he was not a fool so he knew that Senator Meligeni was naturally one who wished to be on a higher place.

And this was the ones who had the responsibility of ruling the empire? While it was true that the senators did not just seek to gain more power for themselves or the senate, and it usually did not result in any severe consequences, this was still taking too much time.

Such as now.

"…therefore Messallina Meligeni will be your bride, Lord Tudur." Gregoroth said. "She is as well educated as her sister."

"But isn't Senator Meligeni's second daughter actually much closer to Lord Ewein's age then Lord Tudur? Is she not only sixteen years old?" someone said.

"Yes, I do not deny that." Senator Meligeni said. "However, is it not the custom to let the eldest son marry first. Unless…unless the eldest son is waiting for a much better opportunity."

Despite the squabbling of the senators, they were still well aware that the main thing was to prevent anyone, especially those of House Solidor, gain too much power. Therefore, even the ones who disliked Senator Meligeni consented.

"However…how can we be certain that the younger daughter would not do what the elder sister did?" Tudur pointed out. "I have been very courteous to Lady Annallina, all who saw me in her company would say this. I do not believe that I have deserve any of this."

"I can swear that Messallina will not be like her sister." The words were naturally what were expected, but the certainty in his tone was rather surprising.

* * *

Just as there were times when the future bride dined with certain members of her new family, the replacement bride had to do the very same.

This was an opportunity that the others were waiting for. Gramis could have asked her to appear in front of the senate, but her answer would then give nothing away. It would no doubt be a recitation of the script that her father had wrote.

Her parents should have come with her, they would certainly desire it as they were still in a rather dangerous position. However, the time of this dinner was arranged rather conveniently.

"She will be our guest of honour." Gramis assured the worried father. "Therefore, there is no need to worry at all."

It was Gramis who welcomed Messallina into the house while his three sons were waiting in the dining room.

"Are there news of your sister?" Gramis began as he guided the young girl into the end of the table, even pulling out her chair for her.

"Not yet. The only information we have is the letter she sent a few days after her disappearance. However, it does not really matter, does it? Annallina's disappearance is also her giving up any possibility she has in being Lord Tudur's wife."

Unlike last time, there was nothing that would serve as a possible distraction. She was now the centre of the attention.

She sat upright, almost stiffly. Her expression was still fairly neutral, but it was clear that she was slightly nervous due to the way her gaze would dart around now and then. After all, Messallina was suddenly in the position of the lead actress. However, her previous role was not the understudy, but a minor role on stage. It was not something that she was prepared for.

Unlike last time, the make up on her face was much heavier and she was also wearing more jewellries. Perhaps they were the dowries that would have been her sister's.

The overall effect was actually not bad. It was a bit artificial, but not fake or cheap.

"Yes, because to do what she did is enough." Gramis said. "Therefore, you will be the bride even if she comes back. We welcome you warmly as we would have welcomed your sister, although it certainly is a surprise."

"And no one could be more surprised then my family." Messallina said. "Even now, my mother harbours a faint hope that this is a mistake."

"And what do you think, Messallina Meligeni? After all, what a sister sees would be very different from what a father or mother would see." Intentionally or unintentionally, the father gave all three of his sons a quick look.

"Annallina and I have a two years age gap like your eldest sons, but unfortunately, we are very different from Lord Tudur and Lord Ewein. We are not close… we have never been close. Therefore, she would not have confided in me."

"But for a bride to run away before the wedding, it does hurt a man's pride." Tudur laughed out, but his eyes were very close. "You must understand this."

"And I sincerely apologise for what my sister did." Messallina said firmly. "It is a complete surprise as we would never desire to do such an insulting thing. Please be generous, Lord Gramis and Lord Tudur. Is the foolishness of a young girl enough to wipe out the loyalty of a man's entire life?"

"Loyalty, is it?" The emperor repeated thoughtfully. "Yes, loyalty. This word would always come up."

"Do you doubt my father's loyalty?" Messallina's words were rather matter of fact to prevent it from being confrontational. "He is a very loyal member of the senate and are the senators not all devout to the empire?"

"I have no doubt of his loyalty." This was not a lie because the conflict was not due to loyalty to the kingdom, but the correct methods of channelling the desire of doing something for the kingdom due to that loyalty.

"Is it my loyalty that is in doubt then?" Messallina asked bluntly.

"We do not wish to insult you, Lady Messallina, but your sister's loyalty was a bit…strayed, was it not?" Ewein pointed out. "In more ways then one."

"I will be truthful then. My sister's strength is also her weakness. Because she has both beauty and wit, she believes that she can choose and have the ability of ensuring that her choice is right. As my father once said, the smarter person might not always make the right choice."

"And marrying me would be the right thing?" Tudur asked.

"What girl wouldn't wish for such a handsome and charming husband?" Messallina said sweetly but Vayne thought that the smile she gave was not very different from the one she gave when she asked him whether he enjoyed her father's hospitality. "Especially a girl like me."

"Lady Messallina, surely you exaggerate." Ewein laughed out. "It is true that a brother would always be biased, but it is not just one side that will have the advantage."

"How flattering, Lord Ewein." The smile was still there, but her eyes were very cold. "What a good brother-in-law I have."

* * *

The dinner did not last very long as there was something which conveniently came up, just as something had come up to result in her being here alone.

"…I hope to see you soon, Lady Messallina." Tudur said as he helped her onto the vehicle, letting his hold last longer then necessary."

"And I do too, Lord Tudur." This was said with what seemed a sincere smile, as if she had been receiving her new fiancé's attention all along.

That itself was a great skill, Vayne thought as he looked at his soon to be sister-in-law. Maybe she was not as smart as her sister, but she was not without her own skills.

"Father, may I be excused?" Vayne said smartly, knowing that if he did not go, then his brothers might leave the house, which would then prevent him from learning more.

It was not that easy for Vayne to spy on his brothers, even though he did have many successes. After all, his brothers were not foolish. Their mistake was not that they were not careful, but that they were not careful enough.

Luckily, he was able to make his way without having missed too much of the conversation.

"…so it seems that we don't have any other option." Ewein was saying. "Ignore the fact that your pride has been hurt, Tudur. That is not a pride that you should have. Messallina Meligeni is not stupid. Yet you…the way you treat her…"

"It is always easy to lecture on others." Tudur snapped. "Perhaps she is not stupid, but that is all. I have to be married to this girl who will be a liability. In addition, she is a spy to the senate."

"But getting her to dislike you would hardly help. Especially you."

"Yes, I know. But this is hardly a good replacement." Tudur said angrily. "To be married to such a girl! To have to invest time in her."

Perhaps Tudur did have the same deficit as Annallina Meligeni due to his appearance. One who was very handsome or beautiful would be after such a similar trait from their partner. It might not be intentional, but their standard would be much higher as they were used to such attention.

"It is not what an emperor should have." Ewein said angrily before he sighed. "Why do we fight so often now, brother? We always agreed on almost everything. At this rate, how can we do any of what we planned?"

"Perhaps it is because we realise that things are not so easy?" Tudur said with a sigh. "However, you are right. I am forgetting the most important thing. It is all for the sake of Archadia. I know this. However, this is not that a simple matter. She would be on the side of the senator due to this being what she was taught. It is enough that I walk with snakes, now I have to bed one."

"Do you seek a marriage like that of our parents then? To choose someone unsuitable in order to enjoy that brief happiness."

"Am I so foolish? In this family, you are the only one that I can trust. It can only continue to be like this. Father…Father is too timid with the senate. He let them control us too much."

"What of Vayne?"

"I do not think he can be trusted. Nor will the senate let us be able to trust him."

"That is so. However, will he be able to be a threat to us? No matter what, there is the two of us. But let us leave Vayne aside- this marriage is our main problem. Even if Messallina is not as capable as Annallina, she might still give us problem."

This marriage was actually not that much different from the marriage between Ashe and Rasler. This too, was done for the sake of politics with what the parties felt being irrelevant.

It was just that not everyone was lucky as Ashe, to have a spouse that one could love and have their love returned. 1

* * *

_**Author's Note:** One of my earliest ideas is for my OC to be in a political marriage. I want to work with the darker side of that theme: the idea is that not everyone can be so lucky. Ashe's marriage could easily have been disastrous, and she might still have been expected to deal with it. At the most, her father might have tried to make it better, but it had to happen for the security of the kingdom. So what I am saying is that, it could easily have gone wrong, but it didn't, as she was lucky._

_Messallina (my OC) is in the position where she had to marry for a political reason and as one sees, her Hopefully, the marriage would take place soon, as I do want to write more about Messallina as well as Vayne._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:** Before I do anything else, I must thank the person who has left me my two reviews. That person is a guest, but I am sure that both reviewers are the same person. I am sure that they will be reading this, so I wish to say this first._

_Thank you for the review that you have gave me, it is probably one of the best review that I have ever received. Not only have you left me a review, you left me such a nice one, where you talked about what you feel in such a detail. That review really motivated me, as I can see that not only is someone reading it, they are actually thinking about it in such a detail. Therefore, thank you again. I hope that you will continue to read it, and enjoy the rest. I want you to know that you really inspired me to write this story  
_

* * *

**Chapter ****Four**

Messallina's first wedding night was certainly not romantic, although her husband did whisper many sweet words. However, it was clear that this was merely a half-hearted attempt at seduction due to an order. The reason that the wedding night did not last very long was not due to any concern for her, but the blunt truth that he did not enjoy her body enough to repeat it again.

Perhaps this was a part of education that she was lacking in, she thought cynically as she sat up. Perhaps it was all the more important for her- the plain daughter- to have this ability.

The man beside her was very handsome and charming. However, the problem was that he did not care for and she did not know how to attract him. Her hope was that in time, he might come to trust her and believe that she will help him.

That was the only thing she could do- to offer support and loyalty. It was not a bad bargain either. After all, loneliness was often there due to one not having anyone to talk to despite being surrounded by numerous others.

However, this will be a long procedure.

"One fight at a time." She decided.

Her immediate battle was to assume the role of the mistress of the house, although it would only be an unofficial title. After all, the one who bears that title would be the empress, even though she has long gave up in being deeply involved. In reality, the housekeeper was the one in charge and she happened to be the loyal maid that came with the empress.

Therefore, it would not be an easy task. Nor would she have any help from her new husband, as he simply told her that this was not his domain.

His reaction would be a foreshadowing of this marriage, she thought as she sat down in front of her dressing table. Despite the brief dream of being a normal bride that could lie beside a husband that she loved, this was simply not an option.

She herself did not dislike her own appearance; she was just not very satisfied with it, as she hoped that she could look better. It was true that she was plain, but she was not ugly. However, she had a sister who was very beautiful, and this was something that her parents and relatives often mentioned. After all, she was an asset that did not have as high as a value as Annallina.

In addition to lessons of etiquette, she and her sister learnt how to present themselves. Both her and Annallina were taught about make up at a very young age, but Annallina had little use of it.

Her elder sister was also fond of flaunting that fact. Many times, her sister would stand beside her when she was in front of her dressing table, and let their faces touch.

"Isn't it pitiful, Messallina?" her sister would say sweetly. "That you still look so plain after you paint your face with layers and layers."

She had to have a sister who could still look much better even without any make up. Therefore, she could not gain advantage, she could only prevent disadvantage. Perhaps that was the cause of her tendency of always wearing make up: countless times of being reminded as plain had an effect on making one lose faith in their own appearance.

Her husband's reaction was hardly supporting, although she did look quite different with all of her make up removed. Perhaps she was foolish by secretly desiring some positive acknowledgement.

Like what? 'You are actually not that ugly without your paint?' She thought cynically as she spared a glance at the sleeping form from the reflection of her mirror.

She'll face the housekeeper, then the mother-in-law. With the housekeeper, she must fix the problem of her age. That would be her main disadvantage: a sixteen years old girl was not able to run the household, even if she was of a higher birth then the one she was trying to challenge.

With the empress, it would be the issue of appearance again. After all, all of her three children were not handsome without reason.

* * *

Messallina's prediction was right and wrong. Not only did her husband not offer any help, he did not even accompany her. All that he did was to tell the housekeeper that she would speak with her after the meal, and then arranged for a maid to take Messallina there.

The meeting took place in the lounge room and she sat herself in the same position that her mother would occupy in her old home every morning. It was this place where she directed their housekeeper and servant. However, she was not the matriarch of this house- she was merely a pawn they placed.

Initially, she had her hands clasped. However, she then recollected how her parents often reprimanded her for clasping her hands. That was a sign of nervousness and she must not let her body language betray what she was thinking.

She must remain calm and at ease, as if she was the new lady of the place.

"Lady Messallina, you asked to see me?" despite the other standing while she sat, she felt that there was no hint of the other being in the inferior position.

"First of all, let me assure you of this: I do not intend to usurp your mistress as the mistress of this house." She began, keeping her tone friendly, yet still severe. "She is my mother-in-law and I will have her be the one that guide me in my new role and position."

A nod was given, but that was all. It was not that bad a sign, because at the very least, the other was willing to listen to what she would say.

"I know that you have been taking care of the housekeeping and my mother-in-law certainly trusts your judgement. I intend to do the very same. However…" this was the hard part and she was very tempted to clench her hands together. "However…I would like to know of what you intend to do."

"Lady Messallina, would you have me report to you as well as my lady?" the other's tone was still very polite but Messallina could hear the edge in it. "Or do you mean that I must seek your approval too?"

"Of course not, because I do not think that I will ever express disapproval. However, I wish to know. That is all. After all, I am now a member of House Solidor and I intend to do all that I can to help the family."

"But Lady, Messallina, you are still very young. Would it not be better for you to observe first?"

"Of course I will be doing this. However, I am worried that I will not be as good as the future wives of Lord Ewein or Lord Vayne. Even though I am the wife of the eldest son, I might not necessary be the eldest in age myself. Therefore, I am worried at what might happen in the future if I just observe completely. Of course, I am really just observing here too, but I believe that due to you telling me about what would happen each day, I would be able to learn much."

To have the other report to her, even if Messallina would only ever nod, was victory enough as it acknowledges her as being the unofficial mistress. Even if she would never voice an objection, it was the idea that she would be in a position where she could.

"…I hope that you will help my Lady just as she will…help you." the maid finally sad.

"Of course. I am still a girl, so I will naturally rely on my mother-in-law's judgement."

"I hope so, Lady Messallina." A curtsey was given to, signifying the end of the transaction. It was better to get an ally instead of risking them to future threats. "Should I take you to my mistress now?"

* * *

Much to both the surprise of Messalina and the maid, the empress was actually with one of her sons. If this was a normal family, then it ought to be the husband praising his new wife to his mother.

Therefore, it could not be her husband.

"Lord Vayne." The maid examined out in surprise. "I…I did not know that you were visiting my lady. Had I known, I would have been here when you arrived."

"Can a son not be alone with his own mother?" Vayne said coldly. "Or do all those that wishes to see the empress need to go through her maid first?"

"Please forgive me, Lord Vayne, I am merely worried that there are those who would wish my lady ill." The maid said, immediately dropping to a half kneel.

"That is so, she is only concerned for me. Maids are always worrying too much, but only good maids would do so. Therefore, such a maid like mine should be praised." The empress said before she turned to the housekeeper. "But you can go now, I wish to be alone with my son and my new daughter."

The empress' tone seemed light, but Messallina noticed that there was still a hint of authority in her voice. She expected all that she ordered to be done.

Her brother-in-law was sitting across his mother and she thought that his posture was not unlike hers- sitting very straight and not letting their guard down.

Because it couldn't? Or it shouldn't?

Between mother and son was a chessboard with a game in progress, the victory uncertain.

"My husband was going to play a match with me but he, unfortunately, is not able to be here. However, my son could," as the empress said this, she guided Messallina to the seat she had previously occupied. "I enjoy playing chess, but I also enjoy watching it, and it has been a very long time since I was able to do so."

"I am not much of a chess player." Messallina said nervously, wondering if this was yet another test.

Vayne thought that the two women across him were very different. Unlike his mother, he could tell that his sister-in-law went through great length in the preparation of her appearance. She was also still nervous and alert.

He did not feel that the change of the player would make the game even more interesting, but it would still be a change. Playing chess with his mother was one of the few times when he was not uneasy with her, because she would be too absorbed in this game to continue her pretending games. In addition, she was not without skills.

His new opponent was not a bad player. The downside was that she was taking a very long time to decide each move. While he could understand why she would do this, time was not always a luxury that one could afford and indulge in.

"I always feel that chess is a very strange game." His mother suddenly said. "The most important piece is the King, yet the King can not survive on his own. He is reliant on the Queen, the consort."

"But he can move to any square that he want. Perhaps he can only move one square due to being tied down by his duties and responsibilities." Messallina suggested.

"And so the Queen is free because she is simply doing all that she could for that one piece?" Vayne said as he used one of his pieces to take the Knight.

"Ah, my favourite piece." The empress examined, fingering the lost piece. "I always like to use the Knight as they can go anywhere that they want, even if they are barred from the front."

"Not the Queen?" Messallina asked, bringing the conversation to the beginning again. "But isn't the Queen the most important piece?"

"Perhaps. However, I would not wish to be the Queen. It has to do everything. Would you be the Queen?" the empress not only answered, she even threw the question back.

"…to be and to use is certainly different." Messallina admitted before she observed her opponent's latest move. "Lord Vayne, you certainly use your Queen a lot. Tell me, will you rather be a King or a Queen in chess?"

Vayne had his hand over his Queen and he was just going to grasp it. Upon the question, however, he withdrew his hand and tapped his finger on the King instead.

"If my King is in the place of my Queen, then the game might be over soon, as it might not be able to escape. However, my Queen is actually causing danger for you instead of being in danger due to her range." He began. "Therefore, if I have to choose then I will be the Queen. If I was the King- the Queen will still be the one truly in charge. Would you be the Queen as well?"

His mother sought to be a Knight because it represented freedom to her, while he preferred being the true power, even if it would not be the bearer of the title in name. However, what would this pawn thinks?

"…I will be a pawn." Messallina said. "But I will be a pawn that walked all the way across the board. A pawn that would eventually be a Queen. After all, one who could let me end up being a Queen when I started off as a pawn…is certainly one with great skill. I believe they'll be able to let me be safe."

"So you will entrust your movement to another because you do not believe that you yourself can be a pawn that could make your way across the board?" Vayne asked bluntly. "Do you then think that the ones who are…who would be directing you have such skills?"

"I do not know." Messallina answered in equal honesty, her gaze resting on her wedding ring- the ring that symbolised her position in this game, as well as the one who will cause her to move despite the numerous more powerful pieces in front of her. It was a very simple ring with the emblem of House Solidor engraved on the band, yet it meant much. "But I hope he…they will be."

"But it is only a game of chess, is it not?" Vayne said, his eyes locked into hers

"Oh yes," she whispered. "It is only a simple game of chess, where the end of the game is merely the end of one game, as each piece gets to have a second chance."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** With all the mentioning of chess in this chapter, I am actually starting to wonder whether my title should have been something chess or pawn instead. However, the title would be referred to later on. I actually really like the end of this chapter, as I like how the characters used the game to compare themselves. Just in case, the idea is that if a pawn could make their way to the very opposite end of the board, that pawn could then be promoted, it could become any other piece. Since the queen is the most powerful piece, most players would choose to make their pawn the queen. Since it usually is quite hard to get one's pawn all the way across, I feel that the person who can, is clearly a pretty skilled player._

_This chapter (and the next) is quite central on Messallina, and I hope that it shows a bit more of her character. She is not stupid or ugly, but it is just that she has a sister who is very beautiful and smart. Therefore, what she lacks is highlighted, so instead of being not as good, she seems bad. I guess she has a slight inferiority complex, which makes her a bit defensive. She is constantly thinking of ways of making herself better (hence why she is always wearing make up, why she would be constantly studying and trying to find things out)._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter ****Five**

A year had passed since the marriage of Tudur Solidor and Messallina Meligeni. To most, it seemed to have been a rather happy marriage as the couple were affectionate with one another. It was true that they did not seem to be deeply in love, but that was asking a bit too much.

Like many women before her, Messallina decided that her husband's family would be the more important one. Therefore, almost all of her times were devoted to this family.

Her days were very similar. She would begin it by going to talk to the housekeeper. After that, she would go to breakfast and what happened for the rest of the day would unravel, as there were times when she needed to play hostess or go out.

Today, however, was a bit different. Certain part of it would be unpleasant.

First of all, there was breakfast to go through. The housekeeper would carry out the arrangement that she had long discovered to work best, but Messallina still liked to spend sometime in the kitchen, even if all that she could do was to look at what was happening.

Breakfast at the Solidor household was a brief event. Unlike dinnertime, each member seemed to be completely occupied with the task of eating. As a result, there was naturally little conversation.

The empress, of course, was almost always absent. The price she paid for having a happy family was that she needed to stay away from any places that might cause that fantasy to shatter.

As Messallina looked at the four figures, she could understand why. Even though they were only eating, she could feel the tension in the atmosphere due to each of them being occupied with what they would carry out for the day.

"Ah, here is my wife." Tudur said with a smile. There were often times when she wished that this family were not all such good actors, as it might make her life easier.

Or was it because she was still a foolish girl who might believe in false hopes?

The emperor was at the head of the table with his elder sons on either side. Now that Tudur has a wife, it seemed that the second and third son were always sitting side by side, which meant that Vayne was always across her.

Despite Tudur clearly keeping her at a certain distance from him due to the rational fact that he did not trust her, and the childish factor of him still not liking the sight of her, she learnt a certain amount of him and the brother that he was so fond of.

Not the youngest brother though. It was clear that Vayne was almost always thinking of something, but it was impossible to predict his movements.

He would wish to do something too, that she was certain of. However, what would he do? How would he do it? Tudur and Ewein were not so scary as the other brother served as a restraint. But Vayne…the fourteen years old was already grown.

The scary thing about Vayne Solidor, Messallina thought, was that no one was severally threatened by him. They should be worried, yet they only saw him as a possible threat.

That itself was a clear warning.

"Messallina, Tudur told me that you would be visiting your parents." Ewein said suddenly.

Ewein seemed a very typical devout brother, Messallina had decided, as the other would even cover up his elder brother's mess and tantrums. However, Tudur was clearly a good brother too, since he would act as if the only difference between them was the age gap.

But then, Tudur and Ewein both really thought so.

"It has been quite a while since I last visited my parents." She said. "I expect that they'll be asking questions any parents might ask of a daughter that is recently wedded. To tell the truth, I should have visited them earlier, but I was a bit occupied."

Across her, she caught a brief smile from her younger brother-in-law although this was quickly concealed due to him bending down his head. But then, it was probably quite obvious that she was putting this off.

"Husband," She said sweetly, deciding to take a chance again. Since the setting was different, perhaps she might be lucky this time. "Are you sure that you will not be able to spare some time to accompany me to go and see my parents?"

His smile was equally charming and a stranger who saw this would have said that this was a very affectionate couple with the husband truly reluctant at not able to accompany his wife.

"But Messallina, I have already told you that I would if I only could. Unfortunately, there is much that Ewein and I have to discuss with some of the judges. Besides," upon this, he took her hand and kissed it. "Surely it's easier to talk about someone without them being there."

"Oh, of course," Messallina said with a smile, but Vayne saw that her smile was actually very sarcastic, although it then quickly become sweet when she turned to face them.

For a very brief moment, their gaze actually met. It was almost as if they were sharing a joke- perhaps it was the foolishness of his two brothers. They ought to seize the chance she gave them and use it to their advantage.

Perhaps she wished for her husband to be foolish, because this meant that what happened was not her fault. This then meant that the sight of her did not disgust or offend him so much that he chooses to take such risks in exchange to not be beside her.

* * *

In her new home, she did actually have some position. She learnt this upon realising that she did not have any in her old home. The moment that she stepped in, the interrogation began. Interrogation was the right word, as not answering was not an option.

"Messallina, why is it that Lord Tudur is still indifferent to you?" Senator Meligeni demanded. "That will not do us any good."

"Perhaps it is because he is not stupid, Father." Messallina said bluntly. "He knows that this marriage is the senators trying to lower his influence and I could easily be a spy. Therefore, it would take time."

"You had a whole year." Her father said harshly, to which she replied: "You should be glad that it is taking longer then a year! If he is so stupid then you ought to give up on him."

"Do not talk back." Her father said sharply. "Do not think that your status is of such a protection."

"For good or bad, I am Tudur Solidor's wife and I will remain so." She said firmly. "At this moment, he is the most likely one to assume the title of Emperor."

"Do not be foolish, Messallina. It is not hard for a wife to disappear, especially if her husband does not care about her. You were not the only eligible girl to be his bride, and you are certainly not the only one eligible to be his wife."

"Yes, I admit this." Messallina said. "However, you know that I will be more of a benefit then another girl from the other senator's families, especially those who hate you."

"Yes, the truth is that my own daughter now has much more power. However, do not be foolish." Her father repeated once more. His voice very cold. "The role of a senator could never be outweighed by an unwanted or useless wife."

"I am still your daughter, Father, and I know that this is enough. I will always help you because I know that I am safer with you." She said. "However, do not expect me to do miracles because I cannot."

Her words really translated to: "Do not push me too far." However, due to the tone, it was as if a 'please' has been added.

The truth was that she was not certain of what would happen. The problem was that there was not gap to fill, because Ewein was the brother that Tudur could trust. For the moment, Tudur accepted her being beside her, but it was all. He was not ready to trust her and because of his surrounding, he did not see any need to perform any act of kindness due to it backfiring.

He was being childish, Messallina thought angrily, to not try to seize the advantage of the situation. She did not believe that not one member of the family would fail to realise the possibility.

That she would help them instead.

Or was it because they did not regard her smart enough? Did Tudur actually really believe that she was a young girl besotted by her handsome husband? In that case, she ought to be praised for her ability in deceiving such a man, or they should seriously consider making someone else the future leader.

"Annallina is at the capital again," her mother suddenly said. "She is with her husband's family. However, whether they would stay here is not certain."

"That idiot of a girl!" the father said angrily. "To think my own daughter is so foolish."

"Her husband is the son of a military officer, is he not?" Messallina recollected that both father and son had been guests enough times for such a thing to happen. The father was one that rose to a high rank due to his skills alone as he was actually born as a commoner. She guessed that it was all very well to praise him if he would only work for you, so that everyone would think that you were a fair person. However, for him to marry your own daughter would be a completely different matter.

For whatever it was worth, House Meligeni was part of the nobility that could via for a position in the senate.

"Annallina would be of little use to us now." her father was saying to her mother. "But we should not rule out any possibility of her being useful in the future. Therefore, make sure that she receives the appropriate welcome. Messallina, continue to utilise your position."

Then he was gone, to conduct another lot of business.

"I think I will go soon. It is probably better if I don't see Annallina now." Messallina said.

Her mother was always occupied with being the Lady of the House, entertaining the right people for the sake of her husband. The time she spent with her two girls was merely preparations for them to be useful.

What drove her to it? Messallina did not know, and she doubt that she would ever know. Her parents were effective partners and they would not bother to share their secrets.

"Be of use to your husband." Was her mother's advice before Messallina's marriage.

Was there such a thing as love in their world? This thing that Annallina choose. Perhaps she had to abandon everything in order to have it, just as her mother-in-law did, because love was not something they could have in this world.

* * *

After the visit to her parents, Messallina went to spend sometime with her mother-in-law. Unlike the three brothers, she actually enjoyed being with the empress. The woman's game was a pleasant break from the games with multiple consequences that the rest of the world played.

So she played chess with the empress, embroidering clothes and never wondered what type of dirt these fine clothes would touch. If needed to, she could even spin some lies about the marriage to please the others so that their game would not need to suddenly pause.

However, she was aware of the fact that the empress would be of little help. After all, the other's main concern was to keep this fantasy world alive. She would ignore or forget anything that could harm it. Perhaps the other was merely nice to her because this was what one ought to do in an ideal world.

The other place she would spend quite sometime in was the library. She came to terms with her not being as quick-minded as her sister long ago, so her remedy was to study hard.

House Solidor has a fine collection of books and she would be a fool to not make good use of it.

The downside was that the library was not always empty, since it was also a favourite haunt of Vayne. However, he was really the only other visitor there, which certainly surprised her.

"My father is too busy while both my brothers prefer to spend their time with the practical instead of the theory." Vayne had said when he noticed her looking around and trying to locate any others.

The library was big and she did not always need to read there. However, it was not possible to not take some time in finding the right book. The problem was that she could often feel Vayne looking at her without her being able to catch him in the act. Even though he always seemed to be looking at his own books, she was sure that he knew exactly what she was reading.

But then, she was trying to do the same thing. Perhaps she was simply annoyed at how she was not able to do as good a job as him.

"Lady Messallina." Vayne said with a polite nod, but unlike usual, he did not just stop there. "In the end, did neither of my brothers go with you?"

"Surely you know that they went to attend their more important business." She said as she went to a random shelf. She still believed that it was best to not head straight to what you truly wanted to read.

"I see. I heard that you often play chess with my mother. I wonder, do you play chess with my eldest brother as well?"

"I haven't had the chance yet. Have you, Lord Vayne?"

"I do not think so. But I think he'll utilise his Queen without realising that he can have a second queen. I think he would simply let his pawns get eaten."

As he was looking at Messallina very carefully, he noticed that her hands were actually clenched together although she quickly released them and concealed this by grabbing a book. When she spoke, she was looking at the pages, as if this was a trivial conversation since she was giving it little focus.

"I did not know you were so interested in the way your brother play chess. Should I try to arrange a match for the two of you?"

"Maybe some day. But I will like to play a rematch with you first. Perhaps we can vary the rules for fun. Instead of the winning condition being checkmate," he said slowly, "It could be the person who can get their pawn promoted to a Queen first."

"Lord Vayne, I think I must refuse." She said as she turned to face him, her expression very grim. "Because you will be able to do both."

"You overrate my skills, Lady Messallina." He said with a friendly smile.

"No, Lord Vayne." She said and this time it was a whisper. "It is the fact that they are underrated that scares me."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Once again, this is another point that center on Messallina. This is basically her position: she had to marry Tudur because the senators want a political marriage between someone of the senate and House Solidor. However, neither Tudur nor Ewein really trusts her. Tudur is also a bit more hostile to her, since he is the one that had to marry her. However, they do put an act of being very affectionate on._

_A little bit on Vayne- he actually feels that they should use Messallina instead of just making sure that she won't find anything out. It is the idea of a double spy. However, he himself is fairly neutral from this, because she is just his sister-in-law._

_As the meeting between Messallina and her parents showed- she is under quite some pressure from her parents. Since she is Tudur's wife, they expect her to be able to influence Tudur. I haven't really talked about her family in detail but there are hints of her father doing this because he wishes to have more power. However, it is not automatically a bad thing. As she previously mentioned, her father is very loyal to the kingdom._

_Finally, Annallina's husband is suppose to show how due to House Solidor, the commoners are able to rise to a higher rank. I am not fully sure about how this happened, but this is what TV troop says. I am actually playing a bit of the game, but my progress is super slow. Therefore, I have to rely on the internet quite a bit._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

There would be a new member in House Solidor. However, it was not the arrival of the third generation due to them being the child of Tudur and Messallina. Instead, there would be one more in the second generation.

"A child of miracle." The empress had commented many times and what she uttered out aloud was what many thought. After all, what were the chances of a woman her age being pregnant?

This would not be any child- but a child borne when the parents did not believe that such a thing could be possible.

Perhaps it really was a miracle. After all, the empress seemed to be showing nothing but the positive effect of pregnancy. In addition, the doctors were almost ready to reach the verdict of this being a safe pregnancy.

The empress was really happy and she talked little but of this child. However, she was not completely occupied with her child, as she would often talk about the possibility of there being more children.

"To have my child and grandchildren growing up together would be good, as this allow them to have a sibling like figure. After all, both Tudur and Ewein would be like a second father to this child due to the age gap. Perhaps even Vayne too." The empress commented to her daughter-in-law.

As she looked at the swollen abdomen of her mother in-law, Messallina could not help but to press her own hands against her own still flat stomach. It has been two years and even though Tudur sleeps with her frequently enough, she showed no little indication of being pregnant.

Hopefully, the new sibling will be a sister instead of a brother. However, there was still a chance that their gender would have little effect. The senators might easily use one unconventional decision as a way to do more similar actions.

"Mother…" the empress insisted on Messallina calling her that and she did not object, since it was a pleasant part of this game. "Mother, tell me, do you know of a way that can let me get pregnant soon?"

"My dear, it is only two years!" the empress laughed out. "And you are only eighteen years old now. These things will simply happen."

"But you had Tudur soon after you marriage." Messallina pointed out.

"True, but I was not as young as you. There is no need for you to worry at all. It will probably happen anytime soon."

The women's optimism almost made Messallina roll her eyes. But then, it would be that easy for her. After all, she had a husband who loved her. Nor did her husband face any threat from a new sibling at an age where he did not believe that he would have any more siblings.

If this unborn child was a son…he has a great chance of being the future heir of House Solidor.

She needed to have a child, preferably a son. After all, she become a member of the household due to the senate wanting one with their own blood in it, and the most secure way was to get her to bear a child.

Once she did that, there would be nothing that would take away her position as the wife of Tudur Solidor. Her father and many others would make sure of that. There was also the possibility that her husband might slowly begin to trust her.

It was not as if she wanted her own child to be manipulated, but she had to ensure that her own position was kept.

Was she greedy or was there truly no other way?

"But mother, I am afraid that my husband is getting impatient." She whispered. "And I am worried that he might be disappointed in me. After all, our marriage…was not fully his choice."

"Do not be foolish, Messallina. My son would never do something silly like that. Besides, I know that he is very fond of you. I am sure that he will love you very soon."

"Of course, I am being silly." Messallina as she forced out a smile.

The empress was not an ally, as she would only see the truth she wished to see. She had to acknowledge that the marriage was one that was arranged, with neither her daughter-in-law nor son having had any way in it. However, she would then achieve the next best thing by believing that they then ended up in love.

* * *

When Vayne heard the news of his mother's pregnancy, his initial reaction was that of a surprise. His second reaction was that his brothers had a new competitor. Their father was old, but still very healthy. Therefore, their new sibling would most likely be grown up enough to be a threat when the time of choosing a successor comes.

On his own part, he was quite neutral and was reserving judgement. Since it would not have an immediate effect, he would observe first.

His sister-in-law was often with his mother and her expression was almost always serene and calm. However, there were still moments when he could see that she was actually rather stressed.

After all, the presence of one pregnancy would always remind people of the absence of another pregnancy. In addition, he was sure that she was seeing all that need to be seen.

Much to his surprise, his feelings for his sister-in-law might be leaning toward like, instead of a mere not disliking her. Perhaps it was because she knew her limit instead of thinking that she knew more.

He disliked fools, and he bore a stronger dislike for fools who think that they were not fools.

He even felt a bit sorry at her being his eldest brother's wife. Perhaps that was the sign that he actually liked her a little bit.

Messallina was not the chess player who moved the pieces. She was a pawn that had the potential of being a queen, unlike the other pieces who could not escape from the role they were first assigned.

She would never be the one to come up with any ingenious schemes as she lacked the ambition and ability to create them. However, she had the capability of carrying them out.

Not the scriptwriter, but the lead actress. However, his brother clearly failed as a director since he would have her be a prop instead.

He was in the library, which was usually empty of any company. After all, this was not a room that the servants could go in apart from the time when they cleaned. The library was also empty due to it being a very quiet place- when one was in here, it was almost as if they were isolated from the rest of the world.

However, he has discovered a secret. There was a spot that that could let one overhear what was happening in the garden right outside the library. It was a spot that seemed isolated, and so a spot that his brothers were both fond of using.

All that was required was the moment of a few books to unblock the small hall. However, he could not it too much since he had to hide the evidence of this being used.

He would use it today, as he was curious at what his sister-in-law would say upon seeing her husband with another woman.

* * *

Messallina saw the scene by chance and if it had not happened at such an obvious place, she would have pretended that she did not see it. However, since she could see it so easily, then it meant that others might easily see it too.

At the very least, the girl being beautiful meant that this was more physical then mental. In addition, the fairly simple and plain outfit meant that this girl had little rank and status.

"Why, if it isn't my husband." She said sweetly, drawing attention to her wedding ring by deliberately tucking a strand of her hair back slowly. "Oh, you have company?!"

"Merely telling a new maid some information." Tudur said easily as he dropped the other's hand and stood up. "But you arrived at the perfect time, Messallina. I have just finished."

"And no doubt it was pleasant, but we cannot always do what we like, can we? I have some…matters to talk to you about. It is to do with my father."

With a smile, Tudur sent the other away with a wink that seemed to be a promise of meeting up later. Once this was done, he turned back to his wife, the smile still intact.

"What is it about your father?"

"My father would surely regret his decision of so desperately wanting his daughter to marry you had he saw what just happened." Despite the implication of the words, she said all of this very sweetly. For those who could only see, it seemed a very affectionate conversation. "I am not blind, my dear husband."

"What are you talking about, Messallina?" Even though it was his carelessness that resulted in this, she had to admit that his covering up of what happened was very good.

"Husband, when you wish to indulge in pretty bodies and faces, please have the intelligence to do it discreetly." Upon seeing that he was going to add more protests, she added the following: "As you usually do."

His smile did not disappear or even waver, but she knew that he was dropping some of his acts.

"So these eyes can see quite a bit." He finally said. "So you are aware of my…vices. What do you intend?"

"You must think me blind and deaf to think that two years of marriage would not let me see past any of your tricks. I do not care for your mistresses, Tudur Solidor, because I know that this is merely a game that you play. However, I do not think the rest, especially the senators, would be so understanding."

"Therefore, keep it discreet even though it shouldn't be surprising that I'll bed a pretty girl instead of sleeping with my ugly wife?" Tudur said cuttingly. "Perhaps it is good that we are having this conversation. It has been…more then a little tiring for me."

"You will continue your act, my dear husband." She hissed. "If not for yourself then for your brother. Would you have Ewein share your fate? His bride might not be so…docile."

He responded by sliding an arm around her waist and then pulling her to him. However, the body that received the embrace was very stiff, since she was not fully certain of his actions.

"My dear wife, surely that is not what you do when your dear husband embraces you." he said pleasantly, deliberately tightening the hold so that it was painful.

"Do you dislike me so much?" she finally said, still not moving. "Is it because of my face? Or is it because of my family?"

"I do not like being married to you due to having no choice." He said honestly. "It is a permanent chain. That is the main reason, although the other factors certainly did not help you. Nor do I enjoy having to do this additional acting."

"Do you think that I will betray you?"

"I thought that I could not trust you, but now I know that I cannot. However, perhaps this revelation might be good for both of us. At the least, we no longer have to play such a role in private, since I can tell that you do not like me either. You are my wife…that cannot be helped. However, that is all you will be."

"I would stand on my husband's side." She whispered sharply. "My husband, not my father."

"I do not trust you, nor do I trust you to be able to carry out any of my plans. That is why you will be my side and that is all."

"I want to be Lady Messallina Tudur Solidor instead of Messallina Meligeni. That you should believe." She said firmly. "Let us make a deal then. Continue to suffer the pain of sleeping with me until you give me a son. This is good for you because the senators would wish to use a child with one of their blood instead of your possible new brother. Yet you can make sure that your own son's loyalty would be to you."

"We are in agreement then." he said as he kissed her. This kiss, however, was colder then any handshake.

* * *

"Is this wise, Lady Messallina?"

She was in the library, taking some books on herbs. Hopefully, no one would misinterpret her research on potions to help her conceive as an attempt of her wanting to poison someone.

"I was in the garden a few days ago." Vayne continued, lying. "And well…you and my brother were a bit loud."

"Careless would be the better word." She said mockingly. "So…what do you plan to do?"

"Lady Messallina, for someone who does not like having their intelligence insulted, it will be hypocritical of you to do this to me." he said steadily. "If I do anything, I will risk being a liar at the least and delusional at the most. I have no doubt that you and my brother can appear to be very loving to one another."

"But you obviously reveal your knowledge for a purpose."

"Curiosity. It does not seem a good move. Not something that I expect you to do."

At this, she laughed. However, her laughter was still very bitter.

"I think I will be foolish because you are the only one who seems to think that I am not." She chuckled. "It is what I told your brother. I wish to be Lady Messallina Tudur Solidor instead of Messallina Meligeni. However, your brother does not want me to be his wife. Therefore, I must rely on the senators to keep me so. The only way that they will do so is if they think that I can be of some use to them."

"So if my brother's mistresses are found out, you might lose your position."

"I might or I might not, but I rather not take that chance. Rather, I cannot take that chance, especially when the emperor will have another child."

"So this is all to buy yourself more time? You believe that you will be safe once you are carrying my brother's child?"

"What else can I do? Your brother…he is starting to let his hurt pride swell. I did not realise that this would be the outcome." She admitted. "All I sought was to warn him. I did not expect this."

"Yet you do not regret it?"

"Perhaps he is right by saying that it is for the best."

In the end, there was another son for House Solidor. The emperor was overjoyed and the way that he looked at his new son was a very rare expression to his oldest sons. The senators all expressed well wishes and many gave hints of how they had great expectation of the boy.

Tudur and Ewein were worried, but they were able to put on a good show. The elder brother even had an arm around his wife when she held the child, declaring hope of soon doing this with a child of his own.

But the most surprising thing for Vayne, however, was his own emotion.

As he stood in front of the cradle, he actually felt love for his baby brother. He knew that this was the right word to describe what he felt because he was actually thinking about what he could do for this tiny figure without once considering the benefit for himself.

Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, this boy should not have to grow up like any one of them.

Rather, this boy could be different.

"Larsa, I am your elder brother Vayne." He whispered as he knelt down, his hand reaching out to touch the boy. Strangely, he was almost nervous at this. "And I want you to remember this: I will always protect you."

It seemed an irrational and impulsive vow, but the truth couldn't be any more different. For the first time in his fifteen years of life, Vayne Solidor saw someone that he could believe. Someone worth living for.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I am not doing this on purpose, but it seems that these three chapters ended up taking place in two consecutive years. However, I am pretty sure that the next year would not just take place in one chapter, since a lot of things would be happening in the next year. Initially, Vayne's interaction with Larsa was going to be longer, but I felt that the chapter was too long. Besides, I am sure that there would be interaction with Larsa later on._

_This chapter is meant to show both the point of view of Messallina and Vayne. Most of all, it is meant to show Messallina's character and position in the grand scheme. She is not a mastermind like Vayne, she is not smart enough to do that, nor is she ambitious enough. She is, however, one who would be able to carry out this plan due to her being selfish and capable enough. The idea is that Vayne, unlike his two brothers who feel that Messallina is incapable, realises this._

_In the original game, we can see that the senators want to use Larsa, and there are implications that they want to use Vayne in the past against his two elder brothers. Messallina feels that she is in danger because the senators might want to use Larsa, instead of waiting for her to get pregnant. Since Tudur does not like her, she is worried at what would happen to her should the senator decide to use Larsa instead. What she said to Tudur about the senators not being happy at finding out how he has mistresses is actually a bit of a bluff: she is trying to prevent the senators from discovering this due to her own sake. She is worried that upon seeing that Tudur clearly does not clear for her, the senators will just decide to give up on her._

_I do feel that Tudur is being a bit of a jerk, but then his actions are not unreasonable. He is a bit hostile toward the senate, so the fact that he has to marry someone they make him marry is definitely something that hurt his pride. He also thinks that she is ugly, but he actually doesn't let this affect him that much. He does puts an act on and he only let Messallina see the truth when she admit the truth first. Having said that, however, he probably could have done more. Also, he sees her as a liability. He feels that if he does trust her, she would not be capable enough to help her._

_With the conversation between Vayne and Messallina. Even though I do feel that his emotion is not just a 'I do not dislike her', the liking is probably very little. I think his tendency for talking to her is partly due to seeing if he can find some information, and because he is a bit curious about her._

_I actually used the old custom of letting a woman be addressed by her husband's first and last name, although I did change the custom a lot. I am pretty sure that in the old days, you only have Mrs (husband's first and last name), but I called her Messallina Tudur Solidor to reflect the idea of how she is part of house Solidor, and is the wife of the eldest son._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

In many royal and aristocratic families, children were left to the nurses until they were of age to interact with their mother, and then their father. The three eldest sons of House Solidor probably underwent such childhood, as their mother was not completely ignorant of her duties then.

Larsa, however, was borne into a very different circumstance. He was to receive a privilege that few others in his position could possess. To be in the centre of someone's universe. To know of an obvious love since his birth.

The empress refused to appoint a full time nurse for the child and would look after her with their maids. Since the housekeeper had a lot of duties, the task naturally fall onto Messallina most of the time. This actually ended up helping her to preserve this ally of hers.

It was also natural that a daughter-in-law would spend such extensive time with the child, especially when she was hoping to be a mother herself. The one thing that surprised Messallina, however, was that there were many times when she was allowed to be alone with the child.

Such naïveté was dangerous.

Unless, Messallina thought on one such occasion, this was a strategy. If anything should happen to this child, she and Tudur would be the most suspected. Therefore, they should actually get out of their way to make sure that the child was safe.

Or maybe the other thought that even if she would do something, it would not be until she was pregnant herself.

What a bitter world she lived in- where one had to consider about whether an innocent child would be hurt by his own family.

Many would argue that this was the greatest crime- was it because a child was innocent? Or was it because they were without defence? A grown man could be both, but why would the two crimes still be different?

Or was it because they were taking away the mere possibility of having something? However, would that be a bad thing given that she herself knew what the children of this family would grow up to be?

She did not want to hurt children but what if she had to? She knew herself well enough to say that she is selfish and would do what is in her own interest at the expense of another.

"What would become of this child?" she whispered. "You haven't chosen a good place to be born in, Larsa."

The same could be said of her own child. In a normal family, such uncle and nephew should be good friends due to the very small age gap. This family, however, made it that they would be rivals.

Larsa was a year old now, at a time when he began to explore with the world around him. At one year old, he was not able to walk just yet, but he would satisfy his curiosity by crawling to any new things.

Vayne was to discover that his brother also had a tendency of grabbing what interested him and holding tightly onto it, even if that meant yanking it.

It happened to be his hair, since the long raven hair was a contrast to the lighter shade of hair that the boy was more familiar with.

"No, Larsa, you do not do this." Messallina said as she tried to get the child to relinquish his new prize. She was just going to pass the child to his brother when this happened, so she felt that she had to do something about the situation before she leaves. "Look at these pretty beads!"

"It…it is alright." Vayne said surprising himself too. "Larsa is but a child. By the way, is my mother resting? Is that why you are alone with my brother?"

"She is asleep. The birth of a child at her age does make her more tired. That is why I often help her with Larsa." Messallina explained.

"Larsa?" despite having been in their family for three years, his sister-in-law still addressed her two brother-in-laws as Lord, and Tudur by the title of husband. It seemed that the only time this was not done was when she was alone with her husband.

"In this room, at least for now, he is only my brother-in-law. There is no need for any additional title." She said simply. "One day, he will be Lord Larsa, but not yet."

The day she called him Lord Larsa even when they were alone, would be the day that he become a possible threat to her.

"Ra…sa…" the infant seemed to have understood his own name as he repeated this and began to wave his arm around. He finally released his brother's hair, but this meant that he grabbed a new object: his sister-in-law's sleeves, forcing her to remain right by the side of he and his brother a bit longer.

"He seems smart." Vayne commented.

"Is that good or bad?" she whispered as she began to tug her sleeve. "Does House Solidor need another clever son?"

Her voice was very soft, barely audible. However, when she next spoke, it was at the normal volume. "He seems to have a fondness of grabbing onto laces, does he not, Lord Vayne? Now, Larsa, you must let go of my sleeves, it is a new dress!"

The door was suddenly opened and perhaps he did not hear the footsteps due to the giggling of the baby, but the other probably heard of the last thing that his sister-in-law said. However, Vayne was certain that not only did Messallina know that someone was coming, she even knew that it would be Tudur.

"Visiting Larsa again, Vayne?" his eldest brother asked. "I thought that my wife would be here, but I didn't realise that you would be here too."

"I come now and then." Vayne said simply.

"To practise like my dear wife?" laughing, Tudur placed an arm around her waist and walked away.

"Larsa, do not grow up like that." Vayne whispered upon the departing back. The child looked at him for a brief moment and so sombre was his expression that Vayne felt that the other understood the secret they just shared.

He couldn't help but to chuckle- the way he was behaving was truly ridiculous, yet he did not really mind. Instead of seeing this as a reason to stay away from his little brother, perhaps the opposite was happening.

He did not know how to explain, so he would not admit this to others, but he allowed himself to acknowledge the fact that he truly enjoyed his youngest brother's company.

Even if this would be all that there was to the visit: just him holding the baby like this. He was not doing anything, but it was a nothing that he liked.

Larsa was already forming sounds and Vayne decided that he would liked to converse with him once the boy could talk. However, there was no need for any quick development. It would be alright to just let things continue like this for a while.

* * *

Messallina would have liked the same thing, but it seemed that this was another fantasy- like the one her mother-in-law lived in.

She always knew that she'd have an arranged marriage as her parent's ambitions were always clear. However, she never once thought that it would end up like this. Where it would be so extreme.

A husband that only put up with her because there was no alternative; a child that she wished to have for the sake of preserving her position.

Of course, it was not that she wanted this, but this was her situation and so she had to find a way for it. If she could, she much preferred to let any child of hers be free of this, but the child was bound no matter what, as it would have the blood of House Solidor.

However, these thoughts were pointless as she was still not pregnant. People spoke of how rearing a child was hard, but she was beginning to suspect that the hardest part was getting one in the first place.

"Messallina, I have good news for you." since the revelation a year ago, Tudur had dropped his act around her. Therefore, the fact that he seemed to be in such a pleasant mood made her suspect that it had something to do with her being in an unpleasant mood soon.

"Messallina." They were alone in their room and he was embracing her for more then the sake of sleeping with her. This confirmed her belief that something bad was going to happen.

She understood that he was frustrated with this marriage, but it seemed that irritation was changing into anger. In order to deal with his frustration at being the senator's victim, his wife would be more a victim.

It was not just cruelty, but foolishness. This was the worst way to handle it as it would only make things worse.

"You'll have a child. Soon, Messallina." Tudur said. "Haven't we always wanted that?"

She did not speak, but merely looked at him coldly. This reminded Tudur of how Vayne often looked back at Ewein and him. It was as if he was unaware and unconcerned at anything that they could do. Because of that, the desire of making them be affected was even stronger then usual. Sometimes it could become the desire of hurting them.

"Another woman has done what you are not able to do for me. However, I will be generous by letting you have the title of being the mother of my child."

She was completely stunned, and her words were equally pleasing.

"You…you are mad."

"Mad? I do not think so. You cannot give me a child, so why should I not take advantage of the fact that another has succeeded in doing so?"

"And you expect me to go through some sort of masquerading? You are mad."

"You will, Messallina." Her husband said confidently. "This is for your own good. You are of little use to anyone: to me, or the senate."

"The senate will care little for a child of only your blood. Vayne and Larsa can easily fill the gap."

"And that is why you will be the mother in name." he said as he placed a hand against her abdomen, the force deliberate. "Oh, I know what you are thinking, there is no way that I can force you. You are right, I can't."

"How pleasant to see that you do still have some sense left." Messallina said sarcastically, although she knew that he clearly had something up his sleeves.

The letter was dangled in front of her. However, all she really needed to see was the writing on the envelope.

It was her father's handwriting.

"Your father agrees with me. You'll be sent to your father's home during your…pregnancy. The mother of my child will be in hiding in her own home and then return as a maid. Not that it would be much of a disguise as that is already her job." Tudur chuckled pleasantly. "But you'll be…shall we say, free of all danger during your pregnancy?"

"Who'll be dumb enough to believe your stupid lies?" she sneered.

"More then the ones who would believe you. Even my mistresses think that I love you and place you first." He retorted. "Besides, your father agrees with me. You should be happy, Messallina, not only is your position as my wife affirmed with this pregnancy, you would even bring your father and I closer. Was this not what the senate wanted?"

"…my father agrees to your crazy story?"

"He believes that by doing this one favour for me, he'll be able to be in my confidence and he is an useful ally to have. I should thank you, as you finally did something useful for me. But it seems that you still don't believe me. Perhaps the words of your own father would be proof enough."

She did not feel any urgent need to read the letter, because she knew that he was telling the truth.

"What make you think that I won't be able to bear a child?" she began. "This is foolish. Too risky."

"I risk nothing, Messallina. No one will find out, as your father agreed and you will do so too. It will be in your best interest to let no one find out."

"…you will regret this. Tudur Solidor." She finally said. "I will obey, but you will regret this."

* * *

A few days later, she had a talk with her parents. Pregnancy was to bring an additional life. But for Messallina, it was to be the very opposite. She knew that something in her had died.

"I am your daughter." She said softly when she arrived in her old home, to face her parents. "Does this mean nothing?"

"Did you not read the letter?" her father said instead, his tone angry.

"That is not what I asked." She said, her tone still flat. "I am your daughter. Does that mean nothing?"

Her parents would conspire with her husband to let the world think that his bastard child would be borne from the legitimate wife.

"If not for this, you have yet to help me in anyway." Her father said unapologetically. If anything, his tone was accusative. "Let us face the facts, your husband does not like you and you show no sign of being pregnant."

"Tudur dislike or even hate me because I am the choice of the senate. What make you think that he will help you?" she retorted.

"He wants his son to be legitimate and he wants the senate to make he or his son the future heir, which then means that they will support him. In exchange, he will work with me. This isn't the outcome I wanted." Senator Meligeni admitted, "But it will do."

"You cannot just hide me away for nine months!" she snapped, her voice growing shriller due to her desperation.

"I am paranoid for my daughter's safety. That is not an unpardonable folly." Her father said simply. "Also, your mother will naturally want to look after you personally."

The real reason was to prevent anyone from suspecting that the pregnancy was false.

"When you have to receive visitors, your mother will disguise your condition."

"This is mad! I am not going to pretend to be pregnant! There is no need, I will be able to – "

The slap was so fast that she did not even have time to finish her sentence.

"You will do this." her father assured her. "Now that I finally have the opportunity of having great influence within House Solidor, you will not ruin it."

"Or what?" she hissed.

"Do you really think your value will be high even after this act?" he said coldly. "No, what restrain Tudur Solidor is not you, but the senate. I can influence that both ways."

"I am your daughter." This time, the whisper was a slight plea.

"I am a senator before all." He said, each word liked the pronunciation of a harsh sentence. Archadia come first."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** another three chapters at once! I do enjoy writing this story. I enjoy writing about Messallina because she is quite a different OC from what I usually work with. For those who have not played D&D will understand what I mean, but for me, Messallina will definitely be an evil-alignment character. The idea of the D&D good, neutral and evil, however, is different from what we commonly think of it as. Instead of good, neutral and evil, it is probably more like selfless, self-centered and selfish. You are an evil character if you are willing to hurt other in your self interest, and if you admit that you will hurt others and not care, as you think the result of you benefitting is more important. However, it is important to note that evil characters can still have emotional attachments with others._

_Another thing that I was thinking is this: why am I writing this story? I think my main reason is that I want to work with Vayne, but I want to do it via an OC. However, I ended up quite liking my OC so there are more bits from her point of view. Obviously, I am a long way from reaching to the events of the game, but I probably won't be writing that much about it. First of all, it won't be possible because the game does not focus on Vayne, but my story is. Secondly, if one wants to read a retelling of the story, they will probably play the game again. I think the reason that fan fiction are written is because you want to add something, or do it in a different way; yet still keeping that frame work._

_I did get distracted quite a bit. So, another year has passed in the story, but I promise that the next chapter time will be different. It will not just be yet another year passing. I do wonder, whether Larsa can be different due to the fact that he was actually always loved. I like to think that a part of the reason that he could be like this is due to Vayne's love._

_Messallina's parents are an interesting couple. Initially, they were just there for plot purpose, but I then realise that this is not possible due to the situation. Interesting enough, they become a parallel. There is even the question of: who is to be blamed? Her father might have been the one who made the decision, but he is doing this due to the belief of this helping the kingdom. Her mother merely carries it out and it seems to be due to the fact that this helps her to retain her position._

_This is then a reminder: Messallina is not a nice person. With parents like this and then thrust to House Solidor, it is simply not possible._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chap****ter Eight**

The empress' quarter and her nursery could give certain privacy if one did not take account of the empress' presence. However, servants could still keep a track on the people who went in there. Therefore, they knew that Vayne was often there despite not being fully certain of what he was doing with his younger brother.

Servants were observant but this was something the members of House Solidor were aware of, especially when they did not have someone who controlled the servants. Therefore, the servants could only guess what might have happened. Right now, they guessed that Vayne was there to observe his younger brother. After all, it was quite strange for this aloof and bookish young man to take such a strong interest in his little brother when the other was only a year old. It was all the more strange given that there seemed to be little affection between Vayne and his other brothers.

"How pitiful- that this was why a brother would visit his own brother."

Vayne could actually hear these gossips, but he did not care. Perhaps it was even good that they did not know the truth. As he walked toward the nursery, he could hear the sound of a woman crying. His surprise did not last long, as he thought that it was his mother; although he had to admit, it seemed a bit unlikely, especially after Larsa's birth.

Usually, he would backtrack as he did not want to be a part of this. However, the equally loud sobbing of his brother made him decide to do something.

"Mother, I…" his words stopped sharply however, as it was not the one he was expecting. To make it worse, she had to be one of the few people he could not just order out of the room.

It was his sister-in-law and she was bending over the crib of his younger brother. She was weeping, and he would probably say that she would be bellowing if it wasn't for the fact that she was biting into her handkerchief to soften the sound.

Should he pretend that he didn't see anything?

"Don't bother, Lord Vayne." This was muffled out. "Since you saw what you saw and I know this, we might as well be honest."

"I do not care." He simply said. If she did not understand, then the words would get rid of her as she would surely be affected by it. However, if she did…perhaps he would hear her out.

A chuckle was her reply, a strange sound between her tears. She then turned around after a soft whisper of: "Thank you."

The real message behind his words was received. What he did not care was that she was in this status and he would simply let it go.

Even though she was still dressed formally and properly with her hair styled, the rest of her was a mess. Due to her tears, her face was a ruin. Her skin appeared to be blotchy while her checks were smudged with red patches. In addition, there were different colour lines all over her face.

He must have revealed his reaction as she muttered: "Oh I know, I am very ugly right now." as she began to rub her face.

"Anyone with their face like that would be a shock to look at." He pointed out as he waited for her to finish. Perhaps he was a bit curious at what she really looked like, as she was always wearing make up.

"…is that it?" he could not help but to say when she folded the handkerchief to indicate that she finished. From the words he secretly heard his brother say, he was almost expecting her make up to be like a mask. While he could see that she looked different, that was it.

This issue was quickly pushed aside as he was to consider of whether his sister-in-law was going mad.

She was now laughing when she was just crying.

"I think the bad traits get used up first. I am starting to think that the younger brother will always be much better then the previous ones." She said. "Lord Vayne, it is a shame that you are only the third son."

"That is not a compliment given what you feel for my brother. Anyone is probably better."

"I am starting to feel so. However, this is the cards I have been dealt with." She said as she moved to a mirror and began to adjust her hair. Upon seeing her reflection, Vayne finally realised why she seemed to know who was coming. The mirror let her see the reflection within a reflection. "Maybe things are even easier now."

Vayne did not know what happened but he could tell that something drastic had happened and she has reached a decision. She would do whatever she deemed necessary in order to make her way out of the difficulty.

She turned slightly, noticing a spot on her face that was not quite cleaned. However, she did not seem to want to use the same wet handkerchief again as she was using the back of her hand.

"Lady Messallina, may I offer this?" he said as he held out his own handkerchief.

"As pity?" she asked coldly.

"No, the very opposite." He said firmly. "I know…that you will do what you must."

Admiration for one who can endure humiliation.

A few days after he caught her crying, the announcement of Messallina's pregnancy happened. Vayne did not really believe in coincidences, so he was sure that her reaction was related to what had happened.

Therefore, it was very surprising. However, it was not completely illogical, as a child would have severe impact.

However, what followed was ridiculous. After Tudur announced the news of her pregnancy, the couple went to visit the child's other grandparents and only one of them returned.

His sister-in-law would be with her parents until the child was born. This whole secrecy was ridiculous! It was almost as if no one could see her. It was a pity as he would have liked to talk to her a bit more, since she might be able to provide him with some clues about what happened.

His brothers, however, were both very cheerful, almost a bit smug. Confirming that this was not just a wild gamble. There was definitely a child.

Therefore, they could only wait, just as they had waited for Larsa's birth. The unknown gender of the child caused every player to temporarily pause.

* * *

The home she grew up in was now like a prison and Messallina actually found herself missing House Solidor. However, she as not so foolish as to pretend that her mother-in-law's pretty world was real. It was better, but that was like saying that Ewein was better then Tudur.

It was not hard- anyone or anything could probably be better.

They were probably worried that she would do something as most of her days were spent in her old room with the door locked. Apparently, she was extremely agitated due to the pregnancy and must be isolated from all possible things that could excite her.

Due to the fact that not letting anyone see her pregnancy would be too suspicious, she had to tie a bundle of fabric around her waist so that others could witness a growing baby. As time passed, her mother would adjust the fake baby.

"Why are you doing this, mother?" she asked one day. "You won't be making speeches in the senate."

"He is my husband and I am Lady Meligeni." She said simply.

"I want to be Lady Solidor, but this is not helping me." Messallina pointed out. No matter what, there would always be this fact of her not being the mother of the eldest child."

"It is unfortunate." Her mother said. "However, I can only choose one person."

"But that person is not father." Messallina chuckled out. "It is yourself."

Like mother, like daughter then.

* * *

There was little that she could do and perhaps it was because she could do nothing but to spend her days indoor that she longed to go outside.

Since she could not, she had to find other ways of entertaining herself.

It seemed that her parents thought her being maternal might appear good, so her mother placed threads and fabrics in her room. However, she was never fond of sewing and later on, sewing would be the house chore that she could not master. However, she was able to do embroidery well enough, because this was a part of a lady's upbringing, and in her family, you would do all the lessons well.

However, there was no way that she was going to do any embroidery for her husband's bastard.

Yet she did end up using the materials, although it was for herself.

She never returned the handkerchief her brother-in-law lent her and she doubt that he would want it back. However, she was worried at what might happen should anyone accidentally discover it, as it was a man's handkerchief with the initial V.S.

It should not matter but why give herself extra trouble when it could be fixed so simply? All she needed to do was to add an additional M at the very front, and sew some lace and patterns so that it changed to a feminine item. Instead of being Vayne Solidor's, it was Messallina Varela Solidor's.

Perhaps she might even use it, since her handkerchiefs had her maiden name. However, did her new family know of her middle name? After all, the only time it was pronounced was at the wedding.

* * *

A doctor had to be brought and she shouldn't be surprised that her father had some connection. It turned out that one of his formal schoolmate and acquaintance was actually a doctor.

It was not done out of friendship though, but due to bribery.

"He needs money for his research and I've sponsored him now and then in exchange for information." Her father explained. "I've explained that my daughter is possibly barren but I do not want this to endanger her. Therefore, he will lie for me."

"I have heard of this man. He is a scientist, so how will he help you?" She snapped.

"Before he became a scientific researcher, he was a doctor. A talented man, but with his head in the cloud. Therefore, an easy man to bribe."

"How can you be so sure that he won't betray you?"

"He won't as I will give him much. He is…the safest choice I can find. In addition, his need make him desperate."

Later on, Messallina would find out the man in question just suffered the death of his wife and her father did much for him to continue both his research and family life in comfort.

* * *

The man that entered Messallina's room appeared more as a scientist then anything else, so she truly wondered how anyone would be fooled. He must have seen her distrust as he quickly took out a certificate and said: "I am actually a doctor too, just that I decided to practise this kind of science nowadays. But you are in good hand with me, I actually delivered my own boys."

Now she was no longer worried about his capability, but his mentality.

"I am not pregnant." She said dryly as she gave the bundle of clothes beneath her dress a very hard slap. "Didn't my father or mother tell you?"

"Oh, that is right. You see, I haven't been that type of doctor for a while, and being here to give a fake diagnosis is even more rare. So…I am actually not sure of what to do." The man said with an awkward laugh. "But I guess it would be very strange if I just leave so quickly, so I should stay here for a while."

"Why are you doing this?" Messallina asked. "Why lie for my father?"

"That is easy, although a bit embarrassing. I need money for my research. I always spend more then I should, it seems." He admitted. "And I also need to pay my servants. Your father also did much for me so I thought I better help him when he asks. Since we have time, why don't I tell you a bit about my research?"

He was, Messallina decided, a man who lived in his own world. In that aspect, he seemed like the empress. In his case, he was also able to just ignore almost everything else and simply focus on specific goals.

"I do have one thing to ask you." she said, interrupting his long description. "What is your name?"

"Didn't I tell you? It is Cidolfus Demen Bunansa, but most just calls me Doctor Cid. Eat healthily for the child…" he began, but then quickly corrected himself. "Well, you are not pregnant, but doing that can only help."

Perhaps, Messallina thought, these men and women could be kind because they could pretend that cruelty did not exist.

* * *

It would be impossible and downright suspicious for her to suddenly be all acceptant. It had to be a gradual step. Therefore, she waited a while before she approached her father.

"I still don't like this." she said. "But I have come to accept that this is the best thing I can do."

"I am glad that you have some sense." Her father said, but he accepted this as a matter of fact way, instead of being glad at this.

"But father, do you really think that my husband will just work with you due to this?"

"He needs an ally in the senate. It is true that he and his brothers are dangerous with that they want, but they know that they do need the senate. Now that I'll be in his confidence due to you, I can have a say in this."

An uneasy truce held only by the fact that this gives both party more power. To be the new emperor and the chairman? She wouldn't put it past them.

A dangerous game…she only hoped that they had the sense of waiting for the right time.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** The scene between her and Vayne, I think the reason that she was crying was because it simply got too much. All of a certain, the things she had thought to be certain was no longer so, and she was to learn how powerless she actually was. In addition, she also learnt that her parents would abandon her. This was an indication that in the future, there might easily be an opportunity for her parents to choose Tudur and sacrifice her. Finally, she is only nineteen years old. That is actually not that old._

_To be honest, my original plan for the scene with Vayne actually involved him kissing her hand, but I then realised that this wouldn't be possible. I was quite gutted, as I thought that would be a really nice scene. But then, right now, sixteen and nineteen is quite an age gap. The idea is that Vayne would feel a slight (brief) admiration for her. It is the idea that even though she is crying about all this, she would then pull herself together and do whatever it is necessary._

_The handkerchief…it is for the sake that I still want I want Vayne to do something to indicate what he feels, and then the bit when she sewed it…I admit, the reason is because she has a middle name- Varela, and I didn't get to mention it, and I was just quite gutted. However, I feel that this could be something to use in the later chapters._

_I admit, I am taking a lot of creative liberty with Doctor Cid, but the idea clicked when I realised that Messallina's father could be around the same age as him. I know that he is a scientist, but I thought that since he does seem to be rather talented, he could have been a doctor before._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Messallina did not like her husband's mistress. She would be crazy to do otherwise. Regardless of how the girl ended up being in her husband's bed, that girl was a threat to her and the child made this threat permanent.

She would be honest by admitting that she hoped that the other would disappear along with the child. That way, what happened would only be a painful reminder of a possible reality instead of an actual reality.

This world was like a chess game that could not begin again. Therefore, it doesn't matter what piece the pawn would eat, because that was the only way it could continue to walk. To hesitate once…would mean your permanent departure from the board.

However, she was not brave or cruel enough to kill a child…that was something that she could not do: a crime that would forever haunt her.

Yet she could wish for other factors to result in their death, as the child and the mother was a threat to her. Right now, she desperately wished for the child's birth to end in the opposite way. To end in death.

Preferably with the mother.

However, as she heard of what was happening, she could feel a little pity for the mother. The other seemed to truly been deceived just due to a charming smile and a few sweet words. In addition, she heard that the girl could not be attended by a midwife. Just in case she might make some dealing with the midwife. Therefore, the birth was attended only by the girl's mother.

The screaming and what she read about made her feel just a bit sorry for the other. Just a little bit. Not much and hardly any, but the fact that there was a little was surprising enough.

She herself was dressed in a plain shift, as if she was the one giving birth. After all, she would soon be putting on an act. A very difficult one.

The screaming was joined by a howl- the cry of an infant. The cry seemed loud, but that could be because it was getting closer.

"Messallina, get in the bed and hold this brat." Was what her mother said even as she used her free hand to yank her daughter. "Lord Tudur would be here soon."

"He did not bother to witness his triumph completely?" she said dryly as she obeyed.

"Lord Gramis would soon be here too. The news was immediately sent to their house." Her mother began as she examined the scene. "Make sure that you say that the child look like the father. That is the most common reaction."

"Well, he certainly won't look like me." She said dryly.

The answer was a sharp slap.

"This is your son now, Messallina. If you wish to continue being Lady Solidor, play your part correctly.

"Of course, Mother." Saying this, she placed a kiss on the infant's forehead in a rather loving way. "What do you think, mother? Am I not just like your? Hugging my child when the world watches, and slapping them with that very hand when you are alone to ensure that they smile at you?"

* * *

When the news of the birth was announced, the reaction in House Solidor was almost normal. It was as if they were truly celebrating because this was what you do when an additional member arrives in the family.

A son. The first son of the eldest son. The son of a daughter of an influential senator. Like any young child, he was a white sheet to be written, but unlike Larsa, this was a book that the members of the senate have easier access to.

"Let us go and see my first grandson." The empress implored out. "I know that Messallina will need to rest, but how can we not?"

"Yes, we shall." Gramis said. "Vayne and Larsa will come too. It will be a gathering of the whole family."

The thoughts of the empress were easy enough as she was whispering it out to her youngest son. However, Vayne thought that his father's mind was much harder to read. What did he feel about the grandson that he shared with the senate?

He himself was a bit curious at what would happen. However, there was one aspect of this that made him a bit regretful.

Would his sister-in-law be chained to the child and his eldest brother?

"We are here!" his mother announced before she began to speak eagerly. "Oh, it is a son, right? Where are they? How is Messallina?"

"Please, my lady, let me have a chance to speak!" Senator Meligeni said and his cheerfulness was probably genuine since he had many reasons to be happy.

"Father, Mother! Tudur will be very happy to see you." Ewein said, standing beside the senator. "A son, a healthy son!"

It certainly was a charming scene, Vayne thought. Messallina was holding the baby and looking at him so tenderly, while Tudur had an arm around the mother of his child even though Vayne knew that his brother did not like her at all.

Vayne could understand why his brother seemed so smug, but he was not sure what he expected his sister-in-law's expression to be. She seemed to be a loving mother whose only concern was for her child, but then, this was one elaborate performance with skilled actors and actresses.

"Doesn't he look like Tudur so?" The empress examined out as she dashed to their side with Larsa still in her embrace. "Oh, what a happy day this is!"

"What is his name, Tudur?" Gramis said. "My first grandson."

"Siorus. Siorus Solidor."

This would no doubt be a name that they would hear very often during the next few days.

* * *

Now that Vayne was sixteen years old, he would often be at the senate with his father and elder brothers. After all, he was the son of an emperor who was expected to do much for the empire, even if he would never be the emperor or a senator himself. This was good for him, because it meant that he no longer had to worry about people finding him at the senate when he shouldn't be there.

His two brothers were naturally already frequent visitors there. Thanks to them, Vayne realised that the senate was a dangerous place even when he was quite young. After all, it was a place where his two brothers, who often generated applauses and admirations, were met with coldness.

"Today, we discuss a severe matter." The chairman said. "It is the case of who would be the successor on the sad day when our emperor is no longer with us."

"A grave matter indeed." Gramis said, the word ironic. "I am not so young, this is true. But I am not so old as to need this preparation."

"I, too, believe that this sad day will be very far from us." Gregoroth agreed. "However, it is because this is such a thing that causes many families to fight themselves. We are not declaring who the next successor is; it would merely be to choose the direction so that when the time comes, your family could decide the successor more easily."

"…it is a pity to think that my own family will fight amongst themselves." The emperor said sadly, but the sadness was a deliberate one. Done for the sake of evoking pity.

"Sad, yes, but with such a power…any man might succumb." Gregoroth said.

"But Chairman, is it necessary to decide now?" someone called out. "As Lord Gramis pointed out, he himself is not so old as to need this.", while another of similar mind said: "Nor do I believe that both children would immediately be affected by our outcome."

"I do not seek to make my grandson the emperor." Senator Meligeni called out. "But I merely wish to establish his position so that I can help my daughter to give him the necessary education."

Unlike Larsa, the senators could have much more interaction. Despite the numerous attempts at preventing the child to meet his maternal grandfather, some attempts would be bound to fail.

Yet at the same time, many would fight against this for the very sake that some members of the senate would be too powerful.

Such a conflict occurs because both side felt that something had to be done now, as they were certain that the others would be doing something. To a certain extent, this was pointless because much could still change. Declarations were made to be broken.

The result would probably be a compromise but compromises were not always equal.

However, Vayne found himself rather annoyed. This was how the rulers of the country occupy their days with? Declaring who would be the possible heir when the decision would probably not even last long.

* * *

The boy that was responsible for all of this was asleep in his cradle, after he just spent a long time crying. As if this was not bad enough, the real mother had been weeping too.

"Lady Messallina, please do not punish my child for my transgression." The maid had implored out. She could be the baby's nurse for now, a pitiful consolation, but who knew what would happen in a few years time? "I know that I did wrong to you but my child…"

"If you are so sorry, then why did you sleep with my husband in the first place?" Messallina asked wearily. "Does it matter then, that you are sorry, when you have already caused me much harm?"

Tudur presented himself as charming without making himself the victim, so that he would not risk having the truth exposed. His crimes would be that which can be corrected by a few light slaps.

For a man to be faithful like his father…that was truly a thing of wonder. Therefore, few would truly condemn a loving husband for wanting to sleep with another now and then.

But the young girl paid more then what one expected. Not only did she lose her own child, her own family were to live under scrutiny for the rest of their life. There would be no complaining, of course, as the alternative was for them to be dead. Since Tudur presented the good side of reward, she suspected that her father was the one that threatened punishment.

"Siorus is my child, do not make that mistake again." Messallina said before she indicated the maid to give the child to her. "Leave."

"But Lady Messallina…"

"Do not make me ask again. Leave."

It has been a few weeks but she was still living in her parent's house, and no one answered her question of when they would be returning to House Solidor. Perhaps Tudur and Ewein felt that it was safer here, or perhaps they did not want others to see the child. However, it was temporary. A few months would probably be the maximum time that they could hide away.

Messallina knew that they had to go back, but she would much prefer staying here. Here, she only had to make a show of being motherly now. When she goes back to House Solidor, however, she would only be able to drop her act when she was sleeping.

Not to mention the emperor, Vayne was constantly alert. There were servants too, unlike the ones here, they were not watched and kept to their place by her mother with both rewards and punishments.

The best way to solve all problems would be for her to love this baby, to love him as if he was her own son. A child that she herself carried in the womb for nine months and anticipated the arrival instead of a child she had hoped to disappear.

It would be practical in the long run too, if the boy loved her and would side with her. He could be a good ally and defence against her husband. The irony itself was amusing.

The problem, however, was that she did not love this child, even though she was rational enough to not hate the child. She resented him for what he represented, yet she did not resent him.

If anything, she pitied him slightly.

She could even feel a slight empathy with her husband.

Was this not similar to his situation in the very beginning? He had to be bound to someone that he simply could not love, yet he had to make a show of caring for that person.

However, the pity did not last long as she soon moved on from the similarity of the situation. Tudur was not the only one in an unpleasant situation, as she was in the very same situation too! Nor was he at a complete disadvantage by marrying her.

This child would not only threaten her. When she has her own children, they would always come beneath him. It would naturally not bother Tudur as they would all be his sons.

She needed some sort of a security for them and for herself. One way would be to obtain proof of the child's parentage, but that was not easy. It could only be from the mother, but the mother would surely want this glorious position for her own son.

The doctor who helped her to fake her pregnancy? Leaving aside whether he could be trusted with her secret, he did not seem one whose words would carry weight, especially when the alternative was Tudur Solidor.

"But maybe you should always be the heir?" she whispered to the baby boy. This was actually not that bad a decision, since his father was a proof of how being the eldest son might not be a fully good thing. It was possible to expect too much of your legacy.

By having the honour of being the eldest, this boy would also receive many wounds due to that very same position. Perhaps by giving up on the position of being the oldest, her own children might actually be spared.

The child was crying softly, so she began to rock it. However, all of this seemed surreal. It was as if she was playing with a doll.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** As I mentioned, Messallina's alignment would be evil, which means that she is selfish. However, she is not evil-evil. She wishes for Siorus to die, but she would not do anything to harm him, unless she was in a situation where someone or something she love would die if she did not harm him. In addition, even though she has yet to be able to love Siorus, she is actually looking after him and trying to be fair._

_The senators are semi-arguing, it is the idea of whether they should make Siorus the heir, giving that he is related a senator. However, it is as Vayne said, it is pointless, as something would most likely come up and change the situation. However, this argument come up as both sides are afraid at what might happen if they do not. Messallina's father believe that if he does not speak up, his enemies might try to let Siorus have no chance of inheriting._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The talk with the senators continued and it would probably be a while before a stalemate was reached. Unknown to Tudur's enemies and opponents however, time was becoming a disadvantage to them.

Siorus Solidor had not been a particular strong child when he was born, and it seemed that his health was getting worse and worse.

The triumph might very well disappear.

"Did you do anything?" Tudur demanded of his wife, since she was constantly by the child's side, carefully playing the role of the loving mother. Now he could not help but to wonder whether there was another motivation.

"Do not be stupid!" Messallina snapped. "I won't do that kind of thing! Besides, even if I want to, there is no way that I would be able to do anything due to the way my mother and your mistress hover around."

"Then what is wrong with my son?"

"He is sick- even the son of the mighty Tudur Solidor can get sick! There is nothing you can do other then finding a good doctor for him."

"But I cannot let people know that my son is sick. If the senators know…they might decide to support Vayne or Larsa instead. Without this son of mine, it would be as if they were supporting Ewein and I alone. In fact, making Larsa or Vayne into the heir would be a taunt as I am the one who initiated this process."

"They certainly have no reason to love you." She said dryly. "You have always made your dislike of the senate clear along with Ewein, so is it so surprising that they will dislike you, even though you did marry a daughter of a senator?"

"I have not," he began, but she interrupted him: "Maybe you do not seem to dislike them, but it is clear that you do not like them enough. You forget the most important thing: you and Ewein are not entitled just due to you two being the eldest."

Despite them putting up a very good act, they also continued to betray the fact that the only reason that they were doing this was because there was no other way.

"They are smart, husband." She said cuttingly. "That has always been your problem. You and Ewein seem to think that you are smarter then everyone else."

"If you have nothing to say, then don't bother opening your mouth." Tudur snapped out.

"Don't shout, dear husband, you might wake your precious son up." She said as she bent over the cradle. She did not love the boy, but she was not averse to him. If the truth of his parentage could be hidden…then she might one day be able to love him.

At the very least, her acting was done very well. Surely few would doubt that Siorus was not her son and perhaps she might even be able to make herself believe in her own performance. Unfortunately, the real mother was ever present due to being the wet nurse. Therefore, there was still an opportunity for Siorus to bond with his real mother.

"Surely you can find a doctor who will decide that the weight of the gold you will pay him is enough for him to forget about everything." She pointed out. "I think…no, I know, that Siorus needs a doctor."

"Was Larsa ever like this?" Tudur was clearly concerned, but she was not able to work out the exact reason. After all, men seemed to bond much slower with their child.

"My father found a doctor to ensure proof of my pregnancy." Her hand rested on her stomach, which was still flat with a waist that did not thicken at all. However, this was something that only she knew, as additional layers of fabric disguised it, while her inner gowns were laced loosely. "I would not say that we can trust him, but it might be possible to use him. Since he and my father had quite a lot of…dealing with one another, it would not be suspicious, even though he is now renowned as a scientist."

"I have heard of this man. He seems completely devoted to his research, but that does not automatically mean that he will be secretive."

"That is true. However, he is not a foolish man. He knows what he wants and so he would sacrifice certain things to get it. He is not like your mother as he knows the truth, but he simply chooses to not see certain things. If we pay him a large amount to ensure that he would not speak of what he saw…"

"I will talk about this with your father." He decided and he was just going to leave when she suddenly placed an arm around him. This contact surprised him, as she has not initiated any physical contact when they were alone once the fake pregnancy began.

"Are you and my father so close now?" this was whispered and her voice was rather flat. Perhaps there was no emotion due to her not being sure of what her emotion would be, so it was best to not show any.

"He knows what he wants." Tudur said simply. "He is not my first choice of an ally, but I'm not at a stage where I could choose."

"Should I be jealous then? Are you running away from me to go and meet him?" she asked. This time, her tone was vicious. "Our deal is not filled. You have a child, I don't. For a whole year…you had a long enough holiday."

"It is not as simple as that. Now that Siorus is here, how could I be sure that you would not try to harm him if you have a son?"

"You think such a thing because you would do such a thing." Messallina said scornfully, although she knew that this was hypocritical of her. "Do you really think that I am such a bad woman that I would kill an innocent child?"

"Children grow up, and even if you won't do anything, your father might."

"And what do you plan to do? Sleep with other women and get me to pretend to be pregnant again? Don't push it, husband."

"I will think about this issue." He said as he shook her hand off, even pushing her. "For now, just behave and look after my child."

"So simple, isn't it?" she muttered as she went to sit beside the child, her hand rocking the cradle absently.

* * *

It was all very well for the rest of the senate to never see the child in question, but it was naturally different with the boy's other family.

At the very least, there has to be a visit. But the problem with the visit was that there would then be an explanation of why it took place so late.

"…you were sick." Her mother said simply, having been the one that was assigned the task of finding a solution. "You get tired very easily. You have seen the empress enough times to be able to put up a convincing act."

However, perhaps this was still something that could not be done without any additional help.

"This will make you put up a convincing act of suffering a weakness in the body. It would not be well to risk being exposed."

"Is it poison?" she asked as she held up the cup.

"Would I poison my own daughter?"

"That does not answer my question at all." She said as she drank it- having little choice.

She spent a good hour vomiting, even when there was nothing to throw out from her stomach. Therefore, when she went to House Solidor, she did look a bit haggard and tired due to her body being very weak.

"…Messallina is not well, so she will be staying with her parents for a while, as her mother wishes to look after her."

Lady Meligeni's maternal affections were questionable, but it should be a good enough excuse. Besides, the main thing was to prevent other from suspecting that the one in danger was actually Siorus. They were also advantaged by the fact that they managed to preserve the secret.

For now, the real reason would probably be distrust- that Tudur suspect others in his own home endangering his child, or that his home would not be able to afford the protection that his father-in-law would.

"Lady Messallina," Vayne just had to be the one who opened the door for her, forcing their eyes to come to contact. "Both my parents expressed how much they missed you."

"Yes, I have been away for a while." She said as she placed her free hand around the baby in her other arm. She could let the wet nurse carry the child, but there was no way that she was going to allow the other to have her wish. In addition, showing herself as very maternal was good for her.

"I believe that Larsa misses you too." Vayne continued. "He often says 'Sa-link'. I think that is his rendering of your name."

"And you, Lord Vayne?" her tone might be playful, a match to his light one, but her eyes were like his. They were cautious.

"What about me?" Vayne said with a shrug. "Since my elder brothers are both occupied, would you accept my arm? I heard that you are not feeling very well."

"You must see that I need both my hands to hold my child." She said apologetically, even as she held the boy even closer to her.

"Would not a maid or wet nurse be able to do that?"

"And let me be deprived of the pleasure of holding my child? Children grow up fast, so I am taking the chance when I can."

Even though Vayne did not reason out the possibility that it was because she did not want to let the child be out of her sight or be held by another, he could not detect any sarcasm in her tone, so that part of the act was probably real.

* * *

The talk of the table was a careful one even though it was only the immediate family that were present, as Senator Meligeni could not find a reason to attend. The other reason was because the empress was here.

"I am afraid that I must take Larsa back to the nursery." The empress said. "You will come with me, won't you, Messallina?"

"Of course." Messallina said although she much preferred staying here and try to find something out.

"Good night, mother." Tudur said affectionately. "Although I expect that I would get to repeat this again as I hope that when I come to take Messallina and Siorus back, you would still be awake. Vayne, perhaps you – "

"No, I think Vayne can stay." The emperor said with a slight smile. "There is no need for him to leave."

Whether he was there or not, the words would still be veiled. However, the empress' presence prevented it from being said completely.

"What is it that you intend?" Gramis finally said and his voice seemed to be genuinely tired. "You are playing a dangerous game, Tudur."

"One cannot just sit back and not do anything." Tudur said firmly. "Father, to not do anything means that the others would walk all over you."

"And so you play this dangerous game instead?" Gramis said wearily. "Tudur…you seek to move objects that you might not have the ability of moving. Unlike objects, these things might strike back."

"If I do not move, then someone else would throw my pieces away." Tudur said frankly. "Or it might be worse- they might keep me and toy with me as if I am a puppet."

The accusations in his words were clear, but Vayne was not certain of their accuracy. It was true that there were times when he felt that their father seemed to just allow the senate to direct everything the way they wanted, but Vayne still thought that it would be wrong to say that their father was being completely passive.

However, he could not understand why his father accepted so much. What was that which determined his actions? Did he believe that this was the best for the empire? By letting the senators get away in most things, he would be able to have a say in the important decision when he wanted?

"Do you play to use your son to get Senator Meligeni and others on your side?" the emperor said before he stated the most condemning things. "Tudur, do you intend to direct a play with a completely new set of performer?"

The words were concealed though the meanings were not, because to do otherwise was too dangerous. However, answers to a what-if scenario that was disguised to be something else were acceptable, although just barely. This way, they would not be evidence.

"It would not be until much later." Tudur said carefully. "Besides, why would you dismiss an actor if he still has a chance of improving?"

"…you are too impatient, Tudur." Gramis said slowly. "So are you, Ewein."

"It is not that we do not want to wait." Ewein protested. "But surely we deserve more then just to be in a position where we shake or nod our head?"

For the brothers, they were fighting to preserve what they believed to be theirs. This was what caused all of this in the first place, as they believed that their father has gave up and would give what was theirs away.

"What do you intend then?" Gramis said. "Some of your actions have been strange. Why do you keep your son in Meligeni's house? That is not saying much of your trust in your own family."

"My father-in-law is very protective of my son since this is his trump card." Tudur said and this was actually very reasonable. "It is easier to go along with him then trying to fight for it. In addition, Messallina has been unwell."

Once again, this seemed to be a recollection of facts. Even though one could act to alter their emotions, to alter their physical circumstance was another story.

"With your leave, Father, Ewein and I would go and bid farewell to mother."

As they left, Vayne was going to use this as an opportunity to escape, but his father stopped him again.

"Tudur and Ewein are impatient." Gramis repeated. "But you are different."

"My elder brothers merely have too much that they want to do." Vayne said tactfully.

"Do you not?" his father retorted. "I am certain that you are the same. However, unlike your brothers, I do not know what you want and what you would do."

Vayne prided himself as being able to endure much, but there was something very chilling about the way that his father looked at him. He almost just wanted to stand up and leave instead of continuing to sit there and look back.

"…ignorance is a severe danger, is it not?" his father finally said, as if he was pronouncing a verdict.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** In regard to Doctor Cid, who made a brief appearance in a previous chapter, I want to explain how I portray him a bit more. My idea is that he is so focused on his research that he just ignore everything else around him. He is different from the empress, as the empress see things but pretend that they do not exit. But Doctor Cid is different as he sees thing and just ignore them, as they are not part of his research._

_Messallina was initially staying with her parents because they were concealing her pregnancy. But she continued to stay with them even after Siorus was born. I think it is due to a slight guilty conscious, they were afraid at being exposed. Also, I do think that Tudur was probably a bit paranoid at someone in House Solidor hurting Siorus. In addition, I think the interaction he has with Messallina show that he still does not trust her, as he actually still think that there is a chance of her actually harming Siorus. After all, unlike her father, Siorus is not giving her any obvious advantage._

_I begin the story with the intention of writing an OC that would interact with Vayne, but due to the setting I had (her being his sister-in-law) it was impossible to not write about the brother in question. So far, Ewein has not really been focused on, but I actually ended up focusing on Tudur quite a bit. I hope that this chapter actually shows a bit more of him. To Tudur, he is disappointed with his father's actions and he feel that he have to do something unless he ends up being like his father, where he would be a puppet emperor. However, I do not really think that his father is like that._


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Initially, it was like a game of chess. However, the mistake that Tudur and Ewein made was that their opponent was not bind by the same rule as them. As they were doing too much, their opponent decided to end this by overturning the table.

A pathetic reaction, but one that they could get away with. Normally this would not be so; but since it was, one could only work with this fact.

The best way, Vayne decided as he played a match against his mother, was to not let the other realise that they were losing until it was time to take their King.

In chess, it was not sporting to capture the King without checkmate. However, if your opponent was not one that played by the normal rule in the first place, then you were allowed a few breaches.

It would be a longer game then usual, but at least there would be a game.

"You play differently again." His mother commented. "You could have finished the game much earlier, but you did not."

"A variation." He said simply. Not far was Larsa, watching the game without even understanding. Vayne was suddenly a bit curious at what Larsa's playing style would be.

"I do miss Messallina." His mother suddenly said. "She is very good with Larsa, and I want to see Siorus more."

"They will come back when they can." Vayne said simply.

In truth, the issue was being discussed at this very moment. Vayne would like to be there, but it was a meeting that only had the emperor and certain members of the senate.

Regardless of what would happen, he knew that the result would be a severe loss for House Solidor.

His brothers had gone too far, they have been doing this for far too long, and now they finally passed what was acceptable. The attempted marriage arrangement with the Princess of Rozarria was not the first, but the addition of Messallina into the family was the warning of this being the last.

His brothers should have lay low for a long while, but they did not. They continued to behave like the prized hound that escaped from their master, who then repetitively taunts their former master by stealing their live stocks. After so many times, they ended up pushing their former master to a point where they decided that if they could not re-capture them, they would just shoot them.

He was not as sure at what would happen to Messallina and her father, but it was impossible for them to remain completely aloof as they were clearly involved.

The senator would deny the majority of the crime that would be hurled onto him and the two brothers by saying that he only agreed to this in order to protect his family, and he was trying to get a hold of their plan to stop them.

His career was likely ruined because even if he managed to make the others think that he appeared as a clear victim, then his incompetency meant that he was not fit to continue participating in the governing of an empire. The only way he could save his career was if he could come up with an ingenious story that would absolve him from all blame.

However, as long as he lived, then there was the chance of him being able to slowly climb back up again.

All this would depend on how much he was involved.

But Messallina would be different. She and Tudur seemed affectionate, yet he did not seem to have confided in her, since he clearly preferred his brother and then father-in-law. As a result, Messallina should be able to get away with much.

However, what would then happen was not that easy to predict. After all, he did not completely know her. Despite that mask of docility she put on for his family, he was able to glimpse a little of the pride and resentment that she bore.

* * *

The meeting between the senate and the emperor was held very suddenly and secretly. After all, it was one that they had to prevent many people from attending. It was nighttime and this meeting would merely be one of the first incidents that would happen tonight.

"…and thus, our reports conclude." Chairman Gregoroth said as he put down these condemning documents. "Would you like to say anything in regard to this, Excellency?"

Every word that the chairman had read out was a sharp stab because Gramis knew that they were true, and there could only be one solution.

"They are foolish boys, but their intentions…are not completely bad. All that they sought was to help Archadia."

"Perhaps." The chairman was generous enough because like the emperor, he knew that there was no way that anything could change. "But what they plan to do is still treason. There is only one punishment for treason."

The emperor did not say anything, as he simply was not able to say anything.

"What about Meligeni?" Someone called out. "Is he not involved in treason too?"

"He'll be here to defend himself, although he would definitely lose his rank and position." Gregorth's words proved very satisfactory as the others could hear the unspoken part of him casting his former pawn away. Another could now gain his favour and backing.

"But first," Gregoroth continued, "It is best to deal with those who are clearly involved with treason."

The emperor nodded, because what else could he do?

"Tudur and Ewein Solidor are planning treason and we have ample proof." One of the senators pointed out. "Surely the only solution is execution?"

"So be it." The emperor said. "Let the judges carry out the task. Perhaps Zargabaath and Bergan? Let them carry out the deed tonight. Let this be a final mercy. Instead of having them being paraded and then publically executed, let them have a private execution where they can die with dignity."

"It is not unreasonable. Nor would it be good for the public to witness such a sight." The chairman agreed. "After all, your sons are still very popular."

Perhaps too popular, Gramis thought. He did not believe that Tudur and Ewein could escape their fate, but they could certainly put up a good fight. Therefore, mercy was the prettier title of the action. The other, and probably more suitable one, was caution.

"But I propose a change to your plan, Lord Gramis." The chairman said and the words immediately made Gramis feel a deep dread. "Let only one of the judges to. Let the other be Lord Vayne."

"Vayne? What foolishness is this?"

"Not foolishness, but fear." Gregoroth said. "The truth is, Lord Gramis, your sons has done much damage to the credibility of House Solidor. We wish to be able to trust you and your other sons, but the second chance we have given you have been thrown back."

"But how would Vayne change any of this?"

"It will do much good for us, and perhaps the people, to see that you still have a son who would be willing to hear the guidance of his elders and do all that he could for the empire."

"Vayne is only sixteen years old, he is still very young." Gramis reasoned. "Is this really necessary?"

"Sixteen is an interesting age, because that is the threshold of being a man and a boy." Another called out.

What take place to night would certainly determine this.

"We need," Gregoroth spelt out slowly, "To know whose side House Solidor act for. For themselves or for the empire?"

What could Gramis do? The position of an emperor would overcome the role of a father. Perhaps it was something that he was already used to doing.

* * *

Soon after the chess game, the empress decided to retire for the night. Vayne, however, decided to stay for a while, since Larsa did not seem to be able to sleep yet. The young boy was now playing with the discarded pieces, still very energetic.

Would it be good if Larsa has a companion of his age? Surely Siorus would be back soon and it would be impossible for the two children to have no interaction. However, there would be much to worry about, such as what type of children they'll grow into.

The entrance of his father did not startle him, as he already made a habit of using Messallina's tool. However, he was very surprised at why his father was here.

"Go to my study, Vayne." His father ordered.

Vayne obeyed, but he actually lingered for a while before he left. He did not hear anything, so he concluded that his father truly just wanted to look at his mother. When his father did come, he noticed the other's expression. It was one who made a decision as well as one who was very tired.

His father…was almost like an old man.

"What do you know of Tudur and Ewein's actions?" Gramis finally said. "I know that you see much, although you pretend to see very little."

"I know that they have been doing much." Vayne said vaguely. "And I know that they had a bad relationship with the senate."

"How much and how bad?"

"You should know that the two of them never confide in me."

"You are only sixteen years old, yet you already wear a mask without anyone noticing when you put it on. All this time, we worried about the ambitions that we could see." Gramis chuckled out, "I think we were wrong. We should have been weary of the ambitions that we could not see, as it is impossible for there to be none."

At this, Vayne smiled, as he recalled a scene in the library long ago. Of the words spoken by one that people did not consider either.

"Since you will not say what you know, I will start from the beginning." The emperor said, and he then told all that had passed, as well as the verdict of the senate.

Vayne was silent throughout the whole speech, he did not even move his gaze. However, Gramis could tell that his third son was undergoing a major change due to these words.

When Vayne finally spoke, his voice was very cold.

"Is there no other way?"

"Treasons are punished by death."

"You know," in addition to his voice, his gaze was very chilling. Not only was there rage, there might even be hatred. "That this is not what I asked."

"The senators decided on this. They are resolute." Gramis' voice was equally cold. But then, he was not speaking as a father, or even as an emperor, but as a politician whose goal was his best interest.

"What is my crime then?"

"For being a piece that neither the senate nor I could understand." Gramis said honestly.

"Does such crime deserve death? No, is such a thing even a crime?"

"No, but…"

"You have spoken enough…Lord Gramis." Vayne said simply. "If I must take part in this test that I could never pass, then I rather fail in a way that would not lead to a life of nothingness."

He was just going to open the door when his father spoke his name. However, that was all the other said.

"Do not ask for forgiveness if you would still commit that sin…Father."

* * *

It would be a surprise attack. There were more then the two young men who could wield a blade pretty well, as they had other senators and even two judges. Therefore, the forces that Vayne would lead included an experienced judge and many of his best warriors.

"Lord Vayne, we are ready." Bergan said respectfully. "I have brought my best men."

"Including that?"

Standing some distance was a man in his late middle ages and he was in the garb of a civil official instead of any military wear. However, the man's action and body betrayed past military involvement.

"A gift from the senate." Bergan spat out as he followed Vayne to a distance where they could converse without being overheard.

"To ensure that it is my hand that does the act?" Vayne chuckled bitterly. "They are desperate to record my sins."

"Will you do it?" Bergan asked bluntly. "Will your hands be the one that deliver the killing blow?"

"Would I commit fratricide?" Vayne stated the truth. "My brothers do intend to commit treason- it would be a just punishment. However, I should not be the one doing it. It is ironic. Despite treason being the greatest crime, it does not seem to pardon the slaughter of kin."

"So you still show regret even though you will do it." Bergan said and there was actually a mixture of both approval and reproach. "A pity, Lord Vayne. You must know that such a burden is one that a future ruler must be able to bear."

"In your opinion, a ruler must severe all former ties?"

"To be sentimental could mean death." The other said. "Unless you live in a dream world where there is no selfishness."

"A dream world that does not exist." Vayne echoed before he said: "I am ready, Judge Bergan."

The one who spoke was not a boy, but a man.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** As one can see, a lot happened in this chapter. The idea is that Tudur and Ewein were planning a semi-rebellion, but their plans were found out. Even though they have yet to do anything, it is the idea that they intended to do this that caused them to be condemned. Tudur and Ewein both distrust the senate- they felt that it was using House Solidor, a puppet emperor. This is definitely an issue because not only did Vayne indicate this, some of the other judges said that the senators were doing this. Given that this was said by two conflicting parties, it then makes it quite valid. In addition, the senate, when talking to the emperor about getting Vayne back, showed a similar attitude. However, Tudur and Ewein knew that it would be impossible to overthrow the whole senate, they would still need to have some of it, so they decided to work with those that they can trust (to a certain extent). So they would overthrow some of the senate. Siorus then become important because in addition to Messallina's father supporting him (although the story should have shown that this was due to a different reason), some of the other senators might think so too. That what Gramis might not be able to give them, might be able to be given by Tudur and Ewein. Of course, there is also the likelihood that they were simply using the two brothers._

_I think what Tudur and Ewein have been doing might not be necessary treason, as it could simply be a radical reform. However, due to their situation, one mistake was probably enough. In addition, a majority of the senate already regarded them as possible dangers, so they would naturally grasp the chance of being able to get rid of them._

_Right now, Vayne is sixteen, and even though he has been keeping a low profile, I guess it is still impossible for him to not be suspected by the senate. After all, he is very smart and this was probably never hidden. Therefore, the senators decided to do this as a test, to see what he is capable of. As Vayne himself pointed out, it is a loss-loss situation. But this does not matter as the senators probably already decided that they would use Larsa, since it would definitely be easier to use Larsa instead of him._

_In the game, the senators said that it was the emperor that ordered Vayne to kill his elder brothers, but due to the way that the senate behaved- their intention of manipulating House Solidor, I feel that it is most likely that they were the one that forced the emperor to do this, just as they forced the emperor to get rid of Vayne. But why did the senators want Vayne to do this? He was only sixteen, and that is not that old. Therefore, I believe that it was because they intended to use Larsa, and wanted to see what Vayne was capable of. I think by forcing Vayne to do it, they were decreasing his future political power. As Vayne himself said (in the story), is treason or kin-slaying the worse crime? Judge Drace accused him of killing his brothers even though Vayne was simply following the order of the emperor and the senate, to not do so would be treason. But then, that is probably why I dislike Drace, I feel she has a narrow view of everything, yet think she is right. The result of Vayne's action was that many would not trust him, even though he was merely carrying out an order._

_To be honest, I feel that Vayne does blame his father making him kill his brothers. I believe that he thought that had his father wanted, then he might have prevented this. Yet his father did not. When he talked to his father for the last time, Gramis said: "Is this your idea of vengeance?", to which Vayne said: "It is my idea of necessity". I think in there, there was some resentment at all that happened all these years ago. Not just vengeance at the senate, but at Gramis himself._

_I once saw a review that said this: "Perhaps when the senators forced Gramis to let his son kill his two other sons, something inside him actually died" and "What would Vayne be thinking when even his beloved brother accused him of being crazy and draw out his sword against him? It is hard to tell, perhaps he is not thinking of anything at all. Perhaps like his father, something in him has died." For me, I do feel that when he was sent to kill his two brothers, something in him has died. Perhaps the last part of him that still had some sort of hope or faith. Perhaps the last innocence he had._

_In the game, Vayne only referred to the emperor as father once, unlike Larsa, and that was after his father died. Most of the time, it was Lord Gramis or Excellency. It seems that in the Japanese version, he might never have done this- referring to the other as father. For me, I think this resulted when the emperor ordered him to kill his brothers. As I said, something in him probably died._

_Bergan is quite an interesting character. To be honest, I think he is a character that was sacrificed in order for there to still be the idea of being a truly good person is the most important thing. Even though they start out as sympathetic or reasonable enough, they would suddenly go crazy, which then means that you have to discard their earlier points. For example, Vayne going all crazy in the end. When Bergan first come out, I actually thought that he had a good point when he told Drace: "Ruthless, you say? Would he were more so. He gives traitors no quarter, be they of his own blood. How fitting for one who would bear the burden of empire." However, when the emperor died he then become all evil and crazy. So I thought that this was a pity. Initially, he was just a ruthless man, but there was nothing severally wrong or evil with him. Therefore, I can see him and Vayne having this talk._


	13. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**__ My story is actually T, which means that it is suitable for those over 13, as there are some violence and minor adult themes. Also, there were a lot of indications of nasty things happening. However, the context of this chapter is really M, which means that the readers should be over 16. The reason is because something nasty happens in this chapter. To be fair, I have not written it in an explicit way, what happened was very brief, but I do not think it is suitable for teens under 16. I might change the story to M later on, since I feel that it is quite a complicated story. But my advice is that if you are under 16, you should really skip the chapter. When I update my next chapter, I will put a summary of what happened here._

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

The house of Senator Meligeni was the default meeting place, as it was certainly too dangerous to use House Solidor. However, it was clearly not a good hidden place, as suspicion was still raised.

Messallina naturally knew of what took place, but she was not able to know of any exact detail. Spying on someone was actually not that easy, especially when she was sure that the servants would report to her mother.

In addition, she was also very worried about Siorus. They managed to get a doctor to see the boy, but the news had not been good. The baby boy was very ill and although they could afford the medicines easily, there was no definite solution.

"Look after him as if your life depend on it." had been Tudur's order.

"Little boy, I don't love you but I don't hate you." Messallina commented as she took hold of Siorus and gently cradled him in her arms. "Now that I know you…I don't think I can just pretend that you never existed."

After much thought, she decided that it was better for Siorus to bear the title of the eldest child, as she would teach him to love all his other siblings. She was sure that she would have other children, as having one child was too impractical. Tudur was not that foolish.

However, he was a sickly child, and this was clearly making his father and the others worried.

The birth mother was worried too, but at least she was actually worried about the child, although this was a severe annoyance for Messallina as the other tended to cry, pray, howl and plea while she was in the same room.

Unlike the mother, the child was too quiet. Perhaps too quiet.

"I am having guests tonight." Tudur commented. "I might send for Siorus later on."

This meant that he wanted to display this triumph card again, and most likely she would need to go too.

Messallina knew that something would happen, but she never suspected that this would be the last time she talked to her husband.

* * *

It would not be the sound that surprised her, such a thing was constant in a household like this. It was the fact that they were chaotic instead of being the orderly one of the servants performing their role.

However, she did not see any reason to worry.

"My lady!" the familiar screeching was there even before the door was opened. At this, Messallina frowned, as she had finally coxed Siorus into sleeping. The problem with the child was that even though he would not cry, he would not sleep either.

"Do not think that you can be allowed to stay no matter what." Messallina said coldly when the real mother of the child she was cradling appeared.

"Forgive me, Lady Messallina, but your father desires to see you in his study now."

This was not unusual so Messallina decided to obey immediately. Since there was no mentioning of the child going with her, she naturally assumed that her father only wanted to see her. Since the other in the room was the only other person saved for her mother or husband that she would leave the child alone with, she did so.

Perhaps it was a stupid mistake, but this was something that she has done many times before.

Her father's study was not that far, but her steps halted before she even reached there.

Now that she was outside of her room, she could hear much better. The chaotic sounds consisted of curses and bewilderment.

Very carefully, she walked to the end of the corridor, but instead of going to the stairway, she snuck behind the heavy draperies and peered from this temporary hideout.

The staircase was long and winding, with the landing being a far distance from her. However, she was still able to see enough.

Silver and red.

Steel and blood.

Something has happened and it was definitely sudden, as her parents and husband would not have abandoned Siorus like that. She alone might be a different story, but this was not the time to think of where she fitted in this complicated web.

She had to get out of the house and flee to somewhere safe.

House Solidor or a temple? Which one was safer.

However, she could not just leave like that. She had to get Siorus - to abandon the child here was too dangerous.

Was it compassion or self interest? Perhaps both were there. She could not just leave the child here as it was as good as killing the child herself. Also, Siorus was known as her child and much depended on this. Finally, her husband would certainly harm her should any harm come to the child.

Despite all that was going on in her head, she still noticed that the room was very quiet. Siorus was naturally so, but his mother's reaction was a bit unusual.

A good thing, as there really was no time for any delay.

It was cold so perhaps it would be best to wrap the infant up in a shawl. This was the first thing she did upon entering her room, after ordering the real mother to dress the child. The real mother was rocking the child without her permission, but she lacked the time to conduct any discipline.

"…I think not, Lady Messallina." The other whispered and her tone was almost triumphant. "My son will be with me."

"Do not be stupid…" Messallina began as she turned around.

The shawl fall to her feet in a pool of green silk and she then trampled over the fine cloth, as she could see nothing but the horror in front of her.

"Why?" she finally whispered as the other woman slid down, but even death could not cause her to let her child go.

"Lord Tudur and his brother have just been killed by Lord Vayne." The maid whispered what she witnessed and managed to escape from. "I do not wish for such a fate to fall onto my child. However, a mother would not let her child go alone."

"Yes, you are Siorus' mother." Messallina cried out as she tried to snatch the child away. Unless she confirms the horrifying truth by holding onto the child, she will not believe this.

"Better death," was whispered out. "Then such a cruel fate. Brothers killing brothers…this house…is cursed."

Even with death, the woman's grip was hard. Angered, Messallina took hold of the fingers and forced them to bend until she heard a snap. What did this matter due to the alternative?

Yet it was a foolish dream. She probably knew this even as she took hold of Siorus again. The other would never be this still and stiff. The child's skin was still warm, yet he was clearly dead.

She did not know what the birth mother did; nor would she ever want to know. The only thing that lessened her horror and revulsion, although this was a very little comfort, was that the baby still seemed to be asleep. At the very least, the end had been painless.

"I would have been your mother…" as these words formed, her tears began to spill. It was not her fault, yet she was to be blamed. Perhaps that was why she did not react when the shadow fell over her and spat out a single word.

"Murderess."

It was a woman, another mother. The mother of the one who gave birth to the still infant in her arms. The mother whose child was now dead, dead due to her own choice.

"Your murdered my child and her child!" the woman spat out as she grabbed onto Messallina by the shoulder. "Return them to me!"

"I did not! It was not me, I swear this!" Messallina implored out.

"Murderess!" the other repeated and her grief made her strength great, almost inhumane. She first snatched the child away and placed it by her daughter. However, this moment of tenderness was immediately gone when she turned back to Messallina.

"Pay with your life!" she spat.

The other had no weapon but her hands, yet they were the most horrifying weapons that Messallina has ever come across. To see the very act of her life being ended, yet she was not able to do anything but to watch.

I did nothing to deserve this! Why is the world doing this to me? These words could only be sobbed out as she was not even able to speak.

She was losing conscious…maybe that was some type of mercy.

She saw a figure with raven hair- a very handsome yet frightening figure. Was this what Death looked like? Was death both beautiful yet horrifying?

The raven-haired figure raised a sword- would her pain end when it was brought down?

Blood splattered across the room- this room that already had many deaths taking place.

The pain ended because the body in front of her become another corpse. For a brief moment, she almost wonder whether this was some miracle from the world- a reminder that it was not cruel.

"Lady…Messallina."

"No, the world is a cruel place. Perhaps even crueller then what I originally thought." She whispered before she grabbed hold of Siorus. "I didn't do it! I swear this!"

"I will talk to you alone." He whispered back before he turned around and addressed the rest who had kept a respectful distance at the edge of the door. "I will be at the library of Senator Meligeni to question my sister-in-law."

"My husband is dead, but what of my father?" Messallina asked and this was still whispered as a frightened young woman.

"My two brothers were executed for their crime, yes." Vayne said calmly and he even offered his hand to her. "However, Senator Meligeni's fate is still uncertain. The same can be said of yours."

She nodded and stepped to the door. She did not take his hand, as her hands were holding a child once more. Yet there was a major difference between now and the time that she last visited House Solidor.

"Lady Messallina, that- " Vayne began softly, but the other only tightened her hold over the dead boy, although her hands were shaking. "This child was killed due to me being away from him for a brief moment. Therefore, I can't leave him again, as he might suffer if I do. I don't want him to suffer again"

"Lord Vayne…" someone protested when Vayne merely shrugged and indicated her to follow.

"What does one more unnatural act matter?" was Vayne's verdict.

* * *

When the two of them went into the study of her father, she seemed a bit more composed, since she was no longer shaking and her breathing was also more even. However, she was still holding onto the child and even touching it. All this was done as he explained the situation.

"…he is dead." Vayne stated. Without understanding why, there was something extremely disturbing about all this. It was almost as if he was going through some sadistic test for the purpose of determining how much he could endure.

"I know." She said, not even looking at him due to her gaze being fixed on the infant. "I also know that I appear crazed, but then, I probably am. What I saw…what I would see…should never be seen."

"That someone killed a child?"

"He should not have suffered this!" she hissed, although she was still careful to make sure that no one hears her. "The crime of being borne with that man's blood- to be used by the father and then be killed by the mother due to fear at the consequences…"

"You disappoint me then, Lady Messallina," Vayne said, and his tone was actually genuinely regretful. "I thought you were…better then that."

Smarter? Stronger? Better was a good enough substitute.

"I thought that our plan would work but I was always worried about you. I guess I needn't have. The child was killed by his own mother, but I am not the murderess. Do you understand me now?"

If it were not for the current situation, she would have savoured the look of great surprise and shock, as it was a very difficult achievement. Almost something to boast of.

"You cannot be saying what I think you are saying." He whispered. "That…that is treason."

"Then you punished them justly, didn't you?" she sneered as she kissed the baby's head, which was now cold. "A son with the blood of House Solidor and that of House Meligeni. The latter falsely given so that he could be a pawn in this. Yet this is the result."

"…I won't let that happen to Larsa." He whispered as this was the cruel reminder of the fate his precious brother could easily have. Perhaps this baby was lucky as he was spared from much cruelty in the future.

"Oh but Lord Vayne, you are too late. Now that my…now that Siorus is dead, the senate will use Larsa as their next pawn. It won't be you, since you failed their test."

"Test?"

"Are you cruel enough to kill your own brothers? If you are, they would never be able to trust you. They would use you to perform deeds they would not dirty their hands for, and eventually cast you aside when you have done too much."

"Yet if I do not then I will be cast aside as incapable on this very night." He answered steadily. "But my affairs can come later. Answer me, why tell me this? Due to the current situation, this news can be enough to let you lie in a grave with my brother this very night."

"I don't know. As I said, I think I have gone crazy. Maybe I should have been killed by that mad woman."

"Do you want to die?" he asked this as if this was a close-ended question like: "Are you hungry?". He then drew out his sword and placed it against her throat.

"I don't know." She repeated again. "I've fought to maintain my position ever since I entered this house but now that I see all this…I don't know anymore."

"A disappointing answer."

"If it is not, then you should kill me." she said softly. "Such a person would be dangerous to you. I lost all that I knew, so is living worth it?"

"I always thought that you are too smart for my brother, and I see that I am right." Vayne said as he sheathed his sword with a brief smile. "My brothers clutch onto their impossible dreams even when they were reminded of there being no alternative. The world regards you as ignorant so you would not need to die. I'll rephrase my question then: do you want to live?"

She kissed the child again before she placed the forever still body down. When she spoke, it was with a voice that was dignified and she was sitting upright, carrying herself with dignity.

"I will not die for the foolishness of Tudur Solidor." She declared out. "Nor will I live for the ambition of Senator Meligeni."

"Do you know enough to condemn him?" Vayne asked and he then took hold of her hand. "And do you wish for your hands to be bloody like mine?"

"Why this compassion, Lord Vayne, for someone whose hands are already stained?" She chuckled.

"Perhaps that is my foolish hope of one good deed being enough, or perhaps it is a way for me to gain your future favour by a show of kindness." He said. "But I think this would be beneficial to me."

"A bargain? Or my payment to you for you keeping my secret?" She said with a smile. "What you offered is not kindness, but cruelty. If my father lives, he will definitely do this again and I believe that he can manage to do it. Perhaps through another's hand instead of his, but he would do it again. Also…I think that he needs a scapegoat. I would be the one that involved him. the go-in between my husband and father."

"And your mother? All that your father know, she knows too, does she not?"

"Both my hands will be stained then." she said softly. "That person knew what she was doing, so this would be her price."

"We are surprisingly similar." Vayne said and he then raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** First of all, the reason that I would have considered censoring this chapter is because of Siorus' death. As I mentioned in the beginning of the chapter, I did not write about it in detail, but I feel that the mere idea of this makes it very disturbing. Throughout the story, I often call Siorus a child, but he is actually only a baby and infant. After all, only a few months has passed since his birth, but it seems that by using baby or infant, it makes the whole thing even more disturbing. I admit, when I wrote it, I was not sure whether that was okay. Because that kind of things can be semi-taboo. Anyway, the reason is because his real mother saw what happened and was afraid of him suffering._

_My author's note seems to get longer and longer, but it is because much has been happening in the later chapters. I think the last chapter is more about Vayne's growth, while this chapter is more about Messallina's growth and change. First of all, only a few months have passed and she is starting to care for Siorus a bit, as well as developing the necessary responsibility. I think she does want the other to become her son, and this is reflected to why she is being pretty nasty to the wet nurse (the real mother). The other is a reminder of the truth, and that is why Messallina does not like the other being close to the child. What happened was very significant for her- she saw the child being killed by the mother due to fear at what happened, and she herself was almost killed. This would most likely result in her to bear a deeper distrust to people in general, since the one she never expected to harm the child was the one that did it. In addition, no one else helped her. However, I think this incident would have caused her to have a slight bond with Vayne. He saved her and he even treated her with decency._

_In the end, her talk with Vayne about her parents was basically this: she has enough information to let the two of them be seen as traitors and be executed. It is possible that even without her saying anything, her parents (especially her father), might be judged as treacherous. However, she chooses to play a part in it. Her reason is because she felt that should her father live, then she would continue to be use by him, and he might even cause her to die. She knows her father well enough, and she also knows that he would willingly sacrifice her in order for him to continue his advancement, or to survive. Therefore, she would cause him to die in order to save herself._

_I feel that her breakdown is disturbing, how she continued to hold the child even though she knows that the child is dead. However, I have that scene because I feel that it is a powerful way to convey all that has happened. It also would be a reminder of all that she has endured and yet survive._


	14. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:** First of all, as I mentioned, I would do a summary of what happened in the last chapter, just in case there are people who did not read the last chapter, due to the theme in it. Basically, Vayne was sent to kill his two brothers and he did so. The real mother of Siorus (Tudur's son) actually saw Vayne killing his two brothers. She would fear that Vayne might harm her son, so she would actually kill her own son. She would first trick Messallina into leaving the room and then kill her own son before she herself committed suicide. Messallina would return and Siorus' grandmother would come and accuse Messallina of being a murderess. However, Vayne would come and end up saving her. Messallina would then talk to Vayne and she would choose to tell him about what her father has done, and this would result in her father being executed._

_I think the last chapter is very significant. Earlier on, I mentioned that there is the whole D&D alignment, and I mentioned that Messallina and Vayne's alignment would be evil, in that they are selfish, while neutral would be selfish. However, I think that in the beginning, their alignment probably started of as being neutral. However, I feel that after what happened in the last chapter, their alignment become evil, in that they become selfish, they are on the look out for themselves._

_I thought that it might be a good time to remind people of how old everyone is. Just in case When the story starts (obviously not in the prologue), Vayne is only 13. Tudur is 20, while Ewein is 18. Messallina is actually 16. She is three years older then Vayne, but younger then her own husband. I guess the age thing would have hindered her relationship with Vayne. It is the whole, when you are 16 and the other is 13, that is really wrong; but at something like 25 and 22, then no one would object. One of the ideas I had in regard to my OC is that she would be plain looking (the idea that she had to make the best of her advantage), and that she would be older then Vayne. Right now, in this chapter, she is only 19, while Vayne is 16._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Those who were involved with treason could not expect to have a proper burial or funeral. Due to the amount of people that were involved, the bodies were given the necessary blessings before they were burnt together. Without intending to, they achieved a sense of equality. The son of a poor man could share the same grave with the son of a senator or an emperor.

However, there was one death that was allowed a funeral. After all, it was one who did no wrong, one who could do no wrong.

An infant.

It was an elaborate funeral, perhaps too grand for an infant, even if he was the first son of the eldest son. But then, this was the only funeral that House Solidor could have. The numerous references and mentioning of the father and uncle of the child were not accidental.

The burial gown was made from the mother's wedding veil and the destruction of the veil seemed to symbolise how the marriage only created tears. People whispered that the child took much of the mother with him, as there were rumours of how she continued to hold onto the child's corpse. But then, she was probably the one who suffered the most. Not only were her parents and husband executed for treachery, even her innocent child was taken from her.

To the rest of the world, Siorus Solidor's death was due to illness. For those who were able to know more, they learnt that it was due to the wet nurse. She was someone who Tudor has slept with and due to his wife being the one that he cared for the most, she was driven to commit such a horrifying crime. Therefore, that was why they were concealing what really happened with whispers of illness.

Messallina stood at the very front with her father-in-law beside her, the only other paternal kin of the child. The empress was too ill to attend, while Larsa was still a little boy. Vayne's absence naturally caused much speculation as many said that Messallina blamed him for the death of her son, while others claimed that the priest had ordered Vayne to stay away due to what he had caused. A group also claimed that it was due to the emperor not being able to face his son just yet.

Regardless of whatever reason, Vayne was not there, and this would be because of the emperor.

Messallina was dressed in full mourning, completely in black. Her gown was not only of one colour, but made without any lace or decoration. In addition, her face was completely concealed by a thick black veil that fall to her waist.

This was mourning for husband, son and parent. All at the same time.

Though her face was covered, her emotions were not. Often, she would reach to wipe tears away and the maids reported that her eyes were red from weeping.

She returned to House Solidor on the night that all those dear to her were killed and she had whispered that there were ghosts in every corner of her parent's house, staring at her. Her son was sent to the priest but she would often express worry at someone stealing him away.

She was not mad, but it was certain that she was deeply affected by what had happened.

However, being back in House Solidor seemed to be good for her, as she and the empress found solace with another due to sharing their grief.

The truth, however, was not so simple. She was grieving, yes, but not so much for the people involved, but at what she had lost, at how things become like this.

However, this persona of a grieving widow, mother and daughter, was very useful. To the senate, she was a pawn that knew nothing. Therefore, she was a pawn they could and would ignore. Perhaps they might use her again in the future, but that would not be until a while later.

Grief would protect her.

Her future was not certain, but she knew that she had time to think of something.

* * *

A significant part of her father's wealth was confiscated, but the house was given to the inheritor of the title, the next head of the Meligeni family. Messallina was glad of this, as she certainly did not want to have any more dealing with it.

It was some distant relative she had met a few times. She could only hope that he was not ambitious as his predecessor.

"You can stay with us." The man said graciously when she was there to take her belongings away. "I can be your guardian if you wish."

"My father-in-law will provide for me." Messallina said. This was natural, since the emperor would cause a great scandal if he threw out his widowed daughter-in-law. However, she suspected that many of his actions were due to guilt and a suffering of conscious.

There were also numerous other families who came to pay their respect to her. Even though her parents were traitors, they were the head of the family, and she herself was in a powerful position. Most of the life, it was the repetition of the same old thing. However, there was a great surprise in store for her.

She was actually standing outside the house that she once knew so well, when she heard someone calling to her. Without knowing why, she suddenly wanted to look at the house again.

"Messallina!"

That person was dressed in a similar way: the simple and un-styled black dress, although she did not wear a veil. Despite the unflattering dress with her face free of any make up, and her golden hair completely unarranged, she still appeared very beautiful.

"Annallina." The sisters actually had not spoken since the other eloped. After all, Annallina now lived some distance away from the capital and only managed to visit that once.

"I was hoping to see you here." Annallina said and much to the younger sister's surprise, there was genuine concern. "I have heard about what happened- what our parents did, as well as what happened to your husband and child."

"Annallina…what do you want?" she asked wearily. "I am really tired."

"I know, I know." The other took her hand and the grip was actually very gentle. "But this is not a good place to talk. Come with me to my lodging."

* * *

It was a very simple inn that was better then the cheap ones at the slum by being very clean and in a safe location, although it was sparely furnished. That was probably why it could maintain such low price at this location.

Not to mention House Solidor, this was a huge contrast to what they received from their parents.

"My husband and I are still poor." Annallina admitted.

"Yet you are used to it?" she asked as she looked at the woman that she has not seen for such a long time.

"I have to. It is not easy, but I have to."

"Do you regret it?"

"…I did." The other said honestly. "There were times when I thought that love was not worth it, and it might be better to go back and ask for Father's forgiveness. However, the fact that I am always so stubborn ended up helping me. I refused to go back so I learnt to live with it. But Messallina, that is not what I want to talk to you about. The thing is…all this made me think. I know that this will sound weird, even though it shouldn't."

Messallina actually chuckled sadly at this. "Is this some sisterly declaration that we never had? Annallina, the beautiful golden haired first-born, blessed with intelligence and beauty, the favourite of our parent. Superior Annallina taking some pity on her inferior sister."

"It isn't like that!" Annallina said sharply. "Although I admit, it does look like that due to the past. But I realised, too much losses has happened in our family. I think, I really think that we should consider being sisters."

"You'll have me live with you? Annallina, you are poor."

"It will be difficult but I know I can do it. Besides, it is not safe where you are. You know it, don't you? House Solidor or the senate, if not both, would attempt to use you again."

"Most likely." She admitted. "But I can't accept your offer. I'll be honest…I can't just trust you like that."

Annallina was not offended, as her sister merely stated what was always there. She could also accept this decision, because she was only ready to make an attempt of loving her sister. This meant that she has yet to love her sister.

"If you change your mind…" she offered, and both sisters knew that this meant the end of the discussion. There would be no future attempts.

"Annallina, I used to think that you were stupid for eloping." Messallina said. "But I was wrong. You are poor, true, but it is better then any of this."

"Why do you stay then?"

"Because I don't know where else I could to go."

"Whatever happen with me will not be worse then what would happen here." Her sister said in that oddly gentle tone again.

"I know, but I think I actually want to see a bit more. Maybe," Messallina chuckled, "I really am the stupid one. Or maybe there is something wrong with me."

* * *

Initially, the empress created a fantasy world with a few realities. However, this world shattered due to things that she could not find a way to hide and deny. She was a broken woman now, as she spent most of her days weeping. It was not because she chose to, but because she simply did not know what else she could do.

Her only relief was sleep.

Messallina found herself being deeply grateful whenever the empress was asleep. Contrary to what others think, it was actually quite hard for her to be around her mother-in-law. Perhaps it was because the other was experiencing the guilt that she was pretending to feel.

Her parents' deaths were punishment for being too ambitious, while her husband and brother-in-law were dead due to fear at what they might do. Siorus' death was different as the executioner did so to prevent him suffering.

Would the death of the empress be similar?

"Mother, go and rest, I will look after Larsa." She whispered as she kissed the woman on the forehead. After what happened, the other became very paranoid of Larsa's safety. In fact, Messallina was sure that her departure would be very problematic, because saved for the head maid, Messallina was the only other that the empress trusted to be with Larsa.

"It is because you can understand my pain, as you lost a child so terribly too. That is why I know you will do all that you can to prevent such a thing from happening." The other had whispered.

"Why did it come to this?" her mother-in-law was whispering over and over upon Messallina's return. Right now, she could only see the harshness of reality.

"Vayne was not like this- he was a bookish child. He was not an unkind child, so why would he do such a thing?" It was always the same, the talk of the happier time in the past would always morph into the recent tragedy, as their happier memories were not enough. "And Tudur and Ewein…they were such good boys too."

"Don't think of these things, Mother." She implored again.

"But these are the only thing that I can think of. They are the only things that I have."

"Try to sleep, Mother." She whispered before she closed the door that connected the nursery to the empress' private room. Many times, the empress would suddenly wake up and run to the nursery, paranoid at something having happened to Larsa.

"Is she awake?"

"Lord Gramis." She said respectfully, but she did not move from the door. "She just went to sleep. I think it is best to let her sleep."

"You are saying that it would be better if she does not see me." Gramis acknowledged bitterly. "Does she still not wish to see me?"

"Not just you, Lord Gramis, but Lord Vayne too. She…she needs time." Messallina lied, but it was clear that her father-in-law was not fooled.

"Since she failed to face the truth throughout all those years, I do not think she can deal with an even crueller reality. Messallina, I hope that you will stay as your presence does her much good."

"She has always been very kind to me." she said honestly. "But I do not think my presence is doing anything."

"She trusts you with Larsa, is that not so? That is no small feat, because I do not think she trusts me with Larsa anymore." The other's voice was sad, yet it was also acceptant. "Messallina, I wish to discuss something with you, but it might be better to do it elsewhere. I do not want to cause her to shed any more tears."

"Yes, she has cried enough."

* * *

To Messallina, her father-in-law reminded her of her father in many ways. Despite both men not being very strong, they still seemed to have the strength to carry out an extremely busy day with great ease. They bore many responsibilities on their shoulder, yet they did not let anyone see it.

They were also men who would manipulate their own children.

However, the man that walked beside her seemed to be weighed down by his burden. His steps were slow and he even seemed to be slouching.

"At least I will recover." He said, reading her mind. "Messallina, you know what happened, do you not? I was told that Vayne…questioned you for a long time. And I have no doubt that my wife also revealed much."

"I know that the senate want my husband to die." She said softly. "They made Lord Vayne kill him. My father…was questioned like me, but unlike me, Lord Vayne believed that my father was guilty. The execution was carried out on that very night. I know that much."

"You lost much, perhaps the most. Tell me, do you hate my son for that? Do you also hate me for not doing anything?"

"Tudur does not speak of what he wants to do with me, but there have been times when he speaks of what he feared for you. That the senate will seize control. In addition, I am aware of why I married Tudur."

"You were happy in your marriage?"

"My husband had faults, but overall, he was very loving to me. Perhaps it was to conceal his guilt at what he would do, but the fact that he had been a loving husband would not change. Most of all," this was whispered as she placed her hands over her abdomen. "He gave me my precious boy."

"Do you blame those who took all this away then?" he repeated, bringing up the question again.

"They were traitors. It was for a good cause, but they were still traitors. You sir, I pity greatly, for you could not even save your sons. As for Lord Vayne…I do not hate him, because I feel that he is a bit like you. However, he is different from you. He scares me very much. He scares me because he is so calm."

She felt that Gramis believed her so easily because she was telling the truth. Yet what he didn't realise was that she was no longer scared of Vayne due to feeling a strange empathy for him. She knew a little more of Vayne as he was willing to show it to her.

"He was never close to Tudur or Ewein." Gramis said, but his daughter-in-law pointed out: "My sister came to my aid immediately. There is a powerful bond within one's blood."

"Your sister was the intended bride for Tudur, was she not?"

"Yes, and perhaps if she was, then it would be Tudur in your place. Or maybe there would be an additional corpse. Annallina is very different from me." Messallina said thoughtfully. "But she offered to let me live with her. I did not agree as I am not sure whether I want to. However, I have not refused her either, as I am not sure whether I want to stay here."

"I will ask you to stay here for my poor wife and my innocent son. Firstly, you are probably one of the few that my wife trusts. I also know that I can trust you with them. Perhaps not before, but I am fully certain now."

What reason would she have to hurt Larsa or the empress? In addition, this would be the most beneficial option for her. He also reasoned that she would desire to look after a child. However, he was still very cautious, as she would merely have one role.

"For now, you'll be like a nurse to him, but when he's older, you will be like a teacher to him. You are very suited for this role, as I know that you are very well educated and learnt. Of course, there will be help and protection after all that has happened. I will assign a bodyguard to Larsa. It would be one of the judges."

The implication was clear, although the overall arrangement indicated that Gramis did have a certain trust for her. It was a good bargain too. She was fond of the empress and Larsa, and staying here was more comfortable. The downside was that it was not as safe, but that would depend on how involved she would be. Most likely, she could be safe.

There was only one outlier to this plan.

"When you can…keep an eye on Vayne too." Gramis added.

"He loves Larsa, that is clear." She pointed out.

"But he is one that obeys all for the empire." Gramis pointed out.

So it seemed that the test was not only from the senate, Messallina thought. On that day, Gramis was deciding which son to destroy, which son to damage, and which son to protect.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**Messallina is actually only 19 now, so she is quite young. Therefore, her being a widow would not help her that much. If she goes back to her relatives, then chances are they would use her. At the very least, when she stays in House Solidor, she would be left alone for the time being._

_Annallina comes out because she realised that too much has happened. In addition, she also feels a bit guilty. After all, she was meant to be the one who marry Tudur. Also, when they were younger, she has bullied her sister. It is not very extreme, but Annallina always knew that she was smarter and prettier, so she has taunt Messallina with it. What Messallina said to her sister- about her being smarter, that was actually inspired by my kind reviewer. Annallina choose to elope and she gave up much power and wealth, and was generally seen as foolish. However, is this really bad? She still has a husband who cares about her, and who she cares about, and she is not in any political danger._


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The elaborate white veil worn by the bride had reached to the ground, and in addition to the fine lace, the embroidery also included crystals. It was the wedding veil of one who married a son of the emperor, so it naturally had to be very fancy. She was glad of it, because she already knew that her husband did not want her, so she might as well make the best of it by looking pretty. The veil naturally covered her face although she did feel that it would have been better if her face was visible the moment she entered. No doubt many would have been disappointed at how plain the bride of the very handsome groom was.

She did like her wedding veil, as she was sure that it made her look beautiful. However, she did not hesitate in letting the veil be Siorus' funeral cloth. It was not a happy marriage or even a happy wedding, nor would she ever wear it again. It was also good for him to be buried in something nice.

Most of all, it made her look good, as she created a very touching image of a grieving mother.

Now she was wearing a very different veil. This mourning veil was black and completely undecorated. When she wore it over her face, her face was completely concealed. Even when she pushed it back, the veil still fell forward and concealed a majority of her face on either side.

A useful tool.

A grieving widow would naturally not put any make up on, but the loose hair and framing veil made her lack of advantage less obvious. She knew that her appearance was probably completely irrelevant at this time, but this was something that she has done her whole life due to her sister, so it became automatic.

She was the type of person who, when walking past a mirror, would almost always look at her reflection. However, it was not to admire what she saw in there, but to check whether there was something wrong with her appearance, whether her make up was smeared.

The veil was naturally worn down when she was outside, but she often wear it over her face even when she walked around the house. This was not completely unreasonable due to the size of the house, in addition to the visitors. Her reason for not taking her veil off was a practical and reasonable one: unpinning and pinning it took too much time.

It was a bit heavy, but the disadvantage was tiny when compared to the advantage of others no longer able to see her facial expression.

Unfortunately, she could not maintain this tool when she was in the nursery with the empress. The veil was still good by concealing a significant proportion of her face, but it was different from having her face completely covered.

Larsa's bodyguard was a judge and the other was a woman too. Messallina heard that she was the only female judge.

"Why did my father-in-law choose you?" Messallina asked. "Is it because you are a woman? The only woman?"

"Maybe." The other betrayed a slight anger at this stereotyping, but this was almost immediately gone when she rested her gaze on Larsa. Regardless of how Gramis made his assumption, the other was certainly quite maternal. Maybe Larsa was the special case, but the fact that it happened was enough.

"Why, you have another admirer, Larsa." Vayne said as he entered, having first observed the scene for a while. Drace had been holding the boy and was discussing with Messallina about how Larsa should be trained.

"Larsa is a warm child. The empress said that he is just like my husband when he was younger." Messallina said sweetly, playing the role of a devout widow.

The other, however, was not as civilized.

"Lord Vayne, what do you want?" Drace said sharply, and her grip on the boy actually tightened.

"Why does everyone ask me that question? I merely wish to spend some time with my brother." He said lightly as he walked to stop right in front of Drace, his hand stretched out. "My brother, if you please."

It seemed that Larsa's bodyguard was not completely certain of her standing, as she actually turned to look at Messallina.

"Lord Vayne is often here with Larsa." Messallina said lightly. "He knows how to hold a child, he is very good at it too."

"But – " Drace began.

"Is it in your position to question me?" Vayne said, his tone unpleasant due to it being still pleasant.

"It is not in my place." Drace admitted. "But after all that happened…"

"Lord Gramis himself was the one who decided it!" Messallina said sharply as she reached to take the child. "Be careful of what you say, Judge Drace!"

"Indeed. I think you have said too much." Vayne added. "Leave."

Unfortunately, the mirror was gone and he could not immediately work out which was her new tool. However, he saw Messallina shaking her head briefly: the answer to his unasked question.

"It has been a while, since I last saw Larsa." He began and this was true, as the empress' growing paranoia caused this. He then leant closer, as if he was merely leaning closer to look at his brother. However, this was done in order for him to whisper the following to her without being overheard.

"Dislike me and blame me, that would be useful."

His surprise upon the slap was not an act, but a genuine one. However, he almost risked giving the act away due to wanting to smile at how she understood him and immediately carried it out.

"Don't push your luck, Lord Vayne. Don't think that I have forgiven you. No matter what, it is your hand that did the act." She said coldly. "My husband, my father and my son."

"I did not murder you son, that was my brother's fault for sleeping with other women." He said, picking up the relevant lines in this impromptu play.

"If you did not come…I would not need to leave. If I did not leave his side…he would not have died." Drace, who was listening to all of this, would not suspect Messallina at all, as the other sounded so upset. But then, that was why Messallina mentioned this. After all, the best lies were truth.

"For your father's sake I will accept that it was not your choice, and I will not hate you for it. That is what is expected of me in this position." She continued. "But I saw your expression that night."

"You are my brother's wife." He said mockingly. "Full of ideals just like him."

Messallina almost grimaced. After all, what the rest of the world thought was actually the complete opposite from the truth. It was probably the fact that she disliked his brother that made her decide to help him.

"Are you like that Judge then? Do you believe that I will harm Larsa?"

"You killed my husband."

"Your husband was a traitor. You are hypocritical then, Lady Messallina, to defend me when you actually think the same thing."

"It is what is expected. The truth is…no matter what, he was my husband and your brother."

"They were wrong." He replied evenly.

"And that is why you are scary. Why you frighten me." Messallina said, even as she handed the child to him. "That is no longer part of our little play. She is gone, we can talk privately for a while."

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked. "Yet you let me hold Larsa."

"One thing I did learn from that night is that you would never intentionally harm Larsa. But what is the purpose for this little performance?"

"My father did tell you to keep an eye on me, did he not? I have no doubt that the senators might one day do the same."

"But I have nothing to tell them. You are too smart to reveal anything." She said with a shrug.

"No, there could be things." He said slowly. "Sometimes, little victories make one get careless. The widow of my brother would certainly never lie to them, especially when she resent me, yet has to pretend that she does not."

"And why would I invite trouble for myself by pretending otherwise?"

"Because you are the only one who does not blame me. I know," and this was almost said with wonder, "That I can trust you for this. I think it is because you are the only one who is willing to try and understand. It would not be anything severe, but just little things."

"And you are the only one who will try to get this pawn to the other side of the board so that she can be a queen." She said and she then gathered her veil to hold it back. "Perhaps you are the only one who has seen my true face."

* * *

All that passed was an indication of her helping him should the need to arise. Right now, there was nothing happening just yet. Nor was it as if they interacted that often, as Vayne's duties increased due to the death of his brothers. His visit to Larsa was something he had to make time for with great difficulty.

Seeing Larsa did not always mean seeing Messallina, because there were times when she would be with his mother to prevent any rising hysteria due to his presence.

At times like this, it would be Drace that watched him. The woman's eyes were very cold, the distrust clear.

Yet he was nothing but a loving brother. Perhaps by being honest, he has created the best performance. People suspected him of acting so lovingly for a reason, yet they would never be able to find why. Therefore, they wasted their time in trying to find something that did not exist.

Nor did he need to bother with preventing what he felt to be visible. He could let it show as much as he wants.

"You still look at me with such hostility." Vayne commented, his voice deliberately friendly. "What is it that offend you so, Judge Drace?"

"You know why, Lord Vayne." Drace said. "Lord Larsa is young now, but he will grow up."

"And I should like nothing better then to have him grow into a fine man." He said pleasantly. "My sister-in-law does not seem to have any grudge and she is the one with the most reason to resent me."

"Lady Messallina lives in House Solidor." Drace said simply

"Perhaps you choose the wrong career, as you seem to be more occupied with how brothers spend time with each other."

"My task is to look after Lord Larsa and I intend to do it well." was the firm reply and warning.

The door that connected the nursery and the empress' room was opened, and not only did Messallina come out in a hurry, she then closed the door and leant on it, as if she was preventing it from being opened.

"Lord Vayne, please leave. The empress is very upset right now. If she sees you, she would definitely get worse."

"Very well." Vayne handed the boy back to the Judge before he gave a nod to his sister-in-law.

"Is the Empress alright?" Drace asked as Messallina stepped away from the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"She is…it is a usual state now." Messallina said sadly as she sat down. "Losing two sons like that is too much for any woman."

"Lady Messallina, what is it that you truly feels toward Lord Vayne and Lord Larsa?"

"What do you mean? I've looked after Larsa since he was born and I love him. As for Lord Vayne, well, he is my brother-in-law."

"Do you trust him? We are alone, Lady Messallina, so there is no need to pretend."

"I am weary of him." she finally said. "After all…what he did…"

The truth was that she should react this way. This was probably the normal reaction. However, there was something that prevented her from doing this. Maybe it was because she has seen a bit of his true self.

Or could it be because she was actually a bit flattered? That he actually had a certain willingness to trust her. She did not believe that she could beat him in a battle, so she understood why he would not be worried. But the fact that he choose to have her help him…

However, should she trust him? This was a very capable man, and if he wanted to, then he could do much. After all, he knew many of her secrets- such as the real nature of her marriage and her 'son'. Telling him was probably dangerous, but the very opposite seemed to have happened.

She knew that he would not reveal these secrets, and it was also the knowledge of these secrets that made him a bit more ease with her. Because of this, he need not fear betrayal from her. Nor would it be beneficial for him to do so, as he'd have to explain why he kept it in secret for so long.

At a glance, it seemed that it was the fear of their secret being exposed that binds them together, but this was not true. It was this that allowed them to have no fear with the other.

Unfortunately, trust was not an easy thing.

"I do not trust Lord Larsa with Lord Vayne." Drace was saying, her voice soft to prevent Larsa from hearing this. "You should not either, Lady Messallina. After all, he killed his own brothers."

"But he loves Larsa." Messallina pointed out. "He loves Larsa the way that my husband loved Lord Ewein. No matter what, I knew that my husband and Lord Ewein would never hurt each other in anyway. Yes, it is true that I don't like to be around Lord Vayne that much, but Larsa is different."

That would be her persona- it would be best to be a little naïve so that she would lessen suspicion. In addition, it would be a good way to explain why she might be seen with talking to Vayne now and then.

This does mean letting Larsa be a tool. Vayne would probably not like it much, but she was sure that he would understand. Messallina was not sure what she felt at this judge, but at the very least, the other does seem to love Larsa.

"Come Larsa, your mother is waiting for you." she said as she kissed the boy. "You are a very fortunate boy, Larsa, because you are loved by so many."

"Including you, Lady Messallina?" Drace called out. "Your son would have been a very similar age."

"I am not loving him as a replacement, my son is…my son was my son. Larsa would never be him even if I want him to be. Larsa is…like a brother and nephew both." In that matter, Larsa was probably fortunate, because what emotion she would feel toward the boy would be a real one.

As for what she felt toward the elder brother, the only elder brother now, that was very different.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I don't know much about the religion in Ivalice, but I think it is probably Western-based. In Ashe's wedding, we see her in a white wedding dress with a veil, and when she was in mourning, she was dressed in black with a veil. In addition, they also exchange wedding rings. Much of the idea of mourning in this chapter is drawn from Victorian practices, although I did change some of it. In Victorian practices, a wife would spend a year in full mourning, she would wear all black and it would be a black gown that is completely undecorated. When outside, the widow would wear a veil. When inside, she would most likely wear a bonnet. However, I like the idea of a veil better, and I thought it might suit the setting more. I feel that it would not be completely unreasonable for her to wear it inside, given that House Solidor is very prestigious, there would probably be a lot of people. It would probably not be a very private place._

_After what has happened to her, Messallina has problem with trusting, and I think to a certain extent, Vayne probably does too. Therefore, they probably need something there as a way to help them, at the very least, to stop fearing that the other is going to backstab them in some other way._

_Messallina actually does not blame Vayne, as she knows that her husband and father were planning a rebelling, and she knew that the punishment was fairly just. In addition, she played a part in causing her father to be condemned. The person she truly felt sorry for is actually Vayne. However, both her and Vayne decided that it would be better if no one suspect this. If she seems to resent him, then no one would suspect that she might be helping him. However, since she is the daughter-in-law of the emperor, she does have to act with certain dignity. Therefore, she would act as if she is acceptant, yet to some, she would indicate that she is actually resentful. After all, to not blame him seem a bit unreasonable, yet to be hysterical would not be proper either._

_What Vayne said about Larsa is actually something that I saw in a fan fiction. In that story, Vayne would decide that in such a court, the best way to hide something is to not hide it at all. Therefore, he would not hide the fact that he loves Larsa, as people would automatically think that he is doing this as a way to hide what he really feels._

_Initially, I was not sure whether I should do a proper prologue, because I do feel that would let people know what has happened. However, I now think that this pretty good, as it is like hints._

_So, these are clues that Messallina has give us in the prologue._

_1- Vayne died before his son was born, during the war._

_2- Messallina assures their son that Vayne was not a bad person, yet cannot really be good, as few understood what he sought to do._

_3- Messalina and her son live in a small town with no contact from anyone else._

_4- Messallina continues to dress in mourning for Vayne._

_5- Their son is named after Vayne but uses Messallina's last name. However, Messallinas assures him that this is only because it would be too risky to use Solidor, as she was married to Vayne, so he has right to the last name of Solidor._


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The chess set had been neglected for a very long time, although the maids who attended the room would dust it; but it had been quite a while since it was used properly. Initially, it was simply placed there, but since both she and the empress had a tendency of looking at it and let it remind them of happier time, Messallina decided to cover it.

She seemed to have made a mistake by using a patterned cloth, as it attracted Larsa's attention. The two years old boy pulled the cloth down and began to play with it. Inevitably, his attention then turned to the chess set.

He first tried to reach it, but had to give up. He then turned to his sister-in-law, who was keeping an eye on him even as she read. Tugging her veil- which he learnt to be the best way of getting her immediate attention- he pointed to the chess set and said: "Toy."

"You are a bit too young for that." Messallina muttered to herself as she automatically checked whether her veil needed to be adjusted. "No, Larsa. Not that."

A two years old boy was not so easily stopped. Placing his hands on her knees, he repeated the word again.

Well, why not? It was not as if Larsa was actually going to play a proper game of chess. The boy was simply curious and wanted to touch the pieces in the same curiosity that made him touch numerous other things.

Nor was the book she was reading very interesting. Sometimes she thinks that all history seemed to be based on the same concept, so they were all the same. It was just the names that were different.

Taking the chessboard in both hands, she carried it to where Larsa was before she allowed the pieces to slide onto the carpet. She then sat beside him and the chess pieces. After all, both were very valuable.

"King." She said automatically when he began to examine the pieces. "Queen. Knight."

It felt a bit surreal, her sitting beside Larsa as he played with the pieces. She never had the chance of doing anything with Siorus other then holding him, but would it have been similar to this?

She was fond of Larsa, very fond of him, but it seemed that she was not able to love, although this would be what she claim and pretend to feel. She probably did not really even know or understand what love was. Due to being so distrustful of everyone, it seems that she could barely trust, because even when she looked at someone like Larsa, she would still think of what would happen in the future.

Even those who trust and love you could harm you. That was the important lesson she learnt from Siorus' death. When someone loved one so much that they would make decisions on behalf of you.

Even killing you.

That was probably why she did not go with her sister, even though she knew that it was probably the best choice. She was simply unable to trust what was as good as a stranger to her. There was no such thing as a bond of blood either, Vayne, Gramis and Siorus' mother were all good examples. Therefore, it was better to continue what she had worked and developed on.

Maybe it was foolish, but she thought that this was the choice she felt to be the best one; even though this was not the most secure one, or even the most comfortable one.

Perhaps she was already affected by the same madness as her husband and parent. An inability to stop what they were doing despite how dangerous it was.

However, was this not a bit too pessimistic? It was true that she would be here for now, but there were many chances of changing this, if she was willing to make them.

Larsa was showing her something and she nodded absently, smiling to trick the child into thinking that she was still paying attention to him.

She was only twenty years old. It was possible that she might one day marry again and have her own children. She might even be made to marry someone of a low rank in order to prevent her from being dangerous, should she even end up appearing dangerous.

To have her own children…what would that be like? Would she be able to just love someone without fear or restrain?

As always, that image appeared due to her thinking of this topic. The image of what had happened during her brief absence. The problem was that even though she did not know exactly what happened, her subconscious still gave her various explanations.

She was afraid of such a thing happening…only that it would be worse due to it being carried out by her hand. At times, her dreams would even be haunted by such an image.

"…cold?" Larsa said, seeing her shudder and the way she placed her arms around herself. At this, he actually temporary left his games and picked up one of the blankets on the seat.

She was not sure of how he learnt this, as there were not many examples. However, she was very touched at this act of kindness. It was more then what her husband ever did.

"You should not have been born in House Solidor." If she could, then she would have said these words out aloud. Since they were too dangerous, the only thing she could do was to embrace the boy as she thought of these words.

The fact that she could not even trust this boy…she really was damaged.

The boy resumed his games once again, but unlike before, she was paying full attention to him. There was such a strong innocence in the boy, as he was one who has yet to see the danger of the world. Were the elder brothers like that once? She was sure that Tudur and Ewein must once have played together with their mother watching over them, no one suspecting of the tragedy that would happen.

Perhaps it was because he was dead that she could think the better of him. That she could try to pity him.

The door between the nursery and the empress' room was suddenly opened. There was no turning of the key, a good sign. After all, there had been many times when the empress would lock herself there and refuse to come out. Despite how troublesome the ordeal would be, Messallina was deeply relieved that it was not worse, as the empress has yet to shut Larsa there with her. However, there was no guarantee that this would not happen.

How could you trust anyone when your own husband ordered your two's son to kill your other sons?

"I thought that I heard banging." The empress said nervously. She only had a robe draped on while her hair was loose. Upon this, Messallina immediately cursed herself for not thinking about the possibility of waking her mother-in-law up due to their game.

"Nothing, Mother. Larsa was just playing a bit too loudly." She said sweetly as she picked the boy up, knowing that her mother-in-law would want to immediately hold the boy in her arms. She was worried that Larsa would end up being smothered too much. It was alright now, but he would soon grow to an age where he did not want to be embraced by his mother so frequently and desperately.

"…that chess set." The empress' words were a soft whisper, as if it were words that ought not be repeated. At the same time, tears were streaking down her face.

"I'll put it away." Messallina said as she quickly bent down to gather the pieces, the main thing was to get them out of the empress' sight.

"Messallina…throw it away. I don't want to see it anymore."

As Messallina gathered the pieces, she knew that the empress was seeing the same thing as her: that of a young boy concentrating on a chess game. A young boy whose win and lose did not mean anything other then that.

A young boy who came to make his mother happy.

* * *

Vayne now find his days very occupied. There were even times when he would only return to his home for the sake of sleeping. The amount of training and duties he had to perform were simply numerous.

Today was a rare day, as he had the chance of reading in the library. He was almost always alone now, as his sister-in-law rarely come here. Her time was now almost completely occupied by both his brother and mother.

He actually thought of her fairly often. After all, she was actually someone that he felt he could trust. Perhaps what made her special was that in addition to what the rest of the world believed, she actually had many valid reasons to distrust him.

More then once, she also said that she was afraid of him.

If she wanted, she could create problems for him, although she herself always denied the possibility by saying that she would lose. However, he knew that she would not do this even if she could get away with it. It was not just because this was impractical, but the fact that she would rather have him there then not.

He was exactly the same.

Nothing would happen for now, but it was a slight relief to know that he had someone who he could make use of, who he might even be able to rely on.

The door was opened but the sound that followed was rather strange, as it was the clattering of stones. Therefore, he decided to leave his hidden corner and investigate.

It was his sister-in-law, he should have guessed. However, her action was rather strange. She was trying to rearrange a chessboard instead of finding a book.

"Isn't that my mother's chess set?" he asked as he stood at a shelf near her, taking a book out to make the act even more convincing.

That chess set had been a gift from a loving and wealthy husband. The marbles were the finest and there were even a few pieces of gem on it. Therefore, even one who was used to wealth could not just throw it away so easily.

"They made her cry." Messallina whispered. "She wants me to throw it away."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't really know, but I know that I can't throw them away." She admitted. "They are precious."

"Neither Tudur nor Ewein were fond of chess." Vayne said softly as he stepped toward the board. "It was usually my father or I."

He could not deny that these times were pleasant. Perhaps that was the closest he came to feeling affection for his mother.

He also played against his sister-in-law now and then. That was not unpleasant either.

"Why put it there?" he said. "If she does not want it, then throw it away. Or keep it in your own room if you like it so much."

"No one will notice it here." Messallina said firmly.

"It will soon be a year, wouldn't it?" at this, Vayne turned and walked away. However, she knew that he required an answer.

"A year with no change." She muttered as if she was talking to herself.

Those who could endure it have survived, while those who could not still bear the same wound.

"Lady Messallina, how is my mother?"

"Crying and crying." She whispered. "Crying about your brothers, weeping about what your father and you did."

"She still refuses to see me or my father?"

"You two are the reminder of how her sons died." She whispered. "Of course she will not wish to see you."

"A whole year." He sad softly. "A whole year."

* * *

His actions that night was not wise, but he felt that they were necessary.

He went to see his mother that very night.

It was a pleasant scene. His mother was playing some game with Larsa, while both her maid and Messallina watched on. Drace was not there, which was probably a good thing, although words would definitely spread.

Messallina was the first to notice and this caused her to shake her head frantically. However, he simply ignored this. When she stood up in the attempt of stopping her, he pushed her aside.

"Good evening, Mother."

The empress did not scream or cry, although she did clutch to her other son in a very tight embrace. Other then that, however, she was very composed.

"You killed your own brothers." Her voice was not hysterical, but that of a broken woman.

"I had no choice." He said softly.

"There always is a choice!" this was screamed out. "You could choose to not do it!"

"I was ordered to do it by the emperor." though his words were barely audible, they were very hard.

"You could refuse the order, you should refuse the order! Refusal would not have meant your death! No, you still choose to murder your own brothers! My own sons…my own sons murdered by my own son!"

"Lord Vayne, please leave!" Messallina hissed as she placed an arm around her mother-in-law. "Surely you can see that she is upset!"

"I must have my answer." He said steadily. "Mother, I did not wish to execute my own brothers, but I was ordered to do so. Would you never forgive me for this?"

The empress indicated her daughter-in-law to move back, as well as handing Larsa to her. She then stood directly in front of Vayne and the eyes that met his were clear. It was one who was aware of what had happened.

"A mother should always love her son, yet a mother would always hate the one who hurts her son. I cannot forgive the murderer of my sons, even if he is my son as well."

At that moment, both Vayne and Messallina understood. The empress could live in her dream world by weaving up the image of a happy family. However, this was no longer possible as it had been broken from inside.

"Goodbye, mother."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This chapter talks about what Messallina feel quite a bit, and it would be explored even more in the next chapter. I think Messallina is actually a bit damaged due to all that has happened to her. Initially, her life was not very happy, but it was okay, even when after she married Tudur. However, after Siorus died, as well as what she went though, that was too much. She never had the chance to talk about what happened, and that left a severe affect on her. However, I do believe that she would recover when she and Vayne get together. Of course, it is not the case of they get together and it would be alright, but he would be able to help her._

_When Messallina told Gramis that there is a bond by blood, she is obviously lying, because she clearly does not believe in this. I cannot blame her, because even if she did not exactly think of this in regard to her family, House Solidor probably drove the argument home. Then there is Siorus' death._

_The reason that she is paranoid about Larsa is due to what she recently gone through and to be fair, the rest of House Solidor are pretty scary. Gramis is quite ruthless, and she was certain that Tudur wanted to get rid of her. Then there is Vayne, who she has a very weird relationship with._

_I realised that Vayne seemed to be the only one who actually visits his mother, and even though I believe that it is due to duty more then love, he is making an effort. In the story, he and Messallina were probably the one that plays chess with the empress the most, so he is probably the one that she would think of._


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Vayne was not surprised to hear that his father had arranged for him to be temporarily away from the capital by joining the army that was lead by Judge Zecht. The other was merely going to patrol the empire, but since the Archadian empire was vast, he would be away for a significantly long time. In addition, he was also sure that something might come up to extend his absence.

The official reason was that it was good for Vayne to be more aquatinted with the army and the rest of the kingdom. It was a valid excuse, and it would have been believed if it wasn't for the whispers of how the empress had cursed her own son and ordered him to never come near her.

Vayne did not believe that his mother arranged for him to leave, but he suspected that his father might have done this. After all, he was a painful reminder to his father too.

"I believe that I would learn much from my trip, but I believe that what I needed to know the most is what I learnt on that very day." Vayne said rather bitterly before he continued, "However, I do welcome the chance to see more of Archadia, as well as some of the other kingdoms. If I could, then I would like to make it an unofficial visit. That is often the best way to learn what the country is really like. Perhaps it might be necessary to do this in Archadia too."

"Those of the lower rank have always preferred House Solidor and the army, as that is the best way for them to achieve a high rank. The army is unlike the senate, where one must be born into such a family." Gramis said and the rest of their conversation then drifted into other political factors.

* * *

That night, Vayne found himself at the empty library again, standing in front of the chess set.

When he saw the chess set, he realised that his mother gave it up due to the fact that it reminded her of him. Therefore, this isolation might be a permanent one. He wanted to know the answer although he did not know why he wanted to know in the first place.

Why did it matter so much? He never really sought to have anyone's love- the only one that he truly cared for is Larsa. Ever since he could remember, his mother was the aloof figure whom he only visited now and then due to duty and his father ordering it.

However, the time when he played chess with her was not uncomfortable and he even enjoyed it. Later on, he has played games with Messallina while his mother watched.

During these times, he did not really need to think. He could almost relax.

Then there was the time he spent with Larsa- how she used to watch the two of them with that happy smile.

Perhaps that was what it was like to have a normal family.

Did he want that in exchange for his position and power? Most likely not. Yet he could not deny that it was pleasant.

An emotion that he did not understand. Probably an emotion he won't ever experience again.

The door was opened and closed very softly, as was the footsteps of the person. However, he was very certain of that person's identity. He was actually a bit surprised at how long it took her to come.

"How could you do this?"

Vayne was not able to see her face since it was covered by her veil. However, her voice indicated that she was furious.

She was hissing, but if it were not for the fear of being overheard, she would probably be screaming at him.

"How could you do this?" she demanded again. "I told you about how she was upset due to you and you then deliberately come to talk to her!"

"And you think that I should wait for a day where I could see her?" he said dryly. "The truth is that she simply does not want to see me at all."

"Then why did you come to see her? What was the point? She…I've never seen her in such a state! All she could do was crying out you four's name over and over again. She couldn't even speak properly! She…you push her to madness. Did you go there to deliberately hurt her? Do you really not know how much it would hurt her? How can you do this…Vayne Solidor!"

Strangely, it was the use of his full name that made him react. She always called him Lord Vayne, and when she used his full name just then, he heard contempt and accusation in her voice. For the first time, she was like the rest who simply condemn him without even trying to understand.

"Is the fact that my mother is too weak to face reality my fault too? Is it my fault that I killed my brothers when I was merely doing what my father and the emperor asked?" he said bitterly as he stood up to face her. "Yes, I expect everyone else to do so, but you…not you!"

When Messallina first met him, he was only a boy, as the three years gap between sixteen and thirteen were vast. Despite all his training in swordsmanship, the fact that he was shorter then her then made him seem nothing but a very smart kid.

However, twenty and seventeen were not so different. In addition, she knew that he has killed with those very hands and that very sword.

Instead of fear at what he might do, there was a fear at what he could do now, especially when she realised that she just said something that made him more then a little bit angry.

"Why did you went to see her then?" she repeated steadily. "After what I told you, and on that same day?"

"I did not ask her to love me. I never once asked anyone to love me." he said softly, finally knowing the answer that he had been trying to find. "I accepted this as the price of being in House Solidor, the price of power. However, I do not wish to be hated."

He learnt that the price he had to pay was not just the distrust and condemnation of the senate and his own father, but the hatred of his own mother.

That was only what he would receive now.

"I just need to see it." he said. "I need to realise what has happened and what would happen again."

To see that even a love that was meant to always be there could still leave. That it would leave even though it was not your fault.

"It was not what I see that was the most important." Vayne continued. "But what I would see again."

"…do you truly think that there is no way to change it?" she whispered.

"That day will be there. The day that Larsa will look at me like that." As he pronounced this, his tone was so monotonic that it seemed he was merely reciting something. However, Messallina knew that it was because this was the only way that he could allow this to be said. "So do not accuse me of going there to hurt them. It was for myself. I need to understand and prepare myself."

He intended to do what he could for both the kingdom and Larsa, but he knew that he could not always do it in a way that would not stain his hand, nor could he always conceal it. One day, what happened a year ago would repeat itself.

Only that it would be Larsa that look at him like that.

"I am sorry." She finally whispered, bending her head down.

She did not notice that his hands moved until she saw her veil being lifted, and then it continued to rise.

He seemed completely focused on the task as his gaze followed the end of the veil as it rises, preventing their eyes from coming to contact. He only looked at her when he released his hands, after he was sure that the veil would not fall forward again.

"Don't you believe me?" she whispered.

"That is not why."

Was this not what happened at a wedding? To see how the one you married was looking at you. Perhaps the unveiling of the bride was a way to see if the groom could catch them unguarded.

She was free from any make up- what she once said to be her real face. He could see that she was truly sad and upset at his fate, although he did not needed to see her to be certain.

No, he wanted to see her face for a different reason.

"The rest of the world can hate me and one day, even Larsa will hate me." he whispered. "So I want to see the face of the one person that would not hate me."

"Should I make a promise of never hating you then?"

"Do you think that you can?"

"If I know why, then I am sure that I can accept it." saying so, she leant forward and planted a kiss on his checks. "That is my promise. I think it is because you are special. I do not understand why, but you are special."

"Can you do something for me then?" he asked, and because his tone was very sincere, she was able to work out what the request would be. However, perhaps she wanted to see if she would be proven wrong.

"The emperor is sending me away and I believe that it would be a while. Therefore, I want you to keep an eye on Larsa for me. If anything happens…find a way for me to know."

Much to his shock, the expression that immediately appeared on her face was bitterness.

"I am not his mother or sister." she said sharply, although she then nodded. "But I will look after him, I will do what you ask. Why do you look so surprised, Lord Vayne? It is not as if Larsa is my brother or my son."

"Can I trust you?" he actually placed his hands on her shoulder in case she would leave without satisfying him.

"I am very fond of the child, but he is not mine. Yet every one seems to think that I will do all that I can for him as if he is my own. However, I will do all that I can for him, because I do care for Larsa greatly, and I do not wish for him to come to any harm." she assured him.

He loosened his hold on her, but he did not step away. Therefore, there was still the possibility of him doing something again.

"I don't think I understand you much better then the day that you first asked me whether I enjoyed your father's hospitality."

"A lot has happened since that day, but what is it that you don't understand about me? I am the same as I was back then. I am selfish as my main goal is to survive and survive well. Therefore, I pretended to be a loving wife even though I ended up resenting my husband, and acted as if I am a happy mother when the child was not mine."

"Larsa is not your child either." He said slowly. "I know that you would not hurt a child but…"

"Would I protect a child that is not mine as if he is mine? That is a foolish question because not only do I not have any child, I failed the child that I should have protected." She walked away and went to sit down, closing her eyes. Without her veil, he was able to tell that she was actually very tired. "Larsa is a very adorable child and is loved by everyone, and everyone also expect me to love him. If I could, I would love him too. However, I don't seem to be able to. What I didn't expect is that you would demand the same of me too."

It was very much like what she had said to him, but unlike her, he could not deny that he made that mistake.

"Be assured, Lord Vayne, what I feel for Larsa is probably the closest to love. I was there when he was born, and I looked after him since all that time. I really am very fond of him," she repeated again. "However, I do not seem to be able to love him. I am not like you."

"It is something that I cannot understand myself, why I can love Larsa in such a way, when I had no love for either of my elder brothers. I don't expect you to love and protect Larsa as I would, but I would ask you to protect him in the best way that you are able to, that would be good enough for me."

"Are you sure that you can trust me with him?"

"I know that if you need to, you'll protect your self. I cannot blame you for that, although I would probably attack you for it. However, you are the only one that I can rely on."

"Larsa is loved by many and he has many protectors, so why will you need to rely on me? Besides, Lord Vayne, have you forgotten what happened to the child that I was in charge of?"

"That was not your fault. I want you to look after Larsa because I know that I can trust you to do this, and I know that you are the only one who truly believes that I love Larsa. The others might not inform me of what happens."

"He is truly an adorable child." Messallina repeated once more. "But is it possible for there to be such a child in your family?"

"I will make it so."

"You? You are not even going to be here, Lord Vayne."

"I will be here when he need me." Vayne said firmly. "Help me by keeping an eye on him when I am not able to do this. Help me and I will help you when you need me to."

"Don't make rash promises, it is not smart." She said softly. "Larsa really is fortunate, since you will do all this for him."

He took hold of her veil but this time, it was for the sake of putting it over her face.

"I will probably be away for a long time. Will you miss me?"

Her answer was a laugh, and she then stood up and left.

* * *

If he could, then Vayne would have liked to spend some time with his brother before his departure. However, due to the result of his sudden visit, this was no longer possible. The empress seemed to have become very ill, and she refused to see Vayne or let him near her. Some servants whispered that she also cursed her own son.

This also meant that she was not there when the army set off. However, Larsa was there, in Messallina's arms. The young boy was too young to understand at what was happening, and Vayne was actually glad of this. Having Larsa laughing due to seeing the brother that he has not seen for a long time was much better then him crying at Vayne's departure.

To just merely be with his brother was enough to remind Vayne of why Larsa was so important.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** What Messallina feels for Larsa is a bit complicated. First of all, it is as she said: Larsa is not her son or her brother, so she would not automatically love him. On the other hand, she has been with him ever since he was there, and I do think that Larsa is an adorable and loving child. Therefore, she would be very fond of Larsa. However, it would still be very irritating for her to keep on being reminded of how she must look after Larsa, as no one is thinking from her point of view. To the rest of the world, she just lost a child and no one seems to consider that seeing another child living while her own child died might make her sad. She naturally hides this, but she let Vayne know this because of their strange relationship, she let him see the truth._

_I have to say, I thoroughly enjoy writing the scene where Vayne raises Messallina's veil, as it is rather like a wedding scene. However, the fact that it is a funeral veil then makes it rather ironic. In addition, when Vayne and Messallina do get married (which she already told us that they would in the prologue), there wouldn't be the scene of the groom lifting the veil. Technically, Messallina would still be allowed to wear a veil even though it would be her second marriage, but she would not be able to let it cover her face._

_I feel that the ending scene when Messallina holds Larsa is very symbolic, because it is almost as if they are the family._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The already significantly smaller House Solidor was now even smaller with the departure of Vayne. In addition, the house continues to be separated as the death of the eldest sons severed the occasional gathering of the whole family.

The last time that the whole house had dinner together would be that visit Messallina had from her parent's house. However, with her husband's death, such events would only be in the past.

The empress simply refused to leave her quarters and Larsa was naturally almost always with her. Letting Larsa attend that ceremony had been more then a little difficult, but Messallia felt that Vayne needed this. Messallina would dine with the empress and if the dining room were used, then it would only have Vayne and his father.

Not that it would be a very merry atmosphere, since the two would probably not bother to pretend, unlike the time when there were four or five at the table. One day she would have to go back to eating there, but since Larsa would be there, they would probably try to lighten the mood.

After the upsetting visit Vayne gave his mother, it was decided that it would be best if the empress was left alone, because any more agitation would be severally dangerous.

"I heard that Vayne left." Was all that the empress said about the recent events. Upon the confirmation from Messallina, she merely nodded and no more were said about the topic.

Occasionally, servants would gossip and sometimes Drace would make a few comments, but that was all. The only thing Messallina was certain about was that Vayne was doing well, but that was never something she once wondered about.

He had asked her whether she would miss him, but she did not answer. The answer would be yes, but there were too many different reasons and she did not wish to explain any of them to him.

She did miss him even though she should not. After all, he was constantly involved with risks due to his position and if she stood too near him, she would probably get burnt too. In addition, he also knew too much about her. The fact that he was there was actually dangerous for her.

Yet she believed that he would not harm her, even though she did not have any good proof. She had rational explanations, true, but the problem was that these would never be enough, as something unreasonable could always suddenly happen.

Nor did they interact often, it would be dangerous for them to do so. On the occasions when they do talk, it was almost always about something or someone else.

She was standing in front of a mirror, so she took hold of her veil and lifted it over her head. Looking at her face as the other would have looked at her. Two men had done this for her, one with the wedding veil, the other with the mourning veil.

Tudur's expression was indifference, since he already knew what she looked like and was unimpressed. However, he was quick to play his role of a loving groom by smiling at her.

Vayne was different…there was hope and anticipation.

"The face of the one person that would not hate me." he had said.

"Lady Messallina." It was Drace and the other seemed even more determined to think ill of Vayne due to the incident with the empress. After all, what the empress said was a reaffirmation of what Drace felt.

"I have letters. One is from Lord Vayne to Lord Larsa." The other announced.

"Larsa will be so happy at this!" Messallina examined out. "I will read them to him now!"

They were simple but affectionate letters from one brother to another. Right now, the young boy only understood that his absent brother wrote to him, and that was enough. Later on, Larsa would probably reread these letters and he would love his brothers for them, as it would be a memory that he could share despite not remembering it.

If the writer was anyone other then Vayne, no one would accuse him of having a second agenda.

"Lady Messallina, the other letter is for you."

Unfortunately, her letter was not pleasant at all.

* * *

There was no set rule to how long a widow should dress in mourning, but most would say that a year was enough. In her case, more then a year has passed, but she was still dressed in full mourning. She was very glad at this because the fact that her visitor was not able to see her face gave her a great advantage, and she was sure that she needed all the advantage that she could have.

He definitely thought so too, as he commented that they have met enough times for her to be able to wear her veil up.

"I do remember seeing you in my father's study when I was only a little girl." She admitted. "But that is a long time ago. Besides, I am sure that both my sister and I greeted you very formally, Chairman Gregoroth. My father taught us very well."

"Your father was a good man," the senator said and his tone was naturally sincere. Messallina knew that there was no point in trying to work it out because the other was too skilled.

"Yet you did not save him." she whispered. "I can understand why you did not save my husband, but my father…he was a member of the senate who sought to do all that he could for the empire! You yourself just said that you know he was a good man!"

"I did not want him to die. Child, I did what I could for him. It was not me that ordered his death. I even sought to let him defend himself. However, Vayne Solidor would not have it."

"…was there a chance that my father or my husband could have lived?" this was said in disbelieve, as one who feared the result.

"If Lord Vayne did not kill your brother on that night, then he had a chance, as he was a very capable man. He could have even been back in the senate."

When he said this, Messallina smiled, her expression concealed by the veil. It was clear that the chairman believed she was very easily fooled. No matter what, her father would never be able to climb back to that very spot. He might still be of influence, but the others would never give that position back to him.

"What of my husband? He did plan to have a rebellion, but did he really need to die? He could have been exiled with his titles stripped."

"The emperor was very insistent about the need of setting an example. Why else would he order Lord Vayne to carry out the execution?"

"But he- " as to be expected, her protests were immediately interrupted along with a sigh of great sadness. "Of course he would conceal this from you."

"Lord Gramis told me that it was the senators who ordered all of this!" she muttered. "It was the senate who said that my husband and his brother must die."

"Perhaps he wished to spare you of the truth, or perhaps he has other reasons." Gregoroth said, deciding to not push the issue in order to not make it too obvious. "I thought that it would be better to leave you alone as such horrifying truth is better left unknown. However, I am worried that House Solidor would seek to use you."

"I…" she swayed slightly and then placed her hand on her forehead, as if to steady herself. "I am sorry, Chairman Gregoroth, but I do not know what to do…who I should believe."

"I understand. I just want you to remember this: I was very fond of your father and I gave him much help." Gregoroth reminded her, and this was true to a certain extent. "He also trusted me. I think I feel a certain obligation to you as I am partially responsible for what has happened to you. After all, I was the one who decided that one of your father's daughters should marry Tudur Solidor. I want you to know is that the senate and I would help you, unlike House Solidor."

That was all, because all he sought to do was to plant the seeds. They did not need to bloom just yet.

* * *

"Was it bad news, Lady Messallina?" Drace commented. "I heard that Chairman Gregoroth paid you a visit."

"I am the daughter of a senator, yet the daughter-in-law of the emperor. It is a complex position, because the two sides have always been fighting so much." She said.

"Perhaps a bit too much." Drace commented. "I mean no disrespect to you, Lady Messallina, but the senators are manipulative."

"Do you think that they manipulated Lord Vayne then? Perhaps he is not to be blamed?"

"I agree with the empress. Lord Vane did not need to make such a decision. In the end, he is still to be blamed, as he still chooses to do such a thing."

"I do not know who to believe. My father was a senator, but he always sought to do the best for the empire; yet Lord Gramis is a very good man too, and my husband took after his father a lot." She said in frustration before she said: "But enough of this topic. The empress would be awake soon."

"Lady Messallina, allow me to say one more thing." Drace began, although she then hesitated. "Regardless of everything, I think the most important thing for you to focus on would be the wellbeing of Lord Larsa. He is a good boy and I think that he can become a very good ruler, one that would stop this foolishness."

"Judge Drace, you really love Larsa too, do you not?" Messallina said. "Yet Larsa is a child who has no connection with you in anyway. Perhaps it is you who should answer the question that you asked me. Do you seek to let Larsa fill the role of a son that you do not have? You are a woman too, and you care for him more then what loyalty requires."

"I do not presume such a thing." Drace said firmly. "Yes, my affection for Lord Larsa is beyond loyalty, but it is simply because I care for him for who he, and what he is."

"I can accept this answer." Messallina said before she took a deep breath. "I will no longer be afraid. I was frightened because that was what happened to my son. My son was killed because that…that woman wanted him to be her son."

"I am sorry to make you think of this, Lady Messallina." Drace said sincerely. "However, there is no need for you to fear that I would do such a thing. I wish to look after Lord Larsa, but that is all."

"I do not like to recall what happened, but I feel that you should know." She was lying because she was certain that the other already knew. "I told you this because I want you to know that I agree with you: the most important thing is for us to make sure that Larsa is well, and that is because we both care for him for who he is, not because he is a replacement."

* * *

Seeds were beings sowed by those around her, each attempting to let theirs be the one that was planted. Much to her surprise, even her mother-in-law ended up being involved.

The empress seemed to be in one of her better days, as she could find happiness in watching Larsa play, instead of letting him be the reminder of what she no longer had.

"I wanted a daughter too." She suddenly said, when the two of them were alone, while Larsa was asleep. "I am happy with my sons, but I always wanted a daughter. That was why I was so happy when Tudur married you, as I finally have a daughter."

"And I do love you as a mother." Messallina said. "Unlike my real mother, you had time for me."

"Then perhaps we were both lucky despite what happened. Come here, my dear, I have a request, and it might be a bit strange."

"I will do anything that you want, Mother." This was not a complete lie, because she saw that the empress was smiling and she really wanted that smile to last longer.

Despite the unreliable nature of the empress, the other did show her the maternal love her real mother never gave. It was false and even selfish, but it was still comforting. After all, the other wanted to be loving.

If the situation was different, then she would truly have a very loving mother-in-law that was like a second mother.

"I always wanted to brush my children's hair. A silly request, isn't it?"

"I would be happy if you want to brush my hair, Mother." Messallina said with a shy smile as she took the seat at the empress' dressing table.

First was the unpinning of her veil, which was then followed by the untying of her hair. When this was done, the empress then began to brush her hair very gently.

"Messallina, I do regard you as my daughter." She began. "I am sorry that your marriage to my son did not last long, and that there were no children."

"I wish that it was different too." She whispered, biting her tongue to force her eyes to water. The problem of this position was that her face was completely exposed with no way of hiding it, as she could not even turn.

"I know that it is a very painful subject, but I must talk to you about this. Messallina, do you wish to remarry? After all, the period of mourning is over."

"How can you ask me that!" she said with indignation. "I loved Tudur! He was also the father of my child"

She was very fortunate that her husband had continued his act, even to the very end. Therefore, with the exception of Vayne, everyone regarded as it being the best type of political marriage as the couple ended up loving one another.

"Don't be upset, my dear." The empress implored. "But you must acknowledge the truth: you are still very young and you lost your child. Maybe you will be happier if you remarry and have your own children."

"I will not remarry." Messallina said firmly. "I will continue to be your daughter."

"I will be very glad at this." the empress said sincerely as she embraced the young woman. "Then I will ask you this: look after Larsa. Since you are my daughter, he will be your brother. I will feel much better if you look after Larsa when I am no longer here."

"Of course I will look after Larsa, but the rest is ridiculous!"

"I am not a young woman, Messallina. Listen to me, so long as you do not remarry, you would be able to have great influence in this household, as you have been here for a long time. The servants also know that I love you as my own daughter, so they would regard you as the unofficial mistress. Therefore, you must protect Larsa, as there would be those in this house that seeks to harm him."

"Mother, please calm down. No one would hurt Larsa in this household!" she forced herself to laugh. "Everybody loves Larsa!"

"Messallina, there is no need to make me feel better like this. After all, your own husband was killed by his own brother. Vayne would marry one day, and it is not impossible that my husband might be forced to remarry. It is very likely that either of their wives would seek to hurt Larsa, as Larsa would be in their way."

Messallina actually never entertained the thought of Vayne marrying, because when he was of a marriageable age, she begun to have a lot of problems to worry about. Ranging from her inability of being pregnant to wondering whether anyone would discover that she only had a bundle of clothes under her dress. However, this was something that could easily happen very soon.

It would happen when it happen. Perhaps when it happened, she would begin to worry and try to work on something. However, she would be very established here as to not be threatened. As the empress assured her, she could easily be the unofficial mistress of the place.

Besides, Vayne would never be the type of be affected by anyone's foolish judgement. Therefore, she did not need to worry.

However, the mere fact that she was thinking about this was foolish. It sounded as if she did not want things to change.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** the main idea of this chapter is that those around Messallina are trying to use her in their own way, for their own purpose. The chairman represents the senate, who is thinking about using her in the future, despite the fact that they did abandon her father (who was a traitor). However, since she is in House Solidor, she would be able to be useful. As for Drace, she wants Messallinan to help her look after Larsa, as she suspects (rightfully) that the senate might want to use Larsa. The empress is also similar, only that she is afraid of what the others in House Solidor might do. I guess to the rest of them, Messallina probably do seems to be someone who might be easily manipulated, as she does not have any official role, nor did she seem to have done much under her father or husband. This then also link to why Vayne would be so important to her._

_Messallina does care for the empress, yet she knows that she cannot trust the empress completely, as the other is more concerned with herself. She could not rely on the other to help her. However, she does know that the other would like to care for her if she could. In addition, the empress was probably the closest she had to a mother._

_I admit, these last chapters have been on the depressing side, and I do think: I want to write about happier parts of the story too! At least the not so despairing side. Hopefully soon. Of course, I naturally want to write Vayne and Messallina being together, but that would take a while, partly due to the age gap, and party because it is not a relationship where it could happen quick._


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Three years has passed since the day that Vayne first joined the army and begin to patrol the empire, and they were three years that passed very quickly. Perhaps it was because that in the army, the weapons were usually visible. Not that there were no backstabbing, but they were considerably less. At the very least, the soldiers could trust the ones they fought and rest with.

His time in the army was successful. First of all, he managed to strike the right balance with the rest of the men. He was approachable and friendly, but not to the level of intimacy where they would forget about his status and rank. Even though the soldiers would be happy to drink with him, his presence would cause their tongues to be more restrained, since they still remember him as the one who would issue commands the next day.

Not only has his swordsmanship improved, he also discovered that he has a great talent with military matters. This then led to many admiration and influence in the military. When he goes back to the capital, he would have quite some advantage.

Initially, it did seem a bit extreme for an army this vast to patrol the area, but it soon made sense. This was a way to ensure that the empire was safe, because any stir by the enemies of Archadia would be put down by this very powerful army.

During his time there, there was a dispute in the border. Due to Vayne's strategy, they achieved a complete victory with almost no losses.

"Lord Gramis should have sent you to us years earlier!" Zecht said during the celebration they had after the above incident. "Your talent would be wasted in the capital, where you would focus on dealing with the senate and their bickering."

"I agree." Bergan said. "The most important thing should be making sure that the army is powerful, especially now."

"Your words suggest that there might be a war where our enemies would be much stronger then the ones that we are used to." Vayne began. He collected information from everyone, from the judges that lead to the newly recruited soldier. After all, there was no guarantee that one source was better then the other.

"Right now, it is merely rumours. But there are whispers of Pro-Rozarria groups in Nabradia, and the possibility of Nabradia and Dalmasca uniting together."

"It is alarming, but it is something that we have all heard before." Vayne pointed out. "These two countries are as much a threat to Rozarria as they are to us."

"And they both know it." Bergan said. "I believe that these two countries should be annihilated and become part of Archadia as Landis was. That way, we would be powerful enough to deal with any trickeries that Rozarria might play."

"But that might result in an open war with Rozarria." Zecht pointed out. "That is something we must avoid as it would cost too much."

These little kingdoms were certainly problematic, Vayne thought as he looked at the map. They were at a very advantageous place as well as being in the middle of the two powerful empires. It was true that they faced danger from both sides for no reason other then their circumstance, but they were not completely innocent. After all, they could have long allied with one side and be protected. Archadia and Rozarria would be glad of the advantage enough to let the two countries continue to be independent. At the lightest, they would have to provide a certain amount of resources. At the worse, they become a city-state instead of a country, but they would still be allowed to exist with little interference.

Instead, the countries clung onto their pride and it was even possible that they might play the two empires against one another.

Vayne actually agreed with Bergan that the best way was to conquer the two kingdoms, as that was the safest way to ensure peace. Perhaps he was cynical, but he did not believe that these little countries would be willing to live in peace. Even more importantly, Rozarria would probably think so to. They might decide to act first.

He did not think that Archadia would ever be destroyed, but it was possible that losing one battle might result in them losing many of their lands and powers. As soon as they fall just a bit, everyone else would seize this advantage.

Even Dalmasca and Nabradia. They would probably claim that they were mere taking back what was theirs.

Archadia was powerful, and that was why it faced so many dangers. However, he did not feel that its people in power were doing what ought to be done. They were spending the majority of their time squabbling.

Even though his brothers were foolish, Vayne could understand why they were filled with the desire of changing something, because there was simply too much that need to be changed.

"If Lord Larsa will be like you that I think that Archadia will be safe." Zecht was clearly drinking a bit too much, as his tongue was getting too loose. "Your two brothers were pretty good, but they lack your talent."

"They lack the patience too." Bergan added, thinking of the night that he had a personal involvement in.

"Did you two know my elder brothers well?" Vayne asked carefully.

"I taught them for a while and they were both good lads." Zecht said firmly. "No matter what, they did not deserve the fate that the senate gave them."

"Zecht, you know that the matter is best not mentioned." Bergan said sharply. "The decision has been made and carried out."

"Yes, it is best to not mention this anymore." Vayne decided. "I do have high hopes for Larsa too. I believe that he is showing much promise in his training. My sister-in-law wrote that Judge Drace is very happy with his progress."

The rest of the conversation then changed to the best way of training, which then let him learn a little bit more about his brother's current guardian.

However, it was not anything that he did not already learn from his sister-in-law. The other was expected to do very well due to her skills and determination. In addition, she was also filled with a strong sense of justice.

A good protector and example for his brother, who should only see the world of the light.

* * *

The general mood of the camp was a very merry one, and the celebration was not just limited to drinking. He could hear the voices of women and it was clear that they were not limited to the female members of the militia.

"Sir, let me please you for the night." The woman that placed an arm on his had a dress with such a low cut at the top and a high slit at the skirt that if she was at the capital, then she could be arrested for indecent exposure.

"No, I saw him first!" another said, clinging onto his other side, and she was no better dressed.

"Come sir, surely a handsome man like you would not wish to be alone on such a night. Especially," upon this, the prostitute raised his left hand and kissed the fourth finger. "When you have no sweetheart waiting for you."

Vayne himself did not dislike or abhor the presence of prostitutes, as he saw it as something necessary in the army. Men would get lonely and the presence of prostitutes prevented them from striking at innocent third parties. The reason that there were no rapes was due to soldiers being well paid and with prostitutes being readily available at certain times.

This was merely an example of how everything has two sides. These women that were frowned upon were actually doing a lot to benefit the many that criticised them.

However, this did not mean that he wanted to spend time with them, because he did not.

"Ladies, you are both very lovely but I must decline." He said amiably, knowing that everyone was naturally watching. "However, it is rude for any man to reject such an offer. Therefore, I will ask you two to extend your company and accompany me to the entrance of my tent."

Taking a decent amount of coins out, he gave it to the two prostitutes, and his decision resulted in mutterings of approval and applauses. Not only did he get rid of the two prostitutes, he also prevented himself from being bothered by any more. Even though he refused them, he did not do it in a way that made him seem superior then the rest, or simply prudish. Nor was he a young man who risks losing the dignity that his rank required by spending numerous times with prostitutes.

"May we at least give you a kiss?" the two prostitutes giggled, their rivalry forgotten since they would receive equal pay for equal work.

"You are very important, are you not?" the other said and she even began to play with his hair. He did not like others touching him, as he had a tendency of tensing and preparing to strike back. However, he forced himself to stand still.

It was not that anyone would object to him striking the prostitute, because no one would really care other then whether they could continue their fun. However, the fact that he did this would be interpreted in a negative way: a lack of control along with a tendency of being violent.

That was the price of being in the position of leadership. You would be constantly watched and judged. That was probably why his mother had hid away.

"Ladies, we will part way here, but I am sure that many others here would be more then glad for your company." He said with a smile.

Once inside the privacy of his tent, however, his smile disappeared. It was here that he could stop the acting his role required. How did he manage before he no longer knew, but once he was aware of the double-edged reactions, he began to wear this mask and has yet to take it off.

Therefore, he was in no hurry to get married.

To be married meant that all of his personal space would be gone. After all, his parents only managed to have their current arrangement due to the delicacy of her constitution. If he had a wife, she would constantly be beside him.

Even though he was sure that his wife would not dare to hurt him, he was still a bit weary at the concept of sleeping unarmed beside anyone.

Due to him joining this army, he had a few encounters with prostitutes. It was inevitable and he thought that it was best that he seize the opportunity of learning it now. Judge Zecht, who also had the role of keep an eye on him, merely turned a blind eye on this, as he naturally made the same decision as numerous fathers and guardians of young man did.

Better to let them experience it now with prostitutes who only ask for a few coins instead of being seduced by women who might blackmail or entrap them.

Overall, the whole experience was not really unpleasant, although he was still prepared for a sudden weapon. Therefore, he would naturally not have her beside him when the business was done. After that, there were a few more incidents, but that was all. He was not like his elder brothers.

Ever since he could remember, Tudur had been popular with women. Whether it be the noble women they might meet at court, or the maids in any house. Now that he knew more, he was a bit amazed at how his brother only had one son.

If his suspicion was right, then this was a sign of his eldest brother's foolishness. Regardless of the title, the mere presence of blood was important too.

Outside his tent, he could hear the sound of laughter and he almost envied those that could partake in such merrymaking. Unlike him, they were not looking for shadows at each corner.

However, his caution was not paranoia. He has seen enough cases of double crossing and betrayal. His brother and sister-in-law was probably a good example. If Messallina could get away with it, he was sure that she would consider giving the body on the bed beside her some injuries. She did not tell him exactly of what happened, but the marriage was obviously getting worse and worse.

When he first saw Messallina, he only thought of her as the senator's other daughter, the one that did not affect them. Her strange comment was merely a brief moment of diversion.

However, it was her that ended up being in their life. Initially, he merely thought that she was not a bad person to be his brother's wife, since she did not seem interested in doing something foolish. The tolerance would change into a slight liking, as he was a bit interested and curious by their brief interaction.

It was at this stage that she left due to the so-called pregnancy, but not before that strange day when he offered her his handkerchief. Looking back, she must have been crying due to Tudur making her pretend to be Siorus' mother, although he did not understand why she would be so upset. She would be angry, yes, but why would she be crying? All the reasons that he came up seemed quite foolish, but her redeeming factor was that she then steadied herself and played the necessary parts very well.

Well enough that no one suspected her of not being the child's real mother.

To control herself like that, such resolution was admirable.

But the most important event would be on that day- when he killed his brothers. He had her fate in his hand, but he gave it back to her briefly. If he was honest, then he must admit that it was not mainly due to the desire of creating an ally, but the fact that he preferred her being alive.

If she did die, he won't be that upset, yet he would regard it as a pity.

Now, however, he was glad that she was not dead. It was for that slightly selfish reason of knowing that at the very least, there would be someone that did not hate him.

It did not really matter, but he was glad of that.

If she was beside him, his sleep would not be interrupted due to worry.

This thought made him laugh out aloud as it was very foolish. That he was thinking of his sister-in-law in his bed. Most people would describe such thoughts as amoral or incestuous. In his opinion it was neither, because the fact that she was someone he might be able to trust was more powerful then any other connection that they had.

Perhaps they were simply bound by chance, as they were two lines that would only interact briefly by a chance crossing, which wouldn't have happened if his brother had not discarded her. His brother could have had Messallina as an ally, as someone he could trust, because she was searching for someone and the husband would naturally be the best choice.

She was mostly concerned about her survival, and why wouldn't she be? No one else was. Perhaps in that aspect, they were very similar.

Wait…he was still thinking of Messallina. If she learns of this, would she laugh?

* * *

_**Author's Note:** First of all, this story starts three years after the last chapter. So Vayne would now be twenty. This would be seven years before the events in the game. Due to me really liking Vayne and being a bit cynical, I am probably Pro-Archadia. I think they were pretty ambitious and maybe a bit too power hungry, but I don't think they were fully wrong. Nor do I think Nabradia and Dalmasca are the complete victims. So, that is just a warning about my personal interpretation._

_Maybe this is stereotyping, but I always feel that the army would be more open, as opposed to an environment like the senate, because I feel that a hidden blade is way more dangerous then a drawn blade. On the other hand, I don't deny that there would most likely be corruption in the army too._

_Al Cid did say that Vayne is a military genius and Vayne seemed to have more involvement with the military, while the senate dislikes him. Therefore, I believe that he had a much more steady position in the military._

_I had Judge Zecht coming out, and I feel that he is quite an open person. He seemed to have trusted Vayne to a certain extent, so I felt that he did once quite liked Vayne. In my story, it is because Vayne semi-served under him for three years, and so he has seen a bit of what Vayne is like, as well as Vayne's own skills. I also do believe that Vayne was probably more relaxed here. As for Bergan, he is more blood thirsty as he felt that they should have war and conquer the two empires, but he is still quite rational._

_Now, my view on Dalmasca and Nabradia, I have a feeling that it would probably make some angry, but these are my views/interpretation. First of all, I always feel that Ashe is, to a certain extent, not that different from Vayne. The only reason that we seem to regard her as good and her cause as right, is because we are playing the game on her side. I really do think that the game is created very well in that the villains do not seem to be villains, while the heroes are not that 'good'. However, I do feel that in the end, instead of having people on two different sides, the result is that there is still a distinctive good and bad side. It is just that the bad side has good points, while the good side has bad characteristics. Also, Ashe being chosen by the Occuria is oddly ironic, as it is just how she is chosen by the writer to be the good person. I can see why Vayne has such a strong desire of breaking free, because in the current situation, you are just doomed to play the role that another forced on you, even if it is unfair._

_Now onto Dalmasca and Nabradia. First of all, Ashe had eight brothers; yet by the time that she married, they had all died. Some due to war, some due to illness. I find that highly suspicious. How could so many of the princes die if there was no war? There was no indication that either Archadia or Rozarria was attacking. Is it civil war then? If it is civil war, then it sounds that the country clearly has issues themselves, and they are not the harmless and peaceful country the game suggest._

_The fact that Nabradia and Dalmasca was caught in between Archadia and Rozarria was not their fault, but I do think that they handled their situation pretty badly. The only treaty and alliance the two countries seemed to have made was with each other, via the wedding, but that would not have done much, as they were not that powerful. I would have thought that in this case, they would have picked a side. Otherwise, both sides would regard them as dangerous and both sides might attack. In my opinion, they should have done something. They were not in a position where they could just accept everything and believe that being nice would help._

_The bit with the prostitute is a character exploration, as well as showing how things have two sides. I cannot remember where I saw it from, but it was a story where one of the idealistic characters was trying to have this reform, saying that they should ban prostitutes in the camp, because she feels that this is wrong. Another person will tell her that she was not helping, but making things worse. The prostitutes would have to find new clients, who might be dangerous, and some of the soldiers might harm the other woman in this town. It is the idea of how a reform could actually cause more harm._

_In the end of the chapter, Vayne is thinking about Messallina, and it is not so much about whether he wants to sleep with her, but the realisation that he trust her to be beside him in a situation where he would probably be unarmed._


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Messallina was waiting outside with Larsa and Drace when Gramis went to talk with his wife. She did not know what happened in the room- whether it was reconciliation or reminiscence of the happier past, but during the empress' last days, she would often speak of the past.

A young man who fell in love with a young woman and vowed to do all that he could to make her happy. A young woman who married with the belief of having a happy-ever-after marriage.

Her husband's rank did not matter because all she wanted was to be happy.

At the very least, Messallina's marriage was without illusion, so she was not hurt that way. However, this then meant that she would not have any precious memories to comfort herself with.

She presented herself as a widow who was deeply in love with her husband. She repeated the lines so many times that she started to think of what it would be like if this was true, although she knew that such things were impossible.

If she was in love with Tudur…it would probably make her life more miserable. After all, she would not be loved back and she could not do anything to earn this. Then she would have to live with the fact that another gave him what he most wanted, what she should be able to and what she would have wanted.

Perhaps it would be her that ended up like the crazy woman she created to explain her tragedy. Or perhaps she would be like her mother-in-law, living in a fantasy world.

"She wishes to see Larsa." Gramis said upon coming out. The last conversation must have been a reconciliation as he did not look as guilty as she expected him to be.

"Judge Drace, please take Larsa." Messallina said. "I wish to talk to my father-in-law."

Larsa was a very smart child but a five years old boy would still have difficulty in understanding about death. However, his family members were glad that he could learn about it due to a painless death, although this was not the first death or even second death in his immediate family. However, it was a kind death. A welcoming release from the suffering and illness which he has seen; instead of a life that were ended even as the dying men desperately sought to live.

Luckily, they could prepare him for it, and the two women had spent a long time in discussing this. This along with all that has happened in the last three years made Messallina realise that she did value the company of the other woman.

The other was honourable and trustworthy. However, the friendship that developed could not be genuine, as Messallina would only show a part of herself. The other probably knew this, but unlike Vayne, who interpreted this as her being different, Drace merely thought that she had some things she did not wish to share yet.

Drace was very capable, but the road she walked on was too different from the crocked path in this place due to the competition of House Solidor and the senate. Soon or later, she was going to stumble, as she walked without keeping an eye on the ground, so certain was she in the direction.

Once more, Messallina thought of the phrase: "In any other place..."

She did not dislike Drace, but she pitied the other. Pity then prevented liking from happening, as she was aware of what would happen and to know what you would lose prevent you from trying to have more.

To an extent, she envied the other for being like that, even as she let pity replace the sorrow that others in her situation would feel, since she reasoned that such thing was inevitable and the other's character would even speed it up.

A little guilt was there too. After all, the other was kind to her, yet she would not give the other anything, she would not even help the other.

But why should she? Did anyone try to help her or Vayne? Kindness was not bad, but at the same time, kindness from one who did not understand was often presumptuous too, which was then irritating.

Even worse was when you were accused by one who understand nothing, as they were simply right due to them believing that they were always right, shown by the fact that they were not interested in your view or explanation.

For all her kindness, Drace was like this with her accusation of Vayne. Therefore, Messallina was sure that the other would be like that with her once she discovered the truth about her.

"Lord Gramis, is there no word of Lord Vayne?" Messallina asked. "I believe that he should be here."

"The messengers were sent as soon as I could. But Archadia is vast. Believe me, I do not wish to deny him the chance of seeing his mother one last time." Gramis assured her.

Yet you would force him to kill his own brothers, she thought bitterly. If it were not for that, then none of this would be happening.

No, that was unreasonable. After all, Vayne sought to do much, so he probably would still ended up being in the army and be far away. However, there wouldn't be this issue of his last memory of his mother being her telling him that she never wanted to see him again.

"He would not make it." she stated grimly, wishing that she had her veil concealing her face, as it was too hard for her to keep her voice emotionless.

A fact that the emperor picked up.

"You sound as if you feel sorry for him."

"I do, because I understand what it is like to not see your loved ones one last time." she said, and to a certain extent, she was honest. She was haunted by the memories of not seeing these certain people, but it was not due to love. In her opinion, Tudur and Ewein's death was their own fault, while the grief she felt at her parent's death were sorrow that a child had to cause her parents to die in order to live without fear. However, this act of feeling what she lacked has been performed for many years, so she was very good at it.

"And I know that she would want to see him." she said, and they both heard the unspoken: "In the same way that she wanted to talk to you."

"She will understand." Gramis said.

* * *

When Messallina first saw the empress, she was only a child, and it was at some ceremony that she could no longer remember. However, she recalled that she thought the other was very beautiful, in addition to admiring the other's elaborate gown and jewellries.

Later on, when she became part of House Solidor, she thought that there was something surreal about the empress' beauty. Perhaps it was because she did not seem to be there, nor was she really aware of what was around her. Therefore, it was very different from her sister's manipulative beauty.

Since the day three years ago, things began to change. Pain was there. Was it the pain of having to walk on the land instead of being carried? The pain of seeing ugliness instead of only beauty?

"…I will go to sleep now, child, but remember, I will watch over you." the empress was saying to Larsa as the boy bore all of this bravely. He would cry once he was outside, but he would force himself to wait until his mother could no longer see him.

It was not that strange that Messallina would be the one that the empress chooses. Even though the empress loved her husband, he was the reminder of the numerous sorrows in her life; while Larsa was too young to witness her passing away.

"Judge Drace, please look after my son with my daughter-in-law." The empress said, a command and a farewell.

After Larsa bid his final farewell to his mother, he was guided out by Drace. The boy would no longer be carried by either of them, as he insisted on walking himself, although he seemed to deem that holding their hand now and then was still acceptable. However, he would allow his mother to carry him, although this was only after Messallina spent a long time in explaining.

"Mother," Messallina whispered softly as she went to sit beside the other.

The empress had grown very thin and her age was much more obvious due to her grief. Taking her hand, Messallina almost shuddered at how light and bony it seemed to be.

The other was wasting away and death was merely claiming the victim that had asked for him a very long time. Perhaps it would be a release, but Messallina still find herself feeling sad at this. Was it because it was unnecessary? Or was it because she would miss the other?

"…look after Larsa." The empress said. "He is very much like his father, what his father was like before all of this happened. He was so different. If the him then could see the him now, he would probably give everything up."

Perhaps if the sixteen years old Messallina Varela Meligeni could see the twenty three years old Messallina Tudur Solidor, then she would imitate her sister so that she would not be involved in any of this.

"I will, Mother. I swear." She said. "Do not worry. We all love Larsa, and we will all do what we can to protect him."

"…what do you think Vayne feels about Larsa? He used to come here all the time to be with Larsa. I was so happy at this, until that day. You were there, Messallina, do you think he is still the same?"

"Regardless of everything Lord Vayne has done, I am certain that he loves Larsa." Messallina said sincerely. "He is cold with everyone but Larsa. Therefore, it is obvious that Larsa is very special to him."

"Gramis said that Vayne has always been a child that is hard to understand, because no one can be very sure of what he is thinking. To me, I thought that he was merely concentrating on whatever task he happens to be doing. I think neither of us understood him, nor did his elder brothers. Tudur and Ewein were so close and full of plans that they did not allow much to come in between them. However, I think you might be able to have certain influence with him."

"Mother, you are completely mistaken." She said carefully. "Lord Vayne and I are not on good terms after what happened to my husband and parents."

"Yes, I know. But I remember the times that you two used to play chess here. He does not dislike you, Messallina, and he finds your opinion worth listening to. I believe that a little of this remained despite what then happened."

"We did use to talk, but that was too long ago. If I talk to him now, it is only for Larsa's sake. He killed my husband and parents! I also believe that if it was not for him…my son might still be alive."

If she tells the empress about what has happened, then the other might feel better since it confirmed with what she was saying. However, there was no way that she would reveal this. Too much was at stake, and she knew that Vayne would not want this.

If it was just her without the fear of being overhead, then she might reconsider her decision.

"I am cruel and selfish to say this, Messallina, but I hope that you will not remarry, because I know that you being here would help Larsa. However, I also believe that you would be able to help Vayne too."

Regardless of everything, she was still a mother who loved all of her children.

"Tell Vayne that I behaved wrongly." The empress whispered. Then she closed her eyes. However, she had time and the strength to whisper out one more thing.

"I am so sorry…"

Was her sentence unfinished as she did have a person in mind, so someone's name should have followed? Or was it finished because she did not intend to say any names, due to there being too many people in her mind.

The hand was still warm and Messallina found herself unable to move, wanting to retain that warmth which would soon be gone forever. Now that she was losing it, she was starting to wish for it.

On that day, she had held onto Siorus and refused to let him go. The child had turned cold and stiff in her arms, yet she continued to hold him. Perhaps she was unable to let go for the same reason.

She was not able to face the other's death even though she has been preparing for it. To say one thing was not the same as doing it.

"Messallina, let go." It was Gramis's voice but he was not speaking as an emperor or even a father-in-law, but simply as another person who was affected by the same loss.

"Do you think she will be happier now?" she whispered as she did so. Standing up, she accepted Gramis' hand, even leaning against him.

"I believe so. She was too fragile for even this world, so I should have known that she could not survive in this even grimmer world. Messallina, I thank you for all that you have done for my wife."

"You don't need to thank me, because I love her as a mother." She said softly.

"She spoke of you as like a daughter and I will do the same. Even though my wife is now gone, you will still be looked after here."

"Thank you, Lord Gramis." She whispered. "You are not like the empress, as you must be a father to many others, but you have been very kind to me."

This was actually very alarming, as she could not help but to wonder what her father-in-law was planning, especially when her mother-in-law would be gone. However, she could not worry about it now, because all she was too much affected by the death of her mother-in-law.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** one of the ways of testing whether your character is a Mary Sue is actually seeing whether she would end up being with the character that you like, as well as whether she would dislike the same characters as you. I always feel that the first one is a bad example, because for me, many of the times I write an OC is due to the fact that I want to have her interact with a favourite character. In this fan fiction, part of it is due to the idea of letting Vayne have someone beside him who can understand him. In the same way, I feel that giving your character a name that you like is not a sign of her being a Mary Sue either, because why would you give your character a name that you don't like, giving that you will then be using it a lot? However, I do feel that them not liking the same character as you is more relevant. Not that I completely agree, because chances are, if you don't like a certain type of character, then the OC that you create would be the opposite, and so the character that you dislike would probably be someone that this OC won't like due to clashing characteristic. However, the interesting thing about this story is that Messallina is doing the opposite. She is liking a character that I do not like. Therefore, I think this is a sign that she does have her own character. I still don't like Drace as I feel that she is too narrow minded, yet believe that she is right. However, to Messallina, the other has been kind to her, and they did spend quite some time together. Therefore, I think she would actually like Drace slightly. Perhaps their bond due to Larsa and the time they spent together resulted in a semi friendship._

_Larsa is five, so I think while he would understand death and be upset about it, since the other is his mother. On the other hand, she was slightly distant due to him due to the fact that she was getting ill and more unstable by the end of her life, when he was starting to grow up. In addition, a child of five would take much longer to process everything. So he would grieve, but not that much._

_Messallina actually uses her middle name and I realise that I could have had her mention her middle name earlier on. But I guess it is the idea that once she married, her husband's first name became her middle name._

_The empress has a very important role in the story, yet this is something that is totally unplanned. She actually doesn't have a first name, because I did not intend for her to be important, and I felt that just addressing her as the empress would be enough. However, she ended up being very important, playing a large part in what happened to both Vayne and Messallina. The idea is that now that she is dead, Messallina's position would change again. Because even though part of the reason that she stays is due to Larsa, the main reason is actually due to the empress._


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The message was very brief, but very powerful. After Vayne read it, he walked to the judge's tent and placed it on top of all the other documents, because this one would take first priority.

"I must leave immediately." He stated. "I would not miss my own mother's funeral."

He was honest as he knew that he had no chance of being with her when she dies. He could not help but to wonder whether that this was deliberate, as they must knew that she was dying.

"It had been my pleasure to work with you during these three years, Lord Vayne." Zecht said. "But of course, you must go."

The empress was dying…his mother would be dead before he even set foot onto the capital. However, did this matter? If she really wanted to see him, she could have done something. She could at least have written to him.

His father would naturally be upset. After all, his father did the best that he could have, helping her to preserve that fantasy world even though he should have made her face reality. No matter what, it was clear that his father had loved his unsuitable empress.

Larsa would be upset- he was pretty sure that a five years old child was old enough to understand death, especially one as smart as his brother. Not so long ago, he received a letter from his brother and while he was quite pleased at the skills that his brother demonstrated, he wished that the news in the letter were not so grim. In the letter, Larsa wrote of his worries about their mother's ill health, as well as how agitated their father and sister-in-law were getting each day.

The ending, however, was very touching.

"…I miss you. I want to see you soon, Lord Brother."

How much could a two years old child remember? He was not sure, and that was why he would write these letters. It was to prevent the boy from forgetting him.

Sometimes, Messallina would write to him and due to worries at what might happen, her letters were impersonal. A necessary duty on her behalf. However, it was easy to read between the lines when you knew that you had to.

"I am the one that is in charge of his lessons, and I am the one that is constantly beside him. Therefore, I should be able to judge the level of his lessons. He is a smart child, but I believe that he does not understand the importance of resting. That is why I do not think that my lessons are too slow." This seemingly hostile letter actually translated to: "He is a smart child, but he does not realise that it is not good to be too smart in this place, so I make him play instead of learning more".

Five was still a very young age. An age before the senate might try to make use of Larsa. As long as he himself gives the senate no reason to decide that he was too dangerous, then they would continue to use him, since he was a very valuable tool.

A tool that one could use to prevent their hands being dirty was useful, but it was even better if no one realise that you were using it, so the blame could go to the thing itself. The best thing about a tool was that it would always do what you wished, because it had no mind of its own.

However, he was not a tool of the senate. He sought to serve the empire, not the narrow world the senate limited themselves to.

One day, the sword that they use would turn on them. That, he was certain of.

* * *

Upon arriving back in Archades, the first person he saw was naturally his father. Throughout his trip, his father would have heard much of him, both from his own reports as well as the ones that others gave him. Therefore, it was not a touching reunion, since there was no absence to make the heart fonder.

"You mother is dead." Gramis stated bluntly. "We had hope that you might be able to return before her death."

"We? Are you referring to my mother?"

"To Messallina. She believes that you should be at your mother's side in her final moments."

"A right that any child should have."

A right that he was denied of, just as he had been denied of many other rights.

"What a surprise to find aid from her of all people," Vayne muttered. "I am very surprised that she does not blame me for my mother's death. After all, she even blames me for her son's death."

"Yes, is it a surprise. She is showing you more then what you gave her." Gramis agreed.

"Unlike her mother, my mother was not involved in treason." Vayne said steadily. "Messallina should know this. Was Messallina the one beside my mother when she dies? If she is, then I wish to talk to her. I would also like to see Larsa."

"Larsa is well. Drace and Messallina have prepared him for it very well. He understands that his mother is dead, and he is upset. However, he is still only a child." Gramis said. "You will probably find Messallina at the cathedral where the funeral would be. Your mother is there too. After you talk to her, I want to talk to you again."

"I will attend my own mothers' funeral." Vayne stated quietly, but very firmly. "You have no right to deny me of that."

"Of course you would be there. No, it is about Messallina. Now that your mother is dead…"

His sentence trailed off but the context of the word was clear. Even though the emperor was upset at his empress' death, he was still able to talk of the other effects. This was the responsibility they had by being in a leading position, as well as the nature of their world.

Messallina was mostly harmless, but it was clear that she had the potential of being harmful. That was enough, really.

But then, almost everyone they interacted with has.

* * *

The cathedral was a grand building, but it was something that he just tended to see from afar. Siorus' funeral probably took place there, but he had not been allowed to go and he thought that this was highly ironic given that this was the one death that he was not responsible for.

"Lord Brother!"

It was Larsa, the young boy having run to him, seeing the approaching figure from his sitting place at the top of the stairs that leaded to the cathedral.

"You could recognise me?" he asked the young boy as he picked him up, silencing his protest with: "I have not seen you for three years, so let me do this."

He himself was able to recognise his brother due to the boy's clothing and action, but how would a five years old boy remember the brother that he last saw when he was two?

"Drace told me." Larsa said as he pointed to the direction where the judge must be. "I miss you, Lord Brother."

"Do you remember much of me?" he asked as he walked up the stairs, still carrying the boy.

"Yes. Messallina read your letters to me, although I am able to read some of them myself now." the boy said. "If I ask, she will tell me a bit about you, although she told me that I must never ask Mother about you. I don't understand why."

"You…" Vayne was good at speeches, but he found himself at a loss of words. He did not wish to lie to the boy, yet there was no way that he could tell Larsa of what had happened.

"I understand that Mother is dead, and I am sad." The five years old said very grimly. "But I don't feel that sad, although both Messallina and Drace tell me that this is alright, because I didn't know Mother that well."

"We grieve…we are sad in our own way." Vayne said. "But Larsa, why are you here?"

"I followed Messallina- she has been very sad." Larsa said. "People say that she was like this when she lost her child. I don't understand what they mean, but I know that it is really bad."

What were they filling Larsa's head with? He was really tempted to turn around to go back and talk to the servants. To think that they were gossiping about this of all things in front of his brother!

"What have you heard?" he asked.

"I know that I had two brothers that died, and one of them was Messallina's husband, and that is how she became our sister."

No severe damage yet, it seems, but he was still going to have a talk with the servants.

"Where is Messallina? You said that you followed her?"

"She went in. I was going to follow her but Drace won't let me. I am worried about Messallina. Ever since Mother died, she has been crying a lot.

"I will go and talk to her." He said as he placed Larsa down. "Afterwards, we will continue talking."

It was more pleasant to talk to Larsa, but talking to Messallina was necessary.

* * *

Now that he thought about it, the wedding of his brother and sister-in-law had took place here too. Their life was full of acting and that had certainly been one of the best performances they all took part in.

A neutral bystander would have thought that this was the end of a story instead of the beginning of a very unhappy tale.

He remembered sitting at the very front, observing his brother. The groom was smiling since he had little concern at the rest of the ceremony. If anything, he probably wanted an accident to prevent the bride from appearing. After all, he was not some boy waiting for the bride he loves, it was the opposite.

When the bride entered, many had turned to see her in curiosity, even though her face was blurred due to her veil. He naturally did not, as the action would be too common. Besides, he already knew what she looked like.

His brother turned to his bride, the smile widening. Beside Tudur, Ewein was smiling in an equally welcoming fashion.

He remembered Messallina walking past him and all that he recalled was that she had a very fancy dress as he was wondering how rich her father was. When she was unveiled, he didn't think much. Why would he?

A huge contrast to the woman that was sitting at the very front, where he once sat.

On that day, in front of the seats had been the groom and then the bride. Now, it was a casket.

It was his mother, so he walked to stand before her, feeling the other person's gaze piercing into him.

His mother was smiling- a smile that he could only see in his memories. Was she smiling because she was at her fantasy world once more? Since this world did not allow her to do so, she was probably much happier whenever she was.

What was he suppose to feel? The last time he was in front of her, she had told him that she would never forgive him, and just as she had pushed him away, whatever emotion he had felt for her was gone too.

"Did she wish to see me in her final moment?"

"She said that she behaved wrongly."

"Is that it?"

"What more do you wish?"

"If I knew, then I wouldn't be asking you." he said bitterly as he turned away from the dead to face the living. However, he did not sit down beside her, although he did move to stand right in front of her. "Larsa is outside. He followed you here."

"He is a sweet child. However, he is too unguarded. He does not realise that the ones around him could easily be the one that hurt him."

"I will teach caution to him without him being hurt. However, I did not come here to talk about Larsa. I do not wish to talk to you about Larsa at this very moment." He added the last bit quickly due to his own surprise at the previous sentence. "What have you done? Lord Gramis wishes to talk to me about you and servants seem to have been gossiping about you."

"I am simply grieving for your mother." She answered. "And shortly after your departure, Chairman Gregoroth paid me a visit where he tried to shift the blame of what happened on that day. That was all, as he has yet to talk to me again."

"Planting seeds, no doubt, but when would the tree grow?" he said thoughtfully. "You are grieving a lot, but how much is it for show?"

"I remember how I once thought about asking her to help me with Tudur. I didn't in the end, because I realised that all she could see was her son being a perfect husband to me. Not because she loved him, but because this was what must be. I knew that she was selfish, but I still cared for her."

She did not tell him about his mother's strange comment in regard to the two of them. The reason, however, was not caution. It was because she wanted this to be her secret.

"I am back now." he said after a long pause. "I believe that I will be here for a while."

"I am glad of that." At this, she pulled her veil over her face to reveal a smile. "Welcome back, Lord Vayne."

* * *

He guessed that his father wanted to talk to him about Messallina and he knew that he wanted Messallina to stay, and it was not just because she was useful. Therefore, he had to show the right amount of indifference.

However, he first talked about the affect of possible rumours on Larsa, especially in regard to that day. For now, what happened with their brothers would be a taboo subject, and they would not explain it to Larsa until he was much older. If Larsa asked, they would just say that his brothers died in an accident.

"Well, of course she would continue to stay here because where else would she go? I doubt that the current head of the Meligeni family would want this additional burden. Here she would actually be very well treated due to her position as the widow of my late brother."

"Perhaps she is harmless and content now, but she is not of House Solidor. Before, it was your eldest brother and then mother that connected her here."

"She cares for Larsa and that is probably the only thing I can be certain of." Vayne said. "She is good with Larsa too."

"Would such a thing be enough?"

"Of course not, but I do not believe that Messallina would do anything foolish, as I do not think she is ambitious. After all, she was not involved with Tudur's plan. Even if she was, the fact that she got away with it would have scared her against trying to do such a thing a second time."

"You think she is harmless then?"

"More harmless then harmful. However, I do believe that we should keep an eye on her, as I would not risk Larsa being harmed. In addition, I did once say that it would be better to make sure of her instead of just preventing her from being harmful. I still think so." As Vayne said this, he then realised that this was what he has ended up doing already.

"You will do that then, since you already talk to her due to Larsa." Gramis decided. "If my grandson, their son had lived, then things would be very different."

"Yes, the world would be a much better place, as she is fond of reminding me." Vayne said dryly. "I will do so, but it will not be an easy task, as we are not on good terms. Larsa is not a bond between us, but only a slight connection. She blames me for almost every bad thing that happened to her, and I do not like shows of irrationality."

"Make sure that the senators would not be able to use her." Gramis decided. This was not because he wanted this possible tool, but because he did not want another to use it. It was even worse due to the possibility of the other being able to use it well.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** in the Japanese version, Larsa just calls Vayne 'aniue', a very respectful way of addressing your elder brother. However, there is no equivalence in English as I think the idea of addressing your siblings by a title is just not a concept that they have. The problem is that in the game, Larsa never seems to address Vayne at all, although he constantly refers to Vayne as my brother. In the end, he addressed Vayne as 'brother' once, as well as 'Lord Brother'. Therefore, I decided that I will have him address Vayne as 'Lord Brother' throughout the game, even though I don't know how often he would use such term. However, Messallina is a really big problem, because I feel that having Larsa calling her 'sister' or 'Lady Sister' is quite strange. Therefore, for now, Larsa would just call Messallina by her name, although I do feel that it is not completely right. Unless he has a special name for her?_

_Vayne and Messallina decided to act as if they dislike each other to prevent anyone from suspecting that they might work together. To most, they probably would dislike one another. After all, Messallina seems to love Tudur, so she would naturally blame Vayne for his death. Vayne saying that she is being irrational would naturally be in character, and given what he is like, his next reaction would be that she irritates him._


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter**** Twenty One**

In the first few months that followed the empress' death, there was little, if none, changes. Messallina would deal with the servants, but that was what she has been doing ever since she married into the family.

The most significant change was that Vayne has returned, and Larsa was now old enough to dine outside his room. Therefore, the family began to eat together once again.

Thanked so Larsa, the procedure was not very tiring. The young boy would often talk about what he learnt and both his elder brother and father would be engaged in the conversation. Occasionally, the two would almost seem to be like father and son again.

Would Larsa ever believe that it had been a very long time since his father and surviving brother talked affectionately with one another?

Yet his sister-in-law was aware that this was merely an illusion, because Vayne still addressed the other as 'Lord Gramis', 'Sire' or 'Your Excellency' in these private moments. He was still able to refer to the emperor as 'my father', but he seemed no longer able to call the other 'father'.

When both Tudur and Ewein were alive, they tended to sit on the emperor's right and left, which meant that she was always opposite to Vayne. However, the seating arrangement was completely altered since Vayne now took the place of the eldest brother right beside his father, with Larsa opposite him.

As for Messallina, she was at the other end of the table, where the Lady of the house would sit. Despite not being directly beside or opposite everyone, she actually felt as if she was closer then before due to the much unguarded presence of Larsa.

They would talk of politics and it was not just at the surface level. However, they would still hide the darkest parts away.

"Did they do this when you were younger?" she asked Vayne once, and he merely shrugged.

"We were hiding things already, only that the reason is different. Not wanting the other to know has more then one reason and purpose."

"A new Judge Magistrate is going to be promoted." Gramis said. "He is a rather interesting case, as he is from Landis."

"The Republic of Landis?" Larsa asked. "I was just reading about it. Messallina told me that Archadia attacked the Republic many years ago due to the other threatening a war against us."

"And what happened next?" Gramis said encouragingly.

"The war had been a very bad one because a significant part of the country was destroyed. However, Archadia welcomed the people of Landis to live among us." He finished. "If that was the result, then why did the two countries fight in the first place? Surely there were other possibilities."

"Larsa, don't you remember that it was Landis that sought war?" Messallina pointed out. "Archadia had no choice but to go forward."

"What about a treaty?"

"How would you sign a treaty with a country that does not want this?" Vayne interrupted. "The events that lead to this war is that Landis was trying to rally the people on our border to rebel."

"I'll warn them that if they fight then I will fight back. However, I will also make sure that it is clear that I do not want to fight." Larsa decided.

"But if they insists on fighting you?" Vayne continued, pressing the subject onto dangerous ground.

"Then I suppose I will fight back." Larsa said reluctantly. "But afterwards, I will forgive them and we will try to be peaceful again."

"You are not worried that they might attack again?" Gramis interrupted.

"I will work out something to make sure that they wouldn't do it. I believe that it is always possible to work together to achieve a good ending."

"That is good." Vayne said with an encouraging smile. "But let us go back to Landis. What happened is that due to the battle, Landis was so affected that the people could no longer live there. What would you do next, Larsa? Remember, your army is the one that is responsible."

"Then I'll say sorry at this and make it up to them by letting them live on my land."

"But what if your land does not have enough space?"

"That is not possible! I think if we give up half each, then we can all live in comfort, even as we share with the others."

"And that is what has happened in Landis and Archadia." Messallina interrupted as she shot a glare at Vayne- indicating for him to stop with his lessons. "Their people have been living in Archadia."

"Then it will be good that someone from there is becoming a judge." Larsa said. "As that means they are becoming part of us."

A happy ending? Highly unlikely. The pain of losing your country cannot be forgotten so quickly. If it was not for the fact that the people were divided, then they would have rebelled more. As it was, they were often the first cause of trouble.

Vayne has heard enough stories from well seasoned veterans in the army about Landis. A very proud country that rather destroys it self then to be subjected to Archadian rule. Some said that the ones in power were foolish as they caused everything to be destroyed, yet others say that such dignity were worth fighting for.

"Larsa, if you have finished then it is time for us to go." Messallina said politely as she stood up. "Lord Vayne, lessons should happen in the classroom, while breakfast will be the main focus at breakfast time."

"I am sure that your parents made sure that you learn whenever you can, Lady Messallina." He retorted before he smiled at his brother. "Besides, you don't mind, do you, Larsa?"

"Not at all. I like talking to Lord Brother." Larsa said firmly.

"He is a very good natured boy" Gramis commented when the other two left. "No doubt that your answer would be different, Vayne."

"If something has happened, then it would not be possible to pretend that it never did." Vayne said simply. "If you had pardoned the people of Landis, then they would no doubt attack again."

"And that is why I did what I did." Gramis acknowledged. "However, it would be pleasant to think in the same way as Larsa. You and I, Vayne, both presume the worst situation."

"Then we should make sure that his answer would not change." Vayne said firmly. "But you say that this new Judge Magistrate is from Landis? Is he trustworthy? After all, there are still many troubles due to them."

"He has served us as a judge for quite some years and he has been very loyal and trustworthy." Gramis assured him. "He is from Landis, but is connected to Archadia due to one of his parents being from here, and he himself has been staying here for quite some time.

"Is that enough, I wonder?" Vayne commented. "Unfortunately, I cannot trust as easily as Larsa. Has this man really decided to serve Archadia?"

"If you were in his position, what would you do?"

"I do not understand why people like to ask that question." Vayne said as he stood up. "Because it achieves very little."

* * *

Vayne's schedule today was actually quite different from usual. After waiting for quite some time, he was finally able to meet the scientist that was in unofficially in charge of the Draklor laboratory. Of course, he could have insisted on visiting despite the letter of how they were very occupied with a certain project. However, he was well aware of the importance of demonstrating patience. Therefore, his reply was an understanding forgiveness that still indicated his desire of visiting.

Here was another place that he was used to seeing from afar. Before, he simply just always regarded it as the place where weapons were developed. It was important, but he had little reason of going there. However, his time in the army resulted in many whispers of the place, and so he decided that it would be worth a visit.

"Doctor Cidolfus Demen Bunansa, a very talented scientist." The emperor said. "He is not the head of the laboratory, but that is only because he does not want to. If talent is the criteria, then he would be the unquestionable leader."

"I have heard of him. If I am right, then he was an acquaintance of Messallina's father and her father had financed many of his experiments." Vayne recalled. He was also the man who confirmed the non-existent pregnancy, which was another reason for the visit. Not the main one, just a possible note in his observations.

"I think they were classmates once. His position as a researcher could lead to information and Meligeni was always…ambitious. Therefore, he would gather allies and information."

As he was guided to the same room, Vayne learnt quite a lot about this doctor. All agreed that he was a brilliant man, but that was the only thing in common. While someone found his working ethics admirable, other finds it a bit too scary and obsessive.

"Sometimes he would work for days without any rest." The guide was saying, clearly in the second group. "And when he's at the end of a research, he often has a crazed look."

Vayne's main thought, however, was that such a man could be dangerous due to being so simpleminded. He sounded as if he would simply work with whoever that would finance his research, nor did it sound as if this man was working on something for the good of someone. It seemed that he merely wanted an answer to a question.

"Doctor Cid." The guide began respectfully as he knocked on the door carefully, almost as if he was worried at the result.

Justified, as the reply was: "I said that I do not want to see anyone!"

"I am sorry, Your Excellency." The guided quickly whispered to Vayne. "Doctor Cid, this is Lord Vayne Solidor, the son of the emperor."

"I do not care whose son he is, I am not to be interrupted until I finish this."

"I will wait." Vayne decided instead. "You may go, as I will wait here until he is finished."

A move that certainly won him many points and it was not just from the man behind this door.

Nor did he waste his time, as the books scattered across this room- no doubt the library outside the inner laboratory- was very interesting.

Strangely enough the books were not just limited to science and technology, there were many history books. A significant amount of them, he noticed after flipping through a certain number, were concentrating on the history of the Dynast King. Many parts on the Sword of Kings were even highlighted.

Was this man seeking to duplicate such a weapon? Once he got over the shock, Vayne was beginning to see the reason of this. If one was going to create a weapon, then why not create the most powerful one?

"Who are you?" the voice was that of a young man and it was from the other direction, indicating that he did not just emerge from the lab.

He seemed to be a teenager, but as Vayne would later say, by the time he himself was sixteen, he had already judged his own brothers.

"My name is Vayne Solidor."

"Vayne…Solidor? Vayne Solidor as in the son of the emperor?" the young teenager repeated before he muttered some curse. "I will go and get my father for you now."

Since he was so eager, why stop him?

"Ah Ffamran, you arrive just on time." the said doctor began. "I just solved the most interesting equation."

"Now is not the time!" the young man said angrily. "Lord Vayne, please forgive my father's rudeness."

"There is nothing to forgive." Vayne said generously. "Doctor Bunansa, I am curious about the research of the laboratory and would like to ask you a few questions."

"Everyone calls me Doctor Cid. What questions would you like to ask?"

The first few questions were probably ones that had been asked numerous times, but the scientist seems very eager to talk about his research. Judging by his son's bored expression, Vayne easily worked out that this doctor's passion was not passed on. Surely enough, the young man made some excuse to leave.

"He is not interested in science, but I heard that he excels in engineering." The father said with both regret and pride.

"You seem to be interested in history too." Vayne commented. "Especially in regard to the history of the Dynast King and his weapon."

"It is a wondrous creation indeed!" upon this, Cid picked up one of the discarded books and began to read a certain passage from it. "Such thing of wonder and beauty, and such a power it would have!"

"A weapon of wonder and power." Vayne agreed. "After all, it was said that the legendary king used this to reunite Ivalice. If any man now could have it…he would be able to do much."

"He would even be able to make Archadia and Rozarria into one!"

"Then it is a good thing that such a thing does not exist." Vayne stated briskly.

"Do not worry, Lord Vayne, I am not a suicidal man. I know what I must not touch." Cid said with a slight smile. "Although it is certainly an experiment that I would love to try."

"I advice against it."

"Because it is sacrilege for men to do what the gods do?"

"No, because it is simply suicidal, because everyone would see you as a threat. Those who want power and those who fear such power would unite together to be your enemy." Vayne said steadily. "It is a pity though, as I would like Archadia to have such a weapon, so that we can be prepared should the gods suddenly want to seek our destruction."

"Why do you say this?" Cid asked sharply, and his gaze was suddenly very hard.

"It is a history of such a long time so it might very well be legends." Vayne began. "But Ivalice was reunited only with power, which meant that some did not want to join this alliance. However, they still did because the Dynast King was too powerful with the Sword of Kings."

"But perhaps King Raithwall could have done so even without this blade."

"Then why should the gods interfere?"

Much to his surprise, the rest of the visit was occupied by their talk of the history of Ivalice, instead of any of what the laboratory was doing. The even more surprising thing was that it was more then a little enjoyable.

"Lord Vayne, please feel free to come whenever you wish." Cid assured him and Vayne knew the significance of this, because in this lab, he was like the numerous others. Being of House Solidor had little affect.

This man would be useful, but that was not it. Vayne actually genuinely enjoyed talking with this man, as they had many common ideas. He also knew that these words would be kept private.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** first of all, my updates are going to be slower now, and this is not to do with the story, but with my personal life. I got a new job doing what I want, and I am really happy about this. However, unlike my pervious job, it is not a job that just ends when you finish work for the day, it continues much into the rest of your days. So I now have less free time. However, I am going to continue writing my story during my free time, hopefully making use of my weekends. Unlike before, where I try to publish two or chapter every 7 to 10 days, it will be much slower and probably only one chapter at a time. I can just wait when I have three two chapters, but that would then take ages._

_I mentioned Landis and this is what I think happened, why the whole country/kingdom would have got destroyed. While I think it might have been attacked because of the position, and perhaps they were more fierce, I think it was clear that the official version would be that they were the one that provoke it. After all, regardless of what country you are, you cannot just say: 'We attack it because we just want to be more powerful'._

_Larsa seems a little bit naïve, but he is only about five or six. He is smart, but even at the end, he is quite idealistic. In addition, his family is trying to hide the darkest part from him. To be honest, I think at the end, there might still be things that he does not know due to Vayne._


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapt****er Twenty Two**

Now that the empress was dead, the title of Lady Solidor was passed onto another. The empress had long been detached of the necessary duties and the truth was that Messallina merely officially gained the title with the death of her mother-in-law.

The position was more complicated then what it usually was. This was due to the fact that she lacked a husband, yet was the only remaining wife of someone in the family. When Vayne and Larsa married, their wife would have a much superior position. However, the widow would continue to have a certain power. She was already very influential with the servants; as servants were aware that it was better to work with a reasonable mistress now in order to safe guard yourself against a possible unreasonable one in the future.

This also meant that she was the female representative of House Solidor.

During the first year of the empress' death, mourning did go on in House Solidor, although it was naturally not the same extent as how Messallina mourned for her husband. However, enough time has passed for any black to come off, as a year of display was enough. Officially, the members of House Solidor could attend celebrations once again.

However, the veil and black mourning gown was not for her mother-in-law, but for her husband.

"Messallina, it has been five years." Gramis announced during dinner that night, and it happened to be a night when Larsa was absent, due to retiring early after a very tiring day.

"And what of it?" Messalina asked calmly. As always, she was in a completely black dress with the heavy veil that she only wore back now due to them being her 'family'. "I wish to mourn for my husband, is this not allowed?"

"You are not just the wife of my dead son now." Gramis pointed out. "Now that my wife is dead, you are her heir. You are officially Lady Solidor now."

"And I can do whatever I am required to do in a mourning gown and a veil." Messallina retorted. "I have already done a significant amount ever since I married into House Solidor."

"Yes, you have. However, that is if you are in Archadia. If you were to represent House Solidor outside of Archadia..."

"My late brother's widow in an international situation?" Vayne butted in, and his surprise was genuine.

"Until you get a wife then she is Lady Solidor, and it is House Solidor that would be sent to represent Archadia in certain international situations."

"Yes, Lord Vayne, until you get a wife. Or do we have to wait for Larsa's bride?" Messallina said cuttingly. "My husband was only twenty when he married me, a year younger then the age that you are now. I do wonder why you are still…so absent in the company of female."

"That is easy- the senate has yet to find a suitable bride for them."

"For them?"

"We all know why you…no, why your sister was picked."

"Vayne, Messallina, you two almost argue like children." The emperor said with a frown. "This is not…proper."

"If you haven't asked the servants already, then you must know that we are not on good terms." Vayne said coldly. "I do not have patience with irrationality."

"Irrationality?" Messallina hissed angrily and her hands tightened on her cutlery, raising it.

"Forgive us, your Excellency, we exchanged words this afternoon in regard to the senate." Vayne explained. Later on, when the emperor enquired about what had happened from the servants, their story would match with what Vayne and Messallina hinted through their argument.

"A talk with someone who was once my father's friend when I went to the cathedral to pray, that was all." Messallina said angrily. "But what really annoyed me is the fact that you seem to think that you know of the situation, Lord Vayne."

"You are indeed a senator's daughter."

Like any performer, they made sure that this was repeated enough times to be convincing.

"Today was the day that my loved ones die." Messallina finally said, and this itself was a very good answer for everything. "And you ask me to stop mourning?"

"Would not wearing a veil or a black dress make you mourn for them any less?" Gramis reasoned.

"But to the rest of the world, were I to do that, then it is all but me declaring out that I stopped mourning for my husband. That is the truth, and you know it."

"Surely there is no need for a female representative of House Solidor." Vayne added.

"Would you rather have the daughter or a granddaughter of a senator to accompany you?" Gramis pointed out. "That will be enough for the senate to find you a wife."

"As I have said, I do not wish to marry, especially when it will definitely be a bride for the senate." Vayne said. "Therefore, Lady Messallina, please come with me to whatever that thing my father plans."

"Why should I do this for you? Messallina said coldly. "I do not wish to stop mourning for my husband."

"Messallina, a mourning widow's reach are much limited then a widow who is willing to perform certain duties." Upon this, Gramis walked to her and whispered something in her ears.

Vayne did not hear what was said, but it obviously worked, as his sister-in-law nodded.

The next thing she did was equally surprising. She reached to the crown of her head and pulled that heavy veil off. For the first time in years, Vayne saw her without that veil, and her face was framed by her hair instead. He suddenly realised that the veil either concealed her face, or hardened it. With her hair loose and around her face, she actually looked very different.

He almost wanted to reach out his hand and touch her.

"So what is this?" Vayne asked when his father resumed his position again. "What is so important that you would ask in such a way?"

"Marquis Ondore is arranging some sort of celebration in Bhujerba." Gramis began. "Unlike before, his invitation extends to both Archadia and Rozarria at the same time. It is meant to be a sign of peace."

"Is this due to the recent incidents at the border?" Vayne asked.

"Ondore is either very idealistic or shrewd." Gramis said. "Either he truly believes that such a gathering would really work, or that such a gathering make people have to say such a thing and be accounted for it. I suspect the latter although he likes to think of himself as the former."

"And Lord Vayne and I will go?" Messallina asked. "Lord Vayne and his brother's widow?"

"Who is now Lady Solidor. It would be a slightly strange pairing, but similar things have happened before. It such an event where the one that I send need to go with another woman."

"In Bhujerba, is it?" Messallina repeated the words softly. "My father mentioned it, since it was in Bhujerba when it happened. He used to say: 'House Solidor's stupid mistake in Bhujerba is going to be the rise of House Meligeni'."

And now, the two of them were to go to that place. A beautiful place that seemed innocent, which often meant that it concealed numerous dangers. After all, poisonous plants were always the beautiful one.

* * *

The rest of the time before the trip was mainly occupied with the said trip. For Vayne, it also involved him sitting in council with the senate and discussing political situations. The fact that he was going with his sister-in-law instead of a wife of his own naturally made the senate raise the matter of his marriage.

"I will devote myself to my duties and empire." Was his predictable answer.

Which would only work for so long. Soon enough, him not marrying and not having even a mistress would probably cause gossips. If his past dallying with whores were discovered, it would either help by showing that he was not incompetent, or make things worse by saying that he has fetish with loose women.

It would certainly be a grand event: where he and Messallina were to represent Archadia. A majority would be the Dalmascan and Nabradian royalty. Even more significantly was that Rozarria would send some members of their royalty. There were two princes and two princesses. Two pairs of siblings. The only difference was that while one pair was children of the current ruler, the other were just some cousins. The princess was the eldest, but not the heir, the third son, was this the others trying to say something?

The trip was naturally known to Larsa and it seems that his new hobby was now reading about Bhujerba. It was good to see him so active, but the problem then arise due to Larsa wanting to come with him.

"But it will be a chance of learning." Larsa reasoned. "You said that in order to understand something, it is often necessary to see it myself."

"Yes, but not this time." Vayne said firmly, but patiently, as he knelt down to take two of the puppets that his brother was playing with, and he deliberately choose the two favourite ones. "Let us pretend that someone is trying to steal them. What will you do?"

"I will hide them."

"Yes, but what if this person is going to search your room in order to get them?"

"You mean that I should give them to someone else so that they would be safe? Then I guess I would give them to either you or Messallina."

"Why only one of us? Isn't it likely that something might happen to one of us and you will lose it?"

"No, because…" Larsa's protest suddenly stopped due to him realising what his brother was teaching him. "But why would anyone want to harm us? I can understand that people might be angry, but to attack any of us in such a situation…"

"People are always looking for chances, because you cannot please everyone." Vayne said honestly before his curiosity got the better of him. "Why Messallina?"

"Because she is our sister." Larsa said in a very matter of fact way without any hesitation.

Drace was a bodyguard, a teacher as well as a maternal figure. However, she was different from Messallina by having a job that required many other tasks, which meant that she was not always able to be in House Solidor.

"But does this mean that I'll never be able to go anywhere with you?" Larsa said a frown, and it was clear that he was very upset at this possibility.

"Of course not, but it have to be when you are older, when you are able to defend yourself."

"But I am already very good with a sword! I know that I still have a lot to learn, but Drace said that I am doing very good." However, his protest was silenced due his brother ruffling his hair.

"At least when you are taller." Vayne said. "But it would not be that long, Larsa, we are only going for a few days."

"But it's both you and Messallina." Larsa said. "I already don't get to see her much, as she is often with her maids or talking to the dressmakers."

At that moment, Messallina walked in. She still had a black veil, but not only was it shorter, it was of a mere transparent fabric, as he could still see her face despite the veil. Her clothing actually changed too, as she was in a dark green dress with the inner layer being black.

"Messallina, you look so pretty!" Larsa said as he ran to the figure, hugging her. Vayne then noticed that even though she was happy to return the embrace, she was still shocked at such an action. "I've never seen you in a different colour before."

"Well, this is called half mourning. It's when we still have a part of our clothes being black." She commented. "Larsa, isn't it time for you to go to your training with Drace?"

As Larsa left, Messallina began to pick up the discarded puppets, almost as if she was ignoring the other. However, Vayne knew better then that.

"What did my father say to you?" he commented, his eyes following her.

"A favour for a favour." She said. "He promises to treat me as a daughter if I help him."

"For Larsa?"

"What else? No, that is not fair. He did so for your mother too." the puppets were all in the trunk saved for the one in his hand, the one that was Larsa's favourite. "For many years, I had managed to hide in the chest, but now, someone has picked up the puppet. However, is it the puppeteer?"

"I do not think that you are a puppet." Vayne said thoughtfully. "Unlike a puppet, you do not just seek to sit still and let another pull the strings."

"Am I a puppeteer then?"

"No." this was equally blunt and as he said this, the puppet slid out of his hand. It would have fall if he did not suddenly clutch his hand into a fist with the strings in the very centre. "More like the strings."

"The strings still obey the puppeteers." She pointed out as she took the puppet from him. Since they were standing very close, he saw that she actually has make up on under the lacy veil. "The strings are probably the cruellest then, as they are the one that tie the others up. Yet they also lack the will to make their own choice."

"I disagree. I think it depends on what the puppeteer is like."

* * *

Vayne actually continued to visit Doctor Cid, and if any asked, he would simply say that he was interested in the technological development and the affect they would have, that it was not that different from him visiting the library.

He actually would have liked to bring Messallina to these visits, as he was interested in her opinion too. However, they decided to play the part of two that forced themselves to tolerate the other. Therefore, it was necessary to show some veiled hostility now and then.

Even with Larsa.

However, he wondered about Doctor Cid. The discussions that he had with the man were often bordered on being taboo, yet Vayne was not worried. It was true that it was because the other did not care and it has yet to be dangerous, but Vayne felt that there was something else.

Something that he could not understand yet, so that was why he would not let down all of his guard yet.

"Do you know much of Senator Meligeni?" Vayne asked after their discussion on how the sword of Kings came to be reached to a pause. "Not the current one, but the one before. The father of my sister-in-law."

"Meligeni? Meligeni. Ah, Meligeni!" the name was repeated for a while before he nodded. "Yes, I remember him. I went to school with him and he used to help me financially. A pity that he died."

"His second daughter is my sister-in-law." Vayne continued slowly. "She had a son with my brother. You were the one that delivered him, were you not?"

"No, I merely examined her body when she was pregnant." Cid said before he waved, as if swotting something away. "That was a long time ago."

"Was she ill?"

"No, she was healthy. I told her to eat healthily for her child, but that was all. There was nothing to indicate that she was unhealthy."

It was clear that he wanted to change the topic and this made Vayne decide to that the other must know more then he let on- which was obvious since he was certain of Messallina telling the truth. However, he was quite curious about Cid's role in it.

"She blames me for her son's death. I want to know whether the child was ill anyway." He decided, and this was a true enough statement.

"I saw her once when she was pregnant, that was all." Cid repeated. "There was nothing wrong with her or her child then."

"It was not something dangerous, if you think about it." Messallina commented when they were talking privately on the ship to Bhujerba. She was standing against the rail, the wind concealing the words. "I was pregnant at that time and who is to say that this is not true? Perhaps it is a miscarriage that led me to getting someone else's child."

"What do you think of him?" he was naturally standing some distance away, so that when they smile during the ball, it would be seen as a false smile.

"A man lost in his own world." She said before her voice softened to a whisper. "Yet I also remember him for another reason. He was kind to a girl that he did not need to be kind to."

* * *

_**Author's note:** I am not sure about what title Rozarria uses, but I have a feeling that they use Prince and Princess. In addition, I've already used this title in the beginning._

_I finally mention the scene that relate to the title. Vayne naturally see himself as a puppeteer, the one that manipulates everyone. However, Messallina's position is interesting. I feel that this metaphor achieves what I want her position to be. She is somewhere in the middle. She is not manipulated by the others, yet she is not manipulating others. Instead, she is acting for the one that she cares about. In this case, Vayne._

_With this story, I want to let Vayne have someone that can understand him, someone who would always be on his side. I personally don't feel that he has such a character beside him, which is why I want to create an OC that can fill this role. However, I do think that he and Doctor Cid has a very special friendship, it is almost him filling this role of someone that is on his side. Even though I believe that Doctor Cid does understand Vayne, and has a very special relationship with him, he is not able to fill the role of that someone beside Vayne, as he is too occupied with his own goal. I have read some interpretation where they feel that Doctor Cid thinks of to betray Vayne, but I do not believe this. I think to a certain extent, he and Vayne have a great understanding and empathy for each other._


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Th****ree**

On their way to Bhujerba, Vayne actually had a few dances with Messallina. A loving and helpful brother-in-law aiding his widowed sister-in-law who would not have danced for a very long time, or a calculating politician doing what he could to make sure that she would not be embarrassing him.

This was not the first time that he danced with her, as he did so in her wedding. However, the image had been a bit awkward due to the difference in their height.

"I remember you two smiling at one another." He commented.

"Of course we smiled, although your brother was not very happy due to what I said." She retorted, finding the lessons coming back.

Her dancing tutor had given her the minimum attention, since he was always looking at her sister, and Annallina certainly did discourage him; while Tudur was merely acting the role of a smiling person. Vayne, however, was very different, as he was looking at her only.

"They'll say that it is to find mistakes." Messallina chuckled. "Should I step on your feet to make your decision of dancing with me convincing?"

"Later." He decided. "What did you say to him? To be fair, my brother did at least put more effort in keeping up an appearance in the beginning of you two's marriage."

"I merely said this: 'Lord Tudur, I know that I am not your first choice, but I promise that I will make it up to you, even though I am not as pretty or smart as Annallina.'"

"Well, there is a chance that we might meet the real first choice."

"Perhaps. I wonder, did the senate want me to make sure history doesn't repeat itself?" as she finished this, she stepped on his feet and quickly made a gesture of apologising, a way to let him end this dance.

Maybe he would be able to dance with her again, but the state ball was never about who you wanted to dance with, but who you had to dance with.

The most important event was the ball they would be attending. Since it was meant to be a sign of goodwill between the two empires, he would be dancing with the princess of Rozarria while she would do so with the prince. A fair enough exchange.

* * *

It was said that female were the stars of the ball, and whether this was true or not, they certainly needed to devote much more time to it. Vayne only decided to change just sometime before the mall, while his sister-in-law had been preparing since noon.

He was actually quite curious at the result.

"I am ready." His sister-in-law announced as she stepped beside him, taking his elbow. She then asked the following very softly, bending down to conceal her moving lips. "How do I look?"

It seemed that even though she was no longer wearing black, she was still in mourning in her way by dressing in a dark colour with black being the colour of the inner layer. However, the dark blue fabric had golden threads woven into it, and there were lace and crystals. The veil was naturally absent and even though she had black ribbons twined into her hair, the gold thread prevented it from being associated in a mourning fashion.

Her face was fairly heavily made up again. Like the time when she was a wife instead of a widow.

"You certainly appear like Lady Solidor." Vayne commented. "I would think that regality is the most important part."

He was not surprised, because this was something he knew she was good at, as well as something that he expected. However, he found himself enjoying the sight. She was…pleasant to look at like that. More so then when she wore the black mourning dress and veil.

* * *

Upon entering the ball room, Vayne and Messallina naturally drew attention due to what they represented. However, Messallina was sure that Vayne would have had a similar effect even if he was a poor relation seeking for patronage.

Like his brother, he was a handsome man. However, Vayne's appearance was different from the charming smiles of his late brother. He had a sense of aloofness until he interacted with you. But even then, he was still someone who was much above you, though he would be charming to those beneath him, they would always know that he was different.

At the very least, that was how she saw him.

"That is the prince and princess of Rozarria." Vayne indicated with a brief turn of his head. "But do you recognise the man that stands beside them?"

"Judging by his clothes, he must be a Dalmascan Prince." Messallina replied. "But the elder Rozarrian princess, she must be the real first choice."

"Lord Vayne and Lady Messallina." The host of the ball appeared with a young girl in tow, and judging by her attire and the way she clung onto the Marquis, her identity was not hard to guess. "You must allow me to introduce you to the other guests! They are all very eager to meet you."

Ondore was also doing this to make sure that these young royalties, for a lack of a better term, would not say anything offensive. After all, everyone's attention was here, whether they show it or not.

"So you two are Lord Tudur's wife and brother." The eldest princess said with a smile. "I've meet him a few times and he was a very charming man."

"It is a pity that he cannot be here with us." The prince agreed. "I liked him. I would have liked to become even friendlier with him."

"Your regret is not unlike what we face daily." Vayne said smoothly before he turned to the princess. "If my brother was here, then I have no doubt that he would ask you to dance with him. Since he is not, may I ask in his place?"

The princess nodded and this was then the signal for the other to make his request to Messallina. Everyone was waiting for it.

Messallina had her eyes on him, so she saw how he smiled before he sighed.

"Lady Messallina, I would ask you to dance, but I am afraid that I have promised my young cousin here that I would dance the first dance with her." The prince said. "But perhaps the second dance."

"Rozarria's lose would be Dalmasca's gain then!" Ondore said quickly, almost desperately. "Lady Messallina, this fine young man here…"

"But Uncle Ondore, I too made a promise of dancing the first dance with someone." The Dalmascan prince said in what seemed to be true regret.

The murmuring around made it clear that everyone know what was happening, and there were even cackles because they knew that they would not be caught.

Vayne was angry at the insult, but he was still trying to come up with a solution that would not cause any major incident. He was angry, yes, but he must still show the necessary tact. Messallina was probably the same because even though she was silent and smiling, the pain of her nails digging into his bow revealed her anger well enough.

Then that person spoke. No matter what, Messallina would regard this as being more of an act of kindness then a political manoeuvre.

"I see that my selfish and wilful wish has been indulged, as I will be able to have the great honour of dancing the very first dance with you, Lady Messallina." By the end of his speech, the young man has reached Messallina. However, he dropped onto one knee and took her hand, kissing it. "It should be my cousin that has the honour of having the first dance with you, but upon seeing you, I begged for him to let me have the chance of being the first one to dance with you."

It was almost as if they were in some dramatic love play, and bewilderment and amusement were replacing her anger.

"Al-Cid Margrace as your service." The young man continued. "Please do not deny my request, Lady Messallina. My fate is in your hands."

Al-Cid's glance was mainly on Messallina, but it was not on her alone. He saw that most showed surprise, but the host was smiling in relief. His own cousin and the partners in his crime were naturally disappointed that he ruined their plan; while his sister's puzzled expression made him rather relieved, as he saw that it was only her infatuation with their cousin that made her participate.

Vayne was frowning too. The funny thing was that it was not just anger at the insult. Perhaps something else was there. For a man like Vayne Solidor, to merely not hide such a thing completely was a sign.

As for the lady in question, he was finally rewarded by a smile.

"I will be more then happy." She said as she accepted his hand. "For a woman that looks like me, such flatteries sit very well."

"I merely speak the truth, you are like the stars of heaven, the stars of the night sky." He was saying as he led her to the centre, referring to her dress.

These words he said were clearly very exaggerated praises that were bordered on being ridiculous. And that was why Vayne was confused at why Messallina was laughing in a way that was real.

* * *

Vayne was right because Messallina enjoyed her partner's elaborate praises very much. His attention was really theatrical and she knew that it was not real, but so what of it? It was all in good fun, and this man was not offensive as he said all of these things without the intention of anyone being hurt as he could think of it as real without believing it.

"The advantage of having a face like mine, Lord Al-Cid," she said sweetly as the dance ended with her partner kneeling and kissing her hands again. "Is that I know when a man is lying to me."

"Ah Lady Messallina, how can such a beautiful woman like you be so cruel?" Al-Cid said dramatically with a twinkle in his eyes. "I do not know how I can forgive you. Perhaps if you let me dance with you again, then I might forgive you."

"I will then." she said as she opened her fan to hide her smile.

That one dance was probably enough, and she was not sure if she wanted to dance anymore. Unlike her unusual partner, she doubt that the others would allow her to relax.

Daggers behind almost every smile, while poisons were secretly being poured. That was what it meant to be here.

Not that it was only limited to the dancing floor, because she could hear the Rozarrian princesses whispering about her with their maids. That such a handsome and charming man was to have this plain woman for wife. It was insulting, but nothing extremely offensive, and that was the smart part.

They would have got away with it even if they were not speaking in Rozarrian. Perhaps it was even a bait to see if she understood the language. Although that was a bit foolish because of course she could speak it. Rozarrian was a language as important as Archadian, and she was the well educated daughter of an ambitious senator. Even though she was not as good as her sister, she was still someone who was deemed worthy to be able to marry into House Solidor. However, it was best to feign ignorance.

"Lady Messallina, may I offer my apology for not dancing with you earlier?" said the man who ought to be her first partner.

"Would it be better to not do this act then?" she pointed out before she smiled. Graciously. "You apology is accepted."

"I see that the women of Archadia are generous." Unlike his younger cousin, this was clearly an act, however good it was. "But as my offense is great, I cannot just forgive myself so easily. I would like to have the privilege of talking to you."

"Not dancing? Am I such a bad woman to dance with?"

"No, it is because I wish for more then that. I wish for the private pleasure of your company."

"Your Excellency, even though I have donned on this ball gown and danced, this is because this is my duty. I am a widow in mourning of a beloved husband."

"I naturally mean no disrespect." The prince said. "I merely wish to talk to you about your late husband. As my sister and I both said, we have met your husband before and he was truly someone that I would like to have been friends with."

"Yes, he was such a man." She said with a wistful smile before her eyes hardened. "However, I do know of the mistake he has made in the past. He loved me, but I was not his first choice."

"Oh, the jealousy of women!" the prince said with a laugh that caused many to turn to them. Upon this, the prince deliberately sat beside her, knowing that courtesy demanded her to sit beside him. He then continued, his voice still a normal volume. "Yes, my sister found him charming and handsome, but that was all. We will not hold such a foolish grudge."

"I am glad to hear that." She said as she made a move of standing. "My brother-in-law seems to want to talk to me."

"Just one more question, Lady Messallina." This was then whispered so that only she could hear. "How is it that you can accept the company of the man who murdered your husband?"

"How dare you say- " she began, but was stopped due to what was whispered to her: "Would you have me announce this to everyone? No doubt some of them already know, but do you wish for everyone to know?"

"What do I care? Messallina shrugged, not even using her fan to hide her expression. "If it is not true, then I would not care of what you say. But if it is true, then why should he not be punished by having his crime known?"

"But it would certainly be very damaging to Archadia's reputation, would it not?"

"What do you want then?" Messallina demanded.

"As I said, all that I wish is to talk to you privately. To ask you a few questions about Archadia."

"Very well. However, I do not wish others to see this, as people always like to gossip about a widow's tryst."

All she needed to do was to wait for Vayne to notice her so she could give him a sign.

* * *

With hindsight, Messallina thought that she was a bit careless by talking to someone hostile by herself. But then, it was like the death of Siorus. Who was to know that a few moments would cause this, and that someone would do something so crazy?

She kept her eyes on the Rozarrian prince, and that was why she did not notice the Dalmascan prince that snuck up behind her. A foolish mistake that she constantly reproach herself for, as it was clear that they were allies from the ball.

The result was that she woke up with a deep pain at her head. However, that was actually the least of her worries, as she saw that she was at the edge of this sky city.

Luckily, she was not afraid of height. If she was, then she would be completely hysterical instead of just being very frightened.

"Do you know that there has been not one such a death in Bhujerba? Be honoured that you are the first." The Rozarrian prince said pleasantly as he tightened the bond on her. The reason that she could not speak was because she was gagged. A wise move, as she would definitely be screaming and even biting.

"You are wondering why I am doing this?" he continued in that tone. "It is simple. I want to provoke Rozarria and Archadia to fight as they cannot both exist. However, my father refuses to be in a war. With your death, this would happen. We have arranged so that there would be no proof, yet it would be clear. After all, walking with you is not the same as pushing you, and there are others who would be blamed.

"There would be whispers of Archadia being the one, yet there would be no definite proof. However, we will make sure that we spread rumours to make the people believe it. Therefore, Archadia would have no choice but to attack. When that happens, of course Rozarria would fight back." The Dalmascan prince said easily.

"And even if it doesn't, one less of you would always be good." The Rozarrian prince added. "Many would think so too. After all, Archadia is not popular at all."

"Perhaps, but Archadia is not stupid either." Vayne said pleasantly. "I think you have a much worse deal then me. To be honest, I will not be very upset if my sister-in-law is dead, but I think you will be upset if your sister is gone."

"Ah, Lord Vayne, how pleasant of you to join me, but you must realise that you are at a disadvantage." the prince of Rozarria began calmly, but he interrupted his own sentence with a fierce oath. "Al-Cid, you little – "

"I do not wish for anyone to get hurt." Al-Cid said firmly, very different from the flamboyant figure that had danced with Messallina. "And this is not just limited to Lady Messallina here. If you do this, then war would start. There is no guarantee that we will win, and even if we do…it would not be worth it."

"Archadia deserve this!" the Dalmascan prince spat out as he grabbed Messallina by the hair. "They should be gone!"

"I do not care for my sister-in-law," Vayne considered pleasantly as he tightened his hold on his hostage. "But for the sake being her brother-in-law, I cannot let her die. If she dies, I will kill this woman here."

"Stop!" the Rozarrian prince yelled out. "Not my sister."

"Then please hand my sister-in-law back." Vayne said firmly.

It was a very tense moment, because everyone was afraid of making the first move. However, someone did.

The Dalmascan prince made the mistake of not realising how much his ally actually valued his sister, because the Rozarrian prince pulled out his sword and stabbed his former ally. Successful due to the surprise.

"I was foolish." The Rozarrian prince declared out as he pulled Messallina to the centre, right in front of Vayne. "Would this act of goodwill be enough?"

Vayne's eye had been cold, emotionless. However, when they turned to the Rozarrian prince, his gaze changed.

One of raw anger.

"Usually, yes." Vayne said as he watched the other's expression change to what his brother's final expression had been- that of disbelief at being killed by this executioner. "But not this time."

Unlike his surviving cousin, Al-Cid saw Vayne's expression and understood for what it was. He also knew that for Vayne, the other threatening his sister-in-law had make it personal.

The mistake his dying cousin made was that Vayne's reaction was not rational, but emotional. His words were all lies, because he would be very angry and upset if she died.

As Vayne picked Messallina up, he realised that it had been a very long time since he was this angry.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I had great fun with writing the ball scene. I was a bit regretful that I did not write the wedding scene between Messallina and Tudur as ball scenes are always fun. I was reading about the lazuli lapel when I was writing the story, and that is the inspiration of her ball gown. Lazuli lapel is blue with gold in it, and in some countries, it is called the heaven stone, since the gold are seen as the stars. Therefore, this is why Al-Cid describes Messallina that way._

_Vayne actually notices her appearance and I think that alone is a good enough sign._

_I think Vayne is not haughty (unlike Ashe). However, he does have an air of superiority that is due to dignity. I know that he is not a prince, but I think in many ways he is one, he has the dignity and grace of one. I think Larsa has this too. To be honest, I don't like Ashe. I think this is because she is too haughty. I think there is a difference between haughtiness and dignity. Some people say that her behaviour is due to her suffering a lot, but I don't believe this, I think she clung onto her dignity as a princess. This is not necessary wrong, but I feel that in Ashe's case, she cannot justify this as she has not been a good princess. Therefore, I am not sure if she deserves to be treated with the dignity that a princess can be entitled to. For me, most of the time, she does not think of her own kingdom, but is occupied with her thought. This does not make her a bad person, but it makes her a bad princess. In addition, how can she blame others for not giving her the 'respect' a princess ought to be given when she is hiding her identity? I think Vayne actually describes Ashe quite well at the end, when he said: "Such a woman is not fit to bear the burden of rule." In the Japanese version, instead of saying: "don't interrupt me", she actually says: "Don't call me omae". Omae is a common way of saying you, but it is not actually rude. It is just common. And given that guys does use omae to their peers a lot, Ashe has not right to go all snappy at that, because she is not acting as a princess. Therefore, she cannot expect people to address her as 'anata' or even 'anata-sama', the very respectful way. I think Larsa is a very good example of royalty, because he is very friendly to everyone, regardless of their rank. I think the most amazing thing about Larsa is that he does this because he truly believe this is the right way, not like Vayne, who does this for the sake of putting up an appearance (as for Messallina, she is like Vayne too)._

_Ondore is an interesting character, and I think for someone who managed to remain independent for so long, he is definitely a very smart and shrewd character. I think he does hope that Archadia and Rozarria will not fight, as that would be better, but I think it is also due to a slight self interest too._

_As for the Dalmascan prince, I was inspired by my reviewer, who said that it is possible that one or two might have died an unnatural way, perhaps attacking Archadia, since all eight dying is just too suspicious. I like the idea because I want to show that Dalmasca and its people are not always the very good guys the game portray them to be. I am not saying that they are bad, but just that they are not good._

_Al-Cid is a really interesting character. Initially, I didn't really like or dislike him. However, upon watching the clips due to the story, made me quite like him. His accent really grew on me. It is funny though, because in the original Japanese version, he was not meant to be important, but the director really liked the seiyuu's accent, and so he becomes more important. I think I am like that too. I think Al-Cid is a very capable and observant character. I think perhaps he might be the other on the 'other' side, who can see into what Vayne is doing. I am very tempted to write more about him. He is flirting with Messallina and I think she enjoys it because he is the sort of men who think all women as very beautiful._

_I think Rozarrian speak with a Spanish accent because they have a different language, because the people in Bhujerba seems to speak with an Indian accent due to them speaking another language, as they do use certain Sanskrit terms. Therefore, I think Rozarria have their own language. As for Dalmascan, I personally think that they could be French due to the fact that Ashe was designed with the idea of her being slightly French, although Wikipedia mention that they speak with a slight American accent. Messallina knows Rozarrian, but I don't think this is me making her extremely intelligent. After all, given how powerful Rozarria is, I expect a lot of well educated people and especially royalty, to know Rozarrian. Messallina's parents wanted to make her well educated, so this would definitely be a subject that she have to study. And as mentioned, in her parent's house you are not allowed to only have an average performance. Personally, I think Vayne and Larsa would probably be fluently trilingual. Yes, you can have translators, but it is much more an advantage if you can understand it yourself._

_With the plan, the Rozarrian princess was involved. Vayne made sure that Al-Cid was there because he felt that if only he and Messallina was there, then Rozarria would just deny it._

_The next chapter will be the aftermath between Vayne and Messallina, a great development to their relationship._

_This bit in the author's note is just my private rambling and it doesn't really relate to the story, but to do with some of my thoughts on final fantasy. As I said, I actually like Al-Cid quite a bit, and one day I just suddenly thought: "Hey, he's the same age as Vayne and he met Messallina and Vayne during the ball. He can probably see a little bit of the truth between Vayne and Messallina. In addition, Messallina actually quite like him, and Al-Cid clearly likes Larsa. Hey, maybe they can have a talk after Vayne's death before she leaves. Hey…what if he ends up liking her?" And so I suddenly want to try writing about the two of them. But it would be an AU just for fun, as I think doing love triangle is quite dangerous. It would be fun though._


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

When Messallina opened her eyes, the first thing that entered her mind was that she was not in her room. The room with a bed that was only ever half used, as well as the bed that once had two people performing both acts of sleeping together even when neither of them actually wanted to touch the other as time progressed.

At the end, impatience led to pain and anger for and from both sides. Even though another lay right beside them, they might as well as be in separate rooms. It would probably have been better if they were in separate rooms.

What would a child be able to change? Could a child have changed anything?

Sitting up, she began to recollect what had happened last night. She had been in shock due to her near death experience. Perhaps it was due to some sympathy, or perhaps it was due to practicability, Vayne actually picked her up and carried her in his arms.

He only let her down when she was in her room.

"You should probably sleep for a while." He said as he stood by the door, his arms crossed. However, he then continued to stand there.

"What do you want?" he finally said, getting a bit impatient.

"Aren't you going to leave my room?" she pointed out.

"I cannot be sure that you would be safe alone."

"You are going to stay here? You can just get a guard."

"They obviously did not do a very good job."

The truth was that she would feel much secure with him in her room, so there was no point in arguing. Therefore, she began to unlace her gown.

"What are you doing?" Vayne said sharply, shocked at this sudden action.

"You cannot expect me to sleep in this dress. Perhaps you can leave me alone for a few minutes to change? Although," she added dryly, recalling the last time she took off her dress for a man, "Your brother once said that there is nothing there to make a man want to look again."

She intended to change and then inform him. However, once she lay on her bed, she actually ended up falling asleep.

Her elaborate ball gown was actually at the end of her bed, causing her to frown. She was obviously very tired if she did not put away her clothes properly, especially this extravagant dress. Reaching over, she picked it up to examine it, as she was quite fond of it.

Luckily, it was not damaged. She must have shown her relief due to the response that it provoked.

"I am happy," the familiar voice said very sarcastically, "That you are so glad at discovering that your dress is safe. Even if you fell down from that height, I think your dress would probably still be safe."

Much to her surprise, her brother-in-law was still in her room, in that same position by the door with his arms crossed. His tone was pleasant despite the heavy sarcasm, which meant that he was actually very angry. However, since they would always circle around what they desired to say all the time, she found herself retorting: "Well, it is a very valuable dress in terms of money, time and result."

"Do you want it to be your funeral attire then?" he rejoinder as he walked to her bedside. "I know that you want to ask, so I will answer. I was not here all night, but I did stay for a while. I am a bit weary of this place, and it seems that I have to be weary on behalf of you as well."

"You think that these insanity is not limited to these two?" she asked, now serious.

"I would never have thought that what happened last night was possible." He said before he hardened his voice, allowing some real emotion to show. "Nor would I have regarded you as being so stupid either. Lady Messallina Solidor, you disappointed me."

"That is certainly something I regret." She bent her head down at this sentence on purpose, although he could hear that she was sincere. "But I was not able to refuse what seemed to be such simple offer. I was a bit foolish to do so, but I did not expect that they would want to kill me. I thought it would merely be some threat or mockery at the very most."

"Then you thought wrong." He said angrily. "Nor was your precaution good because I could not immediately follow you."

"Maybe I was starting to forget how the rest of the world actually sees Messallina Tudur Solidor: a widow who grieves for her loving husband; the woman entrusted with the emperor's youngest and favourite son after the death of the empress; the bride accepted as a daughter." She said with a bitter chuckle. "What the world sees is such a foolish fantasy that I cannot see why anyone would see them as being possible."

"What are you saying?"

"That I forgot." She said simply, "I forgot that I could actually be regarded as valuable. That someone would risk much to hurt me because they would think that my death could make someone sad."

"Larsa…" he began, but was interrupted by a very strange answer from her.

"Oh, of course. Of course you would mention that sweet child."

It was not so much her words, but the way that she said it.

"Should I have left you to die then?" he said harshly due to his irritation.

"I thank you for saving my life, Lord Vayne." She said firmly. "However…"

"However? What do you mean however? This foolishness is not like you."

"Yes, you are the one who sees the truth. But I am not like you."

The talk would have lasted longer if it weren't for the knocking on the door. A maid then come in, announcing that both Ondore and Al-Cid desired to talk to them, no doubt it was about all that had happened.

"Well?" Vayne demanded when the two of them were alone again. Without understanding why, he could tell that his temper was a bit testy.

"I am still recovering from my shock." Messallina said as she closed her eyes. "Anyone but you would believe and expect that."

"I would have thought so too." He admitted.

"So would I." she said with a slight wonder in her voice. "But it is not so."

* * *

The result was not unfamiliar. Despite the stories that were spreading and the stories that would spread, people would still link it to him. After all, a Rozarria and Dalmasca's common enemy was Archadia; while Bhujerba was said to have a low crime rate, so this story of a robbery going wrong was rather hard to be believed. In addition, the victims in question were both very skilled, and not the type of men who would have been caught in an ambush.

Therefore, the common assumption was that someone had arranged a secret meeting and attacked the two. That someone was most likely the representative of Archadia, because why else would these two young royalties leave the ball without any guards?

"Lord Vayne, you do understand that if we tell the truth, then it would most likely lead to war." Ondore began. His tone left little room for argument, but he was careful to make sure that it sounded humble.

"I will swear that I will do all that I can to make sure that it would not be linked to Archadia." Al-Cid promised him before he pointed out, "After all, that was why you told me to come along, was it not?"

"What of the final member?" Vayne demanded instead.

Ondore and Al-Cid exchanged a glance before Al-Cid nodded.

"An accident on our way home." The young man said grimly. "Her grief was too powerful for us to stop. After all, they were very close."

"I suppose…" Vayne began but was then interrupted by a younger sister who missed her elder brother. A young sister who has only seen the good side of her family.

"Uncle Ondore, tell me that this is not true!" Ashe yelled out as she threw herself into the other's arm. "Tell me that this is a lie, that my brother is not dead!"

Unfortunately, there were some truths that had to be faced.

"But my brother would never lose to robbers! He is…he was a Dalmascan prince!" Ashe announced proudly before her eyes then fixed onto Vayne. "It must be you! My brother said that all Archadians – "

"I will explain the truth to her." Ondore said even as he silenced the child by placing a hand over her mouth. It was an extreme act, but the situation demanded it. Ashe was only a young child, but she was still a princess. Therefore, her words could easily be an accusation of one country to another. In addition, Ondore was aware that he was asking Vayne to bear more then what he needed to. The only reason that the young man agreed was because he did not wish to fight due to the possibility of Rozarria fighting.

As for Ashe, it was not unreasonable that she would think this. After all, she did know that the two empires were a possible threat to her country, and this brother was clearly pro-Rozarrian and anti-Archadian. Therefore, a child would have regarded those that her heroic brother disliked as villains.

Yet another crime attached to his name, Vayne thought bitterly, his mood getting fouler. However, at least this new crime was one that he would be able to explain, and most would say that he was blameless.

"Lady Messallina is well?" Al-Cid asked. "It must have been an ordeal."

"Yes. Neither her nor I has enjoyed this hospitality." Vayne said cuttingly.

"It is very embarrassing and it should never have happened." The other said grimly. "Therefore, I would like to be able to apologise to her."

"As I have said, both my sister-in-law and I have been overwhelmed by this Rozarrian hospitality that you and your cousins have shown."

"You would deny both Rozarria and I a chance to apologise? Or perhaps you are worryied that I would tarnish the reputation of a widow? I would never dream of this. I do not ask to be alone with her; I merely want to talk to her."

It was clear that Al-Cid wanted to talk to Messallina, but that seemed to be it. Therefore, there was surely no reason for Vayne to refuse.

* * *

When the two men entered the room, Messallina was still lying in bed. However, not only was the discarded ball gown put away, her hair was also gathered back with a ribbon.

"If it isn't Lord Al-Cid." Much to Vayne's surprise, she actually greeted the other with a smile. "Are you visiting me as you are so upset that you were not able to dance with me again?"

"That is something I will regret for a very long time, but I am here to talk of a more serious matter." Al-Cid actually walked to kneel by her bedside and once more, he took her hand. "I am afraid that I have much to apologise to you for."

"But you saved me, didn't you?" she pointed out, and her smile was still there. "Twice in one night too."

"The second is my attempt of gaining forgiveness, while the first is simply due to my own selfishness of desiring to dance with you." he said firmly before he kissed her hand. "Unfortunately, it is only one dance. Much to my sorrow, I heard that you and Lord Vayne would be departing soon."

"What reason do we have to stay?" at this, the smile was gone, but it did exist. "I doubt that even you can find a pleasing answer, Lord Al-Cid. This celebration of Bhujerba has been the very opposite."

"I can not come out with a good answer." Al-Cid admitted. "So you and I will say goodbye here. But I am certain that we will meet again, my lady evening star."

"I will look forward to it, the Rozarrian prince who chooses to only see the good instead of the bad." She said with a laugh before she withdrew her hand.

The man smiled at her and it was an honest smile. Then he turned and left, leaving her to face the man who not only did not smile or laugh, but was frowning.

"He is the type of man who any woman and widow could laugh with." Messallina said simply. "He has that rare talent of flattering them without lying. Therefore, no one would accuse me of flirting. I am merely laughing with him, which almost anyone would."

"You seem to enjoy such flippancy." He commented.

"I know what I look like well enough." She said. "Therefore, I can't help but to enjoy the praise of someone who believes what he is saying, especially when he is looking at my real face. He can make me laugh…that is a rare thing."

"Do you need someone to make you laugh?"

"I don't at all. But it is still really pleasant to talk to someone that can do so."

* * *

_**Author's note:** first of all, I actually ended up breaking my words, as this is two chapters instead of one, although I am sure that no one would really mind that there is more instead of a less. What happened is that I intended to do one chapter, but the chapter ended up being much too long, that I thought it better be two chapters instead. Is it because I finally get to write Messallina and Vayne being together? I do think that I probably should have edited this chapter a bit longer, but I want to get it done now instead of later, because it might then be a whole week later. Well, if there are severe mistakes, then I'll redo it. I've been listening to "Kiss me goodbye" and I am currently addicted to it. I was probably driving my sister insane though, as I've been listening to that song over and over again when I was writing my story. I like both versions, but today, I was listening to the Japanese version more. I especially like the following part: "Even if I should lose you, my previous memories will be my strength" and "Kiss me goodbye, I won't cry, because I could love you", I could just see Messallina telling this to Vayne._

_More of the last days of Messallina and Tudur's marriage is shown, and it got quite bad. However, I want to remind the readers that most of the time, we tend to see things from Messallina's point of view. She is definitely not the complete victim. Messallina is the type of person who would act very docile to Tudur in public so that if he complaint about her, then others would not believe him. Vayne probably summarized it quite well when he said the following: "If Messallina could get away with it, he was sure that she would consider giving the body (Tudur) on the bed beside her some injuries"._

_Ironically, the two princes probably got some of their wish. Even though the two countries would not be in war, some type of hostility is created. Obviously, the official explanation sucked so both Vayne and Al-Cid would have to explain what really happened. Archadia would naturally say that this is Rozarria's fault, but they are going to be the bigger person and bear it. As for Rozarria, they will probably say the sane thing, even though in their case it is not quite true. However, if Rozarria admit what happened, then that is going to be really bad. Archadia is most likely going to ask them for a huge amount of reparation. Therefore, they will probably tell Al-Cid to just never speak of what really happened._

_The rest is not really related to the chapter, just my thoughts on Messallina's._

_In my draft, the original chapter two is actually the Meligeni family thinking about what had happened. I didn't use it because at that time, I did not feel that I was able to just have a chapter that does not focus on Vayne and his family. It was a pity, because that chapter actually showed Messallina's character quite well. I will just include it in the author's note here, although I hope that I might one day end up being able to incorporate this somehow._

_"Annallina was the favoured child, but Messallina was not without any weapons. Upon realising that Annallina would always win, she'd accept defeat to prevent her sister's victory from being too overwhelming. An apology would be given, preventing any possible accusations of lying. What reparation required would be done too. This resulted in the sisters having a truce as Messallina could then do something on purpose and attributed it as an accident. If Annallina continued to insist that it was not so, her reaction would be hysterical, and her parents would no longer believe her instead of Messallina."_

_There is also this bit when she talked to her father, having been ordered by him to find out what Annallina think of the marriage. This takes place after her father said that he was angry at Annallina for not wanting to marry Tudur._

_"Messallina was actually a bit surprised as she thought that her elder sister was actually immune to this reaction (disappointment). However, it seemed that Annallina was merely better instead of being perfect. Perhaps Annallina had the worse deal since more was expected of her. However, this was all the pity she would allow herself to give. After all, she herself was still dependent on their father, and it was not as if her sister would help her. Therefore, she would continue to spy on her sister."_

_I quite like these two parts, as it shows us quite a bit of her character._

_I haven't actually played the game and it seems that the consequences finally appeared. Someone pointed out that it was a bit strange that Messallina does not use any magic to defend herself and my answer is simple: I did not know that there are such a thing. I thought that Ivalice was at a stage where they were using technology. The truth is because I didn't know. However, it can be because she was not taught in such a way. Her parents did not expect her to fight, they expect her to marry someone and use him to gain power for their family. To be educated and knowledge so that she could entertain and gather support. Perhaps this is a bit sexist, but I personally do not think there is a clear gender equality in the world._

_By the way, the above got quite long and when it is so long, I often think that I sound defensive. However, I do not mean to. This is just my view, my reasons. I actually thank that person for raising that issue._


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

There were a few more minor events the two of them had to attend, but that was all. It was not very hard to find a way to leave, especially with the additional help. Initially, Vayne was glad, as he was starting to be a bit confused at what he was feeling and he did not enjoy such an emotion.

However, the problem was not in Bhujerba, as he continued to be troubled as they headed back to Archadia. There was still a deep sense of frustration and irritation.

After spending some time thinking about it, he decided to be honest and admit the truth.

It was all due to his sister-in-law. Ever since she almost died, he had been thinking about her.

They had talked alone before and he could argue that the privacy was because of the severity of what had happened in Bhujerba. However, he was careful to make sure that no one would notice him entering her room in the first place.

"You are not afraid of any gossips?" he asked his sister-in-law as she closed the door after she made sure that no one was nearby.

"Some talk of House Solidor that must not be heard? Or should we use Larsa again?" she commented, and the similar words caused him to smile slightly. "Besides, I am sure that you had been very careful to make sure that no one saw you."

Even though she was still dressed for the day, she was freed of any makeup since she was not going anywhere. Glancing at her dressing table, he saw that she was sorting out her jewelleries.

"You are remarkable calm." He finally said.

"I've already made one foolish mistake." She answered. "I don't intend to make a second one."

"I do not understand you." he finally said as he sat down at the edge of her bed, since she was in front of her dressing table, the only seat. "I thought that I did, but it seemed that I do not."

"That is because you do not understand surviving for the sake of surviving alone." She said. She was no longer facing him as she was brushing her hair, which was completely loose. He knew that this was to let her look at him without directly facing him, although it was a bit unusual for her to be doing this, as her action was regarded as a rather private action. One would do this in front of brothers or husband, not one's brother-in-law.

"I am not a woman who can fight, so my defence is to make sure that I am not in any danger. Therefore, I have to be on my guard instead of being hysterical at past mistakes, is that not a simple answer?" she commented.

"Being able to fight is not always enough." He said, recalling his two brothers. Even if he failed to beat them in a fight, he had no doubt that someone else would have made sure that the execution was done.

"You are right. I am very grateful to you, Lord Vayne." Upon this, she went to kneel in front of him. Perhaps it was extreme, but if it was not for him, then she would have undergone a painful and horrifying death. "You saved my life. This time, it was not merely letting me decide what I want."

"But?" he asked, hearing the unspoken words.

"I want to live because I don't want to die." She said, "But I also realised something due to almost dying. I want to live, but I am the only one that wants me to live. If I die, there will be no one that grieves for me."

"As I have said, your death will hurt Larsa greatly."

"What of you?"

He wanted to stand up. Not to leave, but just to stand up instead of looking back at her, as there was something very intense about her gaze. However, Messallina did not know of this, so she actually placed her hands on his knees, forcing him to stay in that position.

"I just want to know. What happened to me made me want to know. You know that you can trust me with this answer." She implored out.

"What good would that do?" he muttered before he nodded. "Yes, I know that I can give you an answer. I…I would be upset if you die, I would grieve for you. Is that all you want to know?"

"You would be upset? Yet your acting was very convincing. Perhaps a bit too well."

"If you believe in these words, then you are more foolish then what I had thought."

However, she merely smiled at this. After all, these words were very different from the words that had frightened her. Perhaps it was because he was a very good actor and because words could easily be true. It was true that the two of them had a very special relationship, but she was not sure whether it would matter to him, despite it being of great importance to her.

"I am starting to think whether a person is still living if there would be no one that mourns their death." She commented as she returned to her seat. "Larsa will grieve for me but he is a sweet child who would grieve at anyone's death."

"No, I think he would be extremely upset if you came to any harm. You are like a sister to him." he commented. "I am actually a bit surprised that he does not address you as his sister."

"I think it is because he learnt from her…the empress. She usually called me by my name, so he followed suit. I let him call me that because I do not see why he would call me sister, since you never do."

"Or is it because you do not see either of us as your brother?"

"That is not completely inaccurate." She agreed. "It is hard to adopt your husband's family as your own when your husband did not want you. In addition, the way that you treats him make me realise that I am not able to love him as a brother. I am not completely sure of what I feel for him, I suppose the best way is to just say that Larsa is Larsa."

"He would be very upset when he finds this out."

"But you would not let him know, would you?" she retorted. "I am grateful that he would grieve for me but the truth is that I rather you mourn for me. That would be enough."

"I do not understand you." he repeated again. The very fact that he admitted this to someone was actually very symbolic. In addition, his words were accompanied by frustration.

"You confuse me." this time, it was he who stood behind her, and he placed his hand on her shoulders. Not only was the grip very hard, so was the gaze that met hers in the mirror. "I am confused at why I was so angry at the prospect of you being in danger, why I would be very upset if you died. Most of all, I cannot understand why I would think of you so often."

"Is it so hard for you to realise that another beside Larsa might be special to you?" she said, but her own voice was filled with wonder. "We have been through many incidents and see each other at very vulnerable moments. Most of all, we have a strange trust toward one another.

"That is not all." Now that she was right in front of him with their bodies coming into contact, he was starting to understand a little. "You are special to me. Special enough to make me want you."

At first, she simple stared and she even twisted around so that she could look at him with her own eyes instead of from the mirror. Then, she began to laugh.

It actually took her a while before she could speak.

"Lord Vayne, it is not that hard to find a pretty mistress who you could talk to without worrying whether she would stab you when you are undressed."

"It is not because of that." He said firmly. "This is madness, I know. However, I want you, and only you will do."

"Even if it would not be seen as incest, it would still be regarded as amoral." She began, her tone still that of bewilderment.

"I am not asking for anything other then this one night, because I know that it is a crazed desire." He said firmly. "I want this. I now know that this is why I have been like this."

It was because he wanted her, to be able to do this with her, as well as the fact that he knew that by doing this, his position with her would be very different. The figure in that elaborate ball dress made him see her in a different light and that was the final step to this madness.

"But you are already very special to me." Messallina pointed out. "There is no need to do this."

"I know, but I want this. I am not rational and maybe it is because this is a rare opportunity." Saying so, he actually released his hold. "Or maybe I just want to stop thinking of anything else."

She was no longer looking at him and he was feeling a bit embarrassed, another extremely rare emotion. However, he also knew that what he asked would not change anything at all. She would just regard it as a sudden moment of insanity from him and it would never be mentioned again.

The sound of the drawer being opened caused him to look at her. She was actually facing him and in her hand was a dried flower, while a book was in her other hand.

"Thanks to my sister and the maid that had helped her to meet her lover, I learnt things that a virtuous widow and wife would never know. Annallina left this book behind, and it actually contained what she used with her lover whenever she snuck out to meet him. When this flower dried, a man could eat it to prevent a woman from being pregnant by him."

"You agree then?"

"Your want is actually very flattering because I don't think anyone truly wanted me before, let along a man like you. But my agreement is not due to that. It is because you are special to me. Therefore, why not let you be the most special to me, although I would never be that to you?"

Then she kissed him. She kissed him and asked to be kissed back because this was not just physical.

* * *

Unlike before, the woman he slept with would remain in his arms instead of just leaving after the completion of the task. For Messallina, it was naturally different too, as the man wanted her for himself, and he even wished to hold onto her after the necessary act was done.

The whispering of names was replaced by silence, until the woman broke it.

"Are there any regrets?"

"Why would there be?"

"You are acknowledging that I am very special. Each moment that you continue to hold me like this is seen as a declaration by me."

"Why ask me questions that you already know?"

"I suppose very special is enough, even though I know that I can never be the most special." She muttered before she chuckled. "Would you be pleased to know that you are much better then your elder brother even though he was the one that was popular with women?"

"You know that this is not a compliment." He reminded her. "Tell me, was it that bad in the very end?"

"In the final days of our marriage, your brother didn't even want to sleep with me. His mistress didn't just do him a favour by giving him a child, she also gave him the excuse to not sleep with me." at this, she took his hand and guided it to her stomach. "Maybe you don't need to eat that plant, because I might be barren."

"It is not something that we can risk." He reminded her. "In addition to such a thing resulting in a scandal, I think that it might be better if I do not have child. I do not think it is possible for there to be a second miracle."

"I do not agree with you. I think it is you who caused the miracle to happen. It is not Larsa alone." She said firmly before she changed the subject. "I do not regret my decision, but I have to say that it is very foolish, because it make me wish for such a folly again."

"It is impossible." Saying so, he actually lean over her. "However, we have some time left."

If she was not his sister-in-law, then he was almost like a normal man, as he desired to be sleeping with the one woman that he was able to trust enough to do so.

It was not love, but it was due to an emotion that could have deviated from love. This action made them know that they were very special to the other. Despite their attempt of being guarded, they were willing to take the risk of letting the other be in a position of doing great harm to them.

"If only…" Messallina began, but her words were silenced by the hard kiss from Vayne. Perhaps it was due to his impatience, or perhaps it was because he himself did not wish to think of the what if.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I believe that it is the fact that Messallina nearly died that made Vayne realise how important she actually is to him. Of course, they are not officially together yet. As Vayne said, this would be merely a night of madness. He himself is not very sure of why he wants her, other that he does. However, the thought of how he almost lost her forever made him decide to do this. I think this is a clear sign of their relationship progressing because instead of just being a bit regretful at her not being there, he realised that he would be upset if she died. In addition, he realised that he wants to be special to her._

_Initially, Messallina is actually going to be in mourning much longer. She would have continued to wear her thick veil up to her marriage with Vayne. However, I wanted to write the ball scene and I thought that since she is going to spend the rest of her life mourning for Vayne, why not let her wear clothes with colour for a bit longer? Although this is ironic because Messallina herself would have preferred to wear her veil, since it conceals her face. In this chapter she is actually brushing her hair (completely loose) in front of Vayne, and the last chapter mentioned that when she first talked to Vayne, she had her hair loose (unlike how she talked to Al-Cid), this is meant to be symbolic because she is very conscious of her appearance, yet she lets Vayne see her in a slightly unguarded way. I am actually not fully sure whether this is a conscious action by her or not though._

_Messallina's relationship with Larsa is not straightforward on her side. As I have said before, this is a young woman who has severe trust issues due to all that has happened to her. She is fond of Larsa, but in her opinion, she would never be able to be really close to Larsa because she could only let Larsa see one side of her, and Larsa would never be able to truly help her. To her, Vayne is the one that could do this, although she is naturally not sure of whether he would wish to do this. Another very important thing is that Vayne was there first. Unfortunately, her relationship with Vayne would then cause a slight friction in her relationship for Larsa. As Messallina said twice in this chapter, even though Vayne would be the most special to her, she would not be the most special person to him. I think it is clear that the most special person to Vayne would be Larsa. She would be a bit jealous of Larsa and to watch Vayne do all this for Larsa…it would have an effect._

_The 'if only' Messallina mentions in the end is the possibility of her being married to Vayne. I think that the ending would most likely be the same, because Vayne's action is not caused by her, but by the empire and Larsa. However, I think they would have been much happier, as they would have had some happier time together._

_The final bit is in regard to what I mentioned at the end of Chapter Twenty Three. A possible love triangle that is a bit AU. If you are not interested, feel free to stop or jump to the next chapter, it would not have any impact on the story._

_Firstly, Messallina would definitely end up being with Vayne. Messallina find Al-Cid a funny person, but she does not love him. She knows that he is not a stupid person, so she would be careful around him. However, she does like talking about trivial issues with him, as she sees him as a fun person to talk to. Vayne is the one that she will love. What I meant is that I could see a semi-AU for the aftermath of the story. I already know what I would do with the ending, but I can see this as a possible alternate ending. I can see Al-Cid asking Messallina to go with him. Or maybe he would come to the town she lives with her son and asks why she left them. I can even see something like her going with him, and Al-Cid one day saying: "Even though you are always laughing with me, I know that you are still happier with the man that made you cry. However, I am never a greedy man so I am happy enough." I know this is a chessy line but I can just see that. However, I am a bit weary of writing love triangles because a badly written one can make the OC a bit Mary Sue, not to mention the danger of reverse Harem. But maybe I can try to do a friendship that is not quite a friendship for Messallina and Al-Cid in the story. I can actually see him giving the others a bit of an insight on Vayne and Messallina._

_Finally, a note to my lovely reviewer, you know who you are. On Thursday, I had one of these days where you just feel that everything is going wrong. However, I then saw your review and that just really helped me. To just know someone taking pleasure in reading what I write- that I am doing something that made someone happy, even just a while, made me feel so much better. Also, I love writing so this review made me feel better about my writing skill and it just made me feel so much better overall.  
_


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Ironically, Vayne did not sleep beside the one woman that he was certain of being able to sleep beside without fearing anything. Neither of them spoke, but neither of them wanted to sleep or get up.

They did not feel that they needed to do anything other then lying beside each other.

When he spoke again, it was after yet another round of silence. It was also just shortly before the time of the inevitable departure.

"Have you had another lover? Even for just one night?"

"That is not a question you should be asking, Lord Vayne." She said his name and that seemed to be the breaking of something, a reminder of reality. "Because why would you care?"

"I do not think that you have." He answered instead. "Because it is hard enough for one to preserve the image of being a virtuous widow even if they are one."

"Women are not like men." Messallina said instead. "Besides, even if I want to find a lover, it will not be that easy given that this is what I look like."

"You are Lady Solidor. That itself is probably enough to anyone but your husband, since he is one who has the name Solidor."

"Handsome man wants pretty girls in their bed." She chuckled softly. "Especially handsome man who already has much. That is why you are so strange, Lord Vayne."

"There is more to it." Vayne reasoned out. "I do not believe that this is why you nodded so easily."

"Of course not. Did I not say that I know what I look like? I am not hideous and when I put my make up on, as well as dressing in certain ways, I can make myself very presentable. It is not that easy, but it is not that hard either. Therefore, that is not the only reason."

"Then what is it?"

"…you are the only one who sees the real me, the only one who treat me as another person instead of just another tool. Without intending to, you gave me the respect and understanding I have never received from anyone."

"Without intending to?"

"What is natural ought not to be something you deliberately think of, is that not so?"

Her face was free from any make up while her hair was completely loose. This was not the daughter of a senator or the ignored new wife who choose to be in a loveless marriage for the sake of being able to be in a more prestigious role. Nor was she the widow who mourned so elaborately that even her face must be concealed.

She was not even that woman who he talked to in the library now and then- the woman connecting the best courses with her self-interest.

This was Messallina. That was all.

"Women are not like men." She repeated again. "Therefore, what I did has a great meaning. It is more then the want of a single night."

"What is it that you want then?"

"I am not fully sure." She finally said. "Maybe a bit more or maybe I am already acceptant. I know that when you speak of what you want, that it is what I want too."

"Is this not my question in the beginning? Why do you want this?"

She did not answer. Instead, she gave him a kiss on the checks.

"Our madness has come to an end, Lord Vayne."

So he simply left. He did not say anything because what was there to say? As she described it herself- it was a moment of madness and it was time for them to be sane again.

If he could, then he would like to lose sleep this way again. However, to not do so would not cause him to lose sleep in a different way either.

* * *

The next time that the two of them talked was when they were about to return to Archadia. Messallina had put a veil on, although it was very different from the one she had used when she was in full mourning. Even though she was glad at wearing colours other then black, she was a bit regretful at the loss of her veil. After all, it was a very useful tool.

She especially wanted it now, in front of this man whose eyes can see so much.

Despite appearing calm, she was rather conscious of being with Vayne again. After all, she was a woman. Even if she was not a foolish woman driven due to her lust, it was impossible to not react upon the close proximity of the body that she had slept with.

Her marriage did not start in a romantic way even though her husband was probably skilled at this. The fact that this was duty was clear enough, as she was fully aware that he did not find her suitable or pleasing.

It got worse and worse. First due to the exposure of his mistress, then her inability of conceiving. Instead of duty, it was becoming a tedious chore.

She did not really mind about not sleeping with her husband because the initial pleasure due to novelty worn off quite quickly. However, she had to do it due to wanting a child. When he died, being a widow who would not know the touch of a man again did not bother her, as the main purpose was to conceive a child.

However, Vayne slept with her and she found it very pleasant. He was not the type of man to be concerned with whether he was being too rough, but it was pleasant due to the fact that they wanted each other.

It was not that he made her want to sleep with a man again, but that she wanted to sleep with him again.

However, it did not tell her anything that she didn't already know. After all, this was just another example of this strange trust between them. It was flattering and pleasant, but was this enough?

Was this another difference between men and women?

"We will be back soon, Lady Messallina." When they were making love, there were times when they whispered out one another's name, even though it was what they should not say. However, during that time, they had simply addressed one another by the name without any additional title.

"The news of what happened is probably discussed by many." She commented. "I do wonder how they would interpret it."

"Maybe the senate will realise that they best do something fast, before they lose this valuable piece."

"Valuable? I think not. The Rozarrian and Dalmascan prince made a lot of mistakes, starting from the piece that they picked." She said with a slight smile. "I also wonder what your father would think. Perhaps he might be concerned, or he might be disappointed."

"Disappointed?"

"I am not sure of what your father thinks at all. Am I a possible piece that the senators could use, or am I merely a discarded piece with no purpose other then performing a minor task?"

"He does let you look after Larsa, even after my mother died." Vayne pointed out sharply. "That is no minor task."

"Is it because that he trusts me to look after Larsa, or is it because he knows that I would not do anything? I do not think that he would harm me unless I provoke it, but perhaps he would not mind if I suddenly disappears."

"Why do you tell me this?"

"Because I refuse to be a puppet for the senate or for your father. I refuse to be a puppet even if it is for your mother or Larsa. However, if it is for you, then I would not mind that much. I simply want you to know that."

"So you would be a puppet for me? How foolish."

"No, not a puppet. But the strings of a puppeteer. However, that is only if you do not intend to throw the strings away with the unwanted puppet."

It was not a foolish devotion, but a willingness to help him. That was something he could relate to.

Yet what he feels for Larsa is the complete opposite.

Despite what they both thought- the one night did matter. After all, it was a confirmation of what they had not been fully certain of.

They could trust the other, because the secrets would be kept.

Perhaps, he thought as he saw her looking far away again, it might even be possible to repeat this madness again. Despite this being a madness, it had the opposite effect.

It was something that brought peace and comfort instead of regret.

"Have you brought a suitable present for Larsa?" she asked, almost as an absent afterthought.

"Yes, but it is ironic, as I almost took away what is much more important to him."

"Even if I do love the child, it would still be the opposite. After all, you were there first."

"I was there, but I merely happened to be there."

"No. In your own way, you showed kindness to me." at this, she took out a handkerchief. "I still keep this, although the main reason is because I feel that my work on this handkerchief is very good."

Upon seeing it, he could remember the day. Upon seeing how upset she was, he had offer her his own handkerchief. It was not out of pity or sympathy though, but the fact that he thought she deserved some respect and dignity.

"So that was mine. How do you explain the V?"

"It is not common for a woman to use her own middle name once she marries, as she would use her husband's first name as her middle name. however, it still happens. Especially in the first few months of her marriage, when she would be more used to her own middle name."

"What is it then? Your middle name?"

She seemed quite surprise at this. More surprised then what she had been at some of his other questions. He soon understands why though, it was because this was a question where the answer was merely something about her.

Yet this was nothing but a normal reaction. If someone mentioned their middle name and you did not know it, you would ask about it.

"Varela. Messallina Varela."

* * *

As both of them had expected, Larsa was there when they returned. It was quite touching to see how he decided to abandon the façade of a grown prince in order to embrace his beloved elder brother.

Then he turned to Messallina, who filled no role and multiple roles at the same time.

"I miss you both." Larsa was saying as he embraced Messallina, who was saying something with a smile as she smoothed the boy's hair.

Vayne was not sure whether he should marvel at her performance. After all, if she could pretend to be loving to a husband that she disliked and even loath, it should be very easy to perform in front of a boy who she was quite fond of.

Yet he believes that some part of it was not an act. She much rather that Larsa would not find out the truth, as she preferred to not hurt him. Therefore, there had to be some real affection.

His father was actually observing these two as well, making him recollect Messallina's words once more.

"Vayne, I wish to talk to you." Gramis announced, feeling his son's stare.

The topic was what Messallina had already guessed.

"Could I have let her die?" Vayne repeated his father's words thoughtfully, although he was actually quite surprised. Perhaps not so much that he was asked this, but the fact that Messallina guessed it. "No, not without anyone knowing that I choose to let her die. I cannot risk this, as this would do great harm to our family. But your Excellency, surely you are not saying that I should have let my sister-in-law die, which could lead to a war or broken relations."

"I prefer for her to remain alive, but…"

"But?"

"I did not realise how much Larsa loves her until the absence caused by this trip. I am worried at whether this would be dangerous." The emperor said bluntly.

"Do you think that the senate would use that to their advantage?"

"She is the daughter of a senator."

"A senator killed by the other senators." Vayne reasoned. "Was it not you who wanted her to look after Larsa?"

"Yes, before I realised how attached Larsa is to her. That could be easily used to hurt him."

That was true, not to mention how much she would hurt Larsa should he ever learn of the truth.

However, that was not a relevant issue because that was something between he and Messallina.

"I do not like her, you know this." Vayne began. "But in addition to how House Solidor would look, it is also because of Larsa. I think she would still be useful. She loves Larsa and she loved my late brother and mother. I think this is something that we can use to our great advantage. She would protect him as she does not want him to be hurt."

"How can you be so sure of this?"

"Because that is the only time when she would be amiable towards me. I saved her and she admitted that she own me a favour. Therefore, I ask her to look after Larsa even more. In addition, she is already bound to Larsa due to mother. After all, it was her that entrusted Larsa to Messallina."

"Your mother said the following in her last days. 'Messallina is like a daughter to me. Yet by being my daughter, her life has been filled with great pain, as she lost her husband and son, as well as her own parents. Therefore, please show her some affection for my sake'."

"Mother said that?" Vayne examined out in surprise. "But then, her daughter never disappointed her the way that her son did."

It could be the opposite too. The daughter was never disappointed by the mother because she had been aware of what the mother was like.

Maybe he should find a way to tell her this. After all, some was better then none.

"I still think in the same way that I did all these years ago, when Tudur was about to marry. It would be good for us to seize this advantage- to let her be of use to us."

"To spy on the senate for us? Why would she do this? Especially when you were the one that killed her husband and caused her son to die."

"At your order." Vayne almost clenched out, but he decided against it due to knowing that this would not help the matter at hand. Besides, Messallina herself know the truth.

"Of course it would not be due to me, but for the other members of House Solidor that she cares for. Her late husband and my mother, who promised her to protect Larsa. Most of all," he said this with a bitter chuckle, perhaps due to amazement at how their lies were still so successful. "Messallian herself loves Larsa very much."

He laughed because the truth was the opposite.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: It is only one chapter this time, but I am glad that I managed to get one chapter up._

_Messallina mentions her appearance in this chapter and she actually means both way. Yes, she is not so beautiful as to make men abandon all reason, yet she is aware that she is capable of making herself seem more attractive. Therefore, if she wants to find a lover, it is probably doable, just not as easy._

_In Saiunokoku, one of the characters actually gave some make up to the main character and told her that make up is both a weapon and armor for a woman when they are about to go and fight, because when you wear make up, you must not cry. Therefore, it forces you to be strong. Messallina's make up is definitely like her weapon, she put them on as a way to prepare herself for whatever she would face. Yet at the same time, this is quite sad for her because she has long give up the idea of simply looking pleasant for the sake of doing so. It is for a purpose._

_One of the main reasons that Vayne is so special to Messallina is because he actually, in a way, values her opinion. He does not agree with it most of the time, but he does consider it as a proper opinion. Unlike how her parents as well as Tudur. The idea is that he regarded as being someone who is capable of making a judgement._

_When Messallina talks about Vayne, she always refer to him as Lord Vayne, just as how she would always address him as Lord Vayne. Vayne is a bit different, because even though he addresses her as 'Lady Messallina' when he is talking to her, there are times when he, upon talking about her, would just say Messallina. However, the main idea is that they still address one another with their title. This is meant to contrast how Larsa addresses Messallina- by the name only. Therefore, the fact that they actually called one another by the name only during the love scene is symbolic._

_Messallina tells Vayne that she is willing to be the strings of a puppeteer only if he would not throw it away with the puppet. She is telling him that even though she will be willing to help him, she is not going to help him if it would endanger her. This is natural, as their relationship is not developed to that of love yet._

_Her middle name start with V is actually not due to Vayne's name at all. I had the scene with the handkerchief due to realising that it could work, and because I wanted to mention her middle name. Even though she is not just keeping the handkerchief due to sentimental reason, but the fact that she still unconsciously kept it is quite symbolic._

_Gramis is worried that Larsa is too attached to Messallina, and even though he did not say it, it is clear that he is worried at what Messallina herself might do. After all, this is a man who does not really trust his own sons. Some believe that Gramis simply does not trust his own son, while others believe that he would if he could. My own view is sort of somewhere in between. But I think after all that had happened, Gramis is at a stage where he could not completely trust Messallina. He does not believe that she would be able to cause any harm, but he would still be careful. I think in reality, that would be why there would be more then one person to look after Larsa. To prevent the other from doing something._


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Vayne enjoyed visiting Doctor Cid in his laboratory because not only did he enjoy talking to the other, he also liked seeing the latest development of the technology in the lab.

There was just one thing, a small matter that was a little bit irritating.

The scientist has the worst eating habit that Vayne has seen, even when the young man thought back to his experiences in the army. The foods that he would see were more on the non eatable category, yet the other man would still eat it. In addition, there was the additional irony that Cid, a very talented inventor, seems to ignore the invention of cutlery, preferring to use his test equipments.

"Why go through the trouble of getting something else from somewhere else?" Cid commented as Vayne declined to drink from the beaker. "There is much talk of your trip, Lord Vayne, as it even reached my laboratory."

"It is merely another thing to add onto the list of things that I have done that others could gossip about." Vayne said carelessly. "I hear that you are going on some expedition. To the Jagd Difohr of all places."

"To search for an answer. I found an old map that had names of cities that are no longer on new maps. I believe that such cities always have hidden knowledge."

"And they are almost always hard to find." Vayne commented bluntly.

"But the reward should be well worth it." Cid said firmly. "To discover the answers to something that people long lost. And if I could find something to help me make what only the gods could…"

"I did not realise that you are a man who seek such thrills, Doctor Cid." Vayne commented bluntly.

"I merely seek answers. That is all." Cid said calmly. "However, I am aware that not everyone wants to know the answer."

That was why he had this strange relationship with Vayne, as these things could be said to the other. He knew that if he did discover something, then Vayne would probably do something about it. However, this something would actually be a thing that Vayne would discuss with him first.

It was said that this young man would use whatever he could to destroy all those in his way. After all, did he not kill his two brothers? Did he not save his own sister-in-law for the purpose of using her?

However, Cid was not completely sure. He had no doubt that this young man was ruthless, but he did not believe that heartless was the accurate way of describing him.

Perhaps there was a possibility that Vayne might get rid of him, yet he was certain that this would be the last resort. Nor did he feel that this would happen, because he believed that he could come into an agreement with this young but capable man.

Cid was aware of what was going on at the outside world. He was like a man who drew the curtains because he did not want to look at certain things. However, he then ended up being so absorbed in his world that he forgot to open the curtains again.

"Answers that should not be answered." Vayne mused out. "Is this not why people want them to be answered? But I think you need not go to such extent. Is technology not a way for man to go beyond their limit?"

He enjoyed being on airships because he knew that not so long ago, this was something that man could never achieve. Also, were mortals not scoring a point against the gods by making these flying ships?

He and Cid has discussed why men continued to do such a thing and their verdict was that it was because men liked to do whatever he want, whenever he could.

As simple as that.

"Your brother has visited my lab during your trip." Cid suddenly said. "He did not stay very long though. I do not think that he was very interested."

"What did he ask you?" Vayne immediately said, interested in what did not interest his brother.

"I think he merely want to see what make you come here so often." Cid said. "He is like most others, he accept and acknowledge what we do. That is all."

Vayne should be like that too, but he was not. In addition to their discussion, Cid could tell that the young man was genuinely interested.

Was the young man a bit like him by wanting to have someone that he could talk to? Unlike the others, Cid was sure that the affection Vayne felt towards Larsa was real. However, the younger boy would only be loved because there were too much that Vayne would hide from him.

Cid could understand because he was like that with his sons. His two elder sons had already made their decisions in life, which took them far way from here.

One loved the sea while the other longed to explore the unknown. Combined, the two of them choose to sail the sea together. There was no such a love of the sea with Ffamran, but the youngest son had that same desire of seeing the world. It was rather ironic, given that the father was the complete opposite. Yet in a way, he explored things too, just in a very different way.

Cid believed that what Vayne felt for Larsa was a similar kind of emotion that he had for his sons. To love the other so much that you would accept their departure despite the pain that it would bring. In the same way, you would wish to shelter them despite the price of what you would have to suffer.

That was why there would be things that you'd never let them know. That was why he could not believe that Vayne was a heartless man.

* * *

Later on, many people- including Ffamran himself- would claim that his sudden promotion to being a judge was so that Cid could advance his research. However, this was not completely accurate.

Ffarman was already being considered as a possible candidate for promotion. After all, not only was he very skilled at fighting, he also possessed the important quality of charisma. Not only was he popular, he also showed that he was skilled at getting out of tricky situations.

If he was not so young, then the choice might have already been made.

At sixteen, the crowning moment of his career almost came due to him being considered as a possible bodyguard for Larsa.

The other choice was Gabranth.

Now that Larsa was six years old, he would be doing more as he was no longer confined to the nursery. That was why a second guard was needed.

"The final decision would be up to you and Vayne, Messallina." Gramis said after he finished talking with both of the two possible candidates.

"I do not think that this is necessary." She said. "Judge Drace is capable enough. There is no one that I trust with Larsa more."

Was this new judge to keep an eye on Vayne just as Drace was meant to do so in regard to her? It was ironic that Drace did not suspect Messallina, but remained very prejudiced in regard to Vayne.

"Gabranth is from Landis." Messallina reasoned when she and the other woman were alone. "However, Ffamran is much too young."

"Gabranth is an honourable man." Drace assured her. "The fact that he is from Landis should not be held against him. Not only is Ffamran too young, he is also the son of Doctor Cidolfus."

"What is wrong with that?" Messallina asked innocently, although she already guessed the answer.

"Lord Vayne is said to often spend time with Doctor Cidolfus."

"In regard to Larsa, I think Lord Vayne can be trusted." Messallina said, carefully adding reluctance to her voice.

"Do you think so?"

"I think he really does love Larsa." Messallina said. "However, that is all. I still think he can't be trusted in most situations, but at the very least, I am sure that he won't hurt Larsa."

"Because he did not let you die?"

"He saved me for Larsa's sake. He told me that Larsa would be hurt if I die. Not for my sake, but for Larsa. However," at this, she took hold of Drace's hand, beginning a performance. "This is all. When it comes to Larsa, I still trust you the most. Therefore, I trust your judgement. Tell me who you think would be better and I would tell the empire."

She was not lying when she said that she did not want another bodyguard for Larsa. However, this was not because she truly thinks that Drace was enough, but because she did not want this extra problem of dealing with another.

* * *

Larsa himself had no idea about any of what would happen, although it was not as if he would have minded. After all, he remained a very open child. Even later on, when he undergone through much pain, he still preferred to give people the benefit of the doubt.

The main difference was that he would be careful to notice any little movements.

Right now, he was in the garden, reading with Messallina. It was a secret history lesson because the book was in Rozarrian. He was making great progress, perhaps too much, as Messallina had to make him promise that he won't reveal this to anyone.

"That way, we can surprise your brother." Messallina said and the prospect of doing that was good enough.

It was not unnatural if Larsa would be fluent in Rozarrian with a great knowledge in regard to their history. However, Messallina thought that it would be best if he waits for a few years. That way, it would be what was expected, instead of the demonstration of a very superior mind.

Perhaps that was his brothers' mistake- letting the world know how capable they could be.

"…I want to go there one day." Larsa declared out, opening the book to a certain illustration.

"I thought Bhujerba is the place you want to go to the most." Messallina said with a smile as she straightened the boy's collar.

"That too." Larsa quickly added. "But there are so many places I want to see."

There were naturally guards, but Messallina was careful to make sure that they stood far away enough. They were to only look, instead of listen.

"Lord Brother speaks Rozarrian fluently, does he not?" Larsa said, handling the book back to Messallina, not knowing that the real purpose was for her to hide it. "I want to show him that I am capable of doing it too."

"He'll be pleased, Messallina said, although the child had already run off to explore the garden, with the guards keeping a careful eye on them. Vayne would probably be pleased, as Larsa was a smart child. Sometimes she did wonder though, whether Larsa's fate would be very different if he was a foolish child.

To let him be capable enough to not be manipulated, or to be seen so foolish so that he would not be considered as a possible threat. That was the choice Vayne had to make.

Not only did Vayne choose the former, he also intended to remove the boy's enemies.

A fortunate child, she thought.

"Messallina! Messallina! Look at what I found for you!"

"Did I not say that I will meet you again, my lady evening star?" Even without the nickname that he still remembers, as well as the Rozarrian accent, she could still recognise him because he sounded different then the rest.

There was so many emotion in his voice.

"Lord Al-Cid." Messallina couldn't help but to smile as the other bowed and asked for her hand again. However, that smile did not last long. "What brings you to Archades?"

"Treaties and negotiations. These boring things." He said with a careless wave of his hands, as if brandishing it. "Since I am in Archades, it would be a crime to not visit you. This charming boy must be your other brother-in-law."

"Yes, Larsa Solidor. Larsa, this is Lord Al-Cid Margrace, a member of the Rozarrian royal family. I met him when I was in Bhujerba. He is a very good story teller and perhaps he would tell you about Rozarria."

As she listened to Al-Cid wove a story for Larsa, she thought that he was a bit like Ffamran, whom she met very briefly. They both had the ability of drawing attention and maintain it due to their charm.

It was a different type of ability then Vayne's, whose dignity and regality automatically commanded the listener.

It was with great reluctance that Larsa left. Upon this, Messallina stood up as well.

"Surely being alone with me is not going to cause you any scandal, Lady Messallina." Al-Cid pointed out.

"I was bit by a snake when I walked in the garden of Bhujerba. This problem doesn't happen in Archadia because we know that there are snakes in the grass." Messallina said softly. "I was careless in Bhujerba as I thought that it would be different from Archadia."

"The garden in Rozarria is probably not so different." Al-Cid admitted. "And that is why I don't like certain gardens."

Despite his seemingly light hearted attitude, this was a man who was very capable. Messallina was not surprised at this, but she was surprised at why he deliberately showed this to her. If it was not a warning, then what could he possibly want to achieve

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ thank goodness for Easter break. It gives me a chance to relax, and that is why I did quite some writing. I actually wrote another final fantasy xii fan fiction, and it is a bit of an AU, sort of from Al-Cid's point of view. However, as I pointed out in that story, it is just an AU. I regard this story as my canon version. Therefore, Al-Cid is not in love with Messallina, and what happened afterwards it not necessary what would happen in this story._

_In regard to Doctor Cid offering Vayne something in his test tube or beaker, I can only say: let me play with the mad scientist joke once. This must be such a common trope, the idea that a scientist would use beakers and test tube in their daily life. However, I think this is not one without base. My sister was a Master Students in science and she said that there were times when they actually would use their beakers to have lunch._

_It was mentioned that Doctor Cid has two other sons, but we never learn about what happened to them, a bit like the rest of Ashe's family. This is my interpretation of what happened to them- I like to think that he and his two other sons had a happier relationship, unlike what happened with Baltheir. I like to think that his two others sons decided to go on adventure, and in time, they simply lost contact with one another. It is sad, but not as sad._

_I am personally not very sure about Gabranth's position with Larsa. Initially I thought that he only recently began to spend more time with Larsa, unlike Drace. He certainly seemed to be doing a lot of other things during the game. However, some of the fan fictions suggest that he had looked after Larsa for a very long time._


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Loneliness was an emotion that must be bear by those who wished to do things that no one else would understand, as well as those who were not able to trust. Most of these times, these people would bear these emotions by pushing it aside as an unwanted emotion.

Or they would deny of its existence.

Vayne was used to being lonely, as House Solidor was not a place that fostered trust and love. What love that would happen would be something very precious and almost miraculous. As a result, one side would do much to preserve the love.

It did not make the love less real, but it was more fragile.

Like the love of his mother.

He did not seek to be loved and he was used to being alone. In addition, was he not already very lucky by having Larsa? To be with the child was a great pleasure and the only cause of sorrow was that one day, he and the child would be on separate sides despite having the same destination.

Upon seeing Larsa, he immediately smiled. However, a frown then appeared equally quick. Sitting on the benches not far was Messallina, which was natural enough. But not far, sitting on the grass with his younger brother, was Al-Cid.

He naturally knew about the other's presence but he didn't expect the other to be there of all places. He wouldn't be surprised if the other wanted to talk to Messallina or Larsa, but that Al-Cid was with both surprised him.

It seemed quite an amiable gathering too. Larsa was listening to something with awe while Al-Cid was clearly enjoying speaking to a very engaged listener.

As for Messallina, she was smiling. Once again, he could not help but to wonder why she would be affected by this man, who has a tendency of being over dramatic.

"Lord Vayne." Her face was veiled, although it no longer hid her emotions as well as her old ones, especially when he has a very good eyesight. "Lord Al-Cid is telling us some of his past adventures in Rozarria."

"To say adventure is too much." The other immediately protested. "Merely stories of past incidents I find myself in."

"Lord Brother, have you been to Rozarria?" Larsa asked, grabbing onto his brother's hand. "Is it like what Lord Al-Cid says?"

"I have yet to have the privilege of going to Rozarria, although I had the honour of experiencing Rozarrian hospitality quite recently." Was Vayne's answer, the sarcasm visible to the adults, but not to the child.

"Larsa, I think it is time for us to go back." Messallina said. "I think Lord Vayne would like to talk to Lord Al-Cid alone."

"But Messallina, he hasn't finished his story!" Larsa was protesting, but he still followed her, although it was clear that he was very reluctant.

"Your little brother is a charming boy." Al-Cid commented. "He is very interested in the other countries."

"What are you doing here?" Vayne asked bluntly, not bothering with the usual formalities. "After what you did in Bhujerba, I am surprised that you would show your face here now."

"It is not what I did, but what my cousins did that causes me to be here." Al-Cid replied back steadily. "I have to make sure that the matter would be settled."

"It all went to your plan, so why are you not satisfied?" Vayne retorted coldly. "Your empire escaped unscathed even though you were the ones that were responsible."

"You must know the ways of ruling as well as me. Often, a member of the royal family makes a foolish mistake and it would condemn the whole royal family. That is the way of the world, but it is also unfair. Besides, that is not the only reason to why I am here. I wish to see Archadia for myself."

"As an ambassador with new proposals of peace? It is rather ironic given that your empire would attack the moment that they believe they could succeed."

"Might I not say the same of Archadia? However I believe that it would be possible to negotiate a treaty that would ensure some peace. After all, both empires already have a lot. Perhaps even too much."

"You must know that it is never about what we have, but about what the others might have. Besides," the last bit was added, perhaps a bit cruelly, "I do not see how your presence here would achieve your goal. After all, are you not merely one of many?"

"I do not deny that, but I do wish that something can be done." Al-Cid said honestly. "But at least you should know that I have no intention of doing anything that would harm your empire."

"Yes, and I will warn you now: if you hurt my brother in anyway, then I will kill you. I will do it because I do not care about what consequences this would have."

Al-Cid saw that in Vayne's eyes was that same rage that he has seen when his cousins had sought to hurt Messallina. However, there was no additional mention of the said lady. At this, Al-Cid could not help but to be a bit curious. If she was so precious to Vayne, then why did he not include her in the warning, especially when he just saw the two of them talking together?

It was one thing to pretend to be unconcerned when someone was threatening her as a hostage in order for the other to let down their guard. It was true that there were words of how the two of them disliked each other due to Messallina's first husband, but what he saw that night…it was real.

If the rumours were true, that Vayne caused her husband and child to die, then she probably did have reasons to resent him. As for Vayne, Al-Cid could tell that affection from this man was very rare. It was also clear that Vayne was not a man of great patience and tolerance. He would have thought that these two just did not like each other if it wasn't for the fact that he saw how Vayne had looked on that night.

What he intended to do was very foolish, but he wanted an answer.

"So it would be alright if I court her?"

The emotion that flickered in the other's eyes was gone equally quick, but the fact that it was there, however brief, was enough.

"If you wish, but there is little point unless you enjoy hearing her talk about how much her dead child resembled her perfect husband, as well as how I was responsible for their death."

No doubt this was what the rest of the place thought, and Al-Cid would have believed this too if it wasn't for the fact that he accidentally saw Vayne in an unguarded moment due to the possibility of her death.

Despite this convincing act, he was sure that Vayne did not dislike Messallina. However, he doubt that anyone would believe him.

* * *

Al-Cid's presence in Archadia was actually very irritating for Vayne as the other would spend a majority of his free time with both Larsa and Messallina. Sometimes just one, at other times both. It was not private, but it was still inconvenient for Vayne.

It actually took him much work to finally be able to talk to Messallina in private without any fear of being overheard or seen.

"He seems to be very interested with talking to both of you." Vayne commented.

"Larsa is the son of the emperor. The son of the emperor that is willing to talk to him." she pointed out simply, throwing her veil back, a contrast to the times she talked to Al-Cid. "So of course he would talk to Larsa."

"What of you?"

"I live in House Solidor and is very close to Larsa. He talks to me for the same reason that most people tend to talk to me for. To try and find out something despite thinking that I do not know anything, or to see if I could be of use even though they already think that I won't."

"I am not fully sure, I think he had hidden agendas." Vayne said. "He irritates me as he is like a dog, sniffing out answers."

"He is." Messallina agreed immediately, causing him to automatically ask: "I thought you enjoy talking got him."

"I did in Bhujerba where I can pretend to not pretend. But here, I have to be a grieving widow and mourning mother." She said in irritation. "Oh, and also making sure that I say something insulting about you now and then very carefully. The problem is that he is a very perceptive man, yet he would talk in such a way that would make one want to forget that. I am also tempted to pretend that I am not feeling well to get a slight rest."

"It still seems a bit strange that he talks to you so frequently." He said once more, finding a little of his irritation gone.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? It is because I am Lady Solidor, and because I am close to Larsa. It is because I might know a lot. Although," she admitted. "It might have been my own fault that I did not discourage him."

"Surely it would be very easy for you to do that. You are a widow."

"Larsa likes him. Even more importantly, he is a Rozarrian prince. Your late brother's widow can just refuse to talk to him, but Lady Solidor cannot. However, there is no need for you to worry, Lord Vayne, I am very careful with what I say."

"What do you think of him then?"

"He is not ambitious in the sense of wanting to be a ruler and wanting to be in power, but he does care for Rozarria greatly. In addition, he likes to find out what has been happening. I think he does this due to his desire of doing something to achieve good relationship between the two empires. He talks of this often and I think that is another reason why he talks to Larsa. To plant the idea of the two empires working together."

"Is he really so foolish to think that we want to have war?" Vayne muttered, and a silence then settled.

He and Messallina had that night together, but it was something they could not really mention again, because it was too dangerous. Therefore, they were still who they were to each other before all this. That one night did not make them in lovers.

Not to mention the fact that they were not in love, they did not even have any physical claim on the other's body.

That was why the question was difficult to ask when it shouldn't be. That one night complicated everything.

"Has he made any advances on you? After all, you are a widow and – "

His words were interrupted due to Messallina laughing. She covered her mouth, but the sound was still not muffled that well.

"What I have is definitely good enough." She said when she stopped her sudden laughter. "Lord Al-Cid is not a stupid man, so why would he do something like this?"

"He mentioned it and he might do this as a way to gain information." He was really saying this as a vain attempt to gain some dignity. This was naturally understood by Messallina, so she swallowed the: "And you actually believed in such a stupid thing?"

This man was not in love with her, yet she was special to him. That alone was something so extreme that it could almost be described as a miracle. He loved his brother more, but she did have things that his brother would never be able to have.

It was her that he could confide in.

His reaction made her very happy. He clearly regarded her as very special because he did not like the idea of being threatened even in the slightest way.

However, there was one thing that she did not tell Vayne. Even though there were times when talking to Al-Cid was irritating due to the act that she had to put on, what annoyed her was the fact that she had to put on such performance. Talking to him was actually quite a pleasant thing.

She was not sure why- was it because the man's light-hearted words was able to make her smile, while the serious topics did not make her depressed due to his hope and belief?

She herself was actually curious about why he talked to her so often. Despite what she said to Vayne, she was not completely certain of her answer.

The best way was to ask him herself.

* * *

"Lord Al-Cid, why do you talk to me so often? I am a widow still in mourning for my husband." Messallina asked the next day, when she and Al-Cid were sitting some distance away from Larsa, who was training with Drace.

"Do I need a reason to enjoy the company of a beautiful and intelligent woman?" Al-Cid said with a smile.

"Let us be honest with one another, Lord Al-Cid." She said. "Neither of these things applies to me."

"Lady Messallina, let me ask you a question instead. Why is it that you belittle your appearance so often? This is not normal from a wife who had a loving husband."

"Loving does not mean dishonest." She said simply.

"Pardon me for saying this, but you obviously do not have faith in your own appearance. A man who love you, or even just a man who has some affection for you, would have told you that you are beautiful over and over again. He would have repeated this even if you were hideous, which you are obvious not. Therefore, I cannot understand why your husband did not make you realise how beautiful you are."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, preparing for a battle.

"I think you had great sorrow in your life, possibly in your marriage. Yet you pretend otherwise and that is tragic." He said seriously. "However, you do seem to laugh when I talk to you. I like that."

"So you talk to me for the purpose of making me laugh?"

"That is not completely right. It is also because I do enjoy talking to you. You are a well educated and intelligent woman, one that I can talk to, as well as laugh with. Perhaps," he admitted, "It is because I know that you would not interpret my words wrongly."

"As the numerous girls whose heart you broke?" she teased.

"Some was due to my words, but it is not just this that caused problems. Despite the fact that I will never inherit and have many cousins and siblings, I am still Rozarrian royalty."

"But you do not have the problem of the senate." She pointed out. "You noticed our situation in Archadia, have you not?"

"Yes, and I am pretty certain that one day House Solidor will collide with the senate soon. Would you mind me asking whose side you would choose? You have a special position, my lady evening star, being the daughter and daughter-in-law of two conflicting parties."

"That is not a hard question at all, because I worked out my answer long ago. His side is the side that I will stand on."

Following the direction of her gesture, his eyes rested on Larsa.

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ These two chapters actually ended up being quite different from what I had originally intended. __I__ have to say…Al-Cid stole the spotlight. Perhaps some readers would have already spotted this. Initially, both chapters were begun in a way for the purpose of moving onto Doctor Cid meeting Venat. In chapter 26, Doctor Cid was talking to Vayne about going on the exhibition, and I was going to write about him coming back in that same chapter. That didn't happen, so I thought that I would do that in Chapter 27 instead. Initially, what was going to happen was that Vayne was going to think about what has been happening and then it would end with him talking to Doctor Cid. However, this did not fit. As I said, Al-Cid stole the spotlight. But I feel that this is quite good as well, so that is why I decided to just have this instead._

_Al-Cid i__s a really interesting character. I think in many ways, he and Vayne are a pair of opposites, as they are in a very similar situation, yet behaves very differently. Not to mention that they are the same age, both men seem to be quite politically active, with the exception that Vayne's position and status is much higher then Al-Cid's. However, I think that their methods of solving the problem then become quite different, as Al-Cid is still more idealistic. I do think that he is a very perceptive man though. The major difference is probably that he is not so ambitious, I really like what he said: "I would lay down my life at a single word to be sure…but I harbour no maundering delusions of valiant grandeur." I think if he had been in Vayne's situation, he would have choose to stay in the back ground due to knowing that this is safer._

_As we can see in this chapter, Al-Cid suspects that Vayne cares about Messallina, and that Messallina's marriage was not a happy one. __However, he still thi__nks that she might dislike Vayne due to the fact that she had a son whose death was caused by Vayne. I do think he had a very good point with what he said in regard to her marriage- if she had a husband who loved her, he would have assured her that she was beautiful._

_In regard t__o Vayne's irritation, the main cause is because Messallina has become quite special to him. Unlike the others, he can tell that Messallina seems to like talking to Al-Cid, and he also sees that Al-Cid is interested in her. However, he actually controls this quite well, because Messallina herself did not realise what he was thinking until he asks her whether Al-Cid has done anything with her. In addition, he is also annoyed with Al-Cid due to the other being with Larsa so frequently. This is not illogical because Al-Cid is from Rozarria, their biggest enemy, and not that long ago, he and Messallina were personally attacked by the other's kindred._

_Later on, Larsa seems to just call Al-Cid his name without the Lord, but this is when they first met, so it would be normal for them to use 'lord'._

_Messallina told a lot of lies in this chapter, including the very end. But then, this is her way of survival. She is truthful when she is with Vayne. Messallina will marry Vayne- he will be her second husband. However, I then realised that I could have worked with the idea of her marrying Doctor Cid instead. Right now, one of the biggest problems she and Vayne have is that they are not really able to meet, but if she was Doctor Cid's wife, then the other would probably allow them to meet. After all, Doctor Cid would not care for her, and it would probably be that of a friendship. It would not be impractical either, the idea is that Messallina would marry him due to being a spy. That would actually be a really interesting idea to work with, although I am not gong to do that. My AU is already pushing the limit._

_Hopefully, in the next chapter, I can finally write about Venat's appearance._


	30. Chapter 29

_**Author's Note:**__ I have been away for quite a while, especially compared to the time when I used to update with two or three chapters every week. Well, it is because of work. I have been really busy. Also, I get tired quite a bit. I had time when I got home and just fall asleep on the sofa as I just get really tired, only to climb back up to finish preparing for the next day. However, the good thing is that I get a two weeks holiday, so hopefully, I will be able to get a rest._

_I understand that everyone can get busy but I have to say: I miss my lovely reviewer. As I said, I understand that you might be busy, but I really miss reading your review. They always really motivate me, as well as making me think about some aspects of my story. So I really hope that I will be able to read more of your review._

_I see that some people have put my story on their favourite and alert list, which is really flattering. I really am so glad that you like my story this much. However, I will really really appreciate it if you will leave me a review. The reason that I say this is because one day, you might take the story off your list, and I understand. __However a review would always be there, so I will __be able to know that at one stage, you really liked my story. __So, if you like my story enoug__h to regard it as a favourite or put it on your alert as you want to read it as soon as I write some more, then please leave me a review. __It will just motivate me so much._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Al-Cid did not stay for long, but Vayne was sure that the other would find some sort of a reason to come back. As Messallina pointed out, the Rozarrian Prince seemed to be very fond of Larsa.

"Well, anyone would probably pick Larsa to work with, as you are too capable and dangerous." Messallina added. "However, I do not think that he would hurt Larsa."

"Why did you pick me then?" he retorted. "Is it just because I was there first?"

"No. I am not fully sure about why, but I do know that this is not why." She assured him.

That was good enough.

Vayne was glad at the other's departure and now he just needed to wait for the return of Doctor Cid. He was very curious about what the other might have discovered. If it was not for the fact that an immediate visit could be too suspicious, then he would have done so.

This was not something that he has talked about with Messallina, as their opportunities of talking with one another were rarer now, so the topics that they picked had to be weighted. Perhaps he had been irritated at Al-Cid for doing what he could not do with great ease.

It was not just that he wanted to sleep with her, but because he wanted to talk to her. It was not necessary, but it was good to do so.

However, if he could not, then he could not.

The lab continued to do much despite the absence of many of its finest members. But then, these men were merely an important part of the lab, not the core. Vayne still visited the labs now and then, but he realised that without Cid there, it was more of an inspection.

Therefore, he realised that he was actually quite glad when he received news of the return. However, something seemed to have happened during the trip.

"We…none of us are fully sure of what has happened." The messenger, one of the lower ranked scientists muttered out. "But Doctor Cid has been very strange."

"Strange? In what way?" Vayne asked, finding a frown immediately appearing.

"He seems to be…possessed." The young man yelled out. "He keeps on talking to himself and would not answer to any of us."

"Is he not often like that?" Vayne said dryly. "He would be really absorbed in his work that he does not pay attention to the world outside his experiment."

"That was what we thought in the beginning. But this time, it is different. There had been times when he talked to himself, but not like this. Usually, it would just be a phrase, but now, it is as if he is talking to someone that he made up.

At this, Vayne could not help but to wonder whether this was some divine interference. Was it because Cid really ended up knowing just a bit too much?

No, that was ridiculous.

"Lord Vayne?"

"You may go." He dismissed the other, who was clearly more eager to do so.

Tempting as it was, he would wait a bit before making his judgement.

* * *

A few days later, he was to receive a second visitor in regard to the same issue.

Vayne has talked to Ffamran before since he was one of the candidates to be his brother's bodyguard, as well as a possible spy to keep an eye on him. Therefore, it was a very important issue.

In the end, he decided that Gabranth would be a better bodyguard. The downside, however, was that Gabranth would be harder person to deal with.

"A good choice. I don't think Ffamran would wish to be a personal bodyguard as that would tie him down to one spot." Cid had commented before he then admitted: "He might just end up quitting without your family's approval."

"Why is he even here then?"

"Because he doesn't realise that he can leave." Cid said bluntly. "But he will soon."

"Lord Vayne," the young man began, "You talk to my father a lot, do you not?"

"Is this about how he has been behaving strangely ever since he returned from the exhibition?"

"Yes, and I initially thought that they were just rumours. However, I am not very sure now. I saw my father last night and it alarms me greatly."

"What makes you think that I can do anything if you, his own son, cannot?" this was asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because my father seems to respect your opinion." Ffamran said in equal bluntness. "Unlike me, I think you know how to talk to him."

'What did you see?" he did not give the other an answer, but he did not need to.

"He talks to the air around him and speaks about changing history. He also keeps on mentioning the word nethicite."

"Nethicite?" Vayne repeated the word thoughtfully. The stone of the god was something that Cid was trying to create, so was the other going mad, or just being over enthusiastic at having found out something that no one else has?

Nonetheless, he now had a very valid reason.

* * *

As a member of House Solidor, Vayne was more then a bit used to being observed, especially by those who would do so in secret. That was one reason that Messallina had interested him- he did not immediately discover her doing that. However, there was something rather strange about the person who was doing so upon his entrance in the lab.

He could not find that person. It was not that he was being arrogant, but due to the amount of practise that he had, Vayne was able to become extremely skilled at finding out where the spy was.

The strangest thing was that he felt the person was looking down at him, yet there was nothing but the ceiling.

The mood of the lab was quite different, which was not surprising. It was one thing when someone was absent due to a trip, and another when they were going crazy.

When Vayne entered the other's private lab, he could understand why this verdict was made.

Cid was addressing the air beside him and waiting for reply. A two way conversation of great depth was going on.

"You must have found much from your trip, Doctor Cid." Vayne commented.

"Yes, this is him. Lord Vayne Solidor." Cid replied instead, although Vayne was not very sure whether this was the right word. Or maybe it was right, just that he was not the one that Cid was talking to. "He is the son of the emperor."

"What are you doing?" Vayne asked uneasily.

Cid was not looking at him, and Vayne felt that he was being observed very carefully. It was a very strange feeling.

"I am…I am thinking of what to do." Cid said truthfully. "Making a decision."

"What would help your decision?"

"Well, it is not really my decision alone, so that is why it is a bit difficult."

That feeling of being looked and examined continued and it was almost as if it was coming closer. Vayne actually wanted to pull out his sword as it was getting too close for his liking.

"It is not to know, but to believe." Cid commented, and the Doctor paused, only to then nod, as if he just had his words confirmed. "Well, if you think so. I believe that you know much better in these issues, although I do agree with you anyway…Venat."

This was clearly a name, but Vayne did not get the chance of asking the other about it, as Cid seemed to have heard of something again, as he then spoke: "Well, he should have the chance to make a choice first."

Regardless of whether the other was going mad, Vayne realised that the other did have some concern towards him. Unlike various others, he was offering him a choice.

"We have talked of this before, but I will need to ask you again, Lord Vayne. What is it that you think of the gods?" Cid began, his voice very grim.

"The truth is that I am not even sure whether they are real or not. However, I think they regard the mortals as pets and toys." Vayne said honestly, what he had commented before. "They choose who they wish to be heroes or villains."

"If you could…would you challenge this?"

"I would like to prove that mortals do not need the interference of the gods. Yes, I would do so." Vayne said. "But as I said, I do not even know whether they exist or not."

"Perhaps you can do this. That, Venat, is why he is different from me. I merely wish to find an answer while he would seek to do something with his knowledge." Cid said. "Are you satisfied then?"

"Who is this Venat?" Vayne asked. Most would say that this was something that Cid made up, so his own action would be the indulgence of a mad man. However, Vayne was not so sure now. The one who stood in front of him was not only sane, but even calculating. "Is this…Venat someone that you found in the ancient city?"

"No, the opposite. It is more accurate to say that Venat found me."

"Would this Venat be willing to present them to me?" his voice did not seem nervous, but he was not as calm as he appeared. After all, he could tell that the result was going to have a great effect.

As if he was opening a door that he would not be able to close.

"Yes, Venat, I think so too…what? You want me to explain to him first? Oh, that is true. Once he sees you, he would no longer be able to back down."

Normally, one would be seen as crazed for saying that they met a god and was now researching with the said god. However, since it was Cid, Vayne thought that this was very possible, because Cid definitely has the necessary talent and desire to be seen as useful by a god.

"They are able to read part of the people when they are close beside them. That could be a proof of their power. Ah yes, Venat, you can put it that way. A way for the gods to achieve superiority as they know how to manipulate people, we two mortals certainly agree with you."

"You are walking on dangerous ground then, Cid. Is Venat able to know my secrets too?" Vayne commented, automatically using the other's name, even though he has yet to be certain of whether the other exists.

"Some of it, as she does wishes to know you a bit more. Oh, I must apologise for not explaining it well enough. Venat want me to tell you that they are able to read people's emotion." Cid said before he then indicated for Vane to be silent so that he could listen. "Well, Venat says that she can see you bearing a strong love for Larsa. Also, you desire to do much and have a strong anger towards the senate and even your family."

"These are what anyone would say. Venat will have to do better." Vayne said dryly.

"She said the same thing too…oh, is that true? Venat tells me that you have a special feeling for Lady Messallina. It is that of…trust. It is not because of Lord Larsa, but because of you. She also says that you are actually worried about me. You are worried that Venat might find out too much, which might make you have to do something to me, and you do not wish for that at all."

"Regardless of what I might have felt, I am now certain that Venat exists and is…divine." Vayne said. "Therefore, I would like to meet her."

"And I am glad to make your acquaintance at last, Vayne Solidor."

The first thing Vayne noticed about Venat was that the voice was a strange one due to it being genderless and ageless, although he would later learn that Venat does have a gender, but not in the way they regarded it.

"So, is this what the gods look like?" he commented as he faced the mist with the glowing eyes. "I thought that the gods are meant to look like superior versions of human."

"That is the guise we use now and then. Although to call us gods is not completely accurate. We are really the undying and my people believe that this is enough for us to be regarded as superior." The being said bitterly before it asked, with slight amusement: "You seem to be very calm about this."

"Yes, because it makes sense." He said honestly. "But I am surprised. What is it that you want?"

"I saw Cid and I know that he can help me to achieve a part of my plans. Now that I have seen you, I believe that you are able to fulfil the second part." The being declared out. "The rest of my kindred seek to control the people as if they are puppets. I resent this because mortals are not toys, but similar beings that have a right to decide their own fate. Therefore, I will provide the materials for Cid to make a blade that can cut the strings, a blade that you will wield."

The plan was not a complicated one- they would fight against their enemies by destroying the tools that the gods used to elect favourites.

"I have searched for one who can create a similar power and I finally found it in you." Venat said to Cid. "If you can manage to create this, then we will have a weapon strong enough to use against them."

"But we do need the original." Cid was saying. "They are in Nalbudis and Dalmasca."

"The countries said to be blessed, when in reality, it is simply because your people picked them." Vayne commented. "So even if they were tyrants, they would have become saints that people never stop singing praises to. Yet those who merely did not wish to be ruled by these others would be condemned."

Another problem that Archadia and Rozarria had with Dalmasca and Nalbudis was due to the countries claiming that they were descended from the Dynast King. Therefore, they both claimed that if they were attacked, then the other was committing some form of sacrilege.

It was not a very strong or convenient argument now that the tales of the gods were becoming stories that people debated about in regard to whether they were true or not. However, the fact that it existed was often problematic enough.

"I will do whatever I can to aid you two." Vayne declared out.

He already resented the idea of being a possible puppet for the senate, so he naturally refused to be manipulated by the gods. It seemed that the influence of these undying were already very strong, as he was still regarding them as gods. He must try to change the word.

The idea that all the hard work a person could do would just be destroyed so easily due to a whim was not acceptable at all. To him, the gods which manipulated humans so were just like the senate, and he had no intention of being a puppet to anyone. No, he was going to fight to let what he wanted come true. Perhaps it was not different then what the gods are doing, but at least he would be honest about it.

There was one thing that he was not very sure about though. Where would Messallina be, especially due to what he just realised?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**I personally think that Vayne's relationship with Messallina actually has undergone a change, because he actually admit that he enjoy her company._

_Talking about Ivalice's religion is quite hard, because I am not very sure about how religious the people actually are. My own view is that at this very moment, Ivalice is not very religious. I feel that the religious aspects/histories seem to have took part so long ago and so people are not very sure whether the gods exist or not, whether they are just stories. I feel that for many people, the religious aspects of life are really more like ceremonies. And as for Vayne, I definitely don't think that he is someone very religious. In addition, I don't think he will like the idea of being so reliant on the gods._

_I guess due to what the Occuria did, they would be addressed as a god. They certainly see themselves as gods to. Therefore, this is why they would also be described in such a phrase. In regard to the Occuria, they are said to be genderless and I know that Venat's gender is something that has been discussed by a lot of people. For my part, I think that Venat is actually a female and I have seen people describing Venat as 'her'. And to be honest, not being able to say he or she is actually quite difficult. Personally, I like the idea of Venat being 'she'. So, I can only say, I am going to make Venat into a she in my story, and if you don't like it, just ignore it._

_I still have Cid calling Vayne 'Lord Vayne', and I realised that I have to fix it soon, since later on, the two of them were clearly on first name basis. However, I do think that in the beginning, Cid would have used titles. However, I think Vayne is definitely able to call him just as 'Cid' now._

_Vayne's motive is definitely something that people discuss a lot and this is my view. I don't deny that he is ambitious, but this is also because he feels that he can do a good job. In addition, I like the fact that he is at least honest about it. He does not deny that there will be people that get hurt, but he is doing it because the ending is good. I like these kind of villains (whom I categorise as honest villains), as opposed to the hypocritical heroes, the heroes who say that everything they are doing is really good, and never once failed to realise how many people they are actually hurting. I believe that Vayne agreed to work with Doctor Cid and Venat because he himself probably resent the idea of being controlled by the gods in such a way, and also, he does wish to make the world a better place for the sake of Larsa. Also, I think it is the fact that he knows he will not be understood, so he might as well do such a risky thing._


	31. Chapter 30

**Cha****pter Thirty**

The request or order was something that was bound to happen soon. However, it did not mean that she did not dread it. After all, an unpleasant task was always going to be unpleasant.

"As you can see, Judge Drace, the senate has decided to do something." Messallina said as she offered the other the letter. "They are concerned with how Larsa would see them."

So far, she has avoided making any obvious comment other then the facts. But when she talked to the chairman, she would have to make some comment and it might even lead to them deciding what to do with her.

"The senate seeks to use Lord Larsa." Drace commented once more. "Do they seek to bend Lord Larsa to their will?"

"Possibly." Messallina said. "After all, my husband and his favourite brother both made their dislike for the senate, with exceptions, too clear. As for Lord Vayne…despite his distaste for being like his brothers, I think he is following their footsteps in regard to that aspect."

"Therefore, Lord Larsa is their best choice." Drace concluded grimly. "Lady Messallina, surely you will not let that happen."

"I do not think that I trust the senate completely. However, I do not think that it is wise to openly fight against them. After all," She said bitterly, "That was how my husband and even my parents died. If the senate would abandon someone like my father, they have no reason to be lenient with me."

"What do you propose to do then?"

"I will tell them that Lord Larsa is still very young and right now, he simply sees the senate as men who help his father to rule. As for what I will say about myself…I will tell them that I am not on anyone's side. My main concern is for Larsa, who the empress beseeched me to look after on her death bed. That is the truth as well."

That should be able to buy her some more time. But then, she was not the only one making a decision, as it would be Vayne who decided how to make best use of other people that was trying to manipulate both him and his precious brother.

"But I think it will be a while before Larsa will be in severe danger. After all, the senate has too much others to worry about.

"Though I dislike the idea of agreeing with the senate in anyway," Drace began, "I do not think that they are wrong in their distrust in regard to Lord Vayne at all. After all, if he was willing to kill his own brother, what else would he not do?"

This was not completely illogical, but Messallina still find it amazing that everyone just assumed that Vayne did that without any problem. Why was it that no one realised how much he was wounded on that day?

In addition to his brothers, he also lost both his parents. Wasn't it actually crueller to steal from the ones who had almost nothing in the first place?

* * *

Ever since she was a teenager, even before her marriage, Messallina would wear make up. This was her tool against her sister, even though it might not have worked that well as Annallina could always look prettier. However, in those days in her father's house, her make up was not so much, as she was still a young girl.

Once she was married, she began to wear considerably heavy make up. After all, she wished to be a young woman that helped in the running of the household instead of just a young girl.

During the fake pregnancy, she still had some light make up as she did not trust her undecorated face. Just a light one that was only visible if anyone stared at her face for a long time, but who would?

Then the period when she was a widow in full mourning. That veil was very useful as it concealed her face completely. Therefore, she did not need to bother with her appearance.

However, the heavy veil was set aside for a lighter veil that was transparent, which meant that it was more of a decoration. Therefore, she was in the dilemma of how much make up she should wear in an everyday situation.

Too heavy would not suit the image of a widow that still missed her husband, yet she was not comfortable without any make up. The challenge comes with striking the right balance.

Funnily enough, Vayne might be a good source of advice. After all, this was a man who was very skilled with how to present himself.

The type of colour that she used did not always depend on the colour of her clothes and features, as it actually depended on the person beside her in regard to both his colouring and clothes. When she was with Tudur, her make up was often one certain colour range due to him being fair haired.

But at the ball in Bhujerba, it had been different as her partner was a man with dark hair.

The beginning had been fun as she thought of how to appear in a new way. Unfortunately the result of her current effort was only for business.

* * *

When she was small and even in her teenage years, Messallina simply regarded their wealth being matter of fact. They were nobles with her father being a senator, so of course they were rich.

Later on, she realised the irony of this whole situation. Despite the senators being the representative of the people, they lived in a way that only a certain population or the people could relate to.

This was the norm- the situation was exactly the same in Rozarria or Dalmasca. Regardless of the size of the kingdom, the ruling class would always live in a much superior way.

But then, it should be a well earned wage due to the head of the family. If it wasn't, then that was where revolts come in.

Archadia's problem was that there were two ruling bodies and both wanted to accuse the others for the same thing that they themselves were doing.

As she entered the chairman's home, she wonder how this wealth would be seen by the people that he insisted was represented by the senate instead of House Solidor.

"It has been a while since we last talked, Messallina."

"Perhaps almost half a decade." She commented. The veil she had was flimsy and transparent, but surely something was better then none. As she was so close to him, she could not help but to feel nervous due to being able to sense how capable he was.

After all, to be the chairman in the senate was no easy thing.

"Yes, soon after Vayne Solidor left." Gregoroth commented. "That is another who does not like the senate."

"Like my husband." She admitted. "But Chairman, this rivalry between the two houses is not new at all."

"Yes, and unfortunately our plans of making peace did not succeed. I had hoped that the marriage of a son of House Solidor and the daughter of a very prestigious member of the senate might have been able to do something."

The nicer version, as well as the not very true version. But being able to control the other so that they would do whatever you want was probably a way of peace.

"I am sorry that I failed." She said. "But neither my husband nor my father confided in me."

"That was not your fault. To be honest…I had been a bit disappointed with your father. To think that he would do such a thing." The regret was probably real, but it was probably the other being upset at how he was tricked. However, I still do not wish such a fate on him."

"My father…when I talked to him, he was concerned at what my husband was like, but he never showed any indication of him being upset with the senate. I really thought that he sought to create some sort of a peace between them."

"I will be honest with you. I believe that your husband is to be blamed. Otherwise, your father has always been a very loyal and devout member of the senate."

"Perhaps," Messallina admitted with a sad smile. "I am no longer the young girl who thinks that her husband is perfect. Looking back, I admit that there were clues I might have grasped. Proofs that my husband was not such a perfect man. However, this does not mean that he is a bad man at all. I think he merely sought to do too much."

"It was not a mistake that deserves death." The chairman said in agreement. "But Lord Gramis was most insistent. If he had showed mercy then House Solidor would have been regarded as being unworthy in their position."

"Because he chose to be an emperor instead of a father." Messallina said. "I cannot agree with it, I never can. However, is this really wrong from the view of one who is in charge?"

"Perhaps not, but I would not have made my own son do the act. Such an act…that is no longer the issue of Lord Gramis choosing to be the emperor, but that he wish to be certain of him not being threatened in anyway." Despite knowing that this was an act, Messallina was still very shocked at how good the other's acting was.

Maybe the other was in the wrong profession.

"And he has such a son too. My husband would never be able to do such a thing. Even if he could, he would never forgive himself." This was the words she must say, but she felt tired upon the repetition of these lies. She suddenly felt that by saying these things, she was no better then the rest.

"But Lord Larsa seems to be quite different." The chairman said, finally moving onto his real point. "However, given that he is in such a surrounding…"

"Larsa is well looked after and I believe that both my father-in-law and my other brother-in-law is protecting him."

"Does protection mean isolating him from everyone else, including us?"

"Chairman Gregoroth, you cannot be surprised that they are doing this." she asked dryly. "Regardless of what really happened on that day, the senate played a role."

"Regardless of what really happened? Do you think I am lying to you?"

"I don't know. As I have said, I cannot believe that Lord Gramis would be this cruel."

"To kill his own sons?"

"To order his own son to kill his other son. To do this and know that he will cause the empress to go…mad."

The smile that the other showed was definitely annoying as it was rather patronising. But then, she was asking a stupid question.

"Maybe you should ask Lord Vayne and see what he will say." Gregoroth said. "Or is it because you do not wish to know the truth? As you yourself said, you once regarded your husband as perfect."

"Maybe. After all, the truth will be very horrifying." She agreed. That was probably why she was able to frame her father without feeling that much guilt, as she knew that he would have sacrificed her in order for him to gain something.

Didn't that make her equally bad? But unlike the others, she and Vayne were only doing this in order to survive.

Others could argue that Vayne was doing this due to ambition, but she did not completely agree. His ambition was merely one factor. If he had refused, then he would have been regarded as incapable. The life of nothingness that he was afraid of was only possible if he was lucky.

"My answer is the same as it had been." She said slowly. "I am not sure of whose story I should believe, so I am not going to take any side. However, there is one factor that changed."

"Yes, Lord Larsa. Some say that you are like both mother and sister to him."

"I love Larsa, and I also love his mother, who loved me as if I was her own daughter. It was also her who entrusted Larsa to me on her deathbed. Therefore, I will do all that I can for him." she said firmly, lines that she had said so often that she felt that if sincerity could be affected by quantity, then they would already have been the truth for a very long time.

"Then you and I would definitely be on the same side. We, the senate, all wish to help Lord Larsa. I am certain that he would be able to fix the rift that has existed for far too long." The chairman said, pleased enough with her answer. "However, we need you to help us. Messallina, surely you must agree that the emperor and Lord Vayne are going too far by preventing us from even talking or even coming to contact with him."

"But I cannot do anything even if I wish to." She reasoned. "Chariman, you must know that the Judges do not like the senate."

"The hounds of House Solidor." Some control was obviously shown since this was not sneered out.

"I am not sure about Judge Gabranth but Judge Drace is definitely loyal to Larsa the most." Messallina said truthfully. "However, she does not like either Lord Vayne or the senate."

"We cannot trust any of the judges. You are the only one that we can trust. Child" the seemingly accidental slip of the tongue was accompanied by a chuckle of embarrassment. "I should no longer call you that, but I cannot help but to think of you as that little girl who curtsey with such an intense frown."

"I did not wish to embarrass my father." She could laugh now, but back then, the consequences would have been very severe.

"Child, you are the only one we can trust." He repeated once more. "All that I ask of you is that you will not let Lord Larsa's ears be poisoned. Even telling him some stories of your father would help. So that Lord Larsa will know that the senate merely seek to help both Archadia and him."

"I…I must think about this more, but be assured, my main concern is Larsa. Therefore, I agree that one day, we will probably be working together. I wish to believe in you, but I just need the answers first."

Initially, seeds were planted. However, it seemed that they were eager for the trees to grow.

* * *

_**Author's Note**__**:**__ a chapter from Messallina's point of view. I am actually quite glad that I can just have a chapter in her view now, as opposed to the beginning. Anyway, I mentioned Messallina preparing herself quite a bit because to reinforce that this is the type of surrounding she is in. And I think that is actually really sad. She is still quite young now (twenty four) and yet when she looks in the mirror, most of the time she is thinking of how to put make up on for whether people would take her seriously or think she looks alright. This is a girl who long lost the idea of: "I want to look pretty just because I can." One of the saddest things is that it is not as if she is ugly, she is just not beautiful. _

_I don't think I have mentioned Tudur being blond, but I always imagined that he would be blond. The golden haired prince? With the exception that he was a lousy husband._

_In regard to the issue with wealth, with the royalty and the nobles being really rich, I think this is the same with any of the other countries in Ivalice. I am pretty sure that even before the war that Dalmasca and Nalbudis ended up being involved; their peasants probably did not dress as well as the royal family. The reason that I am saying this is just because I remembered at one stage, Baltheir was commenting about how the wealth of Archadia was distributed unevenly. Although I think in his case, this was just him being anti-nobility of anywhere, but I feel that this might have ended up being something that people critisise Archadia for, and I think that will be quite unfair, because most of the countries are probably like that. I think the reason that Archadia got so much criticism is probably because they are doing so well. Therefore, people are just nit picking things they can critisise the empire for._


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty one**

The crypt under the cathedral was meant to be for the distinguished members of the nobility, those who were senators and generals. However, as time gone by, many of the dead of House Solidor were buried there, even those who did not have the chance to earn any honour.

Like the consort who did not do anything, or an infant who has yet to grow.

It was a battle, but who was winning?

How pathetic, Messallina thought, that the dead could not even rest, but had to continue what they sought to escape from. The final bed might not even be the final bed.

Since it was the anniversary of her child and husband's death, she was dressing in full mourning, in a full black dress with that heavy veil. It was useful because she was bound to see some people.

"Messallina, are you going to the cathedral?" Larsa commented. "May I come with you? I can ask Gabranth to adjust my practise with him. I would like to go to see…mother too."

"Not today, Larsa." She said as she knelt down so that they were on eye level. "I am going to spend time with my son too, so I wish to be alone."

"I am sorry." The boy immediately apologised. "But Messallina, I would like to come with you one day. After all, he is very important to you and he would have been like a brother to me."

"Not a brother though, Larsa, but your nephew. You would have been an uncle even though you would just be a year older then him." She said with a smile. "But yes, I will take you to see him one day."

"But Messallina, do you have to wear that veil even when you are still inside? It is strange to not see your face when we are talking." He protested as he grabbed the end of her veil, knowing that she would let him do this. "Can I put up it up for you?"

A nod was given, so he did so. However, it was actually not that easy a task because of the length and weight of the material combined with the young boy's height. However, the failed attempt actually made Larsa laugh, as he saw this as a challenge that he must complete.

As she watched him continue with such a determination, Messallina could not help but to wonder what it would be like to have her own child. If Siorus has survived then would she have laughed like this with him?

Would she be able to love the child as if he really was hers, as the ones who would use him to threaten her would all be gone? Or would she be fighting for him to prevent him from being used?

"Lady Messallina, you are going to visit my mother's grave?" unlike Larsa, Vayne did not bother to put this in a milder phrase.

"Lord Vayne," Messallina greeted the other, her hand moved to her veil before she decided against it. After all, she was no longer in full mourning. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Does that matter?" he said with a shrug before he turned to Larsa, the warm smile appearing.

Now that she thought about it, Vayne did not smile like that to her. However, what he showed her was not that bad. It was not a smile, but he would show her a genuine emotion too.

"Lady Messallina, let me escort you there." Vayne said with one of his false smile. She was actually not very sure whether this was for the benefit of the unseen spies, or for Larsa. "I am heading toward the same direction."

"I do not think…." Messallina began, but was interrupted by Larsa. "Yes, I agree with Lord Brother. Lord Al-Cid also said that a man must always escort a lady."

"Why not you then?" Messallina asked with a smile. "You will protect me too, won't you?"

"Yes, but Lord Brother is much better then me. I will come too…" Larsa began, but stopped. "No, Gabranth is still waiting for me and it would not be good if I suddenly make him adjust my lesson."

Larsa was very reluctant because he almost had a chance to spend time with the two people that he was very fond of, as well as two people that he regarded as very important. In addition, they were two people that he rarely gets to spend time with at the same time.

"Every time I see you like this with Larsa, I wonder how much of it is an act." Vayne commented before he offered his arm. "You seem rather reluctant. That would be good."

"I actually do wish to be alone." Messallina said as she did what was expected of her in such a situation. "I can assure you that my reluctance is not an act."

* * *

The two of them made their way to the cathedral in silence, which was not that surprising given that the one thing that linked them together was meant to be Larsa.

"As you can see, I am safely escorted to the cathedral." Messallina said as she took her hand off from his and walked into the building. "Therefore, you have completed Larsa's quest."

"Is my company so distasteful, Lady Messallina?" Vayne said as he continued to follow her, his footsteps adjusted so that he was a few steps behind her.

"Surely I can mourn in private?" she said. The cathedral was empty, but they could never be quite sure of who might be watching. The crypts, however, would be different. Sadly, it was not just due to religious or moral issue, but the fact that it is not practical to spy on anyone there. However, it was not a meeting place because the ones in charge of the cathedral would always know who went there.

Therefore, they need a reason for meeting there, although what took place afterwards would then be private.

"To mourn for my elder brother?" he chuckled as they began to descend the stairs. It seemed ironic that the cathedral was so high from the rest, yet its burial ground was then down again. "I thought that we are at least honest with each other, even though we lie to almost everyone else."

"Very well. It is not for you brother, but for the little child who had no chance to live."

"How is it that you can care so much for a child that threatened you, as well as being the reminder of my brother's cruelty to you, yet distrust and lie to the boy who adore you so?" his voice was hard and she was sure that if he had been holding her in any fashion, then the grip would have tightened to the point of being painful.

"I am not sure it is because I care for that child. I think it is because I owe that child too much." She said very softly. "I think…I come here to apologise."

"Apologise? It was not you that caused his death."

"I know this. But at the same time…Lord Vayne, I know that on that day, you think that you saw all the horror anyone could possibly see. However, there is one that you have not seen, and that is probably the very worst. It is that of a mother killing her own child. On that day…I knew that something was happening. However, I did not take Siorus with me. I should have…if I was a mother then I would have! I would never put my child in any danger. I would never have left my child alone."

"That would be because he was not your child." Vayne said, a bit impatient.

"He was meant to be. Yes, I know that I am being irrational but…" at this, her voice was actually a soft whisper, and her crossed arms were digging into her elbow. In addition, she was trembling slightly. "I wanted that child to die! I repeated this thought over and over! Even before he was borne into the world, I wanted the child to die!"

Much to her surprise, Vayne did not say something cutting. Instead, his words were almost gentle.

"Perhaps you are not that suitable to be Lady Solidor. It was not your fault but what happened is clearly too much for you to bear."

"I do not think that this is a prerequisite to being a bride in your family." She snapped.

"It shouldn't be." He said as he raised the veil despite her protest. "I have seen you in a worse situation. I simply prefer seeing the face of those that I am talking to."

Unlike Larsa, he was a grown man, so the veil was thrown back without any difficulty.

"Is this no longer a weapon?" he commented upon seeing the slightly smudged make up.

"Unfortunately, no." she said. "What is it that you want, Lord Vayne? You must have something important to tell me if you would go through al this trouble to talk to me. No doubt many would say that you forced your company on me."

"These people wishes to see the worst of me." he said carelessly. "But your reluctance is a good thing. After all, I don't want people to know that you have a much better brain then the rest of them."

"But does this not upset you? Is it really necessary for you to go this far?"

"The people who think the worst of me are actually only a small proportion. To the common people and the soldiers, I am actually a suitable candidate to be in a high position. Besides, it is good if those fools think this way. If I am going to be the villain, then Larsa would be the hero. Most importantly," he said the following bitterly. "I am well aware that my father has a hand in this. His dead sons would be the innocents as they would longer threaten him."

"Would Larsa ever be a threat to your father?" Messallina asked.

"I do not think so but…" at this, Vayne laughed bitterly. "Who would have thought that he would make his own son kill his other sons?"

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" she asked again, "Is it due to the senate? That I had to go and talk to the chairman."

"No, because I can guess what happened. They are trying to manipulate you and Larsa, and you probably told them that you are still not sure about them, but you will help Larsa no matter what. For now, that would be the best answer you can give them. No, it is not about that. I won't go through all this trouble, although that would be my excuse should anyone ask."

"What is it then?"

He actually walked to stand in front of one of the tombs. Following him, she saw that the carvings depicted scenes from the legend of the dynast king.

"Messallina, do you believe in any of this? Do you think that the gods exist, that these stories are actually based on some form of truth?"

"I never once thought about this." She said honestly. She was very surprised at his question, but because it was him, she answered as best as she could. "I suppose I believe that there are a lot of things that cannot be explained, but they have never been very relevant to my daily life."

"That is true. What about fate and destiny then? Do you think that there is such a thing as a predestined life?"

"No, because I don't think I've done anything to deserve this life, and I will say the same to you too. Although you will probably say that I am being foolish by think that the world is fair."

This actually surprised him, although he quickly continued to the next lot of these strange questions.

"What do you think of one who can change fate then? One who will destroy all the hard work that you have done just because they don't feel that it is right."

"Isn't this what happened on that day? And as for you next question- my answer is that I can only try to deal with it. I don't think that it is fate, I think it is just misfortune, but people call it fate to make themselves feel less guilty."

"Will you not try to change it?"

"I don't think I can believe in miracles. If there are people who can, then they probably would be gods. Perhaps I don't believe in the gods then." She said thoughtfully. "At least I don't believe in the idea of the gods helping us. After all, I don't believe that it is possible."

"You are a defeatist then."

"I told you before, Lord Vayne, that you do not understand survival for survival alone. Now, I have answered all of your strange questions. Do you not think that you should at least explain yourself?"

He nodded, because he also wanted her opinion.

Throughout his story, she listened with the utmost attention, and this would only be interrupted by a frown or a shake of the head now and then.

All this was very dangerous, yet he knew that he could trust her.

"Lord Vayne." She finally said after an awkward pause. "If anyone but you said it, then I would say that they have gone mad. However, I find myself wishing that I could think that for you."

"That I am insane?"

"I don't want that, but that is better then the alternative. It is a dangerous game that you will play, Lord Vayne. Instead of just having a piece that would be taken off, they might be smashed to pieces."

"Well, the gods do have a different set of rules, and that is why I am doing this."

"Don't you have enough to worry about already? I thought that the senate, the judges and your father are giving you plenty to deal with."

"This is the same as that. The undying are a group that threaten me. Therefore, I will get rid of them." He said calmly. "You know what I want, Messallina. To give Larsa…"

"I take it back, you are insane!" he knew that what he said was going to make her react, but he certainly did not expect her to scream like that. He was sure that they would not be overheard, but he was always going to be careful. Therefore, he immediately pulled her to him and then used his other hand to gag her.

"Are you calm enough?" he whispered and he kept his hold on her a bit longer then necessary before he let her go.

"What is wrong with you?" Messallina hissed, which naturally earned the following from him: "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

"You are challenging the gods…that is basically suicide. Yet it is not even for yourself. That is the part that I simple cannot understand. I think I need to sit down." Muttering, she did so on one of the steps that led to a particular elaborate coffin.

"You speak as if I am going to build an empire for Larsa and then kill myself the moment it is done. I am not doing that. I am going to prepare the empire for Larsa, ruling it before him. I need to do this because otherwise…what is the point of my life? It is not so much for Larsa but for myself as well. Larsa gives me a purpose."

"…you are mad." She whispered again. "What do you plan to do then?"

"Nothing unusual. I just have another enemy, which means that I have to be even more careful. Right now, Cid and Venat are still researching."

"And me? Where do I fit in? You told me this for a reason, didn't you?"

"I just wanted you to know. I wanted to hear your view."

"In a way it is just another enemy, although I don't really think you can afford any more enemies. Making it so much worse is the fact that this is a very powerful enemy."

"I don't deny this." he admitted. "Therefore, that is why I am not doing anything just yet, as I cannot fight them now. However, I am determined that this is what I must do. Once I knew it, I cannot just pretend that I never heard about it."

"Because you must be the puppeteer, don't you?" she said as she stretched her hand to him, so that he could pull her up.

"I simply don't want to be the puppet, while being the puppeteer's strings are not safe enough."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I really enjoyed writing the scene where Messallina talked to Larsa in the beginning, as it shows her relationship with Larsa, the happier aspect of it. For that brief moment, I think she was simply just enjoying being in Larsa's company._

_Siorus is mentioned again, and this is because what happened to him have a huge impact on Messallina's life. First of all, she sees the child died and she believes that this is her fault, that she could have prevents it. The fact that she did not want this child, which was logical enough given that SIorus would have been very dangerous for her, meant that she feels a deep guilt. She knows that this is not her fault, yet at the same time, she continues to feel guilty. I like what Vayne said to her, he is comforting her in his own way. Yes, he is frustrated with her guilt, as he feels that she is not being rational, yet at the same time, he does feel some concern and sympathy for her, due to the fact that she has to bear this burden._

_Siorus' fate is something that I had in mind all along, although the initial idea was a bit different. The mother was going to run away with the child in winter, and it would be Messallina that chases after them, and Vayne would find her almost dying in the cold. However, due to this chapter I was curious at what would happen had he lived. At one hand, Messallina might really ended up loving the child, but it might not be so idealistic. After all, Siorus would be a threat to Vayne and Larsa due to him being the child of House Solidor and the senate. It is true that Messallina could reveal the truth, but then that might be dangerous for her. Even if that does happen, it is possible that he would still be an alterative candidate. I guess all I cay say is…it is a very difficult and dangerous situation._

_If Messallina is surviving for surviving alone, then I think Vayne is the opposite of her. Rather, I think Vayne started out being like her, only to change due to Larsa. I believe that he is doing all this for Larsa, he is getting rid of Larsa's enemies. Of course, a bit of it is for himself, but overall, I think it is for Larsa. I think a part of Vayne's love for Larsa is also due to the fact that Larsa gives him a purpose, he have something/someone to live for._


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Rumours of Cid's madness began, but nothing was actually done about it. After all, the other still seemed to be able to continue producing quality research, so what was there to change?

When the emperor mentioned this casually during dinner, Vayne merely shrugged.

"He has a tendency to talk as if he expects a reply. It is not normal, but I do not think that it should be regarded as something crazy."

Meanwhile, Messallina was saying something to Larsa about a particular cutlery to use in regard to the rather unusual dish that they happened to have. She remained very calm and ready with a smile for the young boy- even though what was said was of great significance to her.

After all, she was one of the few who knows the truth.

Vayne told Cid about what the conversation he had with Messallina, and he then realised that Messallina was not the only one who had a certain trust for him. Cid clearly trusted in his judgement too, as the other would be severally affected if Messallina tried to harm them.

"If you are not fully sure, then perhaps you can get Venat to talk to her." Vayne suggested as he observed the scientist hard at work. Venat was probably near, but the other has not chosen to show herself to Vayne. This was probably a good thing, because Vayne was still adjusting to this.

"Do you want her to see Venat?" Cid asked instead.

"No." Right now, Messallina merely know. However, Venat's presence would be a bound. "One day she would have to know, but not yet."

"Then that is our decision, Lord Vayne." This meant that the other trusted his judgement, the other trusted him.

"Cid…I think you do not need to address me with any title. After all, considering all the things you told me, I really do not see why you should bother with the 'lord'."

"What do you think, Messallina?" Gramis suddenly said. "You knew the man too."

"All I recalled of him is that he was a kind person who told a young woman that she has no need to fear about childbirth." Messallina said easily. "I think it is Lord Vayne who knows about him the most. After all, it is Lord Vayne that is constantly there."

Vayne frowned slightly, letting the others see that he was aware of the implication behind her seemingly innocent words.

"And I do not regard him as mad, just a bit obsessive." Vayne repeated. "If need to, then I think getting someone to keep an eye on him would be enough."

"Do that then. After all, the man is very important." Gramis decided, closing the topic. "There is another issue that I need to mention. Chairman Gregoroth's grandson is getting married. He has arranged a very elaborate wedding."

"Is the bride related to a member of the senate?" Vayne asked.

"No, but she is from a family that could very well have a member in the senate." Gramis replied. "No doubt the family could soon be in that position."

"But would they be a suitable member of the senate?" Larsa asked. "What should we do in that situation? If the man is not suitable, surely we cannot just let him buy his way in."

"Of course not." Messallina reassured the boy who now knew of some of the darker part of the world. "People can try, but the senate is not a place that one can simply buy their way into. However, this is because the others would prevent this due to their ambition, not because they see it as being very wrong."

Larsa did not like the answer, but they could see that he accepted it.

"How convenient that they will do this." Vayne commented. "I suppose our attendance is compulsory?"

"What do you think?" Messallina retorted before she turned to Larsa. "Come, we both have to prepare for it."

Father and son waited for a bit before they moved on.

"The senators are making a move." Vayne said. "I heard that the senate actually wanted the said person to marry someone outside Archadia."

"If there are any such princesses, then their country would choose you instead. Regardless of the position that the senate might have in Archadia, the senators are seen as official instead of co-rulers. This is something that they would never accept and each reminder is flaming the fire." Gramis replied. "Perhaps that is why the issue of your marriage has been ignored for so long. However, you must know that it cannot continue."

"I do not wish to marry." Vayne said firmly. "A wife would only be in my way."

"Yet this would not be your choice. It can only be what you yourself said long ago: you must make ado."

"As my eldest brother did so well?" Vayne said cuttingly. "Perhaps he made ado with his situation a bit too well."

"Do you blame Messallina for what happened?"

"No, I am not the unreasonable one. She remains unreasonable and I do not think she would ever be reasonable. After all, she is the daughter of a senator and she blames us more then the senate for what happened. However, she is not capable or ambitious, so she is merely an annoyance instead of a threat."

"Yes, for now she is useful." Gramis concluded. "For her sake, I hope she would not make any foolish mistake."

"Why this sentiment for a daughter-in-law that was forced into our family, Lord Gramis, when you spare too little pity for your three sons?" Vayne said bitterly as he exist the room.

If he was right, then he had to prepare for another unreasonable meeting.

* * *

Ffamran charged into Vayne's office despite the protest. After all, even though he was a popular judge, this was still going too far.

However, Vayne was very composed. He merely nodded and signalled for the others to leave so that they could talk alone.

"Is this about your father?" he asked calmly and in the view of the younger man, he was much too calm.

"I had hoped that you would help my father." Ffamran began. "However, I understand that you might not be able to. Yet what you did…you are encouraging him. The fact that you are allowing this meant that no one would dare to interfere."

"Your father is not going mad." Vayne said bluntly. "That is why I do not see the need to change anything."

"How can you say that?" Ffamran yelled out. "He raves and sees nothing but illusions!"

"No, Ffamran, it is you who are seeing illusions." Vayne said calmly. "Your father is not going mad. In fact, he is the very opposite. It would be madness to stop his experiments."

"So you are using my father- " the young man began and Vayne was a bit reluctant to interrupt him as this was a display of affection for his father, which the said person had not been very sure of.

"I am not using him, because your father is fully aware of what he is doing. Unlike," Vayne spelt out slowly. "his own son."

It probably took all the self control that the other had to only slam the door instead of cursing out aloud. Vayne was not sure of what the other would do, but he did not think that the other would try to reconcile and understand his father. It was a great pity, because he felt that there was still a chance if the other was willing to take it.

A son who would not understand his father would receive little sympathy from the son who was not understood by his father.

* * *

The wedding of the chairman's grandson was one of the major events of the year and it even attracted a few visitors from outside of Archadia. Unfortunately, one of it happened to be someone that Vayne did not particularly care to see.

"Does a prince of Rozarria have nothing better to do?" he said sarcastically when he saw Al-Cid.

"Unlike you and your brother, I am but one of many. Therefore, I have no permanent duty other then not to embarrass Rozarria." Al-Cid said easily before he smiled at the two that was walking to them. "Lord Larsa and Lady Messallina, I have come to visit once more."

Larsa just had a very long talk with the chairman, so the young boy was naturally very relieved at seeing the face of one that he could relax with.

"Lord Al-Cid, can Rozarria spare you so often?" Messallina laughed out as she let him kiss her hand. "You seem to come and see us so frequently."

It was really the same as what Vayne was saying, but said in the completely different way.

"Is this not an example of good will between our two empires? My Lady evening star, perhaps you can finally fulfil your promise of dancing with me."

"There are a lot of other pretty girls, Lord Al-Cid, and most of them are looking at you. Are you sure that you wish to dance with me?" she teased, which naturally caused Larsa to say: "I think Messallina is prettier!"

"It is what Lord Larsa just said." Al-Cid said as he took her hand.

"I really am curious though." Messallina said after he just made her laugh by some amusing story. "You continue to spend time with me. I know that I have asked you this question before, and you gave me an answer. But I am not completely sure whether I agree with it."

"I value your company, but I agree that things have changed. I think we are friends, my lady evening star. If something happens to you, then I will be upset, and would you not be upset if I never visit Archadia again? Therefore, we are friends and this is actually rather rare because we both live in a surrounding that does not really allow trust."

"Do you think you can trust me?"

"Not in everything but in a lot." He said. "You are the same too. But I think I can tell you this secret: something interesting will happen tonight. A bird is going to fly away in a very dramatic way."

His words were very puzzling and she found herself pondering about it throughout the rest of the wedding feast. However, because it was he that said it, she was not worried or alarmed.

* * *

The said event happened at dinner. Due to Messallina's position, she was not able to hear what the servants whispered to the chairman. However, she could tell that the message was certainly not a good one, although nothing happened immediately.

Upon this, she turned to Al-Cid, who was sitting beside her. He met her gaze and merely winked at her.

In these occasions, what happened would only be whispered instead of announced. However, whispers could reach very far. When the news reached her, she had to try very hard to not laugh aloud.

The display of dowry and wedding gifts for the couple, which was described as gaudy by many, was stolen by a group of sky pirates. Usually, this would have been a cause of alarm instead of amusement, even if it was the chairman that was involved. However, there was an extra twist.

"Helped by one of the judges no less!" she later heard the chairman said to Vayne. "One who you know very well too."

"Yes, I know his father very well, and I also know that Doctor Cid would certainly be upset at what happened. This son has always been difficult. Do excuse me, chairman." Vayne said with a bow. "I have to go and think of how to comfort an upset father."

To make the matters more severe, the said judge also stole one of Al-Cid's ships. Since it happened in the chairman's own home, many would most likely blame the senate for it, even if Al-Cid himself was not upset about it.

"Did you give the bird your own ship?" Messallina asked when the said man was dancing with her again.

"I have talked to this young man enough times to give him the benefit of the doubt by talking to him instead of calling for a guard. His career as a sky pirate did not have a very good start, as I saw his intention quite clear." Al-Cid chuckled out.

"Or is it because he is no match for a prince who is trained to see shadows within shadows?" she said accurately. "What happened then?"

"He is very honest about what he wants. He plans to escape to freedom and in exchange for my silence, he told me to guard my possessions as there would be some visits by others. However, I know that the sky pirates would not be able to resist the idea of stealing a Rozarrian ship, so I decided to make the best of the situation. Not only would I keep this as a secret, I would let him have the glory of having stolen the ship of a Rozarrian prince."

"Are you not afraid of being found out? The chairman is most angry." She pointed out.

"Who would believe in such an absurd thing? Giving away my own ship? Should such accusation come, then I would reveal that I was angry all along, but merely forced myself to stay silent for the sake of the relationship between the two countries."

"What did you gain in return then?" she asked.

"I want to say that you are cruel by suggesting this, but that would be a lie. However, all that I asked is that the young man might end up doing me a favour someday. The main reason that I helped him is because I can see that he just wants to have freedom."

"By helping him to steal? You might end up doing the very opposite."

"You know that this is not what I mean. No, I merely let him go. Maybe," upon this, the other turned very serious, "It is because he is doing something that I would like to do. I have wondered what that would be like, to just take a ship and sail to anywhere I want."

"Why don't you then? What is stopping you?"

"You know the answer yourself, Lady Messallina." Was what Al-Cid said. "Ah, how can I forget this I have a gift for Larsa. Let us go and give it to him."

It was a paperweight, but a special one due to the very strange colour and quality of the stone.

"A stone that Rozarria recently discovered and began to trade." Al-Cid explained. "Maybe it has special powers. Maybe it can grant the owner any wish."

"That will be nice but I don't think it is possible." Larsa said. "However, if it can, then I wish for everyone to be happy."

"A very nice wish. What of you, my lady?"

"I am not so noble as Larsa. My wish is selfish." Messallina said as she held up the paperweight in order to admire it. "I want to stop being afraid."

"But I have never seen you being scared, Messallina." Larsa said.

"I am scared of a lot of things, so that it why you haven't noticed it." she said. "Larsa, remember this. Everyone tries to hide what they fear."

"I would say that the lesson is a bit grim," A-Cid began when Larsa left, "If it was not for the fact that he is the little emperor in waiting."

"I don't think you should call him that. He does have an elder brother." She pointed out.

"But it seems that people prefer him and isn't Archadia's emperor chosen, not inherited?" Al-Cid said logically. "But I am more interested in what you are afraid of."

"As I have said, a lot of things." She said. "However, a woman likes to keep their secrets."

It was actually not someone in particular that scared her, but the fact that she was a coward who was not able to love due to her fear of being hurt.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I think the interaction between Vayne and Cid shows that the two of them are quite close now and they have a certain trust. Vayne told someone else about their plan, and Cid actually trusts him, Cid is not concerned that Messallina might betray them as Vayne tells him that she would not. He doesn't even try to get Venat to do something. However, I do admit that I think it is also because Cid does not think that much other then his research._

_More of Larsa's character is revealed in this chapter. As the beginning show, he is not completely idealistic. He knows that bad things can happen in the world (such as people trying to buy their way in to the senate), but he is still quite idealistic, as shown by his wish at the very end of the chapter. As for Messallina's wish, she is actually wishing that she is able to love Larsa._

_The fight between the senate and House Solidor is something I've explored quite a bit- and it would be talked about even more in the next chapter. I don't have proof for this but it seems that if there would be marriage alliances, it would be to a member of House Solidor instead of the senate._

_In his talk about showing mercy with the emperor, Vayne actually specifically said three sons, because he is referring to himself._

_Al-Cid comes out again and I want to point out that Messallina is not the only reason that Vayne does not like Al-Cid, it is actually because Al-Cid spends a lot of time with Larsa. I don't think Vayne and Al-Cid actually like each other in the game and I think one reason is because they see the other as threat, but I do think Vayne's dislike would have been due to Larsa. As for Balthier stealing Al-Cid's ship, I can see that happening. Even though Al-Cid is pretty easygoing, I am sure that there would be times when being a prince is too much. As for Baltheir being caught- well, he is only sixteen._

_I personally find the fact that Al-Cid addresses Larsa as 'my little emperor in waiting' quite cute, I don't know why, but I just do. However, I think it is also very symbolic that he does this, as it shows that he clearly regard Larsa as the one that is going to be emperor. Although given what the situation in Archadia was like, it probably was not that surprising. Not to mention the senate, Gramis seems to prefer Larsa over Vayne. I think to the common people, it would not matter but to the ones in power (like the judges) they would probably not support Vayne, given that there is the issue of him having killed his brothers. Having said that, I do think that Ghis is not the only one that would have supported Vayne. Given that the empire seem to be facing danger, you would probably pick the experienced politician and solider instead of a young boy. I think that was what Vayne intended too. For now, he has to rule as it would be too hard for Larsa._

_I hope I illustrated the relationship between Al-Cid and Messallina, it is that of friendship._


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Unlike a youth at twenty one years old, a twenty three years old man was expected to make decisions in regard to marriage. He did not have to marry immediately, but he would need to make indications of wanting to marry if he does not want to appear as having some sort of an aversion to women. This was especially the case for someone like Vayne, who was of a very high position in regard to both his profession and family.

Vayne's bride would probably be someone that was related to the senate. After all, if the senate could not get a member of royalty from another country, they would make sure that House Solidor shares their fate.

Maybe things might be different if they did not receive the title emperor, as it was a title that could be easily interpreted in the wrong way. That was why there was this constant reminder by the senate.

"If it was me, then I would choose a title like head general." Messallina said to Al-Cid, who was visiting them again. "But didn't you try to do something for Rozarria a few days ago? Didn't you even speak in front of the senate?"

"Ah, yes, for one of my cousin who has a much higher rank then me. My poor cousin had hopes of marrying to someone outside of Rozarria, but I think her hope is in vain. She is the daughter of a ruler, so she must marry the son of a ruler instead of just a ruler's nephew. The latter would be too insulting, as it would suggest that Rozarria is weak."

"One of the senator's children or my brother-in-law then. But since neither side refuse to let the other have her, you will have to give up on Archadia. What of Dalmasca? Isn't their palace filled with princes?"

"My lady evening star, you must be jesting with me. Surely you have heard of the tragic losses of King Raminas, especially when the latest is so recent. He only has his youngest child, the Princess Ashelia, left."

"How can one small kingdom loses this much princes without being in a war? Even House Solidor only lost half of their sons."

"No doubt Dalmasca has their share of problems too." Al-Cid said simply, although Messallina suspected that he could probably explain what happened to all of them. "But the result is that Princess Ashelia is now very important."

"Of course, the princess who has numerous other brothers was in a very different position from the princess whose dowry is the whole kingdom. The line of men who wishes to be her groom would certainly be very long. Are you going to be there?" Messallina asked bluntly.

"If I am then it would be for a cousin whose rank is much higher then me. My connection wit the Rozarrian emperor is actually not that strong, although I am lucky enough to bear the name Margrace."

"So it will just be a pretty girl from a Rozarrian noble family. Lord Al-Cid, you are the same age as Lord Vayne, am I not right? Therefore, shouldn't you be considering marriage like him?"

"My marriage will have little impact on anyone but myself and the one I marry, so there is no hurry. I am more curious about Lord Vayne's marriage. After all," at this, Al-Cid's eyes became very sharp. "It is a battle that has been going on for a long time. The last battle was won by the senate, is that not so? Although I am sure that House Solidor won as well. I am sure that your husband would have thought that way."

"No, he was acceptant, but that was all. He merely made the best of the situation. In time…things did change, but the beginning did not start off that well." she was honest in her lies as the man beside her was very perceptive. A bit too much for her liking.

"He should certainly regard himself as fortunate." Al-Cid said. "It could have been a much worse marriage, couldn't it? A very manipulative wife instead of a supporting one."

Messallina was actually not quite sure of how she should make of her companion at such a time. Two years ago, he did hint that he believed her marriage was not the affectionate relationship she has fooled the rest of the world into thinking. However, he has yet to mention the issue again.

"I think that where I am is good enough." She said. Despite the fact that he could usually be trusted, she could not be careless when such a severe issue.

Unlike Vayne.

It was two years since that day when Vayne revealed the truth of the gods to her. Despite the importance of the revelation, nothing significant has actually happened. Cid remained in his lab, doing his researches with Vayne being a common visitor there.

No, that was not completely true.

There was a change, in that Cid was seen as being mad, although he was not harmful and useless, it was the absence of these two things that let him continue to work in the lab.

In a way, things simply continued during the past two years, but it seemed that it was finally going to collide due to the discussion of Vayne's marriage.

"I think it will be a daughter or a granddaughter of a senator." Messallina decided. "I feel sorry for her, having to marry Lord Vayne."

"Larsa would certainly be most upset to hear you say this." Al-Cid said although he then chuckled. "However, I agree with you. I would not like my own sister or cousins to be in such a dangerous position."

"Do you dislike Lord Vayne, Lord Al-Cid?" she asked curiously.

"I do not know him enough to dislike him, but I am weary of him. Vayne Solidor is not someone I would like to have as my enemy, but unfortunately, due to our current political situation, that is probably the best way to describe him." Al-Cid said honestly. "We spoke of how the senate and your in-laws have been battling but I do not think that this is the only thing that would be colliding. The scale that Dalmasca and Nabradia is on is another scale that is shaking greatly."

"I would think that it is the opposite. If Dalmasca chooses your empire then I would think that this would end the issue. Archadia would have to accept it, however much they might dislike it. Archadia would not dare to attack due to risking another war."

"Perhaps, but this might result in Archadia preparing for war due to being threatened by Rozarria."

"I do not agree with you. Archadia is not blood-thirsty, it knows its limit. I would think that Rozarria does too."

"But that is the problem, Lady Messallina, not everyone thinks like you and I. There will always be one or two voices that cry out for war, and what if these voices happen to be the ones in power? I like to think that both empires would not go to war, as the result is too uncertain," he admitted, "However, I am a prince and it is our duty to be pessimistic and think of the worst situation."

"What do you think would happen then?"

"I think Nabradia's prince would marry Dalmasca's princess. Perhaps the two united countries would be able to continue to exist without facing any problems, but I have a feeling that something would be happening."

Messallina had endured much, yet there was something menacing about his words that made her feel rather apprehensive.

"I talked too much just then!" Al-Cid said with a laugh, clearly sensing that she was uncomfortable. "One should never upset a lady in such a way. Next time, Lady Messallina, just tell me to stop and I will immediately obey!"

"But isn't that why you are talking to me in the first place?" She said as she stood up and curtseyed to indicate her decision of leaving.

* * *

The empire retired early that evening, which meant that Messallina was left alone with Vayne and Larsa. Gabranth was there as well, but the latter might as well be absent due to rarely saying anything. However, that was often why servants end up being dangerous, as their master and mistress were so used to seeing them as servants that they forget to remember that the others had ambitions and desires too. This was actually a lesson that her mother taught her, being one that constantly practised this.

She ended up sewing as this activity was something that upper class women were meant to be doing. It was actually something that she did not really like doing, as she much preferred reading. However, the activity has its use. It was something to do when she wanted to listen without other people realising it, as it did not require her to think.

Unfortunately, this was exactly the opposite what she wanted. Vayne and Larsa's conversation was not something that she wanted to listen to, as it was a repetition of what she was talking with Al-Cid, although Larsa being there meant that it was not as pessimistic as the earlier one was.

Larsa would naturally want to talk about the issue of Ashe's marriage because of the political consequences, and Messallina was sure that his brother was impressed with the amount of knowledge the boy had. Larsa was able to list various positive and negative that each possible groom could result in.

"We did raise the issue in the senate but no agreement has been made." Vayne informed his brother. "It might seem to be a good alliance, but as you pointed out, Rozarria might see this as being too much. It could trigger them to attack."

"But if Dalmasca do want an alliance with us, who would marry her?"

Unlike Larsa's other questions, this one was a reminder that he was still a child. Despite being able to analyze the political situation, he was still a boy who regarded marriage in a very different way from the grown up.

"That is another thing that they were arguing about." Vayne said and Messalina was sure that he wanted to roll his eyes. "Some suggested various members of the senate, while another actually suggested our father."

"But they will be so much older then her!" Larsa said innocently. "That seems…really strange."

"For people like us, we marry who we are told to. It is our duty." Vayne said bluntly, although he did make his voice rather gentle. However, that was only for a brief amount of time. "Do you not agree, Lady Messallina?"

"To a certain extent. My husband was only four years older then me, not four decades older then me." she said, not looking up from her sewing. "I doubt that a loving father would let this happen to his only child."

"Why not Lord Brother then?" Larsa pointed out.

"What do you think, Larsa?" Vayne asked instead. "I am sure that you know the answer."

The young boy recognised his brother's tone well enough. It meant that he was to work out the answer himself, and it would be something that he was able to do.

"Because this would suggest that Lord Brother is not an elected official, as he is marrying a princess. It will suggest that his rank is equal to that of hers."

Which was what their elder brothers had desired, and that was why she was here.

"Exactly, although it wouldn't matter because I think Nabradia and Dalmasca would marry their heirs to one another." The rest of what Vayne said was actually very similar to Al-Cid, which then made Messallina ever more certain that it would come true.

"No Dalmascan bride for Archadia then." she commented. "But there could still be a bride for House Solidor."

"A lot of people have been talking about this too." Larsa added. "Lord Brother, would you be marrying soon?"

"It would happen when it happens." Vayne said carelessly. "I have too many other things to worry about."

Yes, like challenging the gods, Messallina thought bitterly, the needle piercing into the fabric a bit harder then it needed to. As if he didn't have enough problems to worry about, he had to acquire a new one. Even though nothing was happening, she was still worried.

But then, the same could be said of her. Vayne would get married soon and his wife would be Lady Solidor. Messallina would simply be the widow who continued to remain here, and her rank would be much lower then that of a wife. This was something that she knew would happen, but she did not really thought about it that much.

Perhaps it was because too many other things had happened. The death of her family and him being away.

But now, it was very real.

Before, she actually thought that he would marry and that would be it, since he would not be affected and influenced so simply. In addition, she would have spent enough time here to be regarded as the unofficial mistress by the servants. All that she would lack was the title.

She has achieved this, didn't she?

However, there was a factor that was now very different. A factor that she has left out in the original equation.

Vayne was actually very special to her. She was worried about the fact that someone would come and replace her. She was worried that their relationship would change.

Right now, she was probably the most special female to Vayne, but a wife's position would be very different then the sister-in-law, especially when the sister-in-law and him barely tolerated one another. When one spent so much time together, something would surely happen.

What he shared with her…would he end up sharing with his wife? Would their conversation just stop and all their interaction would be limited to basic greeting?

Or would he have a wife that he would not care about? He would not do what his brother did, she was sure of that, but was it possible that their relationship could stay the same?

But that would still be altered due to having to take his wife into account.

Vayne marrying would mean that there would be another woman in the house, and their path would definitely be interacting. Therefore, she should really be worrying about that instead. How to keep her position.

Yet she was thinking about what did not relate to her.

Was she too reliant on Vayne?

Her sewing and thoughts were irritating her, so she decided to sit by the window, concealed by the curtain. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to drown out the brothers' word by thinking of things that did not matter.

She must have been quite tired as the next thing she know, Larsa was standing in front of her, shaking her gently.

"What is it, Larsa? Where is Lord Vayne?" She asked, moving so that he could sit right beside her.

"He went to the library to do some work while you fell asleep. Messallina," at this, the boy shuffled even closer. "Do you think that Lord Brother would be marrying soon?"

"Most likely. After all, he is twenty three years old now. My husband was only twenty years old when we married." She said. "I was sixteen but girls marry younger then men. I just realised, it has actually been ten years since I came here."

She was in House Solidor even before this boy arrived.

"Can I tell you a secret? But you must promise to not tell Lord Brother." He could tell her because she was both a mother and sister to him. "I am actually a bit scared at what might happen when Lord Brother marries, because things would change a lot."

"Probably, but you will still be the most important to him." She assured him. "There will be changes, but I think it would be good changes."

All this would depend on the unknown wife, but she was not going to tell the young boy that.

"You won't go away, will you?" he asked, clearly worried.

"Where would I go?" at this, she placed an arm around him and kissed him on the forehead. "I will be here, you are my family."

Little did she know that such a promise was going to be very important very soon.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** work start again for me on Monday, so I would probably be updating slowly again. However, I have got quite some chapters done so I am happy about this. I have decided that enough things have been happening, so we can jump forward to two years later. Therefore, we are four years before the current game timeline, so three years before the invasion of Dalmasca. A lot of things will be happening this year and next year, and I am sure that readers can probably guess what will happen soon, as I've been talking about the subject for quite a while._

_As I have said, I really do think that it is really dodgy that Ashe's eight brother all die. If it wasn't for the fact that this happened before the war, before Archadia attacked, then I would presume that it is due to war. However, we know that by the time Ashe married, she is the only child and the reign of her father was said to have been peaceful. I can not help but to think: "Is this really a country that is at peace?" I think it might be possible that maybe the writers intended to do something with this, but forgot._

_I know that we are probably all used to call Ashe just Ashe, but for people like Al-Cid and Messallina who actually does not know her, they are more likely to call her by her full name, addressing her as Ashelia. Although I am aware that Al-Cid will later call her Ashe. However, it doesn't make sense that they would not use her full name, although I am pretty sure that once Al-Cid knows her, then he would just say Ashe. Actually, instead of Ashe's 'don't call me omae', I can see her yelling out: 'don't call me Ashe'. I admit, I can not be 100% sure about Al-Cid but Messallina is my own character, so I am sure that she will say Ashelia all the way._

_In the end of chapter eight, Messallina asks Al-Cid why he talks her so often, especially when she lacks beauty, and he will ask her why she feels inferior? He points out that if she had a happy marriage with a husband that love her, then her husband would have helped her with this. Since he didn't, he does not think that she had a happy marriage. However, all that happened was that he suggested this, he did not say that he is certain of this, and he then quickly changed the subject._

_One of the first ideas I had with this story is that this is a take on an arranged marriage that is not so happy and I think this chapter is a reminder. It is possible that a princess would have to marry someone so much elder and this would be accepted._

_I hope that Larsa does not seem out of character due to the end, but I think this is a normal reaction from an eight years old boy. After all, Vayne is his precious older brother to I don't think Larsa can be completely unaffected by the thought of Vayne marrying. Besides, Larsa is only a bit worried at what might happen, it is most likely that when Vayne marries, he would be very loving to his new sister-in-law, as that is his nature. However, I think that Messallina would still be very special to him given that she has been with him ever since he was born._

_I really enjoy the final scene, when Messallina and Larsa were sitting side by side. I think that would be something that Larsa could remember with happiness, as that was one of the times when she shows her affection and care for him._


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

In the end, it was decided that the Dalmascan Princess would marry the Prince of Nabradia, although there would be no official announcement as the girl in question was regarded as much too young.

"Fifteen years old is too young?" Messallina had repeated this in disbelief, wanting to laugh out aloud.

There was a sense of hypocrisy in regard to royal marriages. Despite the fact that couples had little, if not denied of any, choices, there was also the necessity of concealing this. The parties could not be too young and they had to smile as if they wanted to have this marriage.

However, the fact that this princess would not be marrying someone from Archadia was quite clear. Therefore, Vayne's marriage would finally be dealt with.

The girl in question was the granddaughter of a senator. An action that caused Drace to comment that the senate is clearly trying to shove themselves in House Solidor. Messallina agreed, as this seemed to be a way to let House Solidor always be a part of the senate instead of being a separate entity.

As for the girl, she was pretty and charming, all the senators' daughters and granddaughters had to be like that, just as the all the senators' sons and grandsons were trained to be a possible senator in the future, even if they might not be entitled to the position.

In regard to the girl's personality, it was clear that she saw herself as lucky without giving credit to those that helped her to be here, as well as failing to realise how difficult her new life would be.

She clearly believed that she could easily charm her husband and her new family.

The other girl reminded her a bit of her sister, but Annallina was different. After all, Annallina was much smarter. Once again, Messallina thought that the decision of elopement might have been extremely smart.

"You have a pretty bride, Lord Vayne." She commented in one of their rare private meetings. "She is a pretty little thing, and she certainly thinks so too."

"For the first time in my life, I can feel sorry for my eldest brother, although he wouldn't have been feeling sorry for himself if he was not so foolish. But to have to be burdened by such a wife was surely something that he had said."

"But what you have is very different form what he had. You have a girl with a pretty face and a good enough brain. A girl whose charms always worked. Isn't that enough?" she teased, knowing that this would cause a reaction due to his current irritation.

"It would actually be much easier if I have a wife that knows her limit and just stay out of the way or listen to what I tell her. However, I am at the worst possible situation. A wife who thinks that she knows a lot and can manipulate me."

"Well, she is doing what I should have been doing. What do you plan to do?" she asked.

"Keep an eye on her carefully, doing what my elder brother should have done. To get her to be on my side." He said ironically. "Tudur was foolish- it would not have been hard to get a sixteen years old girl to love him, even a girl like you."

"To love him or to pretend that I love him? But I think your wife, even though she is just a few years older then what I was, is going to be very different."

"Everyone is baited by something- unless they are doing your surviving for survival's sake." He commented.

"I will say good luck then," she said, "But maybe it might be a good idea to not spend so much time with your widowed sister-in-law."

Was she perhaps a bit upset at his lack of concern? A smart girl would not be satisfied with having another influential person in the house. Even if she wasn't, her family would surely notice this by now.

Therefore, they would do the easier thing.

Getting rid of this trouble.

She was now in a rather dangerous situation again and it would most likely get worse and worse.

"Messallina."

"What is it?" she did not turn around, but she did halt. A few moments later, she felt Vayne right behind her, his breathing touching her.

"What I do next might depend on you."

"What do you want me to do then?" she actually made a move to turn around, but he stopped that. The next moment, she felt him touching her left hand, the wedding ring which bounded her to his family.

Soon, another woman would be wearing a similar ring.

"That all depend on you." he whispered once again. "Are you a pawn that I should make into a Queen?"

Then he was gone. It seemed that he was not completely ignoring her. However, you always had to earn it with Vayne.

* * *

The bride chosen for Vayne was twenty years old, three years younger instead of being three years older. She was smart and capable, but she has not been alone the way that Messallina has been.

Ever since Messallina entered the house, she has been observing and working with the servants. Like her mother, it was a mixture of bribery and rewards.

The disadvantage was that the other had much more resources. Not to mention the people in the other's family, the soon to be new wife had her family's money. As for Messallina, all she had was the money she scraped from the household spending or her personal expenses, which she had to justify.

It was not easy to tamper with the money when you are the one in charge of it, as you would be the first person to be suspected.

"Lady Messallina," the housekeeper said with a polite bow. "Lady Lucia Cornelius and her parents are here, they desire to talk to you."

Messallina's reply could only be pointing out where to receive them and what food to bring. They had picked a very good time, as it was one where she was completely alone and would be alone for quite sometime. Therefore, it was probably good for her to be careful.

"There is something I wish to talk to you about in regard to dinner. I will discuss this with you after our guest leaves."

Just in case.

On her way, she looked in the mirror once more. She could handle the rest although it would have been better if she had some more time to prepare herself. After all, that girl was quite pretty.

Another golden haired woman. When she was younger, Messallina used to dislike her hair as she felt that it was a reminder of how inferior her appearance was, since her hair was not even a proper colour. This was due to the fact that her beautiful sister was blond while a friend of her sister, who the young girl regarded as equally pretty, was raven haired.

The two of them were probably the one who enforced that idea in her.

At that stage of their life, the other was Annallina's best friend. However, it could not have been a very strong friendship since it was broken before Annallina's elevation and disgrace.

There was constant competition.

"Lady Messallina," it was the future bride. She was sure that there were others who wanted to come too, but they couldn't be that suspicious. She had heard quite a bit about the family- the girl was the granddaughter of the senator due to her mother. The girl's father actually did not have such a prestigious family since he married into the family, gaining his position via marriage.

That, she thought, could certainly be something to use. After all, the aristocratic family, especially ones who often have a member in the senate, was very proud of their heritage.

Was her family not once like? The ones that took over her father's position as the head of her family was not that distantly related to her, but before the mess her father choose to be in, her parents both regarded the others with slight disdain.

"Lord Cornelius." Perhaps she said his name a bit slow, or perhaps it was an accident, but it was clear that this did remind the other of the fact that this was not the name that he was not born into, but one that he gained by marriage. "I am very pleased to see you, especially the Lady Lucia Cornelius."

"Oh there is no need to be so formal with me, Lady Messallina!" the girl said as she took the other's hand. "After all, we will be sisters and are you not much older then me? You are a mature matron while I am merely a young girl."

"That may be so." Messallina said, ignoring the reference to her age. "But you will be the mistress of the house, is that not so? After all, it is you who will be Lord Vayne's bride."

"And I am honoured." Lucia said, the smile made her even more beautiful. However, Messallina saw that the young girl was not nervous, but confident due to her being certain that she could charm her husband.

If she herself was not so affected, then it would actually be rather amusing to watch the marriage unfold.

"I will naturally," Messallina said with a smile as she gestured for the maid to bring in the tea. "Give Lady Lucia all the help that she needs."

"But Lady Messallina, now that there would be a new mistress in the house, surely there is no need for you to remain here." The mother of the bride said. "You have given so much to House Solidor."

"I do not understand what you are saying." Messallina said innocently. "Why would I not be here? After all, this is the house of my dead husband and his mother, who I love as a mother. She entrusted me with my brother-in-law, who I love very much. Of course I would stay here."

"But Lord Larsa is eight years old, surely he no longer need a babysitter." Lord Cornelius said and the fact that his mistake caused his wife to almost roll her eyes clearly says something for this marriage.

"I hope that this will not offend you," the wife began, deciding that she could not rely on her husband to do it. "My husband has a younger brother and he is recently widowed. He desire remarriage and upon hearing about Lucia's fortune, he was overjoyed as he admitted to an admiration for you."

"Is he such a man that he has to have his sister-in-law courting for him?" Messallina said before she sighed. "But regardless of what happens, I do not intend to remarry. I love my husband very much."

"But Lady Messallina…" The woman said again, but was interrupted by her husband: "I told you that this would not work."

"I do think that you should accept my parent's offer, Lady Messallina." The young girl said sweetly, although she seemed much more interested in playing with her expensive bracelet. "My uncle is a nice man, and he actually won't mind marrying you."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Messallina asked, her tone was still calm, even though she was angry. Angry at how blunt the insult was given.

"Well," the young girl began and her eyes and voice both seemed innocent, as if she was completely unaware at how pointing out the fact would be insulting. "What are the chances of a woman at twenty six years old being able to give birth to another child? That is really important and even if she was beautiful, it would have an effect, so it is definitely all the more important for you. Another thing is rank and even though you are regarded as being a part of the Meligeni family, you are actually not really related to them, are you? In fact, you are a part that they would like to forget."

"How dare you come here to insult me." Messallina said. "Do you forget who you are speaking to? You are not Lady Solidor yet, little girl."

"But I will be." Lucia said proudly. "So you might as well leave, Lady Messallina Solidor, before I kick you out. Leave with what scrap of dignity you have in a house that does not want you. After all, we all know that Lord Vayne dislike you so I do not think it would be hard to persuade him to send you away."

"I am surprised," Messallina said instead, turning to the father. "It is not any man that can be a groom to a senator's daughter and even be adopted by him, being allowed to use such an illustrious name. I thought that such a man would be smart and educate his children well."

"This rivalry between House Cornelius and House Meligeni is not new, you should know of this, Lady Messallina." The man finally said. "And your family was the one that won the price a decade ago."

"I understand that your family want to get me out of the way." Messallina admitted, picking up her glass again. "However, I am a member of the Meligeni family because the fact that I bear that last name would never change. Ironically, you doing something might actually cause my relatives to suddenly choose to do something as my relatives."

"We are aware of this." Lady Cornelius said and she actually gave her daughter a slight glare, which Messallina felt was justified. "Therefore, that is why we offer you this proposal. If you marry my brother-in-law, you will have a convenient reason for leaving and I think it will be very beneficial for you. He is a very well off man and not that much older then you."

"You must know that the Cornelius family does not want you around. However, we prefer to do this in a civilised and mutually beneficial way. Therefore, we give you an opportunity where we would all gain something." Lord Cornelius continued. Unlike his wife, he decided to be straight forward instead of attempting any act.

"A husband, is it?" she repeated. The issue of her remarriage never came up until now, but she was certain that she did not want it. After all, her first marriage was not a good one. The type to prevent one from wanting to attempt such a thing again.

In addition, it would disrupt everything that she has worked very hard to gain. Being the widow was not as prestigious as a wife, but a widow was not ruled by her husband.

"It is true that you are always going to be a part of the Meligeni family, but it will only prevent you from being in any severe danger instead of giving you any advantage." Lord Cornelius said. "Despite how rude my daughter has spoken, you are at an age where most women would not be able to remarry. My own family is not as prestigious as the Meligeni or Cornelius family, but it is still good enough. We are nobles who possess considerable wealth."

She opened her mouth to refuse, only to realise that this was extremely foolish of her. This was a possible gift and she would be very foolish to refuse it without even taking a look at what it was first. In the past, she would never make such a foolish mistake.

"It could be a good thing." She admitted. "But I think I will need to…meet this man first."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** first of all, if you enjoy this story then please leave me a review, it will really motivate me!_

_I really do feel that there is a sense of hypocrisy in regard to political wedding. Even if the couple does not like each other, you still cannot have a couple making a scene by openly weeping. After all, they do have to still say they agree._

_When Vayne talked about how his brother could have made Messallina love him, he said: "Even a girl like you" and this is actually a compliment, as it is him indicating that he felt Messalina is not foolish._

_Since Messallina is the female head of the family, as well as being a widow, she probably would be in charge of the accounts, as well as having a certain allowance. However, I think she would probably have to justify her spending and since she does not really lead an active social life, it would probably be quite hard for her to try to steal any money or use them as bribes. So she probably has to save them._

_Due to the fact that Vayne's bride and her family would come out quite a lot, I feel that they deserve to have a name. To be honest, the empress really should have a name, but it is because I had no idea that she would be so important. But it is also because she has the title. Unlike her, Lucia needs a name because I cannot just keep on calling her Vayne's future bride or Vayne's fiancée. Likewise, the same goes for Lucia's parents, who do come out. Since the political system of Final Fantasy XII is said to be inspired by the Roman Empire (the senate and the emperor), I thought I'll borrow a Roman last name. The Cornelius family is a very powerful Roman family, so I thought that this would be a suitable name. As for Lucia, I just randomly picked a name._

_Messallina says that she wants to talk to the house keeper and this is because she is afraid that the other might kidnap her. Therefore, she needs to make sure that the other would know that she did not intend to go anywhere._

_This is my personal view but I feel that when someone is described as really beautiful, they tend to either be described as having golden (blond) or raven (black) hair, with the occasional flame (red) hair. So I suddenly feel a bit undignified for brunettes. But then, I realised that I am making things worse as Messallina is meant to be plain._

_Lucia is a little bit spoiled, but then, she is from a powerful family and she seemed to be the favoured or only child. She is also only twenty years old, so she is still quite young. She is probably a bit like Annallina._

_Messallina is actually twenty six years old and I think the Hume's life span in Ivalice is actually between sixty and seventy, so she is probably past the age of being seen as young. Her agreeing to meet the other is pretty natural because it is not as if she has to marry him. What is the harm of taking a look? In addition, she is in a vulnerable position so it would be good to look at her options. I believe that her refusal is an indication of how much she actually cares for Vayne._


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

When Messallina was engaged to Tudur, people had been very quick with their gossips, as the way he initially acted was so different from his usual behaviour. However, it was not that difficult for Vayne as his disadvantage turned into an advantage.

People, including the bride and both sides of the family, were not surprised by the lack of sudden attention. The amount that he gave was enough and if there was too much, they would probably be shocked.

"It is not a bad match." Gramis commented. "The Cornelius family are a very prestigious family. The fact that the girl's father is adopted into the family has little effect."

"It is what will be." Vayne said simply "However, the arrival of my bride is certainly going to upset the current Lady Solidor."

"I do not think Messallina is hungry for power. If she was, then she would have done much a long ago." Gramis said. "That is if she will still be here. Unlike a mother-in-law, a widow sister-in-law can be rid of quite easily."

"And is House Cornelius going to be barbaric or civilised? Cautious or merciful?" Vayne commented, thinking of the various possibilities he had come up with.

"They are suggesting a marriage." Gramis answered. "With a younger brother of your future father-in-law. He is the third son as he is not going to inherit the family, but he is still fairly wealthy."

"Not being the eldest does not mean that they are out of the inheritance race." Vayne said, referring to their family. "I heard that this man lives outside of Archades."

"Yes, he looks after the family estate there. He is a widow with children. It seems a suitable enough marriage. If your mother is still alive, she might actually be happy."

"It might be a good dowry." Vayne said without any difficulty despite all the rapid and sudden emotions that this new was making him experience. "Hasn't this been what you have been thinking for quite a long time as well, sire? After all, Larsa is too attached to her."

Yet in short of making her disappear, there is no way to get rid of her. After all, this would certainly cause a huge scandal.

"The Cornelius family certainly wants her out of the way." Gramis said. "And perhaps she realised this herself, as that is why she suddenly decided to remarry."

"Has she actually agreed then?" Vayne asked.

What did this pawn want? Did it seek to be the empress? Or did it decide to exit the board by being replaced?

"She merely says that she is willing to meet and talk to the other. I heard that the other has decided to come immediately in order to visit her."

"What is the attraction for him? She is a widow of a family who her parent and husband sought to destroy, so they would most likely have little concern for her. Her maternal family barely acknowledge her." He pointed out reasonably. "In addition, a woman her age is not likely to be able to give her husband any more hires."

"But the man already has heirs, and has she not looked after Larsa very well?" regardless of whatever he felt for this daughter-in-law, this fact would never change.

Much to his surprise, Vayne actually felt a bit undignified on Messallina's behalf. This was all she was reduced to? To play the role of a governess and housekeeper?

Surely there can be no other reason for this remarriage.

She was, after all, a pawn that has the potential to be a queen, yet no one seemed to have realised this.

It was necessary for him to find out more about this. His father was a source, but there were at least two other sources.

* * *

Lucia was wearing make up, but it was different from Messallina. After all, Lucia was not a plain girl who had to compete with a very beautiful sister. However, what surprised Vayne was the fact that he was actually thinking of this.

Messallina made him learn of the numerous weapons that women used.

"My uncle? I've only seen him a few times." The young woman said as she linked her arms with his and smiled rather sweetly at him. She was a bit too close for his liking, but his reaction made her lean against him even more.

Yes, he decided, Messallina's description was not off. This was a girl who never doubted her charms since it usually worked.

"My family and Lady Messallina's family has fought often, just like some of the senate and your family." The young girl said as she looked at the fourth finger of her left hand, no doubt thinking of the most important ring that she would soon be wearing. "Therefore, isn't this really good because everyone will be happy?"

"Lady Messallina's reconciliation resulted in my brothers' death." Since she was to be his wife, it was necessary to add the next bit. "This caused their execution by my own hands."

The body beside him stiffed slightly. No doubt hearing about what happened was still very different upon hearing the said person saying it in such a casual fashion. All the more significant when the said person was going to be your husband.

A husband that would kill his brothers without any hesitation would surely not be affected by his wife's disappearance. Especially when this was a wife that was chose by his enemies.

"What is wrong, Lady Lucia?" Vayne asked with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Nothing!" the girl said quickly. After all, she was the granddaughter of a senator, one who was taught to advance her family in whatever way she could. "But Lord Vayne, I am really happy about our marriage. My father has been talking about how skilled you are in both the army and politics. In addition, he tells me that he really wants grandson. I imagine that Lord Gramis is the same. I am sure that you must want a son too. I know that you love Lord Larsa, but a son is very different from your brother."

"Speaking of Larsa, you must spend some time with him." Vayne said pleasantly. "After all, you will be his sister-in-law, and when my sister-in-law is gone, someone needs to fulfil her role."

"But I am your wife!" unlike before, this wide eyes innocence was not an act, but a genuine surprise. "Shouldn't I be helping you?"

"And what greater act is more helpful then you helping my favourite brother?" this was said with a smile as he kissed her hand. "Pleasant as our conversation is, I must attend to other businesses. However, I am sure that we will have many more opportunities to talk in the future."

It was a friendly reminder as well, that things were not going to be so easy and he was not a man to just be taken lightly. Even though he was sure that Larsa was not going to be affected by House Cornelius in anyway, it was probably still better to wait a bit before he goes to talk to Larsa, so that it would not be so obvious.

When he was able to talk to Larsa, it was at one of the gardens. Unlike his two elder brothers, he was more accurate in choosing places that would not be overheard.

It was a place he has seen Larsa and Messallina now and then, when they were doing certain lessons with contexts that she wanted to hide from others. However, it was Gabranth that was there. Since Gabranth was a servant, he would naturally not be sitting beside Larsa. Instead, he stood behind the young boy.

Gabranth was a little bit harder to deal with Drace, but the two were still rather similar. In Vayne's opinion, this choice of bodyguard might have been a mistake, because it means that the two would focus on the same sort of danger. But then, Messallina would be able to notice the other type.

"Lord Brother!" the boy's smile made him automatically do so in return and he actually wonder whether he should discuss such a grim topic with him.

"I thought that Messallina is usually with you at this time." he commented as he looked at the judge before he speaks. A signal to Larsa.

"I don't mind Gabranth being here, but if Lord Brother wish to, then I will ask him to go away." Larsa began, but was stopped by his elder brother, who shook his head with a smile.

"If Larsa is certain then I will not object. But as I was saying, I thought that this is a time where you tend to have lessons with Messallina."

"She has to meet…to meet the man they say she might marry." Larsa said. "She and Drace actually spend sometime preparing."

"Drace?" they were both women, but their weapons were completely different. He really couldn't imagine the other woman brushing Messallina's hair or painting her face.

"Well, Drace was there and she was talking to Messallina, and I actually heard them talking by accident. Drace is not very happy because…" At this, the young boy stopped and it took him a while before he resumed speaking. "Drace actually does not think that Messallina should go."

"But what do you think?" Vayne asked gently. This was said with real concern, but he was sure that the others would suspect it as being something else.

"Gabranth, I think it is best for you to leave." Larsa said and the other left with a look of worry, which was not uncommon.

"They were actually fighting…arguing." Larsa said softly. "Drace think that Messallina should not accept the invitation because what the senate intend is obvious. However, Messallina says that she has to, at the very least, meet the other, or it would be an insult."

"Why would it be insulting?" he asked innocently. "Has she not always said that she will not remarry?"

"Messallina says that Lord Cornelius does this in goodness so it is rude to reject it." Larsa then clearly become awkward. "Drace then got angry. She says that Messallina must know what is going on and is ignoring it. She says…that Messallina is abandoning me."

"Once again, what is it that you think?"

"I don't think she is abandoning me at all." Larsa said quickly. "But I am worried that I have caused her to be here. She promised Mother to look after me and I even made her promise me to not leave. It is not fair on her. When she talked about how it is ten years…there was something very strange."

"Larsa, do you actually think that Messallina will stay here if she does not care for you or our family? Do you really think it is just because of a promise to our mother and you? She is a part of our family."

Yet as he said these words, he knew that he was lying to his precious brother. It was true that Larsa was important, but he was merely one of her excuses.

What was the real reason though?

Would he be too arrogant by saying that it could very well be he himself? He has no prove, but he felt this could very well be why.

He was surprised at her decision of meeting this possible suitor, but he realised that he shouldn't be at all. After all, Messallina was not a fool at all, so she would naturally be thinking about how to pave her own paths, especially when no one else was doing it for her. He ought to think less of her if she was not doing it, as she was giving up on a possible chance without even looking at it properly.

If she wanted to, then he was sure that she could find a very convincing reason for remarriage.

If she was to remarry.

The thought was not pleasing at all. Their interaction was already limited and if she was to remarry, it would probably severe completely. One of the most annoying part was that this was only limited to him.

Larsa would miss her, but he would still be able to meet her now and then. In time, he knew that Larsa would be able to deal with her absence quite well.

It would not be so easy for himself.

Unless he abandons all that he has done. He was not able to immediately calculate all the affect and consequences, but it would not be advantageous, that he could be certain of.

He did not like the thought of that, yet he did not like the thought of losing her.

Ten years was a long time, even for a pair like them. Yet the last two years seemed to do very little for them, as it had been nothing but rare meetings until their latest discussions: which was that of their marriage.

He needed to make a decision, but he needed to see what Messallina was going to do. It was ironic, he knew that this was going to happen, yet the result still seemed to surprise him. Instead of just waiting patiently for this, he was irritated at this happening.

Messallina's two decisions should have the same weight, but they did not. He had to admit the truth to himself.

He did not want her to remarry.

However, things could not just stay like this.

All that he did was to sleep with her for a single night, yet he continued to think of her. Not of what happened, but the thoughts of wanting more. Not lust, but trust and want. A sense of peace.

What she would be able to give was different then what Larsa gave him, and he wanted both.

If he wanted this, then he was sure that he was able to think of something. However, it had to wait until he learnt of what she would do.

He loved Larsa, yet he was aware that it was what he felt for Larsa that could often make his life difficult and even painful. This was because he wanted himself to be seen in a certain way as he was concerned with what his brother thought. To care and love someone that way meant that there was much he had to give up.

Perhaps he was starting to understand his own feelings due to what he was doing. This slight sacrifice that he was making.

He was going to let her decide.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I think what Vayne said about Messallina is a very accurate description. We have someone who is actually very capable, but so far, has been mostly ignored and even regarded as incapable._

_I think this chapter shows a bit more of Lucia's character. She is a spoiled girl who think too much of herself, but she is not just spoilt and arrogant. What Vayne said about his brother is actually quite scary, as he said it as if he does not cared, yet she was still able to continue smiling and talk about how glad she is at marrying him._

_When Vayne goes to talk to Larsa in the garden, he point out how he was good at finding places that would not be overheard. This is a reference to the front, where Vayne overheard Messallina and Tudur arguing about his mistress. His brother had a spot that he thought was quite good, when the truth was that Vayne was able to overhear his conversation there quite often._

_Larsa really is such a sweet person, and I believe that the reason that he can be like this is due to Vayne, who sheltered him from a lot of the nasty things. I think he made it that Larsa would learn about these things in a way that would not hurt him. Therefore, Larsa is not ignorant, but can remain idealistic. Yet because of this, I feel that Vayne's love for Larsa is also a burden. After all, he is careful to present a certain persona in front of Larsa, and he is concerned with protecting Larsa. In addition, I think he knows that he would have to lose Larsa._

_Finally, Vayne is actually waiting for Messallina to make her choice: is she going to remarry, or is she going to stay here. I believe that this is actually a way for him to show his love (although he denies this himself). If she decided to go, then he would just let her go. Likewise, if she is going to be beside him, he wants her to be certain of this being what she wants._


	37. Chapter 36

**Cha****pter Thirty Six**

The library at this time of the night seemed even quieter. Each turn of the page seemed to be unusually loud, even though he knew that this was not so, as the library was where many of their private conversation take place due to being very good at isolating noises.

Messallina would still come here, but their meeting seemed less and less.

Strangely enough, Larsa actually did not use the library that much. Oh, his brother devoured books eagerly, but he would not read them here.

The library remained special for the two of them.

Across him was that chess set, hidden in the corner even though it should be an object that was displayed with pride. Perhaps this was another sign of how his mother was not suitable in her role. It could have been very easy for her to sell it and distributed the money as alms. Making her popular with little loss.

A whole decade ago, he and Messallina had played games of chess. Little did they realise that they would soon be testing their own skills.

A pawn that becomes a queen could still be eaten by other pieces. A seasoned chess player would not hesitate to sacrifice this piece if it can secure the game.

It is the king that must be protected at all cost.

Messallina would never be the king and she knew this. Therefore, would it not be better if she give up now? Perhaps she might be even more danger as a Queen was expected to do more.

It would be up to her. However, the reason that he gave her a chance to decide was not the same as what Doctor Cid and Venat did for him.

It was because he needed to see the extent she could go due to him.

He had to attend some business so he was not present at dinner with his family. Therefore, he had no idea about what happened with Messallina. He would find out soon, so why was he impatient?

Nor was it likely that a decision would be made immediately. After all, she was a devout widow.

He really thought that she'd remain like that. After all, he was the one that needed to marry, not her. Besides, he was well aware that she did not enjoy playing the role of a devoted wife.

The door was opened and he did not even bother to work out who it was. Maybe he just knew.

"…surely you weren't waiting for me, so what can be so important?" this was said mockingly, yet she felt that to merely say this meant that she had a certain expectation and hope.

Messallina stood by the entrance, her arms behind her, almost like a student waiting for the approval of the teacher. Her clothes had black in it, but the other colour was lilac, the brightest colour that he has ever seen her wear once she became a widow. No veil was worn, not even that flimsy one. Instead, she had some jewelled decoration in her hair.

"Isn't this too conspicuous?" he finally said. "It seems that you have already decided to accept."

"I can't dress as if I am going to refuse." She said as she took a seat across him. She then took hold of the board by the edge and rotated it so that the colour of them was the colour that they used to have when they played against each other. However, she did not do any more.

"What happened? Was your groom so pleasant that you ended up talking so long? Or should I not be deceived by your tidy clothes?"

"It is a bad time to return." She admitted, "But as for where I was- I was actually at the cathedral, in front of Siorus' grave."

"An odd place. I am sure that this man is not like us, by having no other choice. If he would choose to let that be the place you two meet in, I am not sure if you should marry him." he said as he moved her pawn forward- the conventional step. "If you do not want to be unconventional, then I will make my move."

A gesture of the hand was the indication.

"I did not meet that man. It was quite a dramatic move too. One of my best performances, if I do say so myself." She laughed. "I began to cry, saying that I could not betray my husband and son. Therefore, I had to go to the cathedral in order to go his grave, asking forgiveness for even considering such a thing."

"Surely you could have waited until you meet the man." He commented. "I thought that you wanted to meet him."

"I was curious." She admitted. "However, I realised something very important on my way. I realised that there was no use in doing so because I cannot leave here. I don't want to leave here."

"And what made you decide to be so foolish? Do not say that it is because of Larsa, because we both know that this is not the truth."

"Do you really want to know the answer? I will tell you when I lose my next piece other then the pawn."

Which was not going to be that hard, but it would still take some time.

Vayne was going to take the piece away when her hand covered his, and even though he was looking at the piece, he could see that she had stood up and leant forward.

Not only would he lose a potential danger on the board, he gained a kiss from her.

A quick one, but one on the lip.

"For your sake, Lord Vayne…no, Vayne. I know that if I leave then whatever fragile bond we have would be gone. I can't accept that. Therefore, I am not going to meet the other. After all, it might make me want to change my mind."

"Because your possible groom is a much better person then me?" he grabbed her other hand so that she could not sit back.

"That is not that hard a thing, Vayne." She said dryly. "However, that is only if by being a better person you are referring to him being kinder and saner. I realised that there is no point to meet him because I won't marry him. However, do not worry, I will use Tudur and Siorus as an excuse, so Larsa won't be affected."

"…are you so certain?"

"I think I am being foolish, but I don't regret my decision."

"You know what I did and what I will do." he said slowly. "You know what I am like."

"I know well enough." She said. "No, that is not quite correct. After all, you still hide a lot of things from me."

"And you also know that I won't be persuaded to act otherwise." He continued steadily. "If you choose to remain beside me…you will undergo many more unpleasant things, and I expect you to help me."

"Why," she whispered as she circled around the table so that she could be right by him. "Are you asking me things that we both know already?"

His reply was to pull her to him so that she actually ended up sitting on his lap. Since the time they slept together, they had not been in such close proximity with one another.

"Then give me your final decision. I need to be certain before I act." He said grimly. "Messallina, will you continue to be beside me and aid me? If you agree, then I will chain you to me."

"I will and I do." She said as she kissed him on the lips again. "I love you. It is that sort of love that would let me do whatever I can. The sort of love where I would accept being second place."

"Then you will be my wife." He said before he laughed. "Why are you so surprised at this? Don't you think that I can do it?"

"I know that you can do it, but I am a bit surprised that you will do it."

"I don't think that the love I feel is the same as most, even what I feel for Larsa is probably still different. I do, however, know that I love you in my own way. You are different from Larsa, so what I feel for you is naturally different. Because of this, I want you to be my wife."

"Even if I do not remarry?"

"But you will," he said with confidence, "Because you will be my wife. When you are my wife, it would be much easier for us to meet and I also want you to be in my bed. I trust you in my bed. However, the main reason is because I actually want to be your husband."

The next few moments were rather strange for the two of them, as they spent it in complete silence. She leant against him while he was holding her.

That was all, as if they had time to waste by doing nothing.

However, they had to break the silence.

"How will you manage to get rid of your bride and make me into your wife?" she finally said. "Surely you won't be killing them?"

"Will you really be sorry if they die? This is a consequence that they should be aware of." He said brutally. "You would also know that they would plan to do the same to you if need to."

"And I thought that I am the only one who would want to be your wife." She said. "Of course it is not them that I am not concerned about. It is the one that delivers the blow that I am worry about. Just because someone could and would do it, it doesn't mean that won't be affected. I think your brothers deserved their fate, the one that did not is you."

For a brief moment, his gaze softened and he then said the following very softly: "Are you not the same in regard to your parents?"

Both of them had scars that only the other saw.

"You are probably the only one that wants to be my wife, the others merely wish to be part of this house. Messallina, I will find the solution very soon, but be very careful." There was actually real concern in his voice. After all, the possible consequences included her death. "We will need to keep our animosity open."

"Of course, the senate love to make people do what they don't want to. Perhaps I should try to get away to show that even though I do not want to remarry, I have no desire to remain near you."

"Are you thinking of a similar thing, or is this just a coincidence?" he chuckled. "It is dangerous to make promises, especially for someone like me, but I will make one to you. Messallina, you and I will wed."

They actually had considerable time as the marriage would not take place until some time next year. However, this was also bad because it meant that she would be in danger.

* * *

Despite her happiness at what Vayne revealed and told her, Messallina knew that she was not able to celebrate. It was true that he would do the majority of the work, but she had to make sure that she would be around to reap the benefit.

Luckily, she was able to use one of her favourite weapon: the thick black veil that concealed her face. Was it not natural that a widow would dress in full mourning to show her refusal at remarriage?

News travelled fast so she was sure that her father-in-law would have found out what happened, while Vayne would be acting as if he just heard the news for the first time.

As for Larsa…he would have found out too. Probably just then, from either his father or brother.

"I do not wish to remarry and this is my own choice." She stated as she took her seat. "Lord Gramis, does the fact that my husband is gone mean that I can no longer stay here?"

"Of course not." Gramis immediately said. "I am happy at you being here, and I know that my poor wife would have thought the same thing too. However, I am worried that you feel obliged to remain here."

"Such a thing seems like excuses to get rid of me." upon this, she actually turned to look at Vayne very briefly. This was naturally noticed by Gramis, while Larsa was probably trying to convince himself that this did not happen, or that it was just a coincidence.

"I am really glad that Messallina is staying with us." Larsa said and the fear of her leaving must have been more severe then what she had thought as the boy actually got up in his seat in order to embrace her.

"I wish to stay here, that is all. Lord Vayne." She began, "Please tell Lady Lucia that I will be very welcoming to her and as soon as she is able to, I will give all the duties I have been doing to her. Therefore, I am sure that she will have no objection with me continuing to be here."

"Perhaps, but it might be a bit hard to adjust when you have been here for so long. Perhaps you ought to leave for a while?"

"If I must. That would be how I prove my goodwill."

After Larsa, it was Drace. She was glad that she would not lose this fragile friendship yet, but that was not her only concern. Drace was going to be a piece in this game that she and Vayne would play.

"It seems that I was wrong and I am sorry." Drace said honestly.

"Do you think that I went there because I want to remarry?" Messallina said angrily, even though she knew that this was an anger that she had no right to feel. "However, the senate is not going to be very happy and I think Hosue Meligeni is the same."

"Surely the senate will not do anything extreme." Drace pointed out.

"Do you think that my father-in-law actually wanted to kill his own sons when he could have exiled them?" she said. "Yes, I have deferred to the senate's wish in the past, and I am sure that you and the other judges think that I am working for them. However, what else can I do but to keep on their good side? Do you think that a man who could not save his own sons would be able to do anything for his daughter-in-law? I think it is the fact that my father is a senate that made them feel that I could be of use. Otherwise, I am sure that they would have got rid of me."

"Gabranth and I will be on our guard even more." Drace assured her. "Lady Messallina, we need you here for Lord Larsa. You are able to guard him in areas that we cannot due to being his sister-in-law."

Messallina smiled at this, although the reason that she was not assured was not because of the judge's promise. Drace was not one who was good at concealing, so her actions would be noticed. Along with the rumours that Vayne would spread, her enemies would not be able to carry out their actions. They would make it so that her death would be attributed to House Cornelius.

It was not foul proof since there were a lot of loopholes, but hopefully, this would buy them enough time.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** The chess game has been a metaphor/simile that I have used quite often (I included both metaphor and simile as I am sure that I have compared it both ways), and I think even though Vayne is the master mind behind all this, he is not the King, the all important piece that must be kept alive. I think he is actually the queen, the piece that does everything, while Larsa is the piece that one must lose. I am sure that he is more concerned with Larsa being alive then him, and he would be happy to leave provided that he was sure that Larsa was safe. Therefore, he is the Queen with Larsa being the King._

_In chess, white tend to move first and because of this, white actually has an advantage. Therefore, I think it is logical that the less skilled layer would be able to have the advantage. Since Vayne is a more skilled player then her, it makes sense that he would be black (this can possibly lead to another symbolism conversation). Apparently the first move tends to always be the same, so that is why Vayne moved Messallina's pawn for her._

_They will finally be married and they finally admit their feelings for each other. It takes thirty chapters and how many words to do it? Of course, their marriage is not so straightforward as them being in love as there are a lot of other reasons. However, the fact that they are in love is one reason. I often wonder, what would the story have been like if I started with Messallina being married to Vayne all along. But then I think it might just be a bit cliché, finding love in your marriage (although that is certainly a good thing), but I like this take. How they started of as in-laws._

_The next chapters would be Vayne working out a way for him to marry Messallina and there will be a wedding. It is not just going to be: "they got married and it is three years later." There will be a chapter on the wedding._

_The rest is just about a review on final fantasy that I see, so feel free to skip as it is not really related to the story._

_The writer said that she felt it is really unfair when people compare X and XII because they are different type of stories. X is about emotion, while XII is about reason. I have not played any other FF game before, I haven't even played XII, but I sort of agree. With Vayne, he is governed by reason. What is the best for the kingdom, what is the best for his brother. That is why he is alone, that is why he would be condemned. In addition, that person also had a really good comment about Vayne. "Perhaps he does desire to have Larsa's understanding, but his rationality tell him that is it best for Larsa to not know such darkness. He is willing to become the sword of House Solidor, and eliminate any that is in the way of the heir of the empire; and then become the shield of House Solidor, to receive everyone's hatred and then die as they wish. And then, for the sake of Larsa, for the sake of House Solidor, for his homeland, and for the sake of everyone that he love, to win their future. From the beginning to the end, he has not been used by anyway, it is all his own choice. Perhaps that is a sort of freedom."_

_With the other one, the writer pointed out that Vayne's tragedy is that he is too capable, and I feel that since she did a really good job, I will just translate what she said: "Those who are really strong can probably fight till the end, but they are often not the one who would be able to receive the price, as it would be picked up by the one who managed to hide from the battle. If Larsa knew that everything that Vayne has done, the kin slaughter, is all for the sake of their family, that it is what his beloved father allowed; if Larsa know that when Vayne killed the senate, his hands are stained by blood for the sake of protecting him so that his innocence would not be lost due to the political world, would Larsa still be able to face Vayne with his sword? Would the innocent little prince who knows all of this still be able to rule the vast Archadian empire without feeling any guilt? Unlike Larsa, who is loved by everyone, Vayne's path is much too bitter, much too heavy. Perhaps it is because he is so capable, that he must have to do all these hideous things for his family…I feel that Vayne is a very tragic character. His capability let him be a target and he have to be the sword that does all these things._

_That is probably why I ended up writing this story, I wish for Vayne to have some one who is able to understand him. At the very least, to not hate him and to be on his side. I think the above, which I really like, would also be a hint as to why Messallina left Archades in the end._


	38. what if story 1

_**Author's Note:** Due to being busy with my job as well as writing oneshots, I haven't really been working on my Final Fantasy XII story. However, I can promise any readers that I would finish it no matter what. After all, it is a story that I have grown very fond of. I have actually been writing the next chapter._

_The following update is actually a bit of an AU, a deviation from the main plot, working with an idea that I suddenly had, an idea that I think would be quite interesting. I always intended for Messallina to start of as Vayne's sister-in-law, and then end up marrying him. However, one day, I suddenly had the thought of: What if she ended up marrying Doctor Cid? I can see this resulting in a strange yet interesting situation and relationship due to Cid's friendship with Vayne. In fact, this could be why they ended up being together._

* * *

The news of the marriage did not surprise her in anyway. Instead, she merely nodded and curtseyed to her father-in-law, telling him that she must begin the preparation for the marriage. In regard to what she feels, she merely says that this is what it would be.

The wrath was from his sons. If one of them was not so indifferent while the other was not so young, Gramis was sure that this would be much more problematic.

"Father, why?" the six years old Larsa immediately said, while the twenty-one years old Vayne did not feel any obligation to help due to feeling that this was a stupid decision. "Why does Messallina have to leave us? Why does she have to remarry?"

"Your mother wanted Messallina to remarry." Gramis lied.

"Was that what mother said? How noble." Vayne said, the sarcasm toned down due to the presence of the youngest member of the family. "But I am not sure that this is what she has in mind. For our sister-in-law to remarry to a man old enough to be her father, as well as a man who has only spoke to her a few times and has little interest in remarrying."

"Yes, if Mother did want Messallina to remarry, then why can't we wait for her to find someone?"

"Doctor Cidolfus would be a good husband to her." Gramis said. "She would also be good to him."

The younger son was the one that cared more, but he was still only six. Therefore, a father was able to put him at ease.

The elder son was much different and Gramis knew that there was little point in trying to be a father. The other saw him as the emperor and that was it.

Since that day five years ago.

"Leaving aside the fact that Mother did not want Messallina to remarry, why Cid?" Vayne commented. "There are too many others that you could pick. No, who is the one that you pick? Is it Cid or is it Messalina?"

"I do not trust this man who you seem to be very fond of." Gramis admitted honestly. "And I do think that Larsa is too fond of Messallina."

"A clever move, your Excellency." Vayne said as he pushed his chair back, indicating his decision of leaving. "Not only are you eliminating a possible danger, you are using that as a way to reduce future danger."

* * *

It was not hard to find his sister-in-law, but to be alone and unsuspected was an extremely difficult achievement. In the end, it was the library again, the same library that had been the setting of their numerous dangerous conversations.

She stood by the window, where he once watched how she and his brother unveiled the real nature of their marriage.

"Don't worry, I won't do Doctor Cidolfus any harm." Messallina said softly. "And Larsa would still be able to see me now and then."

He should be assured, his precious brother and the closest he had to a friend.

"What about me?" this was clenched out, words he did not expect to say.

"What about you?" She asked simply.

He decided to not say anything due to not being in complete control. Therefore, he sat some space away.

"Will you miss me?" she asked, turning to face him. Not to mention that the only light was the moon, her face was still partially covered by her veil.

"Not enough to do anything." He said honestly. "But this means that I will miss you."

"You will still see me now and then." Messallina reminded him. "Besides, it is not as if we talk that much and it might even be better to stop this act of hating each other."

"Maybe. My brother never deserved you." He said without any hesitation. "Cid…Cid is one who I would call friend if I am not who I am, but I am not sure if he deserves you either."

"To everyone, I am the undeserving one. Plain, normal intelligence and little capability."

"You would have…" the words were foolish, but he still desired to say them, "Be a good wife for me."

She was surprised, but laughter then appeared.

"You definitely could do better, Lord Vayne." She finally said and she walked to him. "If you do not have this love for Larsa, then you would probably be standing at a much higher place already."

"What I wish is for one that could accept and help me, in addition to one that I could confide in. you are the only one who is able to fill all these criteria." Upon this, he stretched out his hand, which she did take. "However, I do not want you enough as to do something."

"As you have said already. It is only regret, but regret is enough for me."

"Not just regret, but also a made desire."

"Why?" She asked as she pulled the heavy veil off, letting him see her real face again.

"Because I desire it. I desire it enough to let emotion speak for me."

She answered by kissing him.

* * *

The wedding was a very quick and private affair. However, it was not free from drama completely, as the groom's son objected to the marriage. It was not so much that the marriage would take place, but that the man accepted it without any struggle.

The reaction to the second marriage could be a reflection of the first marriage, especially when the son was already questioning his father's emotions.

"Is it really good to just let him go like this?" Messallina asked.

"It is better this way, Lady Messallina." he said simply.

"You are a good father." She said. "And it is not just my own father that I am comparing you to."

"A good father, Lady Messallina, is not just one that does not hurt his children," he said grimly, but she knew that he understood her well enough.

They were alone, having returned from the ceremony that only had a few witnesses. Since this was a very private wedding, there was no point in having a feast. Therefore, the new couple were left to their own privacy.

This was naturally a new environment for the bride, but the same could be said for the groom as well. It was such a long time since he was last here, that this might very well be a strange environment instead of his own house.

"Lady Messallina," he began, only to have her interrupt him: "Do not call me 'lady', I am your wife now."

"I doubt that you wanted to marry me." He pointed out. "However, to resist this is problematic for both of us. I think we can work out an arrangement."

"I will not betray you." She assured him. "I would even aid you if you wish. I am capable enough and I am well educated. I wish to do this as I wish to be able to do something."

"Well…"

"You do not need to answer now." She assured him. "However, please think about it."

Later on, she would tell him more, but not now.

"I am usually at my lab but I might be here now and then." He began once more. "However, I will sleep in a different room."

"No, don't do that." She said instead. "If you do that…it will be too obvious. It is more useful if people do think that we are married. If you want to sleep with me…I will not object."

"Messallina, there is no need for you to – " he began, but was interrupted.

"Do not feel sorry for me, Doctor Cidolfus. What you will do to me cannot be worse then what has been done already. Marrying you is probably a liberation."

"What do you mean?"

"My husband hated me. If he really loved me, would he have forced me to bear his mistress' child as my own son? No…would he even sleep with another woman in the first place?"

"What of Lord Vayne then?" after all, the reason she hated Vayne so vehemently suddenly seemed to be rather shaky.

"Can I trust you?" she asked instead before she nodded. "Yes, I think I can. After all, the only one that you would confide in this would be Lord Vayne. Very well, I'll be honest. If I could choose to be anyone's wife, then it would be Lord Vayne's."

This time, he was completely startled.

* * *

In the end, the rest of the wedding day was passed with him reading while she explored her new home, preparing herself for the return of the few servants. They did end up sleeping in the same room and the same bed with him feeling rather awkward at this arrangement. After all, there was no research to distract him.

"Are you sure that you don't want to sleep with me?" his wife asked. "I really don't mind and I don't think you are that old either."

He was too glad to return to his lab. However, he could not help but to think of the advantage that having an assistant would bring.

"Returning to work on the very day after your wedding? You are probably the only one that would do this." Vayne commented, putting the piles of books on the floor so that he could sit down. "What is it, Cid?"

"How well do you know of your sister-in-law and her marriage?" Cid finally said.

"How much has she told you?" Vayne said instead. He then stared at the other, deciding to find out the answer himself.

"I see, so she decided to reveal all her cards. Rather uncharacteristic of her."

"She told the truth then, but what of you?"

"I cannot answer yet. That is probably a good enough answer." Vayne said. "However, I can assure you that you can trust Messallina. She is also very capable. I hope her second husband would notice what the first husband completely failed to realise.

* * *

Messallina did end up helping her second husband, and Cid could understand what Vayne meant. Not only was the young woman rather well educated, she was not one to challenge them, although she would point out certain issues that she did not agree with.

In time, he grew affectionate towards her. A bit like a daughter-in-law that helped in the family business. He realised this when she continued to remain here despite his so called madness.

Yet she continued to remain here, to sort his notes and record his ideas. When he asked her why she was doing this, she would shrug and say that this was the life she chose. He did not think that this was due to Vayne alone, but also a sense of resignation.

"Maybe it is for you as well." She said one day, on one of the rare occasions where they were in the same bed again. "I am quite fond of you."

Though they have slept in the same bed, they have yet to sleep together and he was sure that this would be something that they would never do. Despite what she told him on their wedding night, he felt that he was much too old and tired. Not only has he lost any physical desire towards women a very long time ago, even the memories of doing such a thing was fading.

He was sure that the young woman has slept with the one that she truly wanted to be married to, and he was also certain that the two of them were smart enough to not be discovered.

Vayne never answered the question, but his actions were very clear. His interactions with Messallina in the privacy of the lab showed that he held her in great esteem.

No, it was beyond that.

"Why her?" Cid finally asked after Messallina went away to get something.

"A pawn that I can make into a queen or strings that I can use for the puppets?" the younger man said this with a smile before he shook his head. "No, things have changed. It is not that. I think…in addition to all that, there is the fact that she knows the complete truth and does not blame me. No, she is even on my side."

If it had been Vayne that Messallina married, then things might be very different. Perhaps, Cid thought as he looked at the determined young man, Vayne could have some happiness.

As he himself did long ago.

* * *

The war changed little for him, as the lab was already very busy. However, Messallina quickly assured him that this was a very important change.

"I would have thought that even you would have heard about it." she commented even as she began to tidy the recent notes. "Vayne is going to get married to the captive princess in order to strengthen the claim on that little empire."

"And what do you feel about this?"

"I feel sorry for him- the screaming assured her that the princess does not understand at all. He will have a marriage even worse then my first one and that is saying something. However…it is for Archadia and Larsa's sake."

She was a very rational woman, as well as one who has undergone enough trials to know what the best way to behave was. However, she was comfortable enough with him to let him see a slight regret at how things would change.

"I know that this would happen." She said with a sigh. "That he would one day marry another. After all, I am destined to be his sister-in-law."

When Vayne came, she was nothing but very understanding and even sympathetic. Even though Vayne did not say anything, the unguarded expression in his eyes was enough.

Once more, very briefly, he would allow irrationality to dominate due to his emotions.

"But you just have to finish the ceremony." Messallina pointed out. "That would be enough."

"Going through the ceremony is not going to be easy." Upon this, he chuckled, "There is nothing wrong with being proud but that princess is a bit too proud for one of her status."

"What do you expect of a princess from the kingdom?" Messallina said. "They had their chance long ago. They could have had brought their safety just by kneeing to either Archadia or Rozarria a few times."

"Well, they are the chosen of the Gods." Cid added. "But to go to Dalmasca would be very interesting, to study all their sources."

"When will we set off then? I will begin the preparation." Messallina said before she actually gives Vayne a kiss on the lips. The display of the understanding between the trio. "I think it might be a well before we meet again. I can only say this: I wish you well."

He caught hold of her hand and raised it to his lips. "It is what must be. We were never meant to be choosing who we want to marry. However, I have no intention to just stop."

"I would tell you to be careful if it wasn't for the fact that I know you would be." she then turned to kiss her husband, but this was limited to the checks. "I am fond of you and I now am grateful that you are so understanding."

Initially, it was probably more for Vayne, but he realised that it was now also for his wife. He now understood why Vayne would talk to her, as she was a good person to talk to. He truly wouldn't mind such a daughter-in-law although he doubts that his son would want this type of wife.

* * *

The marriage between Vayne and Ashe was also a triumph for House Solidor. Despite the reluctance of the senators, they had to agree that Vayne was the only suitable candidate.

However, Vayne could not deny that this was a very difficult prize. In the end, the princess' consent was only obtained due to some very carefully placed threats. The look of hatred she gave was actually quite impressive as the priest actually paused instead of continuing the necessary words.

There were naturally a lot of witnesses to how reluctant the princess was, but they still saw her nod.

Messallina was there, beside Doctor Cid. After she married Doctor Cid, she actually stopped putting make up despite the absence of her veil. But then, this was because she was no longer in court.

However, the wedding was clearly a very special occasion. As he watched how regal and dignified she carried herself, he was sure that she would be a very worthy empress. What she lacked, she made up in other factors.

Normally, there should be a dance along with a feast, but this was clearly out of the question. Therefore, the groom was to lead the bride away while the others feasted.

"Why this expression, Princess? In return, your kingdom is now safe."

"As Archadian slaves?" She spat out, not caring for the volume of her voice.

"How did you make this conclusion?" he laughed out. "I assure you that there are no such plans."

The words she spat out were clearly not an agreement.

"Now, Lady Ashelia, here is your room. Since you abhor my presence so much, there is little point for me to remain here. Do not try to escape though, not only is this place well guarded, we are regarded as married."

"You…you are just going to leave?" she examined in shock. After all, she expected a much worse wedding night.

"As I said, we are already married, and who is to believe that I didn't overpower you to get what I want?" he said bluntly. "However, I do prefer to avoid such unpleasantness."

Then he locked the door. It was, he decided, certainly a very unconventional wedding night. Despite how much Messallina and his elder brother ended up hating each other, they did still managed to sleep with each other.

However, he did not like the idea of doing such a troublesome thing- he was sure that it would end up with the princess trying to kill him. Nor did he actually want to sleep with her.

After all these years, Messallina was still the only women he could fall asleep with.

He knew that his new bride would be doing all that she could to escape and then lead a revolt. Therefore, he had to make sure that he use this time well. After all, this was merely one of the first steps.

The others would seek to take her away so he would make sure that the loss of Ashe would not affect him by that time, as he would have arranged all his pieces. However, there would always be unexpected things in life, and that was why one single plan, however detailed it could be, would never be enough.

* * *

Ashe loathed her new fate, but she was not so foolish as to believe that she could continue to be stubborn, as that would mean that she would be shut in a prison, unable to do anything.

At least one guard would always be following her, but she could go out. After all, it was better to have the princess showing some form of acceptance.

She has talked to Gramis although Larsa was someone that she could only see. Her second husband made visits to her room and while he would stay long enough to make the intention of the visit possible, he never actually did this act.

Upon this, she could not help but to wonder whether he was incompetent.

Overtime, servants would talk to her and she learnt that he was often at the lab and seemed to be very good friends with the head of the facility there. Incidentally, the other was crazy, which make this relationship most abnormal.

"Who is that woman?" she commented to the guard- a judge who clearly despised Vayne.

Vayne was talking to a woman and the surprising thing was that it was actually a very long conversation. The woman was dressed fairly richly and seemed to be from a very good family. However, that was all that Ashe could tell. The other did not seem pretty, but there was something about her that made her different.

"That is Lady Messalilna Bunansa, the wife of Doctor Bunansa." Drace informed her. "She was once the wife of Lord Tudur Solidor, the eldest son of Lord Gramis."

"So she was Vayne's sister-in-law." Ashe concluded. "Is that why they are talking for such a long time?"

"It seems so." The other would say no more, but it was clear that she had more on her mind.

"Is not Doctor Bunansa much older then Messallina?" Ashe continued.

"She once said that the Doctor was actually her father's classmate." Drace said. "Lady Messallina still was and is a friend of mine. She is someone you could trust, Lady Ashelia, should you need help from Lord Vayne."

Despite disliking those from Archadia, Ashe has realised that it might be necessary to find some allies. Therefore, she decided to walk to Messallina once Vayne was gone.

"Lady Ashelia." Messallina said with a curtsy. "To what do I own this honour?"

"I wish to talk to you as I heard that your first husband was Lord Gramis' eldest son."

"That is too long ago." Messallina said. "I am now free from House Solidor. The only time that I talk to Lord Vayne is when he comes to see my husband. Nor am I involved in any of the politics either. My only concern is to help my husband and make sure that Lord Larsa is still well."

If Ashe and Drace had any hope, then her reply was clearly very disappointing.

"Why do you just give up?" Drace said angrily. "Didn't we once decide to do all that we can for Lord Larsa?"

"I am too tired." She said simply. Her performance was very convincing, because it was not an act.

* * *

Opening the door of his bedroom in the house that he used less, Cid saw that his wife was there. She was lying on the bed, but not only were her eyes wide open, they even seemed to be red.

"I can't sleep." She said simply as she sat up. "I am glad to see you though, as I need to talk to you."

It was probably a good idea to talk to him here as she would not be interrupting his work, which tended to make his mood soured at times. After all, when he was researching, all that he could see was the conclusion that he was trying to find.

"I am pregnant." She said bluntly. "With Vayne's child. I don't know what I should do."

"Vayne's child?" he could only repeat this. "Yes, what should we do indeed?"

"You do not have to do anything as it is my mess, although I would be very grateful if you decide to help me." She was upset, yet she continued to be rather calm and dignified, not the behaviour of one who would try to manipulate someone.

"What is it that you want me to do?" he said. This was not a promise, but merely an indication for her to speak.

"I do not know yet. What I do know is that I do not want Vayne to find out, as I am a bit frightened at what he might do." At this, she sighed deeply. "He does not believe that there could be a second miracle. However, I believe that this child could be what he ought to be."

"Should I say that the child is mine?" he offered. "I could do this for you."

"That isn't actually the hard bit. The hardest bit is hiding this from Vayne. The child could very well look like him."

"But perhaps Vayne would not mind if the child is his as long as it would not threaten Larsa." He pointed out before he admitted the following: "Messallina, I doubt that I can manage to lie successfully to Vayne."

"That is true." She admitted with a laugh. "Perhaps you are right in the other aspect too. I do also believe that it is often family that has an effect and perhaps you will help to strengthen my argument. After all, all of your sons have freedom, and while it might not be a happy ever after, but to have freedom like that is not an easy thing."

"I will say that he is my child, but Vayne will know the truth." Cid confirmed, and she nodded at this.

* * *

The visit was very easy to arrange, Cid let it slip that she was ill and somehow Vayne decided to go, since the two men had that strange relationship. Therefore, this curtsey was necessary.

Vayne found Messallina sitting by the window instead of the bed which the two of them has shared. Only her profile was visible, but he could tell that she was not very well. There seemed to be a tiredness and weariness.

"Cid said that you need to see me." He began.

Messallina had thought about how to tell him, but she realised that any rehearsals were pointless.

"I am pregnant with your child." She said. "I know that you are the father as you are the one that I have slept with. I have been eating the herbs, but it seems that this child is determined to exist."

"What do you plan to do?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed so that he was right next to her.

"I will give birth to this child and I will raise the child as Cid's son. That way, they would not threaten your plans. However, the most important reason is because this would be the best way to protect this child."

"I did say that Larsa is a miracle." He admitted as he leant forward to place his hand on her still flat abdomen. Unlike others, she did not flinch. "I am a bit jealous, but that is all."

"And that is enough." She said. "Will you at least name the child? This child who would be free from House Solidor, unlike your brother, who would rise above it."

"You understand me too well." He began, but was interrupted. "No, I was afraid of telling you as I am afraid of you killing the child."

"I think you know me a bit too well." He said as he kissed her. "I cannot change my path. All I can say is this: if only things are different…"

"A foolish compensation. Are you a fool for saying it then?" was her words.

As he walked back to one of another visit to his wife, he suddenly thought of what it would be like if he was given the chance of having the child. His own child with her.

Was this not what his foolish brother did?

Emotions did not come easily, so he merely entertained with this as a what if. However, he could not help but to think about how having this child might be good instead of bad.

Well, to Messallina certainly.

Being a fool was bad, but he found himself thinking about it. It was not as if he would do it, but he was merely thinking about it.

* * *

To the rest of the world, this was the second child, the first having died tragically. Therefore, Messallina should not be inexperienced. However, the second pregnancy seemed more difficult. This was then attributed to the fact that she was much older then she had been.

Due to Larsa, Vayne was often there. He would usually be talking to Doctor Cid while Larsa chatted with Messallina. However, Cid could tell who the young man was really listening to.

"The ironic thing is that the child really will be related to Larsa." Vayne commented.

Cid was very occupied with his research, but he would actually make sure that he returned now and then to make sure that both his wife and the child would be fine. The child that would be his and he was not averse to the idea, although it would be more like a grandchild.

It was also because her condition was not that good.

"I am not that old." Messallina pointed out, her hand on the abdomen that was now considerably big. "My mother-in-law was a decade more then my current age when she gave birth to Laras.

Was this another reminder of Larsa being a child of miracle?

Vayne was probably right when he said that miracle would only happen once.

It was not a matter of saving the child or the mother, as neither could be saved.

"He looked like you." Messallina commented with a weak smile. She was lying on her bed, waiting for death. The blood that was cleaned up was merely a slight deception. "He had the eyes that you ought to have."

"What do you want me to say?" he said instead. "Tell me and I will say it."

"But that won't be you." She reasoned with a slight smile. "What I have is good enough. I would like to have more, but only if they would be real."

He did not know what he should say, and she did not tell him what he should say either. Therefore, he could only hold onto her hand, almost clutching it.

"I was thinking…isn't this similar to what happened with your brother? If our child is alive, would you do what he did?"

"No." he said very bluntly. "Because I know that this would not be good for our child. However, I cannot deny that the thought would enter my head. But Messallina, your comparison is not good, because my brother and I are in a very different situation."

"That is probably right. I think the only one he truly cared for is his other brother. Isn't that similar then? Larsa is your miracle…"

"Do you truly mean what you say?" his voice was a bit harsher then usual due to the implication of her words.

"You care for me, but not in the same way as Larsa. Larsa is the one you will truly do everything for. You will be upset with my death but if you needed someone to die between us, then it would be me." She said simply.

"Is the world one or the other?" he pointed out. "I will miss you."

"I never said that you wouldn't." her voice was getting considerable softer now and the hand in his hold was getting colder. "I know that you will miss me. I don't think I have much that I regret leaving behind, but I am very worried about you. Vayne…remember this one thing: no matter what you choose to do, I would accept it and I would never hate you."

The promise then would still be kept. Yet she would no longer be there to remind him.

He did not know how long he sat there until he felt the hand of another on his shoulder. Upon this, he realised that Cid has entered.

"This is better for her- she has been tired for too long." The elder man said. "Everything she did was for the simple sake of doing it due to there being no alternative."

"Yes." He was going to stand up, but he felt the other increasing the pressure on his hold, so that he was forced to remain seated. Perhaps not force, but he decided to comply.

"If anyone can see you like this, they would suspect that there was something much more then tolerance between you two." Cid said bluntly. "You might not realise this, but you look sad."

Sad? Him? Vayne Carudas Solidor who killed his own brothers? The man whom almost all said was emotionless and heartless?

Sad? Yes, he was sad.

Because Messallina was gone. It was as simple as that. It was not just the lost of what happened, but the lose of what could have been…what might have happened.

This regret made his heart hurt.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I guess the story did end up being a bit AU, since Vayne married Ashe. I think the reason that I did this is because there was going to be a scene where Ashe saw Messallina and Vayne together, although that idea had to be scraped. Anyway, I am continuing with the main story, and I can only say- please review, it will really motivate me._

_It is important to keep in mind that in the canon version of my story , Messallina has very little interaction with Doctor Cid, other then the time when she was 'pregnant'._


	39. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

In order to not marry someone, one way was to eliminate the bride. However, this was not a good solution for him at all, because the senate could easily come up with another name for him.

The best way was to fool the senate into thinking that he was forced into marrying Messallina. The hard part was to make Messallina into someone that they would consider.

That part was not easy at all.

The other thing that worried him was Messallina's safety. Since she refused the possible marriage offer from House Cornelius, she was most likely in some danger. It was likely that they could interpret this as her secretly desiring to have more influence in House Solidor.

It he wanted to protect her, then it would not be hard, yet he had no reason of doing such a thing. After all, the two of them were regarded as bearing a certain dislike for one another.

Once she was his wife, then excuses would be easy. However, the problem was that this was the position that he was trying to end up in, not the position that he was in already. That was why he was in his office, pretending to work out the problem on the documents in front of him even though he has already worked out that solution a while ago.

He was not a man to think of such a what if, but the thought of what he should do if she was killed appeared. It was actually very easy: he would kill the ones that dared to take her from him.

For her sake, as well as his. For the strange affection he felt, as well as the slight possessiveness that crept in without him realising it.

"Lord Brother, may I enter?"

Usually, his brother would be having lessons with Messallina at this time, but she was rather busy today due to needing to talk to the senate. No doubt about her decision. Even though he was certain that she would be able to do a good enough job, he realised that he was actually concerned. Perhaps talking to his beloved brother would be good, as it would be a welcoming distraction.

"Messallina is talking to her uncle." Larsa explained. "Therefore, I decided to visit Lord Brother."

"Is the current head of the Meligeni family her uncle?" Vayne commented. He was a bit surprised at this, as he always thought that the relationship was quite distant, just like their interaction.

A foolish thought, since House Solidor had close kin fighting one another.

"She said that the exact connection is too complicated, so I should just say he is her uncle." Larsa said as he climbed onto the chair opposite his brother, his feet still a huge distance from the ground. "Lord Brother, what are you working on?"

They then began to talk of the document that Vayne was pretending to work on. Even though Vayne did have to dilute the content in order for his brother to understand, Larsa's overall grasp of the knowledge of the matter was most satisfactory.

"It seems that you have been doing well in your lesson." Vayne said with great approval. His praise would almost always make Larsa happy, as he could tell that they were sincere instead of just being borne from brotherly affection. "Make sure that you continue to concentrate, Larsa, as our family will depend on you."

"That is not true!" the young boy immediately protested. "Lord Brother is much more capable then me."

"I am much older then you." Vayne said, and the smile that he showed to his brother was a very rare, yet true one. "However, you do need to rest. If Messallina works you too hard, you must tell her."

"Messallina would never do that!" the boy said very loyally.

Larsa was now eight years old and he would be nine in a few months. A child his age and intelligence could then work out that the ones that he greatly loved might not necessary care for the other just because of him. Now that he was older, he was able to hear many of the dislike that the two had tried to conceal from him.

Like now, it seemed that his brother did not quite trust Messallina's judgment.

"Lord Brother, why do you and Messallina dislike one another?"

Vayne was not surprised at this, as he thought that he and Messallina have managed to strike the right balance with their display in front of Larsa. Therefore, it was only a matter of time.

"We…have things that we do not agree with." Vayne said, well aware that this would be the beginning of an uncomfortable conversation. It was probably better to deal with it now instead of latter, but this did not mean that he liked doing what he had to do.

"You know that we had two elder brothers," he began, "And you know that they died when you were very young."

The story he painted was one that he, with some aid from Messallina, had spend ages creating and crafting. After all, it had to be realistic enough to be able to counter the other versions, yet not grim enough to make Larsa question any of his family. The result was that their brothers had a slight tragic nobility attached to them. Two people who meant well, only to be blinded by their goal.

This version was not completely inaccurate, as that was what their brothers had believed and painted themselves as.

As for himself, he was only the judge instead of the executioner.

"Messallina dislikes me because I was responsible for her husband's death, since I was the one who handled this…incident." He concluded. "Her child also died that night and I think that distorted her memories of the night."

"But that is not right!" Larsa immediately said. "It was not Lord Brother's fault. I cannot believe that Messallina will be so irrational and unfair."

"To be fair, it was probably even before that." He lied before he added the truth. "Her husband, our elder brother, was never on good terms with me, so he might have…influence her perception."

"What if I talk to her about this?" Larsa said, and there was actually eagerness in his eyes. "Maybe you two can reconcile."

"Why does this matter so much, Larsa?" Vayne couldn't help but to ask.

"Because you two are very important to me." Larsa said without any hesitation. "You are my brother while she is like a sister."

"You will have another sister soon." He said, an idea suddenly forming. "I think it might be good if we talk to her a bit more."

A sudden affection would be shown towards his future bride and that would definitely be enough to create some topics for the senators to discuss in their next meeting.

If he was lucky, then this might even help Messallina by shifting the attention of the senate.

However, she had to first survive the current meeting. Even as he walked with Larsa, Vayne was thinking of the best way for him to learn of the result from Messallina.

* * *

The meeting took place in House Meligeni, although both the chairman and Senator Cornelius- the grandfather of the soon-to-be bride was there. This was naturally not an accident, although this was explained as a chance meeting between two old men.

The interior of the house has changed since a part of their wealth had been confiscated due to her father's actions. Some were priced items that were soon snatched by the nobles of Archadia in the same way that they had ended up in the house. However, it seemed that the new family had a good try at buying some of the furniture back.

A big part of housekeeping for nobility was to display what you had in an artful and elegant way. You had to have these stuff, yet to just show it off was considered vulgar, as if you brought them for that purpose alone.

It was like a woman and her appearance.

Another lesson that her mother taught her. When Messallina thought of the other, she thought that the other was probably not a bad mother if the role of a mother was to prepare ones' children for survival in the position of what they were borne to.

A contrast to her mother-in-law, who was not even able to face her own reality. Yet she had sons that did not need her to look after them. What type of mother would she herself prefer and be?

If she had children…if Siorus did not die…how would she have looked after them?

"Messallina, I am sure that I have met you once." Senator Cornelius began. "I think your sister was there too."

"A long time ago." She said with a glance at the current owner of the house. "It is a very long time ago since I lived here."

"You are naturally welcome to return here whenever you want to." Was the reply that sounded very sincere, and this also ended up as a way for them to move onto a new topic.

"Why is everyone so insistent at me leaving House Solidor?" she said angrily. "I am not doing any one any harm by being there. I do not wish to remarry, that is all."

"You are not foolish, child, so you must understand why." The chairman said bluntly, yet still keeping up the appearance of a kind elder.

"I have no intention of creating problems for any of you." Messallina began. "I simply wish to stay in House Solidor due to my mother-in-law and then my younger brother-in-law. That is all. I have no intention of threatening Lady Lucia in anyway."

"Yet you have been the mistress of the house for such a long time." The grandfather said. "Your influence with Lord Larsa must also be taken into account."

"Larsa loves me, but he is an affectionate child. He would love his brother's wife very easily. In fact, he would love her more then me, as he truly adores Lord Vayne."

"Then why do you not accept the offer that was given to you?" Lord Meligeni said.

"Because I love my husband." Messallina said quietly, the words she has said so many times.

"Surely you cannot be so foolish." Her relatives said. "Or are you and your sister both fond of making bad choices in regard to your marriage?"

"I admit that it is foolish but I love my husband." Messallina said. "Also…I cannot forget the family that I ought to have. To remarry, it seems that I am abandoning both my husband and son. Also…the empress asked me to look after Larsa and I loved her as both a brother and a son."

"A foolish decision." Her relative said relentlessly. "But then, your father was foolish too. The same could be said of you and your sister."

"Shouldn't you be glad that we were such a foolish family? Why else would you be here?" Messallina said sharply before she softened her voice. "Be assured, I would not cause any problems. I know that I am not smart enough to do anything, nor do I wish to."

"Perhaps, but I still much prefer you being out of the way." Senator Cornelius said steadily. "After all, your father was a very capable man and your sister would have been a very desirous wife for many. I do not believe that you have inherited much of your father, but it is always better to be more cautious."

"I have no been very certain about whether I can trust the senate" Messallina began, recalling the conversation she had with the chairman a while ago. "However, I can assure you that if I need to make a choice, then I will side with the senate. After all, my main concern is Lord Larsa. Lord Cornelius, despite how rude your granddaughter has treated me, I would not be so petty. After all, she is to be Lord Vayne's bride."

"Yes, a difficult task." Gregoroth said thoughtfully. "It might actually be a good thing, to have you helping her, since you already had many dealings in that household. Cornelius, I have no doubt that your granddaughter is very capable, but Vayne Solidor is a dangerous opponent."

"And one that hates the senate." Messallina said grimly. "My husband was misguided, but he was actually wiling to work with many members of the senate."

"Yes, Tudur Solidor might or might not have changed it completely." The chairman said pensively, probably a bit more generous due to the fact that this said person would no longer be a threat to him. "However, I do not think that Vayne would have such a hesitation."

It was true that both Tudur and Ewein bore a dislike for the senate, but they were working with some of the senators. At the very least, they would have to keep these others around. However, the senate had begun to suspect that due what they did all these years ago, Vayne would probably do worse if he was given the opportunity.

The young man was not doing anything yet, but surely this was only a matter of time. After all, they were the ones who forced the young man to be his brother's executioner. It was true that there was no love lost between the brothers, but it was something that could not fail to produce any effect.

They have created a very powerful and dangerous tool. The result was that they were paranoid of this weapon turning on them.

"I will stay in House Solidor and I will help Lady Lucia for the sake of Lord Larsa." Messallina said softly. "Lord Cornelius, I am also helping Lady Lucia because I feel sorry for her. She is in a very dangerous position. After all, Lord Vayne is someone who killed his own brother. A brother who was good to him."

"The enemy of an enemy, is it?" Senator Cornelius said thoughtfully. "Yes, there is merit to these words, and even though you do not seem to be as smart as Meligeni, I think you are not stupid."

Seeds were planted, but she was the one that was doing them this time.

* * *

Dinner at House Solidor that night was certainly eventful due to the day that the members had. There was actually going to be a guest, but the young woman decided that she was not ready to face her new family just yet.

"Tell me, Larsa, what is Lady Lucia like?" Messallina asked neutrally. "Since you seemed to have spent quite sometime with her today."

"I don't think I know her enough to judge." The young boy said, carefully sneaking a look to his elder brother. "But she will be Lord Brother's bride, so my sister."

He was aware of what marriage could be, but the fact that his sister-in-law was happy in her marriage made him believed that such a thing was possible.

However, he was not completely naïve. He was able to tell that his soon-to-be new sister did not like him or his brother as much as she claimed. After all, Lucia was still a young girl whose main focus was on herself, and her opponents were both very perceptive.

Larsa naturally compared what he felt with Messallina. It was actually not a bad choice, because she actually did harbour real affection for him.

He suddenly thought that it might be nice if his sister-in-law would be his brother's bride. In that way, things would be able to continue the way it has been. He knew that things had to change, but he was still a bit afraid, because there was a chance that things would take a turn for the worse.

After all, he was only a child, yet he had a glimpse of how the future might not always be so pleasant. Therefore, he wished to cling onto the few goods things that he thought he had.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I know that it has been a while since I updated, but I have been quite busy. However, I want to assure the readers that I have no intention of abandoning this story, I will definitely finish it. However, I have been quite busy. In addition, I might be starting to write another Ace Attorney fan fiction as well. However, I will get this story finished (although I cannot say the same in regard to the game)._

_Vayne and Messallina acts as if they dislike, if not, hate one another, but tend to try to be friendly when they are with Larsa, and this would even cause Vayne to say that this is a sign of how much Messallina loves Larsa, as she is willing to be civilized with him. Now that Larsa is much older, he would have heard or even seen something happening to them when they were not alone with him. Threfore, I believe that he would realise that the two of them are not on very good terms._

_Initially, I thought that what happened to their two elder brothers was just kept as a secret, but I realised that this would not make sense, because this was something that a lot of people gossiped about, so if neither Gramis or Vayne tell Larsa anything, then there was a chance that he would hear it from elsewhere, and he might even hear something wrong._

_Tudur and Ewein did not like the senate and they were quite radical too. However, they did still work with some members of the senate. This was because they could not just overthrow the senate, and they also relied on Messallina's father. Of course, there is always the issue that because they are no longer a danger, the senate might regard them as the lesser evil._

_I believe that due to what the senate did, Vayne has become a greater danger. They were the ones that caused him to kill his brothers and they must know that he resents them. Therefore, I believe that their guilt would actually make them be very paranoid around Vayne, wanting to get rid of him._


End file.
